DESCUBRIMIENTOS
by DaYriS
Summary: Segunda parte de "Revelaciones"
1. Capitulo I - Dudas

Antes de comenzar, me gustaría aclarar que esta historia, podía tener cierto parecido a otra. Quisiera decir que es solo coincidencia pues yo, ya había pensado en hacer algo como esto para la continuación de "Revelaciones" pero para no ser juzgada como plagio, le pedí permiso a la autora de dicha historia para tomar la esencia de la misma, cabe aclarar que ella aun no ha terminado su historia y dio su consentimiento para que yo pudiera escribir la mía. Estoy segura que ambas historias no se desarrollaran de la misma manera.

Sin más aquí les dejo la continuación de Revelaciones.

DESCUBRIMIENTOS

Capitulo I

Dudas

Cómo todas las mañanas y un poco antes de salir el sol, Zuko se preparaba para su entrenamiento matutino. Un par de estiramientos, calentamiento y sobre todo ejercicios de respiración antes de comenzar. Cuando se creyó listo, comenzó la pelea. En solo diez minutos había derrotado a cuatro maestros fuego. Después comenzaron los ataques simultáneos, le tomo otros diez vencer a los tres que lo atacaban en grupo. Al terminar con ellos y después de que se retiraran comenzó a practicar su fuego control y al finalizar hiso los ejercicios de respiración nuevamente.

- Sal de ahí – dijo después de un rato sin abrir los ojos mientras continuaba su rutina de respirar estando sentado en el suelo de piedra de su lugar de entrenamiento.

Después de un momento, el que se encontraba oculto salió a la luz. Había sido descubierto.

- ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

- Se que has estado viéndome desde que comencé a entrenar y que me seguiste desde que salí de mi habitación – le respondió el Señor del fuego con calma exponiendo los movimientos de su hijo – Y se que lo has estado haciendo desde hace tres días.

El pequeño se impresionó de que su padre lo hubiera descubierto desde el comienzo. El se creía lo suficientemente hábil como para haber pasado desapercibido, así pensaba pues no había sido descubierto por ningún guardia en esos días que espiaba a su padre mientras entrenaba.

- Si lo sabias ¿por que no dijiste nada? – le pregunto un poco disgustado por que su padre lo había estado engañando haciéndole creer que no se daba cuenta de su espionaje, se acercó a él.

- Mejor dime tu, porqué me espiabas – abrió los ojos y miro a su hijo con una cálida sonrisa.

El niño de siete años parado frente a él con ojos tan dorados como los suyos, la piel blanca y cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta, lo miraba un poco disgustado. Al parecer no le había gustado que lo descubrieran y mucho menos que desde el comienzo lo supiera. Desde hace tres días había tenido la sensación de que alguien o algo lo seguía, había sido muy débil y solo por un momento, pero la sensación estaba ahí. Al día siguiente sintió lo mismo pero dudaba que en verdad alguien se atreviera a espiarlo. Resultaba una idea absurda ¿Quién se atrevería a espiar al Señor del Fuego? nadie mas que él y su hijo se encontraban en esa parte del palacio, en las habitaciones reales. Y ahí tuvo su respuesta. Su propio hijo lo espiaba.

Debía reconocer que había sido muy bueno ocultándose, demasiado para su joven edad, pero no podía superar a años de entrenamiento e instintos pulidos durante la guerra y nadie mejor que él sabia de permanecer oculto en las sombras pues había sido el espíritu azul. Pero al parecer su hijo tenia intenciones para espiarlo y ahora solo quedaba saberlas.

Se sentó frente a él imitando su postura. Zuko sonrió. Incluso estaba vestido de negro. Solo le hacia falta una pequeña máscara y se convertiría en el espíritu azul pero en miniatura.

- Se que eres un maestro fuego – comenzó a hablar el pequeño – Pero nunca te había visto hacer fuego control.

_Así que eso era. _Pensó.

- Así que decidiste espiarme – lo dijo como si hubiera hecho algo malo, pero lejos de estar disgustado con él se sentía orgulloso que, por poco tiempo había logrado engañarlo con su espionaje.

- Si… - dijo bajando un poco la mirada – Sabia que si eras un maestro fuego, tendrías que entrenar así como lo hago yo. Pero sé, que como casi nunca tienes tiempo solo había dos momentos en los cuales podías hacerlo.

Zuko lo miraba expectante por escuchar las conclusiones de su hijo.

- Podías hacerlo durante la noche, cuando ya estabas libre, o muy temprano en la mañana. Pero sabia que lo harías en las mañanas.

- ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? – le preguntó.

- Por que los maestros fuegos crecemos con el Sol.

No se esperaba esa respuesta. Su cara fue de un ligero asombro. Hace muchos años había dicho esas mismas palabras. Se las había dicho a ella. Sintió una ligera punzada en su pecho que inmediatamente desecho con un respiro profundo. Había que reconocer que su hijo era muy listo, y era una copia exacta de él, no solo en apariencia si no también en pensamiento. De tal palo tal la astilla, es lo que dicen ¿no?

- Algo me dice que buscas algo más que solo verme hacer fuego control – le dijo a su hijo mientras veía como el, repentinamente cambiaba su semblante a uno serio, dándole la razón que había otras intenciones además de saber su horario de práctica.

- Padre – dijo con seriedad – Quiero que me enseñes fuego control.

Desde que lo había visto pelear con los soldados, la manera en que los había vencido y sus movimientos solo podía pensar en lo verdaderamente fuerte que era su padre. No pudo evitar seguirlo dos ocasiones más para seguir admirando su gran poder como maestro fuego y en mas de una ocasión había reprimido un grito de alegría cuando su padre vencía a los soldados que peleaban contra él.

Se sorprendió de las palabras de su hijo. Le estaba pidiendo personalmente que lo entrenara. Por un momento pensó en Aang y en como lo entrenó hace años, pero en esa ocasión era su hijo quien se lo pedía.

- Ya tienes un maestro Ryu ¿No es lo suficientemente bueno?

- No es el mejor, tu lo eres – aseguro el chico. De eso no le cabía la menor duda – Tu le enseñaste al Avatar padre, quiero que me enseñes a mi.

En una de sus visitas a la Nación del Fuego el avatar Aang le había contado como su padre había sido su maestro fuego y ahora entendía por que. Por que su padre era muy fuerte.

Zuko suspiro. Podía ver la determinación en sus ojos. Su hijo podía ser idéntico a él y pensar como él. Pero la forma de ser la había sacado de su madre. De eso no le cabía duda. Era mas maduro que otros niños y más listo. A los cuatro años comenzó a desarrollar sus habilidades en el fuego control, pero aun se mantenía en un nivel bajo, por su edad.

- Si así lo quieres lo hare – dijo después de pensarlo un poco. Vio la alegría en el rostro de su hijo, aunque no lo demostró abiertamente, pudo ver sus ojos brillando de felicidad – Pero te advierto, será duro, no tendré compasión de ti solo por que eres mi hijo ¿Esta claro? – termino de decir esperando ver su reacción por la advertencia, pero lejos de verse atemorizado lo vio entusiasmado.

- ¿Cuándo empezamos? – con esa respuesta dejaba en claro que no le importaba que su propio padre, el poderoso Señor del Fuego, fuera su maestro o que tan duro podría llegar a ser, sonrió por su determinación.

- Mañana, Ahora regresa y vístete para el desayuno. Te veré ahí.

Sin decir nada más se despidió de su padre haciéndole una reverencia y se marcho. Zuko pudo escuchar un muy entusiasmado ¡SI! A lo lejos y solo pudo sonreír por ello.

Debía admitirlo, había pasado un mes desde que comenzó a entrenar y su hijo demostraba ser un alumno ejemplar. Siempre lo esperaba en el lugar de entrenamiento listo para comenzar. Durante una semana le enseño ejercicios de respiración y solo eso. Esperaba que se molestara o le reclamara porque tarde o temprano se molestaría por solo estar respirando. Pero que gran error, siempre hacia todo lo que le decía sin quejarse. Valla que era paciente, y no le cupo a dudas que eso, también lo había sacado de ella. Había probado su determinación y el hecho de que hiciera todo sin protestar demostraba que estaba listo para comenzar el verdadero entrenamiento.

Ryu sabia que su padre era un hombre muy estricto, no soportaba las fallas y siempre se presentaba autoritario y con un semblante serio frente a sus consejeros y demás hombres. Cuando lo acompañaba en alguna reunión podía ver las reacciones que causaba en las demás personas, algunas eran de absoluto respeto y otras, bueno los que apenas lo conocían tenían un ligero miedo por el porte de su padre.

A pesar de que podía comportarse fríamente delante de los demás. Con él era diferente. Siempre se dirigía de la manera correcta cuando estaban en compañía de otros y no había palabras de afecto, pero solo en dos ocasiones El señor del Fuego se comportaba como lo que era, un padre afectuoso. Desde que era más pequeño todas las noche iba a su habitación y le leía una historia antes de dormir. Nunca le contaba la historia completa, siempre lo dejaba con la expectativa de saber en que terminaba y esperaba ansioso la siguiente noche para saber el final. Solo él sabia que su padre podía llegar a ser amable y amoroso pero también sabia que era el Señor del Fuego y debía mantener su imagen seria y de autoridad.

Ahora que entrenaba con él pudo sentir la alegría de hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre, controlaba muy bien el fuego y cada vez que realizaba algún movimiento con éxito podía ver ese brillo y esa sonrisa en su cara que hacia que su pequeño corazoncito brincara de alegría.

- Pero que grandioso Príncipe Ryu, a este paso podrás convertirte en un gran maestro fuego como tu padre - Iroh, desde que supo que Zuko entrenaba a su propio hijo, no pudo mas que sentir curiosidad en ir a verlos, y desde que ese día no había dejado de presenciar las clases de padre e hijo.

Iroh reconoció que su sobrino ya no era aquel adolescente que una vez entrenó en un barco mientras buscaban al avatar. Ahora era indudablemente un hombre. Era mucho más alto, su espalda ancha y brazos marcados por sus entrenamientos. Sus facciones se habían vuelto mucho más maduras y su cabello lacio era largo hasta casi la mitad de su espalda, en esos momentos lo llevaba sujeto en una cola alta. Y su hijo era una copia idéntica de él cuando era niño. Era como ver una imagen del pasado y futuro de ambos.

- ¿Lo crees abuelo? – pregunto el pequeño un poco entusiasmado y entrecortado por el ejercicio.

- Así lo creo – aseguro Iroh – Déjame decirte que eres incluso más disciplinado que tu padre. Cuando era joven solo quería hacerse más fuerte, era obstinado, malhumorado y no tenia nada de paciencia – recordaba sus entrenamientos mientras perseguían al avatar, cuando le había enseñado o tratado de enseñar las bases de todo fuego control pero parecían caer a oídos sordos. El solo buscaba hacerse más fuerte.

- Tío… – hablo Zuko. Lo que menos quería era que su propio hijo pensara eso de él recordando como era de joven. Ryu sonrió por el comentario de su abuelo – Ve a cambiarte, hemos terminado por hoy.

Hiso una reverencia a su padre como alumno lo hace a su maestro y una igual hacia su abuelo para después marcharse.

- Es muy talentoso – hablo Iroh mientras veía al pequeño príncipe partir – Has hecho un buen trabajo – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Lo se - Zuko suspiro de satisfacción. Su tío tenia razón, su hijo estaba en camino de ser un gran maestro fuego y podía sentir orgullo de ello a diferencia de él que cuando era niño apenas y podía lograr algunos ejercicios – Así que… malhumorado y obstinado – dijo a manera de reproche hacia su tío, el cual le devolvió una gran sonrisa al repetir sus propias palabras.

- Bueno así lo eras – aseguraba – Al menos tu hijo no saco tu humor.

El decir esas palabras hicieron que ambos se pusieran a pensar en la persona de la que había sacado aquella forma de ser.

- Zuko, No ha preguntado por ella ¿verdad?

El semblante de Zuko cambió – No, no lo ha hecho, pero se que tarde o temprano lo hará.

- ¿Y que le dirás? – esa pregunta lo había estado atormentando por años. Iroh sabia que su nieto era muy listo y maduro para su edad, nunca había preguntado respecto a su madre lo que a Iroh le parecía extraño, pero sabia que ese día llegaría y seria responsabilidad de Zuko explicarle eso.

- La verdad – respondió con seriedad. Después se levantó y se fue de ahí.

Nunca lo superara y jamás lo perdonara. Pensó el ex general. De eso estaba seguro y sabia que esa seria su respuesta.

- ¡Ryu! - el príncipe volteo a ver a quien le hablaba pero el sabia perfectamente quien era incluso antes de voltear a verlo.

Hola Yuu ¿Tu padre vino hoy al palacio?

- Si, esta con tu papa – confirmó - ¿Sabes que es lo que acabo de descubrir? – le dijo con una sonrisa que Ryu conocía a la perfección.

Yuu era el hijo del Almirante Qian, era de la misma edad que el príncipe, solo unos meses mas grande. Desde pequeños se habían convertido en amigos y era el único que no se dirigía con tanta ceremonia o respeto hacia él. Eso le encantaba pero, cada vez que se juntaban, solo podían hacer travesuras. Y la mayoría eran a causa de Yuu.

- He descubierto que el Espíritu Azul ¡En verdad existió! – dijo con entusiasmo.

- Si, como una leyenda, lo se – afirmo el príncipe – Yo también he leído la historia Yuu.

Una de las historias que su padre le conto fue la del misterioso Espíritu Azul, la cual después le conto a su mejor amigo y desde entonces se volvieron en admiradores de dicho personaje.

- No, te lo digo enserio, ¡El existió! Mi padre me lo dijo. El me conto que durante la guerra el Espíritu Azul ataco en varias ocasiones a soldados de la nación del fuego y que incluso fue buscado.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto con entusiasmo. Aunque se comportaba como un príncipe, de manera seria y calmada, como su posición pedía. Yuu lograba recordarle que era un niño y que lo llevaba a comportarse como tal.

- Si, ¿Y sabes cual es la mejor parte? – Ryu lo miraba expectante y entusiasmado – Que puedo comprobarlo – aseguró.

- ¿Cómo?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa que solo significaba problemas, Ryu sabia que no debía hacerle caso a Yuu cuando tenia una de sus locas ideas pero ahora la situación era diferente. Se trataba del Espíritu Azul, su héroe, aunque su padre podría considerarse su héroe también porque sabia la historia de lo que hiso para poner fin a la guerra, pero el espíritu azul ERA EL ESPIRITU AZUL y no por hacer de menos a su padre, pero el enigmático guerrero ocupaba un lugar más importante. Además era un niño, no podían culparlo por admirar mas a un personaje de leyenda que a su propio padre.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – le pregunto Ryu en voz baja mientras se ocultaban en una esquina y miraban hacia una puerta custodiada por dos guardias. Se encontraban en la zona de guardia y seguridad donde los maestros fuego imperiales tenían su oficina.

- Si lo que dijo mi padre es cierto, y el espíritu azul fue buscado por la nación del fuego, debieron de haber hecho un cartel de "Se Busca" ¿No es así? – Ryu lo pensó y asintió dándole la razón – Bueno, si es así, entonces ese cartel debe de estar ahí y si lo encontramos, será la prueba de que ¡En verdad existe!

Su amigo era un genio.

- ¿Y como piensas entrar? – le preguntó

Yuu se quedo en blanco – No lo se… - Bien no era el genio que el pensaba.

- ¿Enserio crees que esto es buena idea? – le reclamo Ryu.

- No podemos ir y pedir que nos dejen entrar así nada mas.

- ¡Soy el príncipe! A mi si me pueden hacer caso – Le reclamo ¿Qué caso tenia ser el príncipe si no podía hacer uso de su autoridad?

- Eso no tiene nada de divertido, vamos apúrate.

Se encontraban en la cornisa por afuera de las oficinas de los soldados imperiales, a unos veinte metros de altura. Su objetivo, una ventana. Yuu supuso que debía haber una ventana en esas oficinas y sin saberlo a ciencia cierta se aventuraron a salir por una de las ventanas de otra sala continua a las oficinas. En esos momentos se encontraban buscando la dichosa ventana. La prominente altura y el temor no solo de ser descubiertos si no de morir por la caída no hacían ver como la mejor de las ideas de su amigo y él se seguía preguntando cómo era que le hacia caso en sus locas ideas suicidas. Yuu encontró la ventana y para su buena suerte estaba abierta. Los dos entraron con sigilo, su suerte no podía ser mas grande, entraron justo en la sala de archivos. Estantes con gran cantidad de pergaminos cada uno y enormes filas de ellos le quitaron los ánimos a los dos chicos.

- Wow – exclamó Yuu al ver la gran cantidad de archivos que guardaban en la enorme sala.

- Nos tomara años encontrarlo – declaro Ryu.

Y tenia razón, había cientos de pergaminos y demás documentos ahí.

- Mira – Yuu señalo hacia un pequeño letrero en la parte superior de los estantes que decía "Ordenes de encarcelamiento" cada uno de los estantes estaban clasificados. Comenzaron a buscar uno que les ayudara a encontrar al Espíritu Azul. Ryu encontró un estante que decía "Enemigos de la nación del fuego" y supuso que el Espíritu Azul podía considerarse como enemigo. Comenzaron a buscar ahí.

- ¿Quién es So… Sokka? – hablo Yuu al abrir uno de los tantos pergaminos.

- No lo se – le respondió mientras que el desenvolvía otro.

Efectivamente estaban en el lugar correcto, todos los carteles de "Se Busca" que alguna vez la nación del fuego mando hacer se encontraban ahí, solo era cuestión de tiempo y paciencia encontrar el del espíritu azul, pero ya llevaban mas de media hora y no encontraban nada. Ryu desenrollo uno de los muchos pergaminos que ya había abierto y se sorprendió de las dos imágenes ahí puestas. Su padre y su abuelo estaban perfectamente dibujados. Era una imagen mucho mas joven pero la cicatriz era la misma, inconfundible. Por otro lado su abuelo Iroh se veía igual que siempre.

Recordó la historia que una vez le conto su padre, de cómo había sido exiliado por su propio padre, de su búsqueda por el avatar y de cómo se dio cuenta de cual era el camino correcto y al final vencieron al Señor del Fuego terminando con la guerra. Aquella historia le mostro el lado mas humano de su propio padre, convirtiéndose en su figura, su ejemplo a seguir. Tener aquel cartel donde lo llamaban traidor a él y a su abuelo solo hiso pensar lo difícil que debió haber sido para su padre estar en aquella situación. Ser perseguido por los tuyos, por tu propio padre y con la amenaza de morir en cualquier momento. Comenzó a sentirse orgulloso de ser quien es y de lo que hiso su padre en el pasado. Guardo el cartel en sus ropas.

- Ryu Ayúdame – volteo a ver a su amigo.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Mira – señalo hacia arriba – Te puedo asegurar que ese es – un pergamino que sobresalía ligeramente de los demás. Ryu lo dudo pero no perdían nada con intentarlo.

Yuu se subió a los hombros de Ryu. Y de manera tambaleante trataba de alcanzar el pergamino.

- Ya casi – decía, mientras que con las puntas de sus dedos trata de tocar el dichoso pergamino - ¡Lo tengo! - pero al tenerlo en sus manos el librero donde se apoyaba para no perder el equilibrio comenzó a tambalearse y se callo hacia atrás, Yuu cayó sobre Ryu y el librero hacia atrás haciendo que los demás muebles detrás de él cayeran en cadena.

El ruido hiso que los guardias entraran, pero cuando llegaron no había nadie ahí.

- ¿Lo tienes? – le pregunto Ryu una vez lejos. Si en algo eran realmente buenos era en escapar, una vez que comenzaban a correr nada los detenían

- Si – respondió Yuu y saco el pergamino.

Se detuvieron. Yuu extendió sus brazos y poco a poco fue desenrollando el pergamino, los dos cerraron los ojos y cuando el pergamino estaba abierto por completo los abrieron.

- ¿Quién es este? – exclamo Yuu al ver que no era el Espíritu Azul el que estaba ahí dibujado.

- Es el avatar Aang - le respondió Ryu. El lo conocía y esa flecha en su frente le era inolvidable. Además de que en el cartel decía claramente "Avatar".

- ¿Este niño es el avatar? – dijo dudoso.

- Si, pero ahora ya esta grande, este cartel es de cuando la guerra, hace ocho años.

- ¿Qué es de hace ocho años? – la voz de una mujer a sus espaldas hiso que ambos chicos se pusieran nerviosos, Yuu inmediatamente guardo el pergamino y los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta.

- Hola Lady Ayu – dijeron al unísono tratando de ocultar su sorpresa – Nosotros estábamos hablando del Avatar – dijo Ryu.

- Ooh ¿Eso asían? - dijo con tono que no dejaba a dudas que no les creía.

- Si – respondió seguro Yuu – hemos estado platicando del avatar tooodo el día.

- Aja – exclamo - Supongo que ustedes no tuvieron nada que ver con el incidente en las oficinas de los maestros fuego imperiales de hace un momento ¿Verdad?

Lady Ayu era uno de los miembros mas importante de la sociedad y del palacio. Era la encargada de los actos benéficos así como de los eventos donde el señor del fuego se presentaba. Lo malo era que los conocía muy bien, ella además era la tutora personal de Ryu. Por lo tanto conocía a la perfección lo que eran capaces de hacer el y Yuu cuando estaban juntos.

- ¿Qué incidente? – pregunto el príncipe fingiendo no saber nada.

Ayu los miró fijamente por unos segundos que se les hicieron eterno a los dos jóvenes, si los descubrían serian castigados y los castigos de Lady Ayu eran algo que realmente deseaban evitar.

- Yuu – dijo después – Tu padre te busca – el pequeño inmediatamente se marcho, abandonando a su amigo.

- Me retiro – dijo cortésmente Ryu después de que Yuu literalmente lo abandonara – Lady Ayu con permiso – hiso una inclinación y comenzó a caminar. Había tenido éxito, no los habían descubierto.

- Espero que hayan encontrado lo que buscaban – le dijo Ayu sonriendo antes de darse la vuelta – Le diré a tu padre que estuvieron aquí todo el tiempo - Ryu se giro para verla y también le sonrió.

Por la tarde se encontraba tomando el té con su abuelo Iroh. Como siempre lo hacía. En ocasiones su padre los acompañaba pero ahora no estaba con ellos, estaba en una junta con lady Ayu. El podía suponer el por qué de esa reunión.

- Pronto cumplirás los ocho años Príncipe Ryu – dijo Iroh gustoso - ¿Qué deseas como regalo?

El pequeño sonrió entusiasmado. Si, pronto cumpliría ocho, cada vez se sentía más hombre según él.

- Aun no lo he pensado abuelo. Cualquier cosa que me des esta bien – le respondió el pequeño. Iroh sonrió por la modestia de su nieto.

- Estoy seguro de que en estos momentos están organizando tu fiesta – le dijo como si fuera un secreto. Pero Ryu ya lo sospechaba.

Cuando termino de tomar el té con su abuelo se despidió para arreglarse para la cena. Esa noche sabia que los acompañaría lady Ayu y el se sentía muy cómodo con su compañía. Ryu la quería y la veía casi como una madre, pero siempre la llama de cariño tía. No era como otras mujeres que se acercaban a su padre solo con la intención de querer llamar la atención, o se acercaban a él para, de igual manera ganarse el afecto de su padre. Ayu era diferente a todas ellas. El lo sabia. Era amiga íntima de la familia real.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos se encontró a su padre platicando con una joven noble. Ryu la conocía a la perfección. Lady Emi. Se quedo escondido para escuchar lo que le decía a su padre.

- El príncipe cumplirá ocho años, crece tan rápido – Hablaba con una emoción tan falsa que era reconocible por cualquiera – Estoy segura que el regalo que le daré le encantara.

_No, no me gustara, solo me usas de pretexto para acercarte a mi padre._

No era ciego, sabia que su padre, a pesar de su cicatriz era apuesto y en mas de una ocasión había visto como las mujeres volteaban a verlo no con ojos muy amables. El solo las miraba con desprecio, no consideraba a ninguna de ellas dignas de estar cerca de su padre, a excepción de su tía Ayu claro, pero sabia que entre su padre y Lady Ayu solo existía amistad. Y esa mujer, sabía a la perfección cuales eran sus intenciones.

- Gracias – le dijo Zuko – Si me disculpa debo retirarme - y se fue de ahí dejando a la joven mujer con una expresión de insatisfecha. Ryu se rio internamente. Esas mujeres no tenían oportunidad con su padre, a todas las ignoraba y a ninguna les hacia caso.

- No se que es mas divertido – con sorpresa Ryu vio como su tía Ayu salía, y se acercaba a Lady Emi, no se había dado cuenta que ella también se encontraba por ahí escuchando – Si ver la patética manera en que quieres llamar su atención o como simplemente él te ignora – termino de decir.

- No se a que te refieres, yo solo trataba de ser amable. – La mujer puso una cara de disgusto al verla.

- Oh por favor Emi, no pretendas engañarme. Se cuales son tus intenciones y me sorprende que en todos estos años sigas aun con eso.

Ryu podía sospechar a que se refería. Lady Emi era muy bonita, quería usar su belleza para conquistar a su padre, pero su tía Ayu, en su opinión la superaba.

- Mira quien lo dice – repentinamente cambio su actitud de buena dama a mujer arrogante - Apuesto a que tu también tienes las misma intenciones. No te has casado todavía y que casualidad que ahora te la paces tanto tiempo en el palacio y cerca de el Señor del Fuego, incluso te ganaste la confianza del mocoso de su hijo.

- ¡Jamás vuelvas a referirte de esa manera a Ryu! – defendió – Y puedes pensar lo que quieras. Al final tu yo sabemos que él Señor del Fuego nunca te hará caso.

- Eso ya lo veremos, el necesita de una esposa, de una mujer.

- El ya tiene una esposa – le cortó Ayu.

- Esa chiquilla que se hacia llamar princesa ¡por favor! – Eso llamó la atención de Ryu - Ni siquiera era digna de ser llamada Señora del Fuego – termino de decir.

- ¿Y tu lo eres? – el disgusto de Ayu iba en aumento, no podía tolerar que hablaran así de su amiga – Pongámonos a pensar por un momento, ella es una princesa de sangre noble, una de las heroínas de la gran guerra y fue compañera del avatar, salvo la vida de muchos en esta nación y gracias a ella obtuvimos la paz – termino de enlistar - ¿Y tu te atreves a compárate con ella? ¿A llamarla indigna? – le hecho en cara – Solo existe una Señora del Fuego Emi y ni tu ni otra podrá tomar su lugar.

Ryu no podía creerlo. Durante mucho tiempo el nunca había preguntado sobre su madre, no era tonto, sabia que hacia falta. Todo el tiempo habían sido su padre, su abuelo y él. Aunque tuviera curiosidad por ella no había hecho preguntas, pensaba que seria muy doloroso para su padre hablar de ello, supuso que había fallecido, pero nunca visitaron alguna tumba o que algo le había pasado, pero ahora, por primera vez, escuchaba algo sobe ella, una princesa, Lady Ayu lo había dicho, una heroína y acompañante del avatar. El había escuchado la historia de la boca de su padre, pero no había escuchado de esa princesa. Todo esto resultaba revelador para el joven. Ahora las dudas lo invadieron. ¿Quién era su madre? ¿Dónde estaba? Y lo mas importante ¿Por qué no estaba con ellos?

Durante la cena estuvo muy pensativo. Zuko lo noto.

- Y bien ¿que te parece? ¿Ryu? – le preguntó por segunda vez Iroh al no recibir respuesta de su nieto.

- ¿Eh? – pregunto el pequeño que se encontraba distraído en su mundo.

- Ayu sonrió – Alguien esta muy distraído hoy. Tal vez por su fiesta de cumpleaños. Te prometo que en esta ocasión no pondré el juego de quien te atrape puede recibir un beso de tu parte.

Las palabras de Ayu lo trajeron a la realidad.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso tía fue muy molesto – se quejo el pequeño príncipe, provocando las risas de los demás. Solo en aquellos momentos íntimos donde solo eran ellos cuatro Ryu llamaba con libertad "tía" a Lady Ayu, y escuchaba como ella se refería a su padre con su nombre propio y no como Señor del Fuego.

- Mi nieto va a ser muy popular con las niñas – predijo Iroh – Tanto como lo fui yo – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Usted era muy popular entre las mujeres señor Iroh? – Pregunto Ayu.

- Por supuesto que si – dijo con alegría – Así como esas niñas seguían a Ryu también lo hacían conmigo – y se soltaron a reír.

Ryu solo se molesto más. El año pasado en su cumpleaños a su queridísima tía se le ocurrió la gran idea de anunciar que la persona que lo atrapara, ganaría un beso de él. Una estampida de niñas lo persiguieron por todo el palacio, fue lo mas aterrador que pudo pasarle incluso Yuu se vio victima de aquellas niñas que lo persiguieron.

A Zuko le gustaba mucho la familiaridad con que se trataban. Después de la partida de Katara, Ayu tomo las responsabilidades que le hubieran correspondido a la Señora del Fuego, ella acepto gustosa, era de las pocas que sabían la verdad respecto a lo que paso y se convirtió en una figura materna para Ryu, el sabia que ella admiraba y quería a Katara tanto como él y que estuviera a cargo de Ryu en sus primeros años de vida, era algo que seguro Katara aprobaría.

Sabia que al creerlo soltero los nobles no tardarían en ofrecerle sus hijas, lo que considero algo imprudente de su parte, pues aun seguía casado, aunque Katara se había ido, su matrimonio nunca se disolvió, pero claro ninguno de aquellos nobles se atrevió a mencionarlo directamente a él, si no hasta dos o tres años después. Ayu en más de una ocasión se había negado a realizar aquellos bailes en donde era mas que obvio que solo buscaban "pescarlo".

- ¡Por favor Zuko! – le reclamaba – Estas mujeres solo quieren hacer esos bailes para que te fijes en sus hijas.

- Sabes que nunca me voy a fijar en ninguna – le respondía calmadamente, a veces resultaba divertido ver como se molestaba por lo que las mujeres de la nobleza, le pedían o exigían a Ayu – Yo ya soy un hombre casado – decía con algo de diversión para calmar las inseguridades de su amiga recordándole que el ya le pertenecía a una mujer.

- Pero hombre a final de cuentas – le recriminó ella – ¡Tu no sabes de lo que esas mujeres son capaces de hacer! Me he enterado que algunas de ellas han estado buscando el perfume de la flor de dragón, ¡Y tu más que nadie sabe de lo que esa cosa es capaz de hacer!

Zuko recordó la primera vez que fue victima de aquel perfume. Oh, si que sabia de lo que era capaz. En ese punto actuó a favor de Ayu y por un tiempo ella no permitió ningún baile que aquellas mujeres le proponían, era la líder y organizadora del comité de los bailes y actos donde Zuko se presentaba y cuando aquellas mujeres sugerían un baile donde estaba segura de cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones, ella las rechazaba con total aprobación de Zuko, aun sin antes discutirlo con él, de esa manera lo mantenía protegido. Ayu sentía que debía proteger a Zuko, a final de cuentas era el esposo de su mejor amiga y sabia que los dos se amaban.

Al finalizar la cena Zuko tuvo que retirarse a su oficina a terminar de acomodar algunos papeles, cuando termino se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo, iba a decirle las buenas noches y la noticia de su viaje pero le sorprendió encontrarlo igual de distraído que en la cena. No noto cuando el entro a la habitación.

- Ryu – le hablo al estar cerca de él, el pequeño dio un brinquito de la sorpresa. Zuko vio como trataba de ocultar algo - ¿Qué tienes ahí? – le preguntó.

Había sido descubierto y no pudo mas que mostrar la evidencia que traía en manos. Zuko miro el pergamino y lo desenrollo. Se impresionó de ver lo que había en él. Un dibujo suyo y de su tío siendo buscados por la nación del fuego. Había pasado mucho tiempo. Pensó, pero también se dio cuenta de otra cosa.

- Fueron tu y Yuu ¿cierto? - el pequeño solo asintió con la cabeza - ¿Era esto lo que buscaban?

- No. Buscábamos… - dudo en decírselo a su padre.

- ¿Qué buscaban? – le pregunto con suavidad. No estaba molesto pero quería saber el por que estuvieron ahí.

- Buscábamos el cartel de Se Busca del Espíritu Azul – Zuko sonrió – Yuu dijo que escuchó a su padre hablar de él, que en verdad había existido y fue buscado. Queríamos ver si era verdad.

_Algún día le contaré la historia, haber que cara pone_. Pensó Zuko.

- Es hora de dormir – le dijo – Mañana iremos a la ciudad Fuente de Fuego para ver el festival.

La cara de sorpresa y alegría no se dejo esperar. Solo en las noches su hijo se convertía en su niño. Solo en esos momentos eran padre e hijo.

- Papá – hablo el pequeño después de que su padre lo arropara – tu… - dudo un poco, deseaba comprobar lo que había escuchado sobre su madre, pero sentía que tal vez su padre no le hablaría sobre ella, no lo había hecho en todo ese tiempo, pero todo el día estuvo pensando en eso – Cuando… viajabas con el avatar… - hablaba dudoso – ¿También había un princesa?

El corazón de Zuko se detuvo. ¿Acaso le estaba preguntando sobre Katara? Cuando le contó la historia de cómo terminaron la guerra, solo la había mencionado como "la maestra agua del avatar" sin decir su nombre o que era una princesa.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le preguntó un poco conmocionado.

- Es que también encontramos el cartel del avatar – mintió – Solo me preguntaba quien mas pudieron haberlos acompañado es todo.

Zuko sabia que había algo más pero no dijo nada. Le dio las buenas noches y salió de la habitación. Su hijo sabia algo, pero no se podía explicar como pudo haberse enterado. El nombre de Katara y lo que paso se mantenía en gran secreto. Se había prohibido hablar al respecto delante de ellos o en cualquier lugar. Así lo había ordenado y hasta ahora no había tenido problemas o inconveniencias. Incluso Ryu nunca había preguntado respecto a su madre. Y eso le había parecido extraño, pero sabia que tarde o temprano lo haría y cuando ese momento llegara él le contaría la verdad. Pero nunca pensó que se referiría a ella como "princesa".

Llego a su habitación. Saco un estuche de madera hermosamente gravado, y de ahí saco el collar azul tan preciado para él. Lo tomo en sus manos y lo apretó delicadamente. Estaba dispuesto a contarle la verdad a su hijo, si el le preguntaba.

A la mañana siguiente, partieron a la ciudad Fuente de Fuego, solo padre e hijo. Iroh y Ayu los despidieron en el puerto.

- Señor Iroh – Ayu le habló camino al palacio - ¿Por cuánto tiempo van a seguir así? – Iroh no tenia que preguntar para saber a lo que se refería - El Alto Sabio ya esta muy viejo y según he escuchado, no le queda mucho tiempo de vida. ¿Cree… que Zuko quiera traerla de regreso cuando el haya fallecido?

- Puedo sospechar que esas son sus intenciones – hablo con seguridad - El nunca quiso separarse de ella. Pero mientras el Alto Sabio siga con vida, nunca deshonrara el acuerdo.

Iroh recordaba aquella noche, cuando todo cambio. Las decisiones que se tomaron y lo difícil que fue para ambos. Desde ese día había deicidio quedarse con su sobrino y su nieto. Su tienda de té en Ba Sing Se podía esperar, la había dejado en muy buenas manos, Toph había tomado la responsabilidad de su tienda o mejor dicho había buscado quien se hiciera cargo de ella, pero siempre estaba al pendiente de ella y le enviaba de vez en cuando noticias de su tienda de té.

Para el era más importante quedarse con ellos. Temía que Zuko se volviera ermitaño, triste y confundido o se volviera alguien insensible y furioso con el mundo por lo que le había sucedido, pero en lugar de eso lo vio convertirse en un gran padre, amoroso y cuidadoso con su hijo, detalle que solo él y Ayu conocían, aquella muchacha fue de mucha ayuda para ellos tomando en parte el cuidado de Ryu. Zuko, como le había prometido a Katara cuidaba de él y le daba el amor por parte de ambos, pero sabia que el amor de una madre era algo que siempre le haría falta a ese pequeño.

En el barco Ryu miraba el mar, pronto llegarían a la isla volcánica. Toda la noche no pudo dormir preguntándose quién era su madre y por qué no estaba con ellos. Nunca escucho a su padre mencionarla o a ninguna otra persona. Pareciera que la mantuvieran oculta. ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? Esa pregunta podía ser la clave. Si no la mencionaban es por que debió haber hecho algo. ¿Que tal si su madre era una criminal? ¡No! deja de pensar eso Ryu, no hay forma de que mamá sea una persona mala. Si lo fuera su padre ya se hubiera casado con otra mujer, y si no lo había hecho es por que aun la seguía amando, ¿Verdad?, trataba de convencerse así mismo además su tía Ayu había dicho que aun estaban casados y que aun era la Señora del Fuego. La defendió ante Lady Emi, entonces… ¿Qué había pasado? Su pequeña mente no podía más. Quería saber la verdad. Pero ¿Cómo le preguntaría a su padre? Sabia en el fondo que no le diría nada. Pero el quería saber de ella. Una idea se le vino a la mente.

Llegaron a la isla y fueron llevados en una procesión real hasta la casa que el Señor del Fuego tenia ahí. La ciudad Fuente de Fuego era una isla creada por un gran volcán inactivo, de ahí provenían los famosos duraznos luna, era una de las islas que brindaba la mayor parte de las frutas y verduras de la nación, su principal apoyo económico era la agricultura. La casa del Señor del Fuego donde se quedarían por unos días estaba ubicada muy apartada de la ciudad principal. Atravesaron los muros que la custodiaban y la gran puerta de madera roja con dragones en los costados, el entrar los esperaba el largo camino para llegar a la casa delimitado por enormes arboles a los costados, la casa estaba rodeada por árboles de cerezo y duraznos luna. Era un pequeño palacio, era más grande que la casa de playa en la Isla Ember y mas majestuosa. Poseía los mas hermosos jardines y era por mucho la mejor de las casas que poseía el Señor del Fuego en la nación. En esos momentos los cerezos y las flores de los duraznos luna estaban en flor haciendo un hermoso espectáculo para la vista. Cada año iban a presenciar tal espectáculo y a disfrutar del festival. Desde que llegó, Zuko se reunió con el gobernador y no regreso hasta en la noche. A esa hora Ryu se acerco a su padre.

Estaba en la terraza de su habitación, descansando mientras bebía té. Traía puesta su larga bata de seda roja con bordes dorados, estaba abierta dejando la descubierto su pecho, su cabello largo y sin peinar caía sobre sus hombros. Ryu sabia que en esos momentos no era el Señor del Fuego, si no su padre.

- Papá – le hablo mientras se acercaba a él.

- ¿Qué pasa hijo? – lo invito a sentarse.

Se sentó frente a él y tomo una pose seria.

- Tú sabes – comenzó – que nunca te he preguntado sobre mamá y se que tu tienes tus propias razones en no decirme nada, pero quiero decirte que si respondes a mi pregunta te prometo que no te molestaré nunca más con nada relacionado a mamá.

Zuko se quedo sorprendido. Su hijo no le había preguntado no por que no tuviera curiosidad si no por consideración hacia él, pero ahora lo encaraba para saber sobre su madre. El estaba dispuesto a contarle sobre ella, en la seguridad de aquella casa sabia que podía hablar libremente con su hijo respecto a eso, aunque había prometido no hacerlo, en esos momentos ya no importaba. Dejo su té y espero la pregunta de su hijo.

- Solo quisiera saber… – hiso una pausa – el nombre de mi mama.

* * *

Por fin les traigo la continuación, espero y les guste ... (^-^)...


	2. Capitulo II - El Acuerdo

Capitulo II

**El ACUERDO**

_- ¿CÓMO SE ATEVE A PEDIRME ESO? – la furia de Zuko se volvió incontenible. Katara esta sufriendo, la vida de ella y de su hijo estaban en peligro y ese hombre llegaba ahí con esa absurda propuesta. Si antes tenia pensado matarlo por haber llamado abominación a su hijo ahora pensaba cumplir esa amenaza._

_- ¡Cálmate Zuko! – Iroh lo detuvo._

_- ¡Déjame tío! Este hombre solo quiere separarnos a Katara y a mi, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con nuestro matrimonio y mucho menos con que tuviéramos un hijo – grito con furia._

_- ¡Y ahora los dos están pagando por eso! – hablo fuertemente el Alto Sabio – lo que le pasa a su esposa ya lo veía venir._

_- ¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó Iroh._

_- Los dos son maestros en sus elementos, y de los cuatro, agua y fuego son los opuestos naturales. El niño que esta esperando es un maestro fuego ¿verdad?_

_Zuko no dijo nada Iroh respondió – Eso creemos._

_- Es por eso que ella esta pasando por esto. Su propio cuerpo rechaza al de su hijo y su hijo rechaza al de su madre. Son incompatibles. _

_- ¡Esas son tonterías! – dijo Zuko – Todos estos meses ella ha estado bien._

_- ¿Esta seguro? – hablo el Sabio – ¿No le ha pasado nada a su esposa durante estos meses? – él sabia de las fiebres de la Señora del Fuego._

_- Tuvo algunas fiebres – declaró Iroh. Zuko casi reprime al hablador de su tío._

_- Entonces es peor de lo que imagine._

_- ¿A que se refiere? – pregunto Iroh._

_- Creo que su propio hijo la esta matando a ella. Si es un maestro fuego, las fiebres son provocadas por él y ahora que se encuentra en un estado mas avanzado de crecimiento también lo es su poder. Si continua así, la matara a ella y cuando muera su hijo también lo hará._

_Al escuchar la predicción del Alto Sabio Zuko cerró sus puños con dolor. Los doctores le habían dicho lo mismo hace un momento. Katara moriría y su hijo también. Resultaba inevitable._

_- ¿Usted sabe que hay que hacer? – pregunto Iroh después del silencio que se hiso._

_- Si, pero como dije, solo lo hare si ella se va. _

_La furia de Zuko despertaba de nuevo. El doctor que acababa de salir de la habitación donde se encontraba Katara lo distrajo de querer sacarle a golpes al Alto Sabio la solución para salvar a Katara y a su hijo. _

_- La señora pide verlo – le dijo el doctor y Zuko entro sin perder tiempo._

_En la enorme cama que los dos compartían desde hace unos meses, donde se demostraban su amor, estaba Katara recostada. Su frente perlada de sudor y una respiración profunda y pausada. Se veía cansada y débil. El no soporto verla así. Inmediatamente tomo su mano y beso su frente. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado caliente incluso para que un maestro fuego como él pudiera soportarlo pero a el no le importo el sostuvo su mano con firmeza._

_- Debes aceptar – hablo con pesadez._

_- No - Zuko cerró sus ojos con lamentación, ella había escuchado todo – Si el sabe como ayudarte cualquier otro también lo sabrá – le dijo. _

_- No hay tiempo Zuko – le dijo con calma - El tiene razón, si continuo así, ni yo ni el bebe lo lograremos._

_¿Por qué pasaba esto? Todo iba bien, todo era perfecto. Y ahora de nuevo el destino se aferraba en separarlos, pero ahora no solo separaba a un hombre que se acababa de dar cuenta de su amor, ahora se separaría una familia. No quería hacerlo, la necesitaba a su lado. Cuando la creyó muerta juro que jamás se separaría de ella, por eso se caso en secreto, por eso la hiso su esposa, para que no hubiera manera de separarlos y ahora, su propio hijo estaba matándola y la única solución para salvarlos era alejándose de ella._

_- No quiero separarme de ti Katara no quiero – su corazón se rompía y el no podía soportarlo._

_- No importa en donde me encuentre Zuko. Yo siempre estaré contigo. Te amo. Pero en este momento lo que importa es la vida de nuestro hijo. El tiene que vivir. Hazlo por él – le suplicó._

_¿Por qué eres tan buena? Tan bondadosa, te sacrificas por los demás. Zuko supo que desde que entro a la habitación, ella ya había tomado una decisión. Debía elegir. Aceptar y salvar la vida de su esposa e hijo pero jamás volver a verla a ella o arriesgarse a perderlos a ambos. _

_En ese momento una intenso dolor hiso que gritara con fuerza, el médico entro rápidamente, Zuko vio como Katara perdía el conocimiento otra vez mientras que un sangrado comenzaba a salir de su parte íntima. Salió inmediatamente de la habitación y se dirigió al Sabio._

_- ¿Esta seguro que puede salvarlos a ambos? – Pregunto seriamente y sin vacilación. _

_- Solo si promete que ella se irá y jamás regresará. Nunca la volverán a ver ni usted ni su hijo, y el nuca sabrá de ella – demandó el anciano._

_Su rabia era grande pero su amor por Katara y su hijo lo era aun más. _

_- Acepto._

_Inmediatamente ordenó a mover a Katara al templo. El doctor no estuvo de acuerdo por el estado delicado en que se encontraba, pero fue el mismo Zuko quien la llevo ahí con el mas sumo cuidado. Ya en el templo vio una enorme pila de agua en medio del gran salón. El sabio le ordeno ponerla ahí. Zuko vacilo pero el doctor también estuvo de acuerdo. El agua podría ayudarle a bajar su temperatura. El sabio dijo que era para mantener un equilibrio entre los elementos o algo así, quiso quedarse a solas con la Señora del Fuego, pero Zuko se negó a apartarse de su lado y tampoco permitiría que el doctor lo hiciera. Se mantuvo sentado en el agua con Katara ligeramente acostada entre sus piernas, el doctor quedo frente a ellos junto con el sabio, al ver que no estaría solo como debería ser procedió no de muy buena manera con el ritual. _

_Colocó un ungüento en la panza de Katara diciendo frases en el antiguo idioma que solo los Sabios del fuego conocen. Después de eso la temperatura de Katara poco a poco disminuía hasta llegar a la normalidad, el doctor declaro que se estaba estabilizando. Zuko respiro de tranquilidad, pero el labor de parto comenzó. El doctor aparto al Sabio y se preparó para recibir al bebe. Nunca había hecho un parto bajo el agua pero no se dejo vencer por las circunstancias e hiso su trabajo. Después de varios intentos para que el bebe saliera, un llanto inundo la sala. A quien tanto esperaban llego al mundo. Cortó el cordón umbilical, y le entrego el nuevo príncipe a sus padres. Débilmente Katara lo tomó en sus brazos, Zuko la rodeó con sus brazos y toco a su hijo. Era tan pequeño. Una gran felicidad lo cubrió. _

_En ese momento Katara hiso que una cantidad de agua lo cubriera, comenzó a brillar. Había nacido prematuramente y no tenia la suficiente fuerza o desarrollo necesario para vivir, debía asegurarse de que estaba bien. _

_Zuko se encontraba de pie al lado de la cuna de su bebe. El doctor declaró que gracias a lo que Katara hiso, pudo sanarlo lo suficiente para que el pequeño ahora se encontrara fuera de peligro, pero debían cuidarlo. Dormía tranquilo cubierto con su mantita roja. ¿Cómo era posible que tan pequeño ser despertara tan grande amor en él? vio que se movía un poco y con sus pequeñas manitas comenzaba a tocarse en la cara haciendo una mueca de disgusto y poco después comenzó a llorar. El lo tomo en brazos con sumo cuidado, realmente sentía que podía lastimarlo, se veía tan pequeño y frágil en sus grandes brazos, al tenerlo en sus brazos le hablo, el pequeño reacciono a su voz y se calmo. Así es, reconocía a su padre. _

_- ¿Qué nombre le pondremos? – le pregunto débilmente desde la cama. Zuko se giro para verla. El llanto del bebe la despertó. _

_Pese a todo lo que paso, tuvo las fuerzas para usar su agua control y curar a su hijo, había estado sumergida en esa pila casi por tres horas, las primeras dos se estuvo debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte con la intensa fiebre hasta que se calmo, la siguiente estuvo en trabajo de parto, y al final ayudando a su hijo a sanar y fortalecerlo. Había hecho un trabajo admirable y aun así tuvo la fuerza para permanecer despierta unas horas mas sin despegarse de su hijo, hasta que el cansancio la venció. _

_Se acerco a su amada esposa con su hijo en brazos, el pequeño comenzó a llorar al escuchar la voz de su madre, al parecer quería estar con ella, al llegar con Katara se lo dio, ella inmediatamente comenzó a cantarle suavemente, después, el pequeño hiso lo que no había hecho desde que había llegado al mundo, abrió sus ojos, unas gemas doradas se fijaron en ella, a Katara se le fue el aliento, su hijo tenia los ojos de Zuko. Sonrió y Zuko vio el origen de la felicidad. Los ojitos amarillos se posaron en él, sonrió, su hijo seria idéntico a él, de eso estaba seguro. _

_- Su nombre será Ryu– hablo Zuko mientras contemplaba a su hijo que miraba a sus padres muy entretenido - Significa dragón._

_- Ryu – repitió Katara y él pequeño pareció responder a su voz – mi pequeño dragón._

_Ahí estaban las dos personas más importantes en su vida. Lo único que opacaba aquella felicidad era que Katara se iría y no la volvería a ver. _

_- Katara… - Se acerco más a ella con el corazón en la mano. Le dolía perderla._

_- No digas más – lo cayó – No es tu culpa si no mía. Quiero que me perdones por haber sido tan débil y no haber podido soportar esto._

_¿Débil? Ella no era débil, era la más fuerte de los dos. Ella era la que se separaría de su hijo y de su esposo, ninguna mujer se separaría jamás de sus hijos y ella lo estaba haciendo. _

_- No podre hacerlo sin ti – le dijo con tristeza._

_- Por supuesto que podrás – tomo su rostro con una de sus manos - tienes un gran corazón Zuko y se que le darás el mismo amor que yo le tengo. Lo cuidaras bien, y harás de él una excelente persona – termino de decirle mientras miraba de nuevo a su pequeño en sus brazos._

_La beso con vehemencia y la abrasó a ella y a su hijo como evitando así que ella se marchara, como si tratara de atraparla a ella y a su hijo para que nunca se separaran. Zuko había pensado no cumplir con lo que había prometido pero Katara lo hiso desistir de esa idea, le debían la vida al Alto Sabio y lo menos que podían hacer era cumplir con lo acordado. A los tres días y durante la noche, Katara partió al igual como su madre lo hiso años atrás, ella también lo dejaba. Pero no seria para siempre. Juro para si mismo. La traería de regreso._

La vista de Zuko se perdió en los jardines tenuemente iluminados por las antorchas. La vista era hermosa los arboles, cada vez que el viento los tocaba dejaban caer sus delicados pétalos cubriendo el suelo verde. La luna llena se alzaba en lo alto del firmamento.

- Katara – dijo Zuko mirando a la luna – El nombre de tu madre es Katara – lo volteo a ver - Y la amo mas que a mi propia vida, al igual que a ti.

Ryu se quedo un poco sorprendido. No esperaba que su padre le respondiera tan rápido pero también se sorprendió al escucharlo decir que la amaba. Por algún motivo se sintió muy feliz y ligeramente avergonzado, como si se enterara de algo demasiado íntimo para sus jóvenes oídos.

_Papá la ama_.

Deseaba saber mas sobre ella, pero por el momento se conformaba con lo que su padre le había dicho. Sonrió por las palabras de su padre y Zuko también lo hiso.

Deseaba contarle mas sobre su madre, lo fuerte y grandiosa que era. Pero su hijo no le preguntaría más, el lo había prometido y sabia que cumpliría su promesa. Seria él quien le contaría de ella. Y en un futuro no muy lejano la conocería. De eso estaba seguro. Se fueron a dormir, al fin y al cabo, su estancia en la ciudad iba a ser de unos días, podría aprovechar ese tiempo para hablarle de ella y de el porque no estaban juntos.

Cada suspiro, cada inhalación y exhalación permitía entrar a sus pulmones el aire que necesitaba para vivir, la esencia de la vida, el elemento que el dominaba, sin embargo, no era capaz de dar esa vida y tenia, por obligación hacerlo. Solo el hecho de ser el avatar ya era suficiente para sentirse único y especial, pero él, específicamente él tenia otra cualidad que lo hacia único. Era el último de los de su clase. El último maestro aire.

No podía odiar a los maestros fuegos por ello, por dejarlo completamente solo en el mundo extinguiendo casi por completo su elemento y a los suyos. Una persona le enseño que era mejor perdonar y vivir sin odio a dejar que ese sentimiento te pudriera por dentro, era curioso, su enseñanza como monje le decía lo mismo. Aun cuando despertó en aquella nueva era de guerra el nunca tuvo nada en contra de aquellos que dominaban el fuego, tenia incluso amigos en la nación del fuego, pero descubrir lo que hicieron cambió mucho su forma de pensar, aun así, al final, sus ideales dominaron, aunque pudo tomar venganza ya sea contra aquel príncipe desterrado que los seguía o incluso contra el mismo Señor del Fuego, él no lo hiso y eso solo demostraba lo fuerte que era.

Ahora ya no había una guerra que terminar, el mundo se encontraba en paz, sin embargo tenia otras responsabilidades ahora además de mantener el equilibrio. El solo pensar en ello lo desanimaba bastante.

- Cobarde

Aquella suave voz que alguna vez llegó a ser un poco molesta y llena de sarcasmo hiso que el maestro aire dejara sus pensamientos y se girara a verla.

- No soy un cobarde – reclamo por la ofensa de la maestra tierra.

- Si no lo eres entonces ¿Por que estas huyendo? – le reclamó.

- No estoy…

Se detuvo, no pudo terminar esa frase y en su lugar dejo salir un quejido. Debía admitirlo, estaba huyendo, escapando de aquellas _obligaciones _que lo han estado atormentando desde hace tres años. Había ido a Ba Sing Se para escapar momentáneamente de aquello que lo agobiaba poniendo como pretexto el visitar a su vieja amiga. Pero ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, especialmente por que ella era capaz de sentir los estados de animo de las personas y sabia en particular el porque se estaba escondiendo en la casa de té en esos momentos.

- Simplemente – trato de explicarse – deseo un poco más de tiempo.

Toph suspiro. Podía entender por lo que estaba pasando.

La responsabilidad del avatar ya no residía en poner fin a una guerra, ahora que había paz, una nueva responsabilidad se le fue impuesta, y solo él podía llevarla acabo. Continuar con el linaje de los maestros aire.

Aang era el último nómada aire que quedaba en el mundo. Tenia el deber de restaurar aquel elemento y por ello debía casarse y tener hijos que, al igual que él, debían heredar su control y así, regresar la existencia de los maestros aire en el mundo. La orden del Loto Blanco le había dicho de aquella responsabilidad y acepto en cumplirla, a la edad de trece años hiso aquel juramento sin tomar en cuenta las verdaderas complicaciones que eso traería. Ahora ya no era un niño, a sus casi veinte años Aang ya se encontraba mas que adecuado para cumplir con aquel deber. Pero aun no podía, por mas que quisiera, traer descendencia al mundo por que, para hacerlo, primero debía casarse y ese era su gran problema. Encontrar a aquella con la que uniría su vida.

Desde que cumplió los diecisiete la orden del Loto Blanco le estuvo _presionando _para que contrajera matrimonio y cumpliera con aquel deber, pero él aun no se creía listo para eso, Iroh lo apoyó, siendo el líder de la orden, diciéndole que se tomara su tiempo en encontrar a la adecuada, pero pasaba el tiempo y el seguía igual, soltero. Tampoco le faltaban admiradoras, el antes niño y ahora hombre atraía a varias chicas pero no veía en ninguna de ellas a la _indicada _por no decir que no se había enamorado. El sentía que si debía casarse lo haría cuando se enamorara profundamente y hasta entonces eso no había pasado. Sintió el amor una vez, con Katara, pero se dio cuenta que aquello era más admiración que amor el cual supero fácilmente.

Pero la orden estaba impaciente, e incluso le hicieron una lista de posibles candidatas, todas neutrales, es decir no poseían control, para de esa manera asegurar que el primer hijo heredara el control del padre. El había aceptado conocer a cada una, la lista original resulto ser de quince candidatas, pero el rumor de que el avatar buscaba esposa se corrió haciendo que muchas quisieran también la oportunidad de ser la elegida, aquello se salió de control y tubo que detener su búsqueda. Pero ahora la presión regresaba y la orden le exigía que encontrara esposa pronto, Iroh intervino por él nuevamente, pero solo pudo darle un año, después de eso, si no había encontrado esposa, la orden le daría una ultima lista de candidatas y el se vería obligado a elegir a una.

- Solo te puedo decir que no eres el único que ha pasado por algo así – hablo Toph – yo fui elegida por los padres de Sun Hee de entre una lista de posibles candidatas para ser su esposa. Y estoy segura que Zuko hubiera estado en tu misma situación si no se hubiera casado con Katara.

- Pero ellos dos no están juntos en este momento, ¿Crees que le obliguen a casarse nuevamente?

- ¿Crees que exista alguien en la nación del fuego capaz de obligarlo?

- No lo creo – rio - seguramente le prendería fuego al que se atreviera a sugerirle que se casara de nuevo - El amaba a Katara y ellos sabían que no existía otra mas que ella en el corazón del maestro fuego. Habían tenido un hijo y eso los mantenía unidos.

- A lo que quiero llegar es que tienes que darle una oportunidad a esto. Sé que es un poco difícil asimilarlo al principio, pero quien sabe, tal vez al final te sorprendas – le dijo con una sonrisa, ella había aceptado su compromiso y cuando menos pensó se enamoro de Sun Hee, ella sabia que él la amaba con sinceridad – Buenas noches Aang – dijo finalmente.

- Buenas noches Toph.

Observó a su amiga irse junto con Sun Hee y su hijo de dos años. Sus amigos ya tenían una familia, todos ellos se conocieron durante su cruzada por terminar la guerra y aunque algunos de ellos ya estaban predestinados a estar juntos, ya sea por obligación o no, al final cada uno de ellos era feliz. Fijo su vista en el cielo nocturno. Suspiró. Solo había una persona que le podía dar las respuestas que tanto necesitaba.

En medio de la noche Ryu se levantó. Casi toda la noche se la paso pensando en su madre, su papá la amaba de eso estaba seguro, pero entonces ¿por que no estaba con ellos? Debía haber pasado algo muy grabe para que ellos tuvieran que separarse, sin querer comenzó a extrañarla, un intenso deseo de conocerla lo cubrió. En esos momentos le dio sed y bajo hasta la cocina. El joven príncipe llego hasta donde estaba un jarrón con agua, apenas y pudo al cansarlo de la mesa donde se encontraba y tomando un baso se sirvió el vital liquido. Antes de beberlo escucho algo que llamó su atención. Un ligero rechinido de madera.

Dejo el baso de nuevo en la mesa y se quedo quieto, en completo silencio. Ahí estaba de nuevo el sonido, venia del fondo del pasillo, a esa hora no debía haber nadie levantado. La casa contaba con dos cocinas, una pequeña que estaba abajo para los sirvientes y una principal que era donde estaba él. Así que no podía ser un sirviente, no tenia nada que hacer ahí. La segunda opción era su padre, pero se le hacia demasiado tiempo para que no se descubriera. Fijo mas su atención en el fondo del pasillo. Una figura se movió y eso puso en alerta al pequeño. Inmediatamente regreso a la cocina. ¡Había alguien dentro de la casa! Cuando estaban en la Isla los guardias siempre se quedaban fuera de la casa. Era prácticamente imposible recibir algún ataque ahí, la casa estaba muy bien resguardada, antes de llegar a ella estaba un muro muy bien custodiado con una sola entrada principal y al atravesarlo todavía quedaba el kilometro de bosque para llegar a la casa, el sabia que en todo el lugar había guardias y seria prácticamente imposible que alguien entrara así como así.

Pero había un intruso en la casa y lo que más temía era que no estuviera solo. De alguna manera había logrado eludir a los guardias. Pero lo que mas le preocupaba eran sus intenciones. Tenia que avisarle a su padre. En su mente vio las posibles rutas para llegar con él a su habitación, no podía hacerlo por el mismo lugar por el que llego a la cocina, por ahí estaba el intruso. Recordó que existía una segunda escalera que daba acceso a la segunda planta por donde la servidumbre subía la comida. Esa era su ruta. De manera sigilosa y haciendo uso de sus habilidades de espionaje, se movió hacia su objetivo, la obscuridad de la noche le ayudaría. No llego a medio camino cuando alguien lo sujeto y lo arrastro a las sombras.

Quiso gritar pero la voz de su padre lo calmo. El también se había percatado de los intrusos. Ryu respiro tranquilo y cuando su boca se vio libre le dijo a su padre.

Hay alguien al final del pasillo – le susurro. Zuko asintió. Había dos más en la parte de arriba que él ya había noqueado. Cuando sintió la presencia de alguien inmediatamente se puso en guardia, atacó de manera silenciosa a los dos intrusos y después fue a ver a su hijo. Pero no lo encontró. Bajo inmediatamente por la escalera de servicio, se escondió al escuchar que alguien se acercaba y cuando vio a su hijo se tranquilizó. Ahora sabia que había uno más.

- Quédate aquí y no te muevas hasta que yo regrese – el pequeño asintió.

Se acerco sigilosamente por el pasillo. No había rastro del intruso. Pero al acercarse al comedor una llamarada lo atacó, el la esquivo con facilidad. Se acerco a él rompiendo sus ataques de fuego y comenzó a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, no era estúpido como para contraatacar con fuego dentro de su propia casa e incendiarla. El extraño vestía de negro y su rostro estaba cubierto. Para Zuko no fue problema eliminarlo, pero tres más llegaron a la escena, lanzaron cuerdas hacia el Señor del fuego para atraparlo una de ellas se enredo en su muñeca, en ese instante jalo por la misma cuerda a quien la había lanzado hacia él y lo uso como escudo por los ataques de los otros. Lanzo por la ventana a uno de ellos lo que alerto a los guardias. Sabiendo que no tendrían oportunidad emprendieron la huida, pero Zuko no los dejaría escapar.

El y sus guardias los persiguieron por fuera de la casa. Los agresores se defendían lanzando llamas y enfrentándose a distancia con los maestros fuegos, en poco tiempo los tenían rodeados. Uno de ellos hiso explotar una bomba de humo que aprovecharon para poder escapar, cuando el humo se disipo no había rastro de ellos. Inmediatamente después una explosión llamo la atención de todos. La casa ardía en llamas.

- ¡RYU! – gritó Zuko al ver como el fuego devoraba su casa con su hijo dentro.

En el templo de los Sabios del Fuego. El Alto Sabio esperaba por las noticias. Su asiste un hombrecillo escuálido y ligeramente encorvado se acerco a él.

- Esta hecho su excelencia.

- Prepara la reunión para mañana con los demás sabios.

- Si su excelencia.

Al fin obtenían su merecido. Pudo tolerar que el príncipe Zuko se convirtiera en el Señor del Fuego, pero que hiciera su esposa a aquella princesa de la tribu agua era algo que jamás permitiría. Una unión como esa era inaceptable. Había hecho hasta lo imposible por deshacerse de ella, pero no contaba con el favor de todos los sabios y cuando trato de poner de su parte a los consejeros, todos se volvieron en su contra, solo unos cuantos compartían su opinión de desagrado hacia quien ahora ocupaba el nombre de Señora del Fuego. Pero al enterarse de que estaba embarazada no pudo soportarlo. Haberle dicho su opinión respecto a ese embarazo fue un gran error, el Señor del Fuego lo había amenazado a muerte.

Su furia fue incontenible pero buscaría su venganza. Trato de hacer que perdieran al niño pero fue en vano, sin embargo obtuvo un premio de consolación, ella se iría para siempre, a pesar de que el príncipe era un maestro fuego, el lo veía como alguien impuro. Se ordeno que no se volvería a hablar de ella jamás y tanto el Señor del Fuego como su tío o cualquier otra persona tenían prohibido hablarle de ella. Otra condición que se puso fue que él no saldría de la nación ni su hijo. Pero aquello lo rechazó Zuko, como Señor del Fuego era imposible que no saliera para establecer relaciones con las demás naciones, pero Katara lo había convencido de que aceptara. De todas maneras el tendría mucho trabajo con la restauración. Ambos cumplieron sus exigencias, y ella se marchó.

Pensó que después se casaría de nuevo, como su era su deber y dar otros hijos que asegurarían el trono, un hijo puro, como esperaba él, pero cuando se lo dijo tres años después, lo amenazó de nuevo.

_- Ya cumplí con nuestra parte del trato. No se atreva a decirme que hacer ahora con mi vida. Yo ya estoy casado y ni usted ni nadie me va convencer de lo contrario. Que sea la última vez que discuto este tema con usted ¿Le ha quedado claro? – _dijo muy seriamente por no decir molesto y amenazador.

Entonces supo que su plan no había funcionado del todo. Ahora que su vida estaba próxima a acabar, sabia o tenia la idea de que en el momento en que muriera ella regresaría. El Señor del Fuego nunca estuvo a favor de su idea y si él ya no estaba se vería libre para traerla de regreso, y no lo permitiría.

Antes de morir haría su última jugada.

Un dolor en su pecho la hiso despertarse abruptamente, respiraba con dificultad y de manera agitada, un sudor frio en su frente. Hiso respiraciones pausadas y profundas, su corazón latía con fuerza, se llevo su mano en a su pecho tratando así de calmarlo. Logro tranquilizarse, pero se sentía intranquila, algo no andaba bien, un extraño presentimiento la agobiaba.

Miro el fuego que mantenía cálida su habitación, sus llamas bailaban débilmente amenazando con apagarse en cualquier momento. Se levantó de su cama cubierta de pieles, suaves sábanas y edredones, hecho un vistazo por su ventana circular moviendo la gruesa capa de hielo que evitaba que el frio de afuera entrara a su habitación. Exhaló, su aliento se convirtió en una ligero humo, pronto amanecería, pero la obscuridad de la noche todavía seguía.

Las calles se hallaban solas, la vida de la tribu comenzaría en una hora más cuando los pescadores comenzaran a prepararse para salir en sus barcos para traer pescado y otras carnes, los barcos llegarían a los muelles con frutas, arroz y demás alimentos provenientes del reino tierra para abastecer el mercado local y las familias una vez que hubiese amanecido irían a comprar los suministros para el desayuno. Así era la vida en la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Caminaba por aquellas calles contemplando lo majestuosa que era. En todos esos años la habían reconstruido trayéndola a su gloria original, era por mucho según los maestros agua y viajeros mas esplendorosa que la tribu del norte, se sentía orgullosa cada vez que escuchaba eso, no era que quisiera competir con su tribu hermana pero el gran progreso que tubo en esos casi ocho años habían sido muy grandes. Tenían relaciones comerciales con el reino tierra. Gracias a la idea de Sokka de los congeladores habían logrado la exportación de pescado a todas las colonias del reino tierra e incluso a la nación del fuego. Aunque claro ellos no necesitaban de los congeladores si no que ellos mismos mantenían todo congelado, pero esa idea abrió a las posibilidades de que barcos comerciales contrataran a maestros agua para crear aquellos congeladores en sus propios barcos y así exportar demás alimentos. Eso llevo a la tribu en convertirse en una gran nación. Una nueva, pero floreciente y en crecimiento.

Habían sido unos largos ocho años pero había valido la pena. Llego a una explanada en la parte superior de la ciudad, la estructura de la ciudad era parecida a la de Ba Sing Se, estaba constituida por tres plantas mas no dividida por nivel social, en la parta baja se encontraba el muelle y por ende el mercado de abastos, ahí se encontraban casi todos los comercios de la tribu del sur, tanto locales como extranjeros, había de todo tiendas de armas, ropa, joyería y demás. En la segunda planta, la mas grande era la zona residencial, canales permitían el movimiento de las personas atreves de góndolas, lo que resultaba muy pintoresco, también era la zona donde había restaurantes. En la tercera zona se ubicaban las escuelas y centros de estudio así como el salón principal de eventos y sobretodo en lo alto se alzaba el gran palacio, donde la familia real y miembros importantes de la tribu vivían.

Katara se encontraba en una de las explanadas del palacio, donde podía ver toda la ciudad de hielo. Las luces del alba tocaban suavemente el cielo cambiándolas a un degradado amarillento y rosado.

- Es muy temprano para estar levantada.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a su maestro de espadas.

- Buenos días maestro Hyun – saludó al hombre que, desde joven le había enseñado a usar la espada y ahora se encargaba junto con Sokka a enseñar a los jóvenes en el arte de la espada así como también enseñaba fuego control a los pequeños que habían nacido ahora en la tribu. El hombre le devolvió el saludo.

Un silencio cómodo los envolvió y ambos contemplaban la ciudad de hielo que ahora despertaba.

- Algo te preocupa – le dijo después de un momento - Desde que regresaste solo vienes a este lugar cuando estas preocupada – de cierta forma el la conocía. Desde que llegó como refugiado y la casi niña princesa los recibió pudo leer con facilidad sus facciones.

Desde el momento en la vio reconoció la tenacidad y determinación en ella, estaban grabadas como hierro fundido en sus ojos, muy pocas personas poseían eso y él sabia reconocerlas, era un maestro después de todo, en su interior sabia que aquella niña seria capaz de hacer grandes cosas y así lo hiso, la tomo como su pupila sin que ella se lo pidiera y le enseño a pelear y a defenderse, tal vez no se convertiría en una maestra agua, pero no permitiría que se quedara del todo indefensa. Y había resultado ser una alumna ejemplar, aunque sus clases claro, eran en secreto en ese entonces. El día en que decidió partir con el avatar hiso lo mismo que hacia en ese momento. Se quedo sentada en una colina de hielo mirando su pequeña tribu. Recordó ese momento.

_- ¿Qué hace aquí princesa? – le pregunto, ella estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas, su vista estaba fija en la tribu._

_- El avatar ha regresado. Por mucho tiempo he pensado que él es nuestra única esperanza de terminar esta guerra._

_- No creo que sea eso lo que en verdad le preocupe – podía saber que había algo más._

_- Siento que debo ir con él. Llevarlo al polo norte donde podríamos encontrar a un maestro agua que le enseñe y a mi también._

_- ¿Cree que ellos le ayudaran? – pregunto un poco dudoso, en muchos años ellos ni siquiera se presentaron a ayudar a su tribu hermana, de echo él junto con los otros refugiados habían ayudado a levantar un poco más la decadente tribu, los hombres nativos de ahí habían partido a ayudar en la guerra y ellos no podían ir, no por que no quisieran, si no porque pondrían en peligro su propia seguridad. Además habían prometido al jefe Hakoda proteger la tribu en su ausencia. Pero nunca recibieron ayuda por parte de los del norte, y ahora tenía pensado partir allá. Una parte de él dudaba que los ayudarían así como así. _

_- Mi prometido es el príncipe Haack, el hijo del jefe Arnook del Norte – se sorprendió de la noticia, no sabia que estaba comprometida – Estoy segura de que ayudaran al avatar y que también podrían ayudarnos a nosotros._

_- Si es así, ¿qué es lo que le preocupa?_

_Vio como ella abrazaba más sus piernas – No quiero abandonarlos a ustedes – podía sentir tristeza y nostalgia en sus palabras._

_Se acerco a ella y coloco una mano en su hombro – Nunca nos abandonara princesa, usted ha hecho mucho por nosotros y no dejaremos que le pase algo a la tribu en su ausencia. _

Cómo si fuera cosa del destino un barco de la nación del fuego llego esa misma tarde llevándose al avatar, ellos no pudieron hacer nada, no podían, se estarían descubriendo así mismos como maestros fuego, además la princesa había dado la cara por ellos enfrentándose sola a aquel muchacho con cicatriz, por un momento el supo quien era, era el príncipe exiliado. Se sorprendió verlo ahí preguntado por el avatar. Pero después de que se lo llevara la princesa había tomado su decisión. Se marcho junto con su hermano en el rescate del avatar y en llevarlo al polo norte. Su destino ya había sido marcado.

Fueron grandes las cosas que hiso y se entero de todo una vez que ella llego a defenderlos casi después de un año de su partida, cuando aquel almirante trato de atacar la tribu, Hyun lo conocía, era el ministro de guerra Shaiming, había sido ese hombre quien lo acuso de traidor y conspirador, obligándolo a huir de la nación del fuego.

Había terminado la guerra, habían logrado la paz, pero ella también había cambiado, ya no era aquella chiquilla que tenia refugiados de la nación del fuego a escondidas, ahora era un completa guerrera, una maestra agua excepcional y una gran devota a su tribu. Él, mas que nadie noto cuando había crecido y madurado.

Pero desde aquel ataque del ministro ella se quedo en el polo sur, pero su mirada era distinta, era como si le faltara algo. Casi siempre mientras reconstruían la ciudad iba a un lugar alto y solitario, donde pudiera contemplar su amada tribu. El aprendió a observarla en silencio y cuando vio que era la tercera noche que iba a ese lugar decidió intervenir.

Se entero entonces de las preocupaciones de ella. La principal era que su compromiso con el príncipe se había roto, fue ella quien lo rompió y ahora no sabia como entablar de nuevo las relaciones con la tribu del norte, aunque su maestro y abuelo Pakku le aseguraba que todo estaba bien, ella se sentía in merecedora de ir a la tribu del norte a la cual partirían al día siguiente de su cumpleaños número dieciséis, pues como Pakku le había dicho era su deber el restablecer aquellas relaciones pues había sido ella la que las había roto. Aunque le dio su consejo ella pareció relajarse un poco más, aun así sentía que había algo más en ella que le agobiaba.

_- Maestro – le dijo aquella noche – Ahora que ha terminado la guerra y se haga la firma de los tratados de paz, ¿Piensa regresar a la nación del fuego?_

_Suspiro por la pregunta de la princesa y le respondió con toda sinceridad._

_- Cuando supe que me encerrarían por traición, no dude en abandonar mi nación por mi propia seguridad y la de mi hija. Me dolió mucho lo que dejaba atrás y me costo tiempo aceptar que viviría aquí. No es como si estuviera en alguna aldea del reino tierra, este es un lugar demasiado extremoso para cualquier maestro fuego – Y así lo era, al principio le había costado adaptarse a la vida de la tribu agua y a su espantoso clima – Pero al final, una linda princesa me dio la bienvenida, me convirtió en parte de la tribu, y aun lo sigo siendo. A pesar de lo que soy, fui aceptado y no tengo como devolverles el favor por todos estos años en los que ustedes me dieron hospitalidad. Extraño mi hogar si le soy sincero, pero también considero este mi hogar – Katara escuchaba con mucha atención las palabras de su maestro – El hogar esta donde el corazón se encuentra, y nuestros corazones solo hallaran paz en su hogar, y en estos momentos mi corazón se encuentra en paz. _

_No pudo evitar sonreír por las palabras de su maestro. Tenia razón, el hogar de uno esta donde el corazón se encuentra. _

_- Su hija – hablo Katara – se acaba de comprometer ¿cierto?_

_- Si, lo hiso – Yuna se había comprometido con uno de los maestros agua que habían venido del norte. _

_Katara suspiró, y eso no paso desapercibido por su maestro, por algún motivo sentía que una de las preocupaciones de la princesa se debía al mal de amores. ¿Quién seria el afortunado?_

_Escupió el té encima de su hija cuando Rin, les conto sobre la pareja que hacían el príncipe de la nación del fuego y la princesa Katara. Simplemente no podía creerlo. El vio a ese príncipe cuando llegaron a la nación del fuego para la coronación, la firma de los tratados y la semana de las culturas. Ambos los habían recibido en el puerto cuando llegaron las comitivas de ambas tribus, sabia que después de su partida al norte, ella viajó a la nación del fuego para ayudar, junto con otras curanderas, a enfermos y soldados heridos. Pudo ver que su semblante era diferente estando junto a él. ¿Así que era eso? Pensó. _

_Escucho también lo que había echo cuando estuvo en la nación del fuego en calidad de prisionera y su "sacrificio" en la isla Ember - Es tan típico de ella - pensó el maestro. Una vez se había aventado al agua congelada solo para salvar a una foca-pingüino bebe que se había caído y no salía. Fue un acto tan estúpido, por que poco después de aventarse al agua congelada el animal salió por si solo, estuvo enferma por una semana, de no ser que él, con ayuda de su fuego control logro mantener su cuerpo caliente hasta llegar con los demás a la tribu hubiera muerto de hipotermia. Así que escuchar que había salvado una isla y casi muerto por ello no le sorprendió. Le contaron como había ayudado a Rin a que naciera su bebe y le había salvado la vida. También le dijeron que ese día estaba ahí el príncipe y el se había encargado de cuidarla. Vaya sorpresitas, pensó. Pero la mas grande de todas fue cuando el recién coronado Señor del Fuego anunciaba a su esposa. Escupió su bebida al escuchar su nombre. Esa niña no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Ahora era la Señora del Fuego, que novedad, no mas hacia falta que le dijeran que estaba ya embarazada pero esa noticia tampoco tardo en llegar, no había pasado ni una semana cuando anunciaron lo de su embarazo. _

_Fue una semana de enormes sorpresas y noticias nuevas para él. Pero se alegro también de que la familia Gong era cercana a la joven pareja y ellos no hacían mas que halagarlos y hablar bien de ellos. Él sabia que ella era una buena persona, una guerrera digna de pocos, que se haya convertido en la soberana de una nación, como la nación del fuego lo preocupaba, pero la admiración y el respeto que se había ganado de muchos de ellos era digno de admirar, prácticamente la aceptaban y aseguraban que no podía existir mejor persona que ocupara el lugar que ahora tenia. _

_Pudo ver el amor de ella hacia él y viceversa, tu hogar esta donde esta tu corazón y ahora el entendía donde se encontraba el corazón de aquella princesa. Pero las nubes de tormenta llegaron a ellos. La noche que llegó meses después, conto todo a familia y por orden de ella el también estuvo presente. Realmente no se esperaba su llegada. Ella les contó lo que había pasado y no pudieron mas que mostrar asombro e impacto por lo que escuchaban. Escuchar como ella había casi perdido la vida a causa de su embarazo y las egoístas intenciones de aquel hombre, realmente no tenia perdón, una ofensa como aquella significaba guerra, pero todos comprendieron que no podían acceder a eso. Ellos habían aceptado, y ella había sido la que había pagado mas caro. _

_No dudaba que el joven señor del fuego sufriera por ella, era su esposa y madre de su hijo después de todo y aunque ella dijera que el acepto de buena manera, algo le decía en su interior que era mentira. Conociendo como podían llegar a ser los maestros fuegos de impetuosos y algunos con temperamentos muy explosivos, él incluido, no dudaba que reaccionara con intenciones homicidas hacia el dichoso sabio, especialmente cuando les conto que su hijo no sabría de ella jamás y que su esposo y él tenían prohibido dejar la nación del fuego, eso había sido lo mas ridículo de todo, si fuera él habría matado a ese hombre y no fue el único en pensar eso. _

_Sokka manifestó los mismos sentimientos abiertamente, pero ella lo calmó. Le preguntó que si estuviera en su situación ¿No haría lo mismo? Aunque fuera difícil de aceptar le había salvado la vida a ella y a su hijo, el precio de no verlo era mejor que el perderlo para siempre, su hermano le había alegado que lo que estaba haciendo era casi lo mismo, pero ella de nuevo, con su gran y apacible calma le respondió diciéndole que estaba equivocado, su hijo vivía y estaba sano y salvo, además, de haberlo perdido, ellos jamás hubieran sido capaces de volver a tener hijos, no después de saber lo que eso implicaba, convirtiendo a su único hijo un gran tesoro para los dos. Fue lo mas duro y difícil que pudo haberles pasado, pero por alguna extraña razón, ella lucia calmada._

_Solo en dos ocasiones había ido a ese lugar, donde sabia que de alguna manera buscaba tranquilizarse de los problemas que le agobiaban. La primera vez había sido una semana después de su llegada. Sabia que su preocupación se debía a su hijo que había quedado en la nación de fuego, les habían prohibido hablar de ella o mencionarla a su hijo pero nunca dijeron nada de decirle a ella noticias de él, que una muy buena amiga cercana a ella se encargaba de darle. En una ocasión le envió una pintura de su pequeño, lo que causo la mas grande alegría en ella, desde entonces no volvió a ir a ese solitario y frio lugar. _

_Pero una segunda vez se presentó y fue cuando el primer hijo de su hermano nació. Ellos eran ahora una familia, y ella miraba con nostalgia lo que una vez pudo tener. En esa ocasión sabía que era por eso que estaba ahí. El siempre la miraba en silencio, viendo como después de su momento en soledad, encontraba su propia fortaleza nuevamente y se recuperaba volviendo a ser la misma. _

_Sin embargo, aquí estaba otra vez, después de tantos años, volvía. No pudo mas que sentir curiosidad por saber que era lo que ahora agobiaba a la princesa._

- Es solo que…- trato de explicarse Katara – Siento algo extraño, como si algo malo pasara.

Eso era nuevo, casi siempre ella sabia el tópico de sus preocupaciones pero ahora no tenia ni idea de que era.

- Si no sabe que es, entonces no ha ser tan grave como usted cree – le respondió.

Katara sonrió, su maestro tenia razón, tal vez estaba exagerando un poco. se sacudió sus dudas y preocupaciones como siempre lo hacia en aquel lugar de calma y relajación para ella.

- Pronto cumplirá los ocho años ¿verdad? – le preguntó.

Su rostro se iluminó – Si, en dos semanas - hablar de su hijo solo le creaba aquella hermosa sonrisa y alegría – Ayu me envió una pintura, se ve tan grande.

- Apuesto a que será un muy habilidoso maestro fuego.

- Si, se que Zuko lo esta entrenando en fuego control.

- Oh, que su propio padre el Señor del Fuego le enseñe debe ser algo muy bueno. Entonces creo que se convertirá en un gran maestro – dio su opinión con alevosía y ella sonrió más.

- Si, estoy segura que lo será.

Cuando su vio su casa en llamas no dudo en ir inmediatamente hacia allá y apagar el fuego él mismo. De entre los escombros trataron de buscar algún rastro de su hijo o sobreviviente. El dolor fue grande cuando se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde y tuvo que aceptar lo inevitable. Sus hombres lo veían con angustia. Los cadáveres calcinados de los sirvientes se encontraban ahí, pobres, no se merecían aquel final, los guardias no podían soportar ver aquellos cuerpos renegridos con la carne quemada hasta los huesos. El Señor del Fuego se hallaba de rodillas sobre las cenizas de su casa lamentando su suerte. Fue un momento muy doloroso para todos, el sentía que había fallado como padre, ellos como su guardia, su trabajo era protegerlos y no lo habían logrado.

De entre los escombros pudo notar algo que resaltaba entre el negro y las cenizas. Estiro su mano y tomó aquello. Era el collar azul de Katara. Lo apretó en su mano cerrando con fuerza. Cerro sus ojos con dolor. ¿Qué había hecho? Le había prometido a Katara que lo cuidaría, que lo amaría y ahora… ¿Cómo le diría que su hijo había muerto? El dolor lo agobió. Acababa de perder lo que mas amaba en su vida.

- Señor encontramos esto – la voz de uno de los guardias lo hiso salir de su duelo, llevaba una pequeña sandalia en su mano. La reconoció a la perfección, era de Ryu.

- ¿Donde lo encontraron? – pregunto rápidamente.

- En la parte trasera señor, por los jardines.

Sin perder tiempo fue hacia allá. Logro ver un pequeño rastro de su hijo, Ryu estaba con vida y eso le regreso las fuerzas. Los guardias inmediatamente comenzaron a moverse para buscar al príncipe pero no encontraron nada. Zuko comenzó a sospechar que se habían llevado a su hijo, pero ¿Por qué? Si habían echo explotar la casa solo era para querer matarlo, un secuestro no encajaba en la ecuación. Después noto algo irregular. Se agacho para ver la tierra con mas detenimiento. Se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor, había montículos de tierra que no le parecían naturales de su jardín.

- No hay rastro de él a los alrededores – informo Issei, el capitán de los guardias imperiales - ¿Qué sucede mi Señor? – preguntó al ver el semblante serio del Señor del Fuego.

- Maestros tierra – respondió Zuko.

- ¿Cómo es posible? – preguntó confundido – ¿Qué hacen maestros tierra aquí? – comenzó a indagar y una horrible respuesta llego a su mente - ¿Cree que ellos lo hayan secuestrado?

- Es posible – respondió Zuko. Los maestro fuego los distrajeron y ellos aprovecharon para llevarse a su hijo.

- Pensé que teníamos buenas relaciones con los del reino tierra.

- No con todos, hubo unas revueltas después de la guerra, algunos ciudadanos de la nación del fuego fueron atacados por maestros tierra. Al parecer hay persona que no pueden olvidar.

Cuando se dio la iniciativa de la ciudadanía, hubo en algunos lugares que estuvieron en contra de ella. Ciudadanos del reino tierra no aceptaban a los de la nación del fuego, incluso hubo viajeros que sufrieron de asaltos y agresiones mientras se movían por el reino tierra. Tales actos obligaron a muchos a regresar a la nación del fuego, en algunas revueltas Aang tuvo que fungir como intermediario. Llegar a una paz fue difícil de lograr en esos años, pero pensó que al fin se había obtenido, pues ya eran mas de tres años en los que no se sabia de alguna revuelta.

- ¿Venganza? – dijo un poco conmocionado Issei – Creo que esto es ir demasiado lejos, atreverse a venir hasta aquí para secuestrar al príncipe es algo de mucho riesgo. Incluso si lo hacen por venganza hacia la nación del fuego.

- En efecto lo es – dijo seriamente – esto parecer ser más personal.

Miraba fijamente y con rabia el horizonte, su hijo había sido secuestrado por maestros tierra ayudados por maestros fuego. Querían hacer pagar las deudas de la nación con su hijo. ¡Bastardos! Jamás lo permitiría.

- Hay algo extraño en todo esto – comenzó a deducir Issei – Si querían secuestrar al príncipe ¿Por qué hacer explotar la casa? Y si su objetivo era matarlos porque no simplemente lo hicieron haciendo volar la casa en lugar de entrar en ella y ponerse al descubierto. Sabían que no tenían oportunidad contra nosotros, ¿Por qué arriesgarse de esa manera?

Zuko comenzó a indagar las palabras de su capitán a cargo de su seguridad llegando a un único resultado.

- Querían que lo viera – hablo – Ellos querían que viera como mi hijo moría.

- ¿Por qué hacerle creer eso si planeaban secuestrarlo a final de cuentas? - Todo era demasiado confuso. ¿Qué clase de plan enfermo era ese?

- Señor – uno de los guardias se acerco a ellos, se inclino y dijo – Hemos encontrado el rastro de los maestros fuego, han huido hacia el este. Y creemos que los que se llevaron a su hijo fueron hacia el sur.

- Vayan tras los maestros fuego, pero solo ustedes – ordenó - Hay que saber quien los envió. Envía un mensaje a mi tío y dile de la situación. Mantendremos todo esto en secreto, que el nos cubra en el palacio, nadie debe de enterarse solo nosotros ¿ha quedado claro? – hablo con seriedad.

- Si mi señor – respondió el guardia y se marcho de ahí.

- No entiendo, ¿Porque no desea que nadie se entere de esto? es más fácil encontrarlos si movemos a toda la flota real – hablo Issei.

- ¿Qué crees que pasaría si se llegasen a enterar de que el príncipe heredero ha sido secuestrado por maestros tierra? – Issei comprendió a lo que se refería - Acabamos de salir de una guerra, no permitiré que la paz por la que hemos peleado se venga abajo por esto. Además fueron ayudados por maestros fuegos. ¿Qué te quiere decir eso?

Issei abrió los ojos con sorpresa - Rebeldes – completó.

- Así es, a pesar de que fui convaleciente con los hombres que alguna vez apoyaron a mi padre, al parecer no todos me son fieles, ¡Fui estúpido al ser tan confiado! – Y así fue, gracias a Katara había obtenido la simpatía de muchos que ya no apoyaban la guerra y lo apoyaron en estos años de restauración, por lo tanto mucho de su trabajo fue fácil. Algunos nobles casi perdieron sus posiciones cuando los que fueron acusados de traidores regresaban y tomaban puestos importantes dentro de la nobleza. Ahora estaba pagando por eso. Por aquella autoconfianza que se impuso. Nunca hubiera sospechado las bajas intenciones que estaba generando – Que mi tío te mantenga informado de algún movimiento que ocurra entre los nobles, cualquier rumor, cualquier sospecha no duden en mantenerlos vigilados.

- De acuerdo – su señor tenia razón, si eran maestros fuegos podían tener aliados en la capital, era fundamental dar con los traidores – Enviare a otro grupo en la búsqueda del príncipe.

- No, Yo iré a buscar a mi hijo – dijo con seriedad.

* * *

...


	3. Capitulo III - Búsqueda

Capitulo III

**BUSQUEDA**

Estaba encerrado en una prisión de hierro sobre otra de madera, sus manos atadas sobre su espalda con grilletes y sus pies amarrados de sus tobillos de igual manera. Estaba asustado y ríos de lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas, sus sollozos eran ahogados por el pedazo de tela que cubría su boca. Lo habían capturado. Estaba seguro que eran maestros tierra, nunca había visto uno, pero el simple echo de que manejaran la tierra de esa manera lo dejaba en claro. ¿Por qué pasaba eso? Sabia que algo no andaba bien cuando noto aquella extraña figura en su casa. Pero se calmo cuando su padre fue tras el intruso. Había salido de la casa aun en contra de las ordenes de su padre solo para ser capturado. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Tendría que esperar a que lo rescaten?

Justo después de que lo encerraron en su prisión de tierra, escucho un fuerte estruendo, podía imaginarse de que se trataba. Tal vez su casa había explotado. Sintió miedo al pensar en su padre y que podría haber muerto, pero se calmo pues sabia que él no estaba ahí, pero su padre pensaba que él si. Entonces… ¿Cómo podría saber que lo habían secuestrado? Es posible que lo creyera muerto. Sintió mucho miedo, estaba solo, nadie iría a rescatarlo. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza y las lagrimas siguieron saliendo sin descanso.

Después de unas horas despertó. Las lagrimas y el cansancio de sus desesperados intentos de liberarse lo habían echo dormir. El vaivén del barco lo arrullaba y le decía que aun continuaban en el mar. Ya había amanecido, seria cerca de mediodía, el podía sentirlo, era un maestro fuego y su padre le había enseñado a saber la hora con la posición del sol, sin necesidad de verlo, solo sentirlo, una tenue luz entraba en su prisión de metal y madera atreves de una de las ventanas circulares del barco. Cerro sus ojos de nuevo. Al abrirlos horas mas tarde un extraño lo miraba de lejos. Se asustó, su corazón de niño comenzó a latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

El hombre se acerco al ver que había despertado. Un sombrero Nón Lá cubría su cabeza, vestía ropas extrañas para él, en color negro con líneas verdes en los costados. Desde su posición en el suelo pudo ver la mirada de aquel que se le acercaba. Abrió la puertecilla de madera. Por instinto trataba de retorcer hasta el rincón de la jaula donde se encontraba. El hombre sonrió un poco satisfecho al ver el miedo en la mirada del pequeño y como huía de él. Abrió la segunda puerta de metal y lo jalo del cabello.

Dejo salir un grito que fue ahogado por la tela, después de arrastrarlo hacia él le colocó un saco en la cabeza y lo cargó sobre su hombro. Sintió los rayos del sol a través de la tela obscura. Con brusquedad lo dejaron caer sobre algo muy duro, a ciegas se dio cuenta que estaba en otra jaula, el golpe fue suficiente para darse cuenta que era de metal, se pusieron en movimiento. Los vaivenes bruscos de la carreta solo hacían que su cuerpo golpeara con rudeza las paredes de su prisión.

El pequeño prisionero no dejaba de pensar en su situación ¿Qué pasaría con él? la explosión de su casa solo era para hacer creer a su padre que él estaba muerto, y si era así, entonces no pedirían rescate, ¿Cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de secuestrarlo? Recordó entonces. Una vez le preguntó a su padre el por qué no salían de la Nación del Fuego. Si los embajadores y personas importantes del reino tierra incluso el avatar iban a visitarlos, ¿Por qué ellos no? Le respondió que al final de la guerra no muchos veían a las personas de la nación del fuego como personas buenas, ellos habían causado la guerra de cien años y aunque ahora eran buenos, podían existir personas con rencor que quisieran hacerles daño. El no lo había creído del todo. Se le hacia difícil pensar que pudieran hacerle daño a él o a su padre. Su propio padre había ayudado a poner fin a la guerra ¿por qué querían lastimarlo?

Sin importar los motivos, se dio cuenta que su vida corría peligro. No habían ido hasta la nación del fuego solo para secuestrarlo y ya. Planeaban hacer algo con él y sabia que no era nada bueno. Entonces tomo una decisión. Debía escapar. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Acaso podría lograrlo? No se dejo vencer por las adversidades - ¡CLARO QUE PUEDES RYU! – se dijo así mismo - Eres el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, tu padre es el Señor del Fuego, el mas fuerte maestro de todos, el fue un héroe de la guerra, maestro fuego del avatar ¡Y TU LLEVAS SU SANGRE! – el no era ningún debilucho, era fuerte, su padre lo había estado entrenando y ahora pondría en practica ese entrenamiento. Tomo valor y comenzó su escape.

No podía ver pero eso no le impediría tratar de escapar. Primero debía liberarse de sus manos. Los grilletes en sus muñecas tenían una cadena en medio lo que permitía que se separaran ligeramente, comenzó a tantear el largo de las cadenas estirándolas. No era mucho, pero debía intentarlo, se puso de espaldas y se encorvó. Trataba de hacer pasar sus encadenadas manos bajo sus pies. Por suerte era solo un niño y su cuerpo no era tan ancho. Estiro todo lo que pudo las cadenas hasta que logro pasar sus piernas. Ahora tenia sus manos al frente, se quito la capucha y soltó el amarre de su boca. Pudo ver la prisión en donde se encontraba, era una jaula cerrada de metal alta, en la parte superior se hacia mas estrecha, en el techo había una ventanilla con una rejilla que lo cubría para dejar pasar el aire. Puso ver las copas de los arboles, estaba en un bosque.

Debía liberarse de sus cadenas. Su padre le había enseñado, después de la semana de ejercicios de respiración el aliento de fuego. Comenzó a inhalar profundamente y exhalo dejando salir una llama de su boca que fue hacia las cadenas en sus manos, lo estuvo repitiendo hasta que se mareó, pero al ver que casi se derretía dio un jalón fuerte, la cadena se rompió. Sonrió con satisfacción. Ahora seguían los pies, hiso lo mismo, pero en lugar de usar su aliento uso sus manos. Una vez libre tenia que ver como salir de aquella jaula. Acerco su ojo a la cerradura. Había un hombre detrás de él montado en un caballo-avestruz, seria difícil escapar si había alguien detrás de él.

Tubo una idea.

Hiso a parecer una llama en sus dedos índices, la intensificó y comenzó a calentar la chapa y los soportes de la puerta. Si lograba calentarlos lo suficiente el metal se derretiría haciéndolo débil y fácil de romper. Después de eso, solo tendría que golpear con mucha fuerza la puerta y esta cedería. Pero debía de hacerlo rápido, si se tardaba demasiado el metal se enfriaría, y si no lograba derribar la puerta en el primer golpe se darían cuenta que trataba de escapar. Era todo o nada. Vio que la cerradura estaba al rojo vivo y los soportes también. Era hora, se alejo, el espacio era reducido pero el era pequeño, respiró, giro su cuerpo y soltando una gran llamarada de su pie le dio una gran patada con fuego a la puerta la cual salió disparada.

Al escuchar un golpe metálico el maestro tierra dirigió su vista al frente y lo último que vio fue una puerta de metal hiendo hacia él.

Ryu no perdió tiempo, de un salto alcanzo la puerta que acababa de lanzar, la cual golpeo al hombre detrás de él, la piso, ganado impulso salto de nuevo, al caer al suelo comenzó la carrera de su vida.

- ¡Se escapa tras él! – grito uno de los maestros tierra.

Salió del camino para adentrarse mas al bosque, había pasado un día desde su secuestro, no había comido nada, su cuerpo estaba entumido por la extraña posición en la que había estado, pero no le importo, el correría hasta sentirse a salvo. Sentía como pedazos de tierra pasaban muy cerca de el tratando de golpearlo, pero el abastecido bosque hacia que las rocas golpearan en algún árbol cada vez que el cambia drásticamente de dirección. Gruesos muros se alzaban ante él obligándolo a cambiar su ruta, pero no por ello disminuiría su velocidad. En un punto se oculto. Trepo a lo alto de un árbol y ahí se quedo quieto. Contuvo la respiración cuando escucho a los que se acercaban.

- Ese maldito mocoso – escucho a uno de los maestros tierra.

- Tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que los Dai Li se den cuenta.

- ¿Por qué tuvimos que llevarlo nosotros? Pudieron haberlo echo los Dai Li. ¡Fueron ellos quienes lo trajeron!

Dai Li. ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes?

- Los Dai Li no serán ningún problema cuando el capitán se entere. El vendrá pronto y si se entera que hemos dejado ir a ese niño nos matara a todos ¡Comiencen a buscarlo! – ordenó

- Es una isla nunca saldrá de aquí – hablo sin preocupación uno de los hombres.

Ryu solo pensaba en lo que acababa de escuchar. Dai Li, ese nombre se le hacia muy familiar, al parecer habían sido ellos los que lo habían secuestrado. Recordó al hombre en el barco y un terrible escalofríos recorrió su espalda. Pero las palabras que le quedaron gravadas en su mente fue lo ultimo que escucho. Se encontraba en una isla. Si era así, no había forma de que el pudiera salir. Estaba atrapado. Cerro sus ojos con lamentación y se aferró mas al tronco del árbol como si esperara que este le correspondiera el abrazo y le dijera que todo estaría bien, pero no era mas una ilusión de lo que no pasaría.

Appa descendió sobre el Monte Mapaku, habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que visito la aldea de la tía Wu, casi después de la guerra, había ido ahí una vez pero solo de paso, ahora su visita tenia un propósito. Inmediatamente al llegar fue reconocido y los aldeanos lo recibieron. Camino hasta la entrada de la casa con la particular puerta circular roja. No había nadie que lo recibiera, lo que parecía extraño, por que, en las dos ocasiones que había ido a la aldea, siempre se le estaba esperando. Después de tocar una vez decidió entrar. Nada había cambiado, todo seguía igual en aquella casa desde la primera vez que entro en ella. Pero aun seguía un poco impresionado de que no hubiera nadie esperándolo, la figura de una mujer se dejo ver.

- Hola busco a la tía…

La charola con galletas de tofu callo al suelo y la joven se quedo viendo asombrada al que estaba frente ella. Meng no lo podía creer, ahí estaba, era él. Se quedo incrédula mirándolo. Vio que se agacho para recoger algo y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

- Ah… yo… lo lamento – se excusaba por su torpeza, mientras recogía las galletas. En ese momento su mano roso con la de él que también se había puesto a recoger las galletas. Meng se quedo estática cuando eso paso.

- No tienes que disculparte, fue mi culpa entrar sin avisar – hablo Aang ajeno a las emociones que le provocaba a la asistente de la tía Wu.

Al terminar de colocar las galletas en la charola nuevamente ambos se pusieron de pie.

- ¿Meng? - El corazón de la chica se detuvo al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por él - ¿Eres tu?

No la había reconocido, en si estaba muy diferente, la ultima vez que paso en la aldea no la había visto, por no decir que ni siquiera la había notado. Pero en esos momentos se dio cuenta que, estaba muy cambiada.

- No te reconocí, si que has cambiado – hablo sonriente.

Meng se quedo perdida en su sonrisa, y un ligero sonrojo la invadió. De pronto sintió mucho calor en su interior, su corazón latía desbocado.

Era evidente que ya no era una niña, ahora tenia dieciocho, aunque no era muy alta, si estaba muy desarrollada. Su piel morena resaltaba de su vestimenta rosa y morada, la razón por la que no la había reconocido había sido por su cabello, no lo llevaba en esa dos coletas alzadas, ahora eran dos chongos con unos listones morados cayendo suavemente de ellos.

- Tu también has cambiado – hablo ruborizada mientras _examinaba _al maestro aire. Alto y ligeramente fornido, su cabeza igual de afeitada a como recordaba, la flecha y sus ropas de monje. Para ella seguía igual de atractivo a como lo vio cuando eran solo niños.

- ¿Esta la tía Wu? Se que he venido de improvisto, pero me gustaría hablar con ella.

- Si… yo, ahorita le aviso, por favor espera aquí.

Se sentó en el mismo lugar donde la primera vez que entro lo había hecho. Poco después Meng lo llevo hacia con la adivina. Entro a la sala en la que una vez le leyó el futuro, la tía Wu se encontraba sentada esperando por él.

- Avatar Aang, que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí.

¿Enserio? dudo el avatar, se supone que ella es adivina, ¿acaso no lo vio venir?

- Hola tía Wu – le respondió con calma mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

- Y dime ¿que trae a mi casa?

Aang comenzó a dudar si lo decía enserio o simplemente se hacia la desentendida. Esperaba que ella ya lo supiera para evitarse la pena de contarle de aquel problema.

- Yo – se paso la mano por su nuca – quisiera que me hablara acerca de mi futuro.

- Bueno, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – le dijo mientras señalaba el bol con los huesos.

Wu sabia exactamente a que había ido. Conocía de la búsqueda personal del avatar. Solo deseaba avergonzarlo un poco, y lo de los huesos era por simple formalidad. Quería jugar un poco con él y ver su reacción. Ella incluso ya sabia quien seria la destinada a ser su esposa, sonreía para si misma.

Aang tomo uno de los huesos y lo lanzó al fuego. El calor provocó aquellas particulares grietas. Las comenzó a observar muy detalladamente, su semblante cambió.

Ni ella hubiera podido predecir eso.

- Debes hacer un viaje y es de suma importancia que lo hagas – hablaba seriamente – Aquellos que estuvieron separados volverán a unirse. Sombras del pasado asechan. Descubrimientos y Revelaciones.

Suspiro cerrando los ojos dando por terminada la predicción. Aang estaba confuso por sus palabras.

- Deberás partir al Polo Sur – declaro finalmente la adivina.

- ¿Al Polo Sur? – hablo incrédulo y sorprendido - ¿Por qué tengo que ir al Polo Sur?

- Algo importante te espera allá, es todo lo que sé – termino de decir regresando a su postura - Partirás mañana, puedes pasar la noche aquí, le diré a Meng que te prepare una habitación.

Salió de la habitación mas confundido que cuando llego. No le dio las respuestas que buscaba, de hecho no le había dicho nada a lo que el deseaba, pero tampoco podía pasar por alto sus palabras.

- Meng – le hablo a su asistente que esperaba fuera – el Avatar Aang será nuestro invitado esta noche, prepara una habitación para él.

La sorpresa de que se quedaría le provocó gran alegría a la joven.

En el templo de los sabios del fuego, todos los sabios de la orden habían sido llamados a reunión por el Alto Sabio. Esperaban que por fin se diera inicio al voto para determinar quien ocuparía su lugar, todos sabían de las condiciones en las que el muy anciano sabio se encontraba, era momento de determinar quien seria su sucesor.

El Alto sabio no tenia hijos, no existía una norma en la que se les prohibiera ellos tener familia, a decir verdad, El hijo mayor de cualquier sabio normalmente se les instruía desde pequeños a seguir el camino de sus padres. Y solo podían convertirse en sabios una vez que su padre moría, por lo tanto la mayoría de los sabios del fuego eran hombres de edad madura y los ancianos abundaban. En esa ocasión no solo estaban reunidos los sabios del fuego que custodian las tradiciones y ceremonias, también habían sido llamados los sabios que cuidan del templo avatar, aquellos que solo se dedican al cuidado y veneración del mismo. Desde que el actual avatar había destruido el templo del Avatar Roku, pidieron al nuevo Señor del Fuego reconstruirlo, el cual, incluso con la ayuda del mismo Avatar Aang, lo edificaron de nuevo. Habían aprendido que su deber era hacia con el avatar, y recuperaron su propósito original.

- ¿Cree que por fin lo anuncie? – pregunto uno de los sabios a Shyu.

- No creo que nos haya convocado a todos de no ser por eso – le respondió.

- Sera una votación difícil.

Después del final de la guerra hubo una división interna entre los sabios, algunos tenían sus reservas respecto a quien seria el nuevo Señor del Fuego y el rumbo que tomaría la nación, pero incluso el Alto Sabio tenia sus buenas opiniones hacia él. Al ser joven podría ser fácilmente manipulable y el se encargaría de llevarlo hacia el camino que él consideraba correcto. El Señor del Fuego Ozai no había sido un gran devoto a las tradiciones y costumbres, su ocupación la tenia en la con la guerra y conquistar el mundo, pero su joven hijo se apegaría a las tradiciones y mandatos que le impusieran.

Sin embargo, cuando el día de la coronación Llegó y se enteraron del sorpresivo matrimonio, el escandalo se armo entre los sabios. El Alto Sabio estuvo apunto de expulsar a Shyu de la orden por haber sido el quien caso al príncipe diciéndole que había cometido una falta, pero el alegó que aun era príncipe cuando lo caso y siendo el la máxima autoridad no podía negársele. Algunos no estaban de acuerdo con la quien era la nueva Señora del Fuego, pero eran mas los que estaban a favor de ella. Las opiniones variaban y los disgustos de algunos fueron en parte muy excesivos, pero la mayoría opto en que si la nueva Señora del Fuego no seguía las tradiciones y mandatos que su posición llevaba tomarían represalias contra ella, pero el resultado fue muy diferente a lo que esperaban, Katara estaba mas que dispuesta en cumplir con todo lo que le pedían, incluso con su deber de dar un heredero. Cuando se supo de su embarazo no fue otra cosa mas motivo que de discusión. Ella era nativa de la tribu agua y era maestra agua, la posibilidad de que el nuevo príncipe fuera un maestro agua y no un maestro fuego hiso que la posición de ella se viera afectada, pues aun la consideraban inadecuada y ese factor solo agregaba mas cosas en su contra, pero de nuevo las cosas no salían como se lo esperaban, el nuevo príncipe seria un maestro fuego. Pero el motivo de su partida fue algo sorpresivo, nadie solo unos cuantos supieron de la verdad tras su partida y Shyu era uno de los pocos que se dieron cuenta de ello. No pudo mas que odiar al Alto Sabio por lo que hiso.

Ahora tocaba ver quien seria el que tomaría su lugar, al anunciar su retiro debían elegir al siguiente Alto Sabio y solo se lograría por mayoría de votos.

- Tu sabes Shyu que nosotros te apoyamos. No nos gusta la manera en que el Alto Sabio hace las cosas – termino de decir un poco disgustado. Ese sabio supo del trato que hiso con la Señora del Fuego.

Shyu solo hiso una leve inclinación con su cabeza a manera de agradecimiento. Si llevaba a votación era inevitable que el seria elegido como el nuevo Alto Sabio, llevaba la ventaja por mucho. Fueron llamados a tomar su lugar en la cámara de los sabios y la junta comenzó.

- Esta noche los he convocado – comenzó a hablar el Alto Sabio – para decirles una noticia – los sabios se miraron entre ellos – me he enterado que el príncipe heredero ha muerto.

Los murmullos y comentarios ante la impactante noticia no se dejaron esperar, Shyu estaba conmocionado.

- Se que es difícil de creer – continuo hablando el sabio haciendo callar los murmullos – pero ahora debemos pensar en una solución a este problema. Mi solución es que el Señor del Fuego deberá casarse inmediatamente y procrear un nuevo heredero.

- ¿Cómo sabe usted que el príncipe ha muerto? – hablo Shyu un poco molesto por la falta de tacto e indiferencia que mostraba el Alto Sabio, aquella noticia era terrible y el ni siquiera daba una explicación coherente a lo que decía – No hemos escuchado nada al respecto.

- Lo se, por que tengo contacto con la guardia real de su majestad, y ellos me informaron de la muerte del príncipe.

- Pero aun no han dicho nada en el palacio – atacó – Sugiero que esperemos a noticias oficiales a simples rumores antes de planear ideas sobre el futuro del Señor del Fuego y la nación.

Se escucharon murmullos a favor de lo que decía Shyu.

- ¿Dudas de mi palabra sabio Shyu? – le dijo con severidad.

- Dudo de cualquiera que presagie muerte a la familia real o ponga en peligro su bienestar – termino de decir.

Las exigencias de aclaraciones respecto a lo que decía el Alto Sabio no fueron respondidas, el solo hecho de decir que la guardia real se había contactado con el para darle tal noticia resultaba poco creíble ya que los primeros en enterarse debería ser el general Iroh, y después seria él o el Señor del Fuego quien diera el anuncio oficial a los consejeros y a la nación. Pero nada de eso había pasado, lo que ellos sabían era que el Señor del fuego y su hijo se hallaban de viaje en la ciudad Fuente de Fuego. Si en verdad había fallecido ellos serian los segundos en enterarse pues oficiarían el funeral del pequeño príncipe, pero ni siquiera había hablado de eso, si no de la absurda idea que tenia con el Señor del Fuego para traer a otro heredero.

La junta se convirtió en una discusión y solo llegaron al acuerdo de no hacer nada hasta que se diera la noticia oficial de lo que había o no pasado con el príncipe Ryu. El tema de quien seria el nuevo Alto Sabio fue olvidado y solo quedo la duda e incertidumbre respecto a lo que se había escuchado esa noche.

Shyu no dudo en ir a visitar al general Iroh.

- El Alto Sabio se ha enterado.

Iroh dejo de lado su té para mirar con sorpresa e incertidumbre a Shyu - ¿Cómo pudo saberlo? – le preguntó.

- Asegura que la guardia imperial se lo ha comunicado. Nos lo dijo a todos en la junta de esta noche, fue el quien la convocó.

Negó vehementemente con la cabeza.

- Es imposible que se lo hubiera comunicado la guardia imperial, todos esos hombres son fieles a mi sobrino – entonces la duda y la sospecha dieron lugar.

- ¿Cuándo fueron llamados a esa junta? – le preguntó.

- Cerca de mediodía recibí el mensaje. Después de hablar con usted. Incluso se atrevió a sugerir que como el príncipe había muerto, el Señor del Fuego debía de buscar una nueva esposa.

Iroh se sorprendió por lo que sugería el Alto Sabio, pero aun mas por la seguridad que demostraba al dar por muerto a Ryu. El recibió las noticias de lo que había pasado en la madrugada y hasta ese momento no habían tenido problemas en mantener oculto el suceso. Todos pensaban que el señor del fuego y su hijo estaban de viaje y que habían llegado seguros a la ciudad Fuente de Fuego. Que el Alto Sabio se hubiese enterado de aquel ataque solo significaba que el también se enteró casi al mismo momento que él. Todo resultaba muy sospechoso. Si existía la posibilidad de que alguien se enterara de lo que había pasado, no seria tan pronto, al menos se esperaba que sospecharan hasta dos o tres días después. Zuko había dejado todo muy bien cubierto en ciudad Fuente de Fuego y como la casa donde se quedaban estaba muy alejada y bien cubierta no había forma de que alguien viera el estado actual en que había quedado.

- Es muy extraño que se haya enterado tan rápido de algo que se supone que no ha pasado. Zuko ordeno a su guardia que no hablaran de eso y yo estoy seguro que ellos no lo traicionarían.

- Me temo que el Alto Sabio sabe más de lo que creemos – se atrevió a decir Shyu.

- Y yo comparto tu misma opinión – dijo Iroh seriamente – ordenare que lo mantengan vigilado. Debemos saber como fue que realmente se enteró.

- Creo que yo puedo ayudarle con eso, conozco a alguien que nos dirá todo lo que queremos saber – termino de decir Shyu teniendo en su mente la imagen de la persona que les diría la verdad de todo – ¿Han… tenido noticias de ellos? – preguntó después.

- No – dijo con lamentación – no hemos recibido noticias hasta ahora.

Solo había un lugar al que podían ir si habían ido hacia el sur como sus hombres le habían dicho. Huir al reino tierra resultaba demasiado obvio, así que solo quedaba un lugar donde podrían mantener oculto a un niño sin el inconveniente de que fueran atrapados o perseguidos. El templo aire del sur. Las islas de los nómadas aire eran aun lugares deshabitados. Sabia que Aang trataba de restaurar los templos, pero hasta ahora solo lo había echo con el templo aire del norte. Le tomo casi un día llegar hasta allá, el globo en el que viajaba era mucho más rápido que cualquier barco. Si tenia suerte llegaría antes que ellos. Llego mucho antes del atardecer.

Divisó las islas e inmediatamente puso rumbo a donde se encontraba el templo. Dejo el globo oculto al pie de la montaña, entonces emprendió el camino de subida. Sabia que para los maestros tierra les resultaría fácil crear una escalera o camino que los llevara hasta el templo, pero el tubo que ingeniárselas como lo hiso hace casi doce años atrás. Por un camino secreto detrás de la montaña, casi anochecía cuando llego a donde el camino terminaba, ahora venia lo mas difícil. Escalar. Se aseguro que sus espadas Dao estuvieran bien colocadas en su espalda. Apretó más los guantes negros de sus manos y de su mochila saco los picos que lo mantendrían fijos a la roca. Comenzó el ascenso.

Le tomo menos tiempo que la ultima vez. Era solo un adolescente en ese entonces y ahora era todo un hombre y los frutos de su entrenamiento no dejaban a dudas su gran condición física que ahora tenia, no llevaba la pesada armadura con la que había insistido hacer el ascenso la primera vez y su tío por obvias razones no subió. El traje negro que se ceñía a su cuerpo le daba más movilidad y su condición estaba mejor que nunca, pero el clima se había convertido en parte su enemigo, había olvidado que en la cima de las montañas había nieve, por lo tanto el frio se convertía un poco insoportable, pero gracias a su condición de maestro fuego pudo soportarlo. Cuando la noche cayó había llegado a la cima de la montaña, al Templo Aire del Sur.

Antes de salir acomodó la mascara en su cara. No podía permitir que los maestros fuego lo reconocieran. Si sabían que el mismo señor del fuego se encontraba ahí podían tratar de matarlos, el era fuerte no lo dudaba, pero temía a lo que le pudiera pasar a su hijo. Podían usarlo de alguna manera y atentar contra su vida. El odio y coraje se apoderaron de él. No podía soportar pensar que le podrían hacer a su hijo. La mascara que una vez creyó haber tirado en aquel lago de Ba Sing Se, regresaba a él. Las curiosidades de la vida, se dijo a si mismo cuando, antes de salir de la ciudad Fuente de Fuego, Issei le entregó aquella máscara azul que, aunque estaba seguro que no era la que el llegó a tener, si era una copia exacta de la misma.

- La tome de entre la decoración de la plaza – le dijo mientras se la entregaba – si encuentra a los maestros tierra ellos no deben saber quien es usted.

Aunque lo hacia con la intención de proteger su identidad, su capitán de los guardias desconocía el significado que tenia aquella mascara para él. Sin decirle nada la tomo. No había planeado convertirse en el espíritu azul otra vez pero, al parecer, aun le quedaba una última misión que llevar acabo.

Se adentro al templo. Todo estaba en silencio, no había nada que indicara que estuvieran ahí o que hubieran estado ahí. El templo estaba completamente vacío. Solo nieve, cuartos vacíos y el rastro de cien años que aun seguían deteriorado el templo. Su hijo no se encontraba en ese lugar. Salió a observar la vista panorámica que daba el templo tratando de que, de alguna manera encontrar una señal de donde podía estar su hijo, pero solo veía el mar de nubes y el cielo obscuro. ¿Se había equivocado al ir hacia allá? Si era así, entonces ya les había perdido el rastro. Maldijo su suerte, pero no podía darse por vencido. No podía equivocarse. Los maestros fuego habían ido hacia el este, hacia el reino tierra y los maestro tierra hacia el sur, no podía dudar que este era el lugar a donde se dirigían, pero ¿Por qué no estaban ahí? _¿Sera que se encuentran en otra parte de la isla?_ Esa podía ser una solución. Había otros lugares donde podían estarse ocultando. A pesar de que era de noche y lo peligroso que podía ser comenzó el descenso. Los encontraría, aunque le tomara toda la noche, exploraría cada rincón de la isla hasta dar con ellos.

Cuando la noche llego y la obscuridad prevalecía en el bosque, supo que era seguro para bajar. No había escuchado a los maestros tierra desde hace horas. Debía buscar algún refugio seguro para pasar la noche, después vería que hacer.

Descendió del árbol y comenzó a caminar con sigilo en el bosque. A pesar de la obscuridad no encendió ninguna llama, temía delatar su posición. Estuvo caminando cerca de una hora, cada ruido, cada ramita romperse o susurro del viento en las hojas lo hacia detenerse y ponerse alerta, se quedaba quieto y no continuaba hasta que estuviera seguro de que no corría peligro. La tela de su pijama estaba sucia y rota en algunas partes, la delicada prenda no lo protegía del frio de la noche. estaba descalzo y la planta de sus pies le dolían mucho, había perdido sus sandalias en algún momento sin pararse a recordar cuando había pasado. Se sentía débil y mareado.

_¿Había pasado por esto su padre? _Comenzó a indagar el pequeño. Perseguidos por su propia nación y por maestros tierras, acusados de traidores teniendo una recompensa sobre sus cabezas, viviendo como refugiados en medio de la gran guerra de cien años. El estaba pasando casi por lo mismo.

- Yo… no puedo – cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras que gruesas lagrimas caían como una pequeña lluvia en la tierra – No puedo – repitió.

Su padre le había contado que fue difícil para el y para su tío pasar por todo eso, pero que de alguna forma u otra habían logrado sobrevivir. Pero el era solo un niño. Había logrado escapar, pero ahora se enfrentaba a la mas cruel realidad. Estaba siendo perseguido, nadie sabia que estaba vivo y el lugar en donde se encontraba era una isla. No había forma de poder escapar. Solo tenia siete años, su padre tenia más del doble de su edad cuando le paso todo eso, tenia a esas alturas gran conocimiento en el fuego control y además tenia a su tío, pero él estaba completamente solo. ¿Qué haría?

_Pero su padre nunca se rindió_. De alguna forma o de otra logro recobrar un poco de valor. Se limpió las lagrimas tallando su rostro contra su brazo. Respiro profundo y continuo su camino. No podía rendirse, tenia que haber algo que pudiera hacer para regresar a su hogar.

Continuó caminando abriéndose paso en la obscuridad. Llego entonces a un barranco. ¿Cómo podía cruzar? Por ningún motivo pensaba regresar al bosque, tenia que alejarse lo más que pudiera de ahí. Trato de buscar alguna forma de cruzar cuando vio, a lo lejos, un puente. Camino por la orilla del barranco hasta llegar al puente. Aun en la obscuridad podía darse cuenta lo viejo que era. La madera se veía un tanto podrida, la cuerda no le daba mucha confianza y hacia falta algunas tablas en el mismo. Suspiro. No había vuelta atrás, debía cruzar por ahí.

Tanteo la primera tabla, el crujido que salió al pisar ligeramente no le dio una buena señal, pero aun así cruzaría. Poco a poco caminaba sobre el maltrecho puente de quien sabe cuantos años. De alguna forma recordó lo que el y Yuu hacían a veces y de cierta manera cruzar un puente podrido era lo menos peligroso que había echo en ese año. El podía, si era capaz de realizar las ideas locas y casi suicidas de Yuu, cruzar el puente era pan comido. Pero sus ánimos se vieron cortados. Una de las tablas se rompió y su pequeño cuerpo casi cae por el hueco, se había aferrado con fuerza para no caer, pero el movimiento un poco brusco hiso crujir el puente. Aterrado supo lo que eso significaba, no paso otro segundo cuando las cuerdas se rompieron y el frágil puente cayó y Ryu junto con él.

Aang se encontraba sentado mirando hacia el jardín de la casa donde se encontraba. Había ido con la intención de que le dijera si encontraría o no a la mujer con la que se casaría, pero ahora resulta que tiene que ir al Polo Sur, le envió un mensaje a Toph diciéndolo donde estaría.

Una parte de él le decía que siguiera el consejo de Toph y le diera una oportunidad a aquella lista de candidatas, y así como lo hiso ella, terminaría enamorándose de su compañera. Pero eso era lo que más le preocupaba, si en verdad podía llegar a enamorarse de alguien que solo conocería por apenas unos momentos. En el pasado mientras visitaba a las candidatas, solo dispuso de un día para conocer a cada una. Pero un día no era suficiente para conocer a alguien. El sabia que cuando encontrara a la indicada lo sabría al instante, tendría ese sentimiento de no querer separarse de ella, de protegerla. Pero hasta entonces eso no había sucedido. Si conocía a aquellas candidatas y no sentía eso con ninguna de ellas, estaría en un gran dilema.

Recordó que Katara también había estado comprometida, pero ella había roto aquel compromiso justo el día de su boda, _que agallas, _pensó. Pero de alguna forma a él tampoco le agradaba Haack. Se alegro mucho cuando lo dejo, aunque no se lo dijo abiertamente.

- ¿Té?

La voz de Meng lo despertó de sus pensamientos. Vio a la morena joven con una charola, la tetera y los dos recipientes así como galletas de tofu en ella.

- Gracias.

Se sentó junto a él colocando la charola en medio. Sirvió el líquido caliente en cada recipiente y le entregó el que le correspondía. Sus manos, nuevamente se rosaron y ella se sonrojo bastante. Ambos bebieron en silencio.

Meng estaba emocionada, nerviosa pero muy emocionada. Ella sabia de la búsqueda de esposa para el avatar. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando llego a la casa la carta del Loto Blanco avisando que ella había sido elegida como una de las candidatas, su corazón dio un grito de alegría. La tía Wu no dudo en responder afirmativamente a la orden, dando su consentimiento a que su asistente se convirtiera de manera oficial en una de las candidatas. Pero el no había llegado a visitarla, se enteró de lo ocurrido y el descontrol que causo la noticia de su búsqueda, por lo que recibió una carta donde se le decía que, por el momento, la visita del avatar se pospondría hasta nuevo aviso. Eso la deprimió bastante, temía que él pudiera encontrar a alguien en ese lapso sin que ella tuviera la oportunidad de verlo. El tiempo pasaba y no sabían nada de él o de la orden que le diera esperanzas.

Su sorpresa fue bastante grande cuando lo vio dentro de la casa. Era él y había ido por ella. Al principio se sorprendió de que no la reconociera, pero ese cambio se lo había hecho ella desde el día en que recibió la noticia. Quería verse más bonita, para él, aunque no podía hacer mucho con su cabello, por lo indomable que era, pero el noto ese cambio y ella se sintió feliz.

- Es una hermosa noche ¿no crees? – hablo Meng un poco nerviosa.

- Sí, lo es.

Silencio de nuevo. No encontraba las palabras para comenzar una conversación, supuso que ambos estaban igual de nerviosos.

- Meng – se sorprendió un poco cuando le hablo, que casi tira su té - ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Se quedo sin aliento. Los ojos grises del maestro aire la miraban fijamente y ella solo pudo pensar que no existía hombre mas hermoso que él. Su corazón latía tan rápido.

- Claro – respondió bajando un poco la mirada avergonzada. Se apenaba al sentir que la miraba.

- ¿Crees en el destino?

Se destanteo un poco, no entendía el porque de la pregunta, pero aun así le respondería.

- Sí – dijo sinceramente - la tía Wu ha hecho predicciones a muchas personas, y muchas de ellas han encontrado su destino en ellas.

- Yo soy el avatar – comenzó a hablar – yo ya conozco mi destino, pero también me gustaría saber cosas sobre mi, no como el avatar, si no cosas más personales.

- ¿Cómo el amor? - se atrevió a preguntar.

Aang la miro y después desvió su vista hacia el jardín nuevamente.

- Si como el amor, quería que tía Wu me dijera si me enamoraría alguna vez…

- ¿Es por eso que has venido? – pregunto algo decepcionada.

- Sí – le respondió un poco cabizbajo – Tal vez no lo sepas pero… tengo que elegir una esposa, para poder restaurar a los maestros aire, la orden del loto blanco ya a elegido a algunas candidatas y por eso me gustaría saber si al menos me enamoraría de aquella a quien elija.

Meng sintió su corazón romperse. No había ido a verla a ella, había ido por otros motivos, motivos que le dolían pues preguntaba sobre el amor, si se enamoraría de su futura esposa y eso solo podía significar una cosa. Él no se había fijado en ella y por lo que le decía pudo suponer que ni siquiera sabia que era una de las candidatas. Trato de evitar llorar, era la segunda ocasión que la rechazaba, no directamente como la primera vez, pero ella podía entenderlo. Jamás ocuparía en su corazón el lugar que ocupa él en el suyo.

- Te deseo suerte en tu búsqueda – logro decir después, trato de ocultar el temblor en su voz. Inmediatamente quiso recoger la charola con la tetera y su recipiente pero resbalo de sus manos y se cayó haciendo que todo lo que había en ella se quebrara al golpear el suelo, el té se derramó y pedazos de porcelana cubrían el piso de madera – Que torpe – hablo sonriéndose a si misma. Comenzó a recoger los trozos de manera rápida y nerviosa, por algún motivo quería irse de ahí lo más pronto posible..

Aang la estaba ayudando a recoger cuando ambos tomaron la misma pieza de porcelana, si miraron y él solo pudo ver algo que lo conmocionó.

- Meng… ¿Por qué lloras?

Las lagrimas salían sin que las pudiera controlar. Su corazón le dolía mucho. Cuando la rechazó y pensó que era debido a la chica de la tribu agua se sintió devastada. Pero una nueva esperanza resurgió cuando tuvo una segunda oportunidad, ser elegida como candidata y tener la oportunidad de ganarse su corazón nuevamente. Sin embargo ya no podía albergar esas esperanzas. Lo había perdido. El no se fijaría en ella nunca. No pudo soportar más su mirada de plomo, se levantó y corrió, huyendo de él.

Aang seguía sin comprender el por qué de la reacción de Meng. ¿Había echo algo malo? ¿O es que le gustaba tanto esa tetera que le dolió mucho el romperla? Las lagrimas y el dolor en su rostro tampoco pasaron desapercibidos para él. En verdad se veía triste, dolida. Rechazó la idea de la tetera por lo absurdo que resultaba, pero no dejaba de pensar en ella. El recuerdo de su rostro en lagrimas no lo dejo dormir.

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba listo para su viaje. Tía Wu se había encargado de darle provisiones y todo que llegase a necesitar como una Parka para el frio. Aang se dio cuenta que Meng no estaba ahí para despedirlo.

- Tu viaje será tranquilo y fuera de peligros – hablo la adivina – no tienes que preocuparte.

- Gracias – pero no era su viaje lo que le preocupaba.

Wu se acercó a él y le susurro – Lo que has venido a buscar, ya lo has encontrado.

Después de decirle eso se alejo y lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Aang se quedo pensativo por las palabras de la adivina. Aun con ellas en su mente, partió. ¿Ya había encontrado lo que había ido a buscar? El quería saber si se enamoraría, y lo que le dijo en su lectura fue algo completamente diferente. Pensó por un momento que tal vez aquella persona destinada a ser su esposa se encontraba ahí, en el Polo Sur, pero si le dijo que ya la había encontrado entonces ¿Para que iba? ¿Y quien seria esa persona que supuestamente ya había encontrado? Pensó que la única a quien había visto era a Meng. Su corazón dio un pequeño salto. No podía ser. Inmediatamente busco de entre sus cosas un pergamino. Antes de ir a Ba Sing Se había recibido la carta del Loto Blanco, sabia lo que esa carta decía, por eso no se atrevió a leerla. Era la lista de candidatas. Al recibirla le dio pánico y por eso _huyó. _Quiso comprobar si era verdad. Recordó que en la primera lista habían mencionado el Monte Mapaku. Desplego el pergamino y vio la lista de las diez chicas restantes de la lista original, su vista se detuvo en la última candidata. Ahí estaba su nombre escrito. Meng Monte Mapaku, protegida de Wu.

Ryu despertó y lo primero que sintió fue un terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo. Por un momento no supo que había pasado o donde estaba. Algo suave había bajo su espalda y una manta lo cubría, sus ojos exploraban el lugar donde se encontraba, vio entonces al extraño que lo miraba desde una esquina.

- Me alegro que hayas despertado – hablo mientras que se ponía de pie. Se acercó a él.

El hombre era de tez morena, no tenia cabello alguno en su cabeza a pesar de no ser anciano, Ryu calculo que tendría la misma edad que su padre. Vestía ropas naranjas y amarillas, por un momento pensó en el Avatar Aang.

- ¿Quién es usted? – por alguna razón no tenia miedo de aquel hombre. Aquella pregunta la hiso de manera involuntaria, salió de sus labios antes de siquiera pensarlo.

- Mi nombre es Kanau – le respondió con calma, podía notar que no lo miraba con miedo y eso le agradó. Lo menos que le hubiera gustado provocarle al pequeño era temor - ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto mientras que se sentaba en un banquillo cerca de él. Saco unas vendas de la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama.

Quiso levantarse pero un dolor en su pecho se lo impidió. Los recuerdos de lo que había pasado golpearon su mente. Había caído del puente, pero no recordaba nada más.

- Me duele un poco mi pecho – le informó.

- ¿Puedes sentarte?

Trato de hacerlo, pero aun con el ligero dolor lo hiso. Kanau retiro los vendajes, antes de poner los nuevos untó en su pecho del pequeño pomada. Al hacerlo Ryu sintió muy fresco su pecho, por algún motivo se sintió bien.

- Tuviste suerte – habló Kanau mientras colocaba el vendaje – creo que muy pocos pueden sobrevivir al cause del rio, y mucho mas que la corriente te haya traído hasta aquí sin que te ahogaras. Creo que los espíritus del agua te cuidan.

Ryu no podía entender de que hablaba. Lo último que recordaba era que había caído del acantilado donde el puente se rompió, cómo había llegado con ese hombre también era un misterio para él. Cuando acabo le dio ropas en tonos amarillo y naranjas, el se la puso inmediatamente.

- Ven, para que desayunes – y le hiso una seña para que lo siguiera.

No dudo en seguirlo, salieron por la puerta cubierta por una simple tela naranja. La habitación salía a un corredor de piedra, caminó en silencio. Después de algunas vueltas donde pudo ver que se toparon con otros hombres vestidos de igual manera que él y se saludaban con una ligera inclinación, a el lo miraban con algo de curiosidad. Llegaron a un salón donde había varios niños sentados en una larga mesa al ras del piso con comida en ella. Todos voltearon a ver al recién llegado. Ryu sintió un poco de pena por que lo miraban.

Kanau lo invito a sentarse junto con los niños, uno de ellos se hiso a un lado para que pudiera tomar lugar. Había otras mesas en el salón que estaban siendo ocupadas por personas mayores, de igual manera miraban al recién llegado con algo de curiosidad. Todos los niños en la mesa no tenían nada de cabello ¿Acaso se habían quedado calvos? Todos los hombres de ahí lo estaban. Al parecer el era el único niño con cabello y él si que tenia el cabello largo, en esos momentos lo traía suelto, la coleta como siempre lo traía recogido se había desecho. Su cabello caía sobre sus hombros.

- Si no comes se va a enfriar – la voz de uno de los niños sentado a su lado derecho, lo hiso salir de sus pensamientos. Vio como comía los alimentos.

Miro entonces la comida frente a él. Llevaba dos días sin comer. El olor de comida recién hecha lo abrumó y comenzó a devorar lo que había en los recipientes frente a él. Los demás niños miraban asombrados como hacia desaparecer rápidamente toda la comida.

- Si que tienes hambre – dijo el mismo niño y comenzó a reírse.

Ryu dejo de comer al darse cuenta de la manera en que lo había hecho. Si su tía Ayu lo hubiera visto lo hubiera castigado y regañado – _Los príncipes se deben comportar incluso a la hora de comer_ – esa había sido una de sus primeras lecciones. Inmediatamente tomo posición elegante y aminoro el ritmo. Termino de comer de una manera más calmada.

Kanau y los demás hombres que ahí estaban observaron el cambio en el comportamiento del niño.

Después de que todos comieron, un hombre muy anciano llego con una bandeja con pasteles. Los niños miraron gustosos, y cada uno tomo uno de aquellos pasteles en colores rosa y amarillo. Vio como los niños casi se debatían por tomar los amarillos. Ryu tomo por instinto tomo uno rosa. El niño a su lado se rio de él.

- Es que los rosa son de niña y por eso agarramos los amarillos – se explico.

- De donde yo vengo los pasteles son rosas – habían sido sus primeras palabras desde que llegó a ese salón.

Por algún motivo, al decir eso, recordó el por que estaba ahí, y después una gran pregunta lo golpeo. ¿En donde estaba? Seguía sin saber como pudo haber llegado ahí. Estaba seguro que aquellos hombres no podían ser malos. No se parecían en nada a los maestros tierra de los que estaba huyendo o era demasiado inocente para creer eso. Pero ahí había niños. No podía ser un lugar malo si había mas niños ¿o si?

- ¿Qué lugar es este? – le pregunto poco después.

- Es el comedor – le respondió mientras comía el pequeño pastel en sus manos.

No podía creer que le hubiera respondido eso.

- Oye – le dijo el niño - ¿Tu eres de afuera?

- Supongo que si – le respondió, no era de ahí, de echo estaba seguro que no estaba en la nación del fuego. Si lo habían secuestrado no era para mantenerlo cautivo en su propia nación, el largo viaje en barco también lo comprobaba, además sabia que era una Isla. Pero ¿En donde estaba ahora exactamente? Seguía sin entender qué hacía ahí.

El niño quiso decirle algo más pero un niño que estaba sentado frente a ellos estornudó, mandando a volar todos los platos de la mesa y el mismo niño salió volando hasta pegar contra la pared, la cual estaba a no mas de cinco metros de distancia. Todos los niños rieron después.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto asombrado Ryu, nunca había visto a un niño salir volando por estornudar.

- Es un estornudo – le respondió el niño.

- Eso ya lo se, pero ¿por que salió volando así? – insistió.

- ¿Qué? – le dijo casi como si no entendiera a lo que refería – Es normal que cuando estornudemos salgamos volando, todos los maestros aire lo hacen.

Ryu pensó que estaba soñando cuando escuchó esas palabras.

- ¿Maestros aire? – dijo con incredulidad - ¿ERES UN MAESTRO AIRE?

* * *

...(^-^)...


	4. Capitulo IV - Los del Sur

Capitulo IV

**LOS DEL SUR**

- Sip – le respondió el niño – mi nombre es Etsu, mucho gusto - se presentó.

- Pero es imposible – hablo Ryu pasando por alto la presentación del niño – ¡Los maestros aire están extintos!

Sus palabras fueron escuchadas por todos. El silencio inundó la sala, los niños lo miraban fijamente. Ryu sintió que no debió haber dicho eso. Inmediatamente después Kanau se levantó, toco el hombro del pequeño.

- Acompáñame – le dijo amablemente.

Lo siguió bajo la atenta mirada de los niños y los demás adultos. Salieron del comedor. Ryu no podía creerlo, le era imposible pensar que existían maestros aire. El sabia que solo el Avatar era el único maestro aire que quedaba en el mundo. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos paso por una ventana, no pudo evitar mirar en ella. Sus ojos se asombraron por lo que veía.

El lugar donde se encontraba, estaba bajo tierra. La ciudad era parecida a los dibujos de los templos aire que una vez vio en pergaminos. Estaba construida pegada a la pared de piedra, debajo de la ciudad, un lago, a la orilla del mismo en montañas de tierra dispuestas de manera escalonada pudo ver pequeños sembradíos y cultivos, había incluso árboles. Lo que creía que era el sol, era en realidad un conjunto de enormes cristales blancos y amarillos ubicados en la parte más alta de aquel lugar donde se encontraban, brillaban con gran intensidad imitando la luz del sol, pero otra cosa llamo también su atención. Los enormes bisontes voladores que se movían de un lugar a otro.

- Appa – dijo apenas en un susurro. Reconoció al bisonte del avatar, pero no era él, si no otro de su misma especie. Ryu pensó que estaba soñando.

Kanau volteó a ver al pequeño que se había quedado estático viendo la ciudad con un rostro de gran sorpresa, el era la primera persona que había llegado a la ciudad oculta de los nómadas aire. Tenían algunas preguntas que hacerle al pequeño. Cuando vio que salía de su asombro, lo condujo al salón del consejo.

Ryu observo a los tres ancianos que estaban sentados frente a él sobre una explana quedando un poco mas arriba del suelo. Kanau le había dicho que se sentara ahí. Había una mujer y dos hombres, Kanau se quedo de pie en la entrada. Pudo reconocer que los tres llevaban una flecha azul en sus arrugadas frentes, definitivamente eran maestros aire. Ya no podía dudar de eso, sus vestimentas y lo mucho que se le parecían a las del Avatar Aang lo confirmaban. Un incómodo silencio se hiso.

- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? – le preguntó la mujer.

- Ryu – respondió un poco vacilante.

- ¿De donde vienes Ryu? – preguntó la misma mujer.

No supo que responderles, guardo silencio por un momento. ¿Estaría bien decirles que era de la nación del fuego? Su propio padre le había contado que su tatarabuelo Sozin había sido quien atacó a los maestros aire antes de iniciar la gran guerra, sintió una inmensa culpa y vergüenza por su antepasado. Pero sabia que no debía mentirles, su padre había ayudado al avatar aun después de que lo estuvo persiguiendo y tratado de capturarlo. Si su padre tubo el valor de hacerle frente, el también lo tendría. Respiró profundamente.

- Mi nombre es Ryu – volvió a presentarse – y soy el príncipe de la nación del fuego – dijo sin vacilación.

Dos de los tres ancianos se quedaron impresionados al escuchar la procedencia y el estatus del pequeño incluso Kanau se sorprendió. Uno de los ancianos sonrió, el mas viejo de todos.

- Así que eres un descendiente de los dragones – hablo el mas anciano con una sospechosa sonrisa en su boca – ya sabia que lo eras.

Eso no se lo esperaba.

- ¿Cómo lo supo? – le preguntó un poco sorprendido.

- Tienes los ojos de los dragones. Eres un maestro fuego – aseguró – lo curioso es que también veo agua en ti – termino de decir entrecerrando sus arrugados ojos como si tratara de examinar al pequeño.

La sorpresa de nuevo llego a los presentes por saber que era un maestro fuego.

- Dime Ryu – comenzó a hablar el mismo anciano - ¿Qué hace el príncipe de la nación del fuego en las islas de los nómadas aire?

De pronto la atmosfera cambió. Sabia que si ellos estaban ahí, era por que se estaban ocultando de la pasada guerra. Entonces tal vez, aun veían como sus enemigos a los de la nación del fuego. Que tonto fue al exponerse de esa manera, podían hacerle daño. Los maestros tierra lo buscaban por venganza, pero los maestros aire tenían mas razones para querer hacerle daño, ya que su tatarabuelo los había llevado casi a la extinción. La idea de que tal vez pensaran que estaba ahí para hacerles daño cruzo por su cabeza.

- Si piensa que vengo a hacerles daño esta equivocado – comenzó a hablar – La gran guerra acabó hace ocho años y ahora las cuatro naciones viven en paz.

Sus palabras hicieron pensar a los ancianos. Se miraron entre ellos.

- Aun no has respondido la pregunta – hablo el mismo anciano.

- Yo… - dudo un poco – Fui secuestrado y traído aquí. Escape pero… caí a un precipicio, no recuerdo nada más.

Un silencio quedo en el salón. Después de un momento hablo la mujer.

- ¿Dices que la guerra ha acabado?

Ryu asintió con su cabeza – Si, gracias al Avatar termino la guerra.

Al escuchar la palabra avatar los ancianos se conmocionaron un poco, el más anciano de todos puso una expresión de dolor solo por un momento. Después de un momento se dio el permiso para que se retirara. Kanau lo guiaba de regreso a la habitación donde había despertado. Pero Ryu se detuvo a medio camino. Kanau al ver que no lo seguía se dio la vuelta, vio el rostro del joven maestro fuego.

- ¿Qué te preocupa? – le pregunto mientras se acercaba a él.

- Ellos me tienen miedo.

Kanau suspiro – No es así, es solo que están sorprendidos porque la primera persona que ha llegado a este templo sea el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego.

Ryu pensó en algo más.

- Ustedes – comenzó a hablar - ¿Se han estado escondiendo aquí?

En lugar de responderle lo llevo a uno de los grandes balcones del templo. Ahí se podía ver perfectamente todo el lugar.

– Hace mas de cien años, los miembros del consejo sintieron que algo malo se avecinaba y así fue. Los maestros fuego atacaron los templos aire, el avatar desapareció. No supimos nada de él. Los pocos sobrevivientes se resguardaron en este templo secreto y desde entonces hemos vivido aquí. No hemos tenido contacto con el mundo exterior. Eres el primero joven príncipe, en venir a aquí.

- Pero, ¿por qué nunca salieron?

- Atacaron los templos aire porque el nuevo avatar había nacido entre nosotros. Si descubrían que había sobrevivientes, vendrían a terminar su trabajo.

Recordó la búsqueda de su padre cuando era joven. Era verdad, si hubieran sabido que había maestros aire con vida no dudarían en atacarlos.

- Lo lamento – Kanau lo miró un poco sorprendido – Yo… mi tatarabuelo fue quien hiso todo eso. Lo lamento en verdad – hablo haciendo una reverencia.

Kanau miraba sorprendido al niño que le pedía disculpas por algo que no había hecho. El era un monje y se le había enseñado a perdonar, no guardaba rencor hacia el pequeño maestro fuego, el no había tenido la culpa, pero admiro la forma en que se enfrentaba a los problemas de sus antepasados.

Horas mas tarde Ryu se encontraba sentado en una de las ventanas observando la pequeña comunidad que era el templo aire donde se encontraba. Era un lugar seguro para él, ¿Pero que iba a hacer ahora? No podía quedarse ahí para siempre, tenia que regresar a su hogar, que supieran que estaba vivo y decirle al avatar Aang que aun había maestros aire. Con seguridad había hecho un descubrimiento muy importante. Recordó entonces lo que le esperaba afuera, maestros tierra. Estaba en una isla y no sabría como salir de ahí y buscar ayuda. Podría pedirle ayuda a los maestros aire, si, esa era una buena idea.

Se dio cuenta entonces que no estaba solo. El mas anciano de los tres miembros del consejo estaba ahí, parado junto a él. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando el anciano se le acercó. Dio un brinco del susto.

- Veo que estas pensando mucho – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Debo de irme – le dijo después – mi padre no sabe que estoy con vida y le tengo que decir al Avatar Aang que aun existen maestros aire.

El anciano se quedo pensativo – ¿El Avatar se llama Aang? - Le pregunto después de un momento. Ryu asintió con la cabeza.

- Es un maestro aire igual que usted. Mi padre me había dicho que era el último maestro aire.

El rostro del anciano se iluminó – En ese caso debes de ir a darle la noticia – le dijo sonriente dejando ver los pocos dientes que le quedaban.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – le preguntó Ryu al ver que habían llegado a una cascada, Ryu sospechó que era de ahí de donde provenía toda el agua.

- Ahí esta tu salida – apunto hacia el inicio de la cascada, un hueco por donde el agua entraba.

- ¿¡Qué!? – dijo sorprendido - ¿Por qué por ahí? ¿No hay otra salida? – le parecía un poco absurdo tener que salir por ahí.

- Es la única salida – le respondió – la entrada a este templo fue bloqueada por un derrumbe, no podemos salir y nadie puede entrar, tu entraste por aquí.

- ¿Si esta es una salida por que no salen ustedes por aquí?

- Decidimos no salir al mundo hasta que estuviera seguro.

- Pero ahora lo es ¿Por qué no viene conmigo? Podemos buscar ayuda.

El anciano negó con su cabeza – Esa, es ahora tu misión – le dijo seriamente – si quieres enmendar los errores de tus antepasados, debes buscar al avatar y traerlo aquí.

Ryu comprendió. Acepto la misión, limpiaría el honor de su nación ayudando a los maestros aire.

- Entiendo – dijo con seriedad y seguridad – Traeré al avatar, puede estar seguro de eso.

El anciano sonrió al ver la determinación en el chico – Entrégale esto a Aang cuando lo veas – Se quito el rosario en su cuello y se lo puso al pequeño.

Lo miró, era igual al del avatar. La responsabilidad calló en sus pequeños hombros, miro al monje y después miro hacia la cascada que era muy alta - ¿Cómo llegare hasta allá? – pregunto en voz alta sin querer.

- Oh no te preocupes, yo te ayudare.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar movió sus manos y lo lanzo impulsado por una gran ráfaga de aire hacia lo alto de la cascada. Callo con fuerza sobre la húmeda roca. Se puso de pie y miro al anciano monje, pero ya no estaba ahí. volteó hacia el interior de la cueva, estaba completamente a obscuras y fría. Solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua moviéndose en su interior. Encendió una llama en su mano y adentro en ella.

La corriente era un poco fuerte y amenazaba con arrastrarlo en cualquier momento, pero el no se rendiría, debía continuar. Se aferraba a las rocas y continuaba avanzando. Estuvo así por al menos una hora hasta que llego a un punto donde el agua lo cubría todo, debía de nadar pero tenia que hacerlo a ciegas. Tomo varias bocanadas de aire y se sumergió. En la obscuridad trato de buscar algo que le indicara la salida, una luz atrajo su atención y nadó hacia ella, llego a la superficie de un lago. Los rayos del sol de la tarde acariciaron su cara. Una enorme cascada provocaba el reflejo de un arcoíris mientras que con su cause seguía llenando el lago. Nadó hacia la orilla y dejo caer su cuerpo en la tierra. Lo había logrado. Pero ahora tenia algo mas en que preocuparse. Tenia que ver la manera de regresar a su casa. De nuevo se encontraba en la misma encrucijada. Tenia que poder hacerlo - _Si papá pudo yo también puedo_ - Se dijo así mismo, no importaba que era un niño, el podía hacerlo. Sus palabras le dieron valor y fuerza. No se rendiría vería la manera de buscar ayuda y de decirle al avatar sobre los maestros aire. Ahora tenia una gran responsabilidad.

Obscurecería pronto y Ryu se pregunto por que no trajo comida o algo que le pudiera ayudar a salir de la isla, aquel anciano solo le dio un rosario. La noche llego y con ella el frio. Hiso un pequeña fogata tratando de calentarse con ella, sus ropas eran casi igual de delgadas que su pijama, realmente debió de haberse llevado una mochila con alimentos y ropa.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya al fin te encontramos – la voz de un hombre lo asustó.

Al mirarlo se dio cuenta que había otros más rodeándolo. Todos vestían trajes en color negro y otros llevaban la cara pintada con arcos en sus manos. Eran un total de seis. La fogata los había atraído hacia él. Que idiota. Noto que lo miraba un poco extrañado, tal vez por sus ropas.

- Muy bien pequeño – continuó hablando el hombre – no pongas las cosas difíciles y ven con nosotros.

Trato de agacharse para alcanzarlo pero en ese momento Ryu movió sus manos y saco una llamarada que golpeo al hombre cerca de su cara y después apagó el fuego. En el mismo instante corrió hacia el bosque. Aquellos hombres lo perseguían y supo entonces que eran maestros fuego. Las llamas que le lanzaban no lo dejaba a dudas. Una flecha lo clavó de su ropa a un árbol y una segunda clavó la manga de su camisa cuando trato de quitarse la flecha. Los hombres se acercaron a él. Estaba atrapado.

- Así que quieres hacerlo por las malas – le dijo el hombre enojado con el cabello un poco chamuscado por su ataque y ligeras quemaduras en su cara – Pues lo haremos a las malas, ¡Te dejare una marca al igual que a tu padre! – se acercó amenazadoramente hacia él y en sus manos hiso un puño de fuego. Ryu solo abrió los ojos con horror al ver como se acercaba pensando en que lo marcaria para siempre en su rostro.

Lanzó la llama hacia Ryu, pero una espada corto la flama. En ese instante todos observaron al extraño que apareció. Ryu abrió los ojos con asombro. El traje negro y esa mascara. No había dudas.

- El espíritu Azul – dijo revelando la identidad del extraño.

Las noches en la Tribu del Sur llegaban a ser placenteras, Katara las disfrutaba pues todos se reunían como familia y después de su día de actividades en el tribu no había otra cosa que disfrutara mas que estar con su familia. Pero esa noche era un poco diferente, hace dos días había llegado la comitiva de la tribu del norte, el todavía jefe Arnook y su hijo Haack habían ido junto con otros miembros de la tribu "solo de paseo" como había dicho el jefe Arnook, pero Katara sabia que él y su padre, junto con otros hombres, incluido Sokka no hacían mas que beber en la habitación de su padre y reírse de cosas del pasado. Resultaba un poco divertido escucharlos hablar o hacer retos tontos entre ellos. Lo que el alcohol puede hacerle a los hombres, pensó Katara. Otros años ya lo habían echo y este año no seria la excepción. Juma y Lavali se habían quedado en la tribu del sur desde hace ocho años y en este viaje vinieron sus familias, por lo que estaban muy felices de verlos.

Katara se encontraba en el balcón afuera del palacio. Su Parka y sus gruesos guantes la mantenían tibia, amaba su ciudad, las antorchas iluminaban las calles de hielo y nieve.

- Es una bella noche – Katara se dio la vuelta y vio a Haack acercándose a ella.

- Lo es – le respondió cuando el se paro a su lado.

En silencio contemplaban la ciudad. Haack volteo a ver a la princesa de la Tribu del Sur, la que una vez fue su prometida. Ella lo había dejado por que no estuvo de acuerdo con sus condiciones y cuando quiso recuperarla se entero de una manera muy sorpresiva que ya estaba casada. No podía negar que se sintió lastimado cuando la presentaron como "La Esposa del Señor del Fuego" por algún motivo se sintió traicionado, e incluso se molesto con ella, aunque nunca se lo dijera abiertamente, veía su matrimonio como un acto de traición hacia su propia gente. Casarse con el Señor del Fuego, siendo ella una maestra agua. Una unión más imposible no podía existir, incluso llego a pensar que él la estaba obligando, pero se dio cuenta del amor que se tenían, además de la noticia de que ya estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Se odio a si mismo por esa situación, de cierta manera había sido su culpa, si no hubiera sido tan obstinado ellos nunca se hubieran casado y ella se hubiera convertido en su esposa.

Pero todos pagan por sus acciones, cuando se entero meses después que ella había regresado a su hogar, a la tribu del sur no pudo mas que odiar, a ese maestro fuego, ¿Acaso la estaba rechazando? ¿No fue suficiente para él? Pero se entero de la verdad y solo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que agua y fuego nunca podrían coexistir y ahora los dos pagaban por eso. Especialmente ella. Unos meses después fueron invitados a la boda de Sokka y ahí la vio de nuevo. Aun sentía ese rencor hacia ella, se sentía molesto todavía de haber sido desplazado por un maestro fuego, trato de ser amable pero no pudo. Cada año en el aniversario de la muerte de su hermana ella y su familia iban a tribu del norte, entonces comenzó a darse cuenta de algunos cambios en ella. Poco a poco dejaba de ser la niña con la que se comprometió para convertirse en una hermosa mujer. Su rencor se fue al olvido y comenzó a tratarla nuevamente, a conocerla, cada año cuando ellos iban al aniversario o cuando su padre desidia hacer un viaje al polo sur el lo acompañaba aunque había jurado jamás ir a esa tribu por que sabia que ahí residían maestros fuego, pero dejo un poco de lado su orgullo y odio para ir a verla. Se dio cuenta entonces de lo grandiosa e importante que era.

Las mujeres nunca habían tomado parte importante en las Tribus Agua, pero ella había marcado la diferencia. Pudo ver cuan amada era por su tribu y su gente, se había convertido en alguien importante en la tribu y su propio padre la respetaba así como los maestros agua de su propia tribu. Todos la admiraban. Y el también comenzó a hacerlo, sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de ella.

La miró. Definitivamente se había convertido en una hermosa mujer. Él no se había casado, no era por que no quisiera si no también por que una parte en el fondo de él, esperaba esa oportunidad, la que estaba a punto de tomar en ese momento.

- La Tribu del Sur se ha convertido en una importante nación – comenzó a hablar.

- Si, también la del norte lo es.

- Eres tan bella como tu ciudad.

Katara volteó a ver a Haack después de escucharlo decir esas palabras, la miraba de una manera que ella ya conocía, una vez alguien la miro así, pero él no poseía esa mirada dorada.

- Katara – la habló Haack tomando su mano – Te has convertido en una bella mujer, todos estos años me he dado cuenta de lo grandiosa que eres, te volviste alguien muy importante, no solo para tu tribu, si no también para mi. Quisiera decirte…

- No – lo interrumpió, sabia a donde iba y no podía permitirlo, soltó su mano – Por favor, no continúes.

Haack sintió sus palabras como un golpe en el estómago, de nuevo lo rechazaba incluso antes de decirle sus sentimientos.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – le dijo con dolor y frustración - ¿Por qué me rechazas de nuevo?

- Tu sabes porque – le respondió.

- ¡Por favor Katara! – le dijo con fastidio sabiendo a que se refería - ¿Han pasado qué, siete, ocho años? Y en ningún momento ha venido por ti. Te alejo de tu hijo ¿Y tu solo esperas quedarte aquí sin hacer nada?

- El no me alejo de mi hijo Haack, los dos estuvimos de acuerdo con esto.

- Pues yo nunca te dejaría ir – defendió - El prefirió su nación a cambio de que te fueras, el no perdió nada Katara tu si.

Sus palabras dolían, pero mas que tristeza provocaron su rabia, Haack nunca comprendería lo difícil que fue para ambos separarse teniendo a su hijo de por medio. Ella vio su dolor, Zuko prácticamente le había rogado que se quedara, que rechazara cumplir con el acuerdo, pero ella no podía permitirse eso. Si dependiera de él ella nunca hubiera dejado la nación la nación del fuego.

- Tu no entiendes nada – le dijo con disgusto – No lo hice solo por el, si no por mi hijo.

- ¿Y crees que él estaría dispuesto a hacer el mismo sacrificio que tu hiciste por tu hijo? – le dijo con descaro.

- Zuko es capaz de dar todo por él, de eso estoy segura – termino de decir para después marcharse de ahí.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, al llegar a su habitación dejo correr las lagrimas. Nunca había extrañado tanto a su hijo como en esos momentos. Había visto como otras parejas de maestros fuego con chicas de la tribu agua tenían hijos sin las complicaciones que ellos tuvieron. Pero eso se debía a que, solo uno de ellos era el maestro de su elemento. Cuando es así, una concepción y el parto se vuelven tan normales como cualquier otro embarazo. Zuko y Katara eran maestros de sus elementos, además de que eran de sangre real y eso según el sabio había afectado mas las condiciones de su embarazo llevándola a ella y a su hijo casi a la muerte.

Su hijo. Su único hijo, no podía verlo…

- Lo cuidaras bien ¿verdad Zuko? tu lo prometiste – hablo con melancolía.

El hombre que había intentado atacar a Ryu estaba impresionado cuando escucho al mismo niño decir quien era al que tenían enfrente.

- No puede ser verdad – dijo incrédulo, la leyenda del espíritu azul no eran mas que cuentos para los niños.

Pero estaba ahí de pie, vestido como la noche, con sus inconfundibles espadas Dao en cada mano, su porte era imponente. De los agujeros negros que tenia como ojos podía sentir una fiera mirada tras la máscara, sintió un horrible escalofrió. Por unos instantes nadie dijo ni hiso nada. Uno de los hombres se atrevió a atacarlo pero fue vencido fácilmente por el enigmático desconocido. La acción hiso reaccionar al líder del grupo.

- Tomen al niño – le ordeno a uno de los hombres mientras que el se acercaba a pelear con el supuesto espíritu azul.

Ryu trato de liberarse al ver que se acercaban a él. Pero no estuvieron ni cerca. El espíritu azul golpeo al hombre, llamas fueron en dirección hacia él. pero fueron fácilmente cortadas y contraatacó con sus espadas, golpeó y noqueo a todos y cada uno de los que estaban ahí. Ryu estaba mas que impresionado por el poder y la fuerza de su héroe. Sus ojitos brillaban con alegría. ¡ERA VERDAD! ¡EL ESPIRITU AZUL REALMENTE EXISTE! Se gritaba en su mente. El extraño enmascarado se acerco a él y le quito las flechas que lo mantenían preso. Lo tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a huir con él.

Zuko al ver que estaban lo suficientemente lejos examinó entonces el cuerpo de hijo, no tenia heridas o al menos no de gravedad. Pudo ver un vendaje en su pecho y eso lo preocupó. Pero lo mas raro eran sus ropas. Cuando se dedico a explorar la isla dio con el campamento de los maestros tierra, para su sorpresa ahí estaban también algunos maestros fuego. Escucho como el que parecía el líder de los maestros fuego se molestaba al saber que había escapado y que aun no lo encontraban. Sintió un poco de orgullo hacia su hijo, había logrado escapar, ahora solo quedaba encontrarlo antes que ellos. Estuvo buscando todo el día. No debía desesperarse, tarde o temprano daría con él. Al llegar la noche se acerco a un lago, entonces escucho el escandalo. Fue inmediatamente hacia donde veía llamas ser lanzadas hacia algo. cuando vio al niño de ropas naranjas y amarilla atrapado en el árbol dudo un poco pero al reconocerlo y ver que lo querían lastimar no dudo en atacar.

- ¡ERES TU! ¡EN VERDAD ERES TU! – la voz de alegría de su hijo solo significaba que se encontraba bien. Sonrió para si mismo, se había convertido en el héroe de su hijo, pero era al espíritu azul a quien veía, no a él.

Aun así no había tiempo de explicaciones, debían regresar al globo y salir de aquella isla, después le diría quien era realmente. Continuaron caminando en silencio, pero era mas que obvio que su hijo trataba de preguntarle cosas. Llegaron a donde tenia oculto el globo.

- ¿Llegaste en el globo? – pregunto entre el asombro al ver como el globo de color negro con la inconfundible insignia de la nación del fuego se comenzaba al inflarse – ¿Eres de la nación del fuego? – pregunto asombrado - ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? - le preguntó después.

Creía que nadie sabia que estaba vivo por lo tanto nadie lo buscaría, pero al ver que el mismísimo espíritu azul había ido por él en un globo de la nación del fuego resultaba inverosímil.

Zuko sintió que era momento de revelar su identidad a su hijo, llevo sus manos a los amarres de la marcara. Vio como su hijo habría los ojos con sorpresa y sostenía el aliento. Pero en ese momento una llamarada fue hacia ellos. Los habían encontrado. Inmediatamente, Zuko tomo a Ryu y lo subió al globo, este comenzó a elevarse rápidamente, desde abajo continuaban atacándolos lanzándoles llamas, supo entonces que no podían huir de esa manera, podían dañar el globo y si lo hacían estarían en serios problemas. Sin dudarlo salto del globo. Ryu miro asombrado como su salvador ahora en la tierra se enfrentaba a los maestros fuego, combatía con sus espadas y peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con ellos. Pero miro entonces con horror, como el globo se alzaba cada vez mas y como llegaba a un barranco que mostraba el final del bosque y de la isla.

- ¡ESPIRITU! –le grito lanzando una soga del globo.

Zuko entonces miro como se alejaba rápidamente, y que estaban cerca del borde de la Isla, con un último ataque comenzó a correr en dirección a la cuerda. Los maestros fuego detrás de él trataron de lanzarle ataques de fuego pero fueron inútiles, al llegar al filo del barranco, saltó. Ryu contuvo la respiración. Se asomó por la orilla del globo y vio con alegría al enmascarado sujeto a la cuerda. Pero aun no acababa. Los maestros fuego comenzaron a lanzarle llamas y flechas. En ese momento Zuko supo que no podía ocultar más su fuego control. Lanzando patadas al aire rompió los ataques que iban hacia él y con otra de sus llamas quemo las flechas que iban hacia su dirección.

Ryu no podía creerlo, el ¡Espíritu Azul era un maestro fuego! solo podía imaginar la cara de Yuu cuando se lo contara, nadie le creería ni siquiera su padre, pero el estaba feliz, el espíritu azul lo había salvado. Cuando subió al globo Ryu se acerco a él con alegría. Lo abrazó a la altura de su cintura.

- Gracias Espíritu Azul muchas gracias – le decía. En ese momento la mascara calló. Ryu miro hacia arriba y vio la inconfundible marca en el rostro de su padre – Papá – dijo anonadado, en ese instante su padre se agacho y lo abrazó con mas fuerza.

- Creí que te había perdido – le dijo con voz ahogada. Su hijo, la única prueba de amor entre él y Katara estaba ahora a salvo.

No podía creerlo, hace unos momentos el ser que creía una fantasía se volvió una realidad y era su padre quien se ocultaba tras la máscara.

- ¿Tu eres el espíritu azul? – le pregunto asombrado.

Zuko se separo de él y lo miro tiernamente – Lo fui hace mucho tiempo – Pudo ver entonces un brillo en los ojos dorados de su hijo antes de que este lo abrazara con más fuerza.

- Eres increíble papá – le dijo con orgullo, Zuko enterneció por sus palabras. Y abrazo de igual manera a su hijo.

Al separarse se puso de pie, pero un intenso dolor en su costado hiso que cayera de rodillas.

- Papá – Ryu se preocupó al ver en su padre una mueca de dolor.

Zuko puso su mano de donde provenía el dolor, líquido obscuro mancho su guante. Levantó la camisa y con horror Ryu vio la herida cerca de sus costillas, brotaba sangre de ella, se asustó. Zuko puso su mano haciendo presión sobre la herida. Una de las flechas lo había alcanzado, el sintió el roce, pero al parecer fue mas que eso. El dolor era fuerte y perdía sangre.

- Escúchame Ryu – le hablo con algo de dolor mientras se recargaba en la orilla del globo - debes dirigir el globo hacia el sur – vio el miedo en los ojos de su hijo – Tu puedes, se que tu y Yuu volaron en ese globo hace unos meses.

Recordó su travesura avergonzado, pensó que nadie sabía que habían sido ellos. Miro el rostro calmado de su padre, estaba en peligro. lo sabia. Asintió con su cabeza y se dirigió al timonel del globo. La brújula en el le indico que ya iban en camino hacia el Sur.

Pasaron horas y horas. El frio se volvía cada vez mas intenso. Fue a ver a su padre, lo había cubierto con unas mantas que encontró en el globo y lo dejo acostado cerca del caldera, estaba dormido, pero su rostro estaba muy frio. El se encontraba abrigado también con una manta, pero el frio era muy fuerte. Toco el frio rostro de su padre. Temía lo peor.

- Papa, no te mueras – dijo sollozando mientras lo abrazaba, tratando de pasarle algo de calor. No obtuvo respuesta por parte de él. Se abrazó con fuerza a él con lagrimas en los ojos.

El viento frio golpeaba su rostro. Alzo un poco su vista y logro ver algo que llamó su atención. Pasaban al lado de una montaña de hielo. Se levanto y miro que había más de ellas saliendo del mar. Entonces lo vio. A lo lejos, pequeñas luces en el mar que indicaban un camino, inmediatamente puso el globo hacia esa dirección. Su padre le había dicho que fueran hacia el Sur, que ahí encontrarían ayuda, pero él no entendía que clase de ayuda, podían obtener en ir hacia allá. Conforme se acercaba vio algo, una ciudad azul tenuemente iluminada. Sin saberlo había llegado a la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Quería llegar, su padre necesitaba ayuda urgentemente, pero había un gran problema, el no sabia como aterrizar el globo. Ese había sido el principal problema cuando el y Yuu decidieron dar ese pasero en globo sin permiso. Cuando quisieron regresar, estrellaron el globo en el hangar, ellos saltaron antes de que chocara. Y ahora de nuevo se veía en esa situación. Debía de encontrar una forma de aterrizar el globo, de alguna forma u de otra lo haría, avivó mas la caldera y el globo gano mas altura, conforme se acercaba a la ciudad y la sobrevolaba vio una explanada en la parte alta de la ciudad de hielo, ahí, ese seria el lugar para su aterrizaje. Condujo el globo y poco a poco fue apagando el fuego de la caldera, pero lo apago demasiado pronto, el globo perdió altura rápidamente, golpeo con fuerza la superficie de la explanada derrapando sobre la superficie de la misma, se aferro con fuerzas al timonel, sintió un fuerte golpe, el globo se había estrellado con algo, salió volando cayendo sobre la nieve fría. Lo ultimo que vio fue el globo desinflándose y el cuerpo de su padre inconsciente a unos metros del suyo.

- ¡KATARA! ¡KATARA! –los gritos insistentes de Sokka y los fuertes golpes en su puerta solo hicieron que se molestara más - Más vale que sea importante Sokka - Se dijo así misma cuando se levanto para abrir la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le dijo molesta.

- Un globo de la nación del fuego se estrelló cerca del palacio – los ojos de Katara se abrieron como platos – Zuko estaba en él y también encontraron a un niño

Sin pensarlo corrió hacia donde Sokka le dijo que estaban. Llego hasta las habitaciones del palacio del ala sur. Su alma casi se le iba al suelo al ver el cuerpo de Zuko en esas condiciones, estaba gravemente herido, apenas respiraba y estaba cubierto de mucha sangre. Al verlo inmediatamente divisó la herida, una cortada profunda de su costado derecho. Tomo agua en sus manos y lo comenzó a curar. Su corazón latía desbocado y las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, sus labios estaban pálidos y su respiración era demasiado pausada – No puedes morir – se decía así misma, recordó entonces el momento en que se interpuso del rayo que Azula le envió y la delicada situación en la que encontró. Había perdido demasiada sangre ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba así de herido?

Un ligero gemido llamo su atención y unos ojos dorados se abrieron.

- Katara – dijo como un susurro apenas audible, pero ella lo escucho con claridad, trato de levantar su mano y tocarla, pero no tenia fuerzas. Tomo su mano antes de que callera y lo apretó contra la suya. Su calor regresaba. La miraba sonriente. Después cerro sus ojos nuevamente.

Lo había salvado, su corazón se calmo, pero aun no terminaba. Volvió a poner agua en sus manos y continuó curándolo, no lo dejo hasta casi una hora después, cuando estuvo completamente segura que estaba fuera de peligro, su cuerpo había recuperado el calor y eso fue suficiente para ella. Cubrió su cuerpo con cálidas mantas. Al salir de la habitación se encontró con su padre y con Sokka.

- ¿Cómo esta? – preguntó Hakoda.

- Ya esta bien – hablo un poco cansada - ¿Cómo fue que le paso eso? ¿Y por que llego aquí de esa manera? – no podía entender que había pasado para que Zuko estuviera en tales condiciones.

- Solo él nos puede responder eso.

- También lo puede hacer alguien más – hablo Sokka – Katara – la miro fijamente – el niño que venia con Zuko esta despierto, dice que es su hijo.

Katara abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa, su hijo estaba ahí. Su corazón comenzó a latir con gran fuerza, de pronto le hiso falta el aire. Sokka la llevo hasta la habitación donde estaba. Suki lo estaba cuidando desde que despertó unos minutos atrás. Era de madrugada y solo la familia y algunos sirvientes se hallaban despiertos por la conmoción de los recién llegados. Toco la puerta de la habitación y Suki salió.

- El esta bien – dijo Suki al salir - Solo tiene unos cuantos golpes en su cuerpo pero nada de que preocuparse, se ha negado a hablar hasta que vea a su padre.

- Es tu decisión si deseas contarle o no – le dijo Sokka antes de irse de ahí con Suki.

Katara se quedo sola de pie frente a la puerta cerrada, detrás de ella estaba su hijo. Ryu, habían pasado casi ocho años desde la última vez que lo vio, cuando era solo un bebe y ahora lo vería por primera vez, después de tantos años. Tenia sentimientos encontrados, quería llorar y al mismo tiempo se sentía dichosa por que ahí estaba su hijo, su niño. Pero… ¿Qué pensara él de ella? Sabia que Zuko no podía hablarle de ella y ella no podía verlo, ese fue el acuerdo. El no sabia que era su madre, así que, de cierta forma, mientras no se lo dijera no estaría faltando a lo que juro hace ocho atrás. Respiro profundamente y entro a la habitación.

Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta al entrar. Estaba de espaldas a ella sentado en la cama, estaba cubierto por una manta azul. Su cabello negro caía sobre sus hombros. Se acerco más a el un tanto temerosa, entonces unos ojitos dorados se posaron en ella. Se quedo sin aliento, era su hijo. A pesar del tiempo pudo reconocerlo. Era idéntico a Zuko. Casi lloró, pero contuvo sus lagrimas, sentía una fuerte emoción en su pecho. Se acerco y se sentó frente a él.

Ryu miraba casi anonadado a la mujer frente a él. La otra mujer que lo estuvo cuidando desde que despertó era amable y bonita, pero la que tenia ahora frente a él, le hacia sentir algo extraño en su pecho. Sus ojos azules lo hipnotizaron, tenia la piel canela y su cabello ligeramente despeinado caía en una trenza sobre su hombro pero no por eso se veía mal, se dio cuenta que su piel y sus ojos tenían una extraña combinación que le gusto bastante. Aquella joven mujer lo miraba tan tiernamente, noto una similitud en su mirada, era como si su padre lo estuviera viendo.

- Dime dónde te duele – su voz era suave casi como un canto. Y lo saco del hipnotismo al que había entrado.

- Estoy bien – le dijo después de notar que se le había quedado viendo como tonto por largo tiempo. Sintió como una cálidas manos tocaron su cabeza y frente, dejo salir un salir un gemino de dolor. Se había delatado. Después miro con gran impresión como, el agua que había en los pequeños canales dentro de la habitación, fue controlada y llevada a la mano de la mujer frente a él. Se formo un guante, coloco su mano en su frente y el agua comenzó a brillar, sintió algo cálido, después ya no sintió dolor.

Llevó su mano a su frente donde hace unos momentos le dolía. El dolor se había ido, estaba impresionado y la joven mujer lo miraba con una delicada pero hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ahora dime en donde mas te duele para curarte.

Sin más e impresionado por lo que acababa de pasar señalo su pecho, Katara abrió la manta que lo cubría, miro con algo de extrañeza su ropa, era amarilla, no se esperaba eso. Después de que le saco la camisa quitó vio los vendajes, había sufrido un fuerte golpe, el morete en su pecho se lo decía. ¿Qué la había pasado? se preocupo inmensamente. Hizo el guante de agua en su mano y comenzó a sanarlo asta que desapareció por completo. Quería saber la verdad de lo que les había sucedido, pero no podía abrumarlo con preguntas.

- Mi papa… - comenzó a hablar llamando la atención de Katara – El esta herido, por favor cúrelo - sus ojos dorados la miraban suplicantes. Pudo ver dolor en ellos también, le preocupaba su padre.

- ¿Tu lo trajiste hasta aquí? – Le preguntó. El no tenia heridas graves y por las condiciones en las que encontró a Zuko se le hacia difícil creer que fuera él quien manejara el globo hasta el polo sur de donde quiera que vinieran.

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza – Mi papá me dijo que viniera hacia el sur, que aquí nos ayudarían. Por favor, valla a curar a mi papá, esta muy mal – hablo casi rompiendo en llanto, Katara sentía que su corazón se le rompía al ver el sufrimiento de su hijo por Zuko.

- Tu papá esta bien – le dijo tocando su mejilla a manera de caricia hacia su pequeño – Ya lo he curado y esta fuera de peligro.

Al escuchar que su padre estaba bien no pudo evitar llorar, estaba vivo, se pondría bien, en ese momento unos brazos y un cálido pecho lo abrazaron.

- Todo esta bien – le dijo la suave voz y el no pudo mas que desahogarse en el pecho de la extraña mujer.

Había pasado por tanto, recordó todo lo sucedido, había sido demasiado para él, que era un niño. El solo quería regresar a casa, con su padre y pensar que todo eso había sido un sueño, una pesadilla. No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero no quería separarse de aquella mujer que lo abrazaba tan cálidamente. Sintió ligeros y cálidos besos en su cabeza y frente. Se pregunto si así se sentía tener una madre. Cansado de llorar, se quedo dormido.

Katara seguía sentada con su pequeño en brazos, lo había arropado con una manta, se había quedado dormido desde hace unos momentos, pero no quería separase de él. No podía. Le dolió verlo llorar de esa manera y solo podía tratar de imaginarse por todo lo que habían pasado Zuko y él para llegar hasta ahí.

Miro el rostro durmiente de su hijo. Acaricio su mejilla limpiando los rastros de lagrimas.

- Todo esta bien mi amor – le dijo dulcemente - no tienes de que preocuparte tu mamá esta aquí.

Lo acomodó en la cama y lo dejo dormir, beso su frente. Ya había amanecido. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al comedor, todos estaban ahí.

- ¿Cómo esta tu hijo? – preguntó Sokka.

- Esta bien, solo tenia unos cuantos golpes, nada grave. Esta dormido ahora – se sentó y le sirvieron el desayuno y té el cual bebió.

- ¿Se lo dijiste? – le pegunto después.

- No, parece que ha pasado por mucho – suspiro al recordar la forma en que estuvo llorando – aun no esta listo.

Sokka quiso decirle algo pero su padre le cortó.

- ¿Te conto algo? – preguntó Hakoda.

Katara negó con la cabeza – Solo me dijo que fue él quien trajo el globo hasta acá, fue Zuko quien se lo pidió.

- Envié un mensaje a Iroh – hablo Pakku – diciéndole que Zuko y su hijo estaban aquí.

- No lo entiendo – hablo Suki - ¿Por qué vinieron hasta acá en tales condiciones? ¿Creen que alguien los atacó?

Todos ya tenían alguna teoría de lo que pudo o no haber pasado, un posible ataque por parte de algún grupo de rebeldes era la opción mas lógica, pero seguían sin entender que hacían en el polo sur, según el acuerdo ellos no podían salir de la nación del fuego. ¿Por qué habían huido entonces? Pensaron en alguna posible revuelta en la capital pero esa idea también fue descartada, Katara conocía a la perfección los hombres que ahora estaban con Zuko y todos eran fieles a él. De eso podía estar segura.

- Así que escapó.

- Si capitán Izao – hablo el hombre con una venda en su rostro y parte de su cabello chamuscado.

- ¿El te hiso eso? – le preguntó al ver las condiciones de los hombres que había dejado a cargo de cuidar al niño.

- Si capitán – le respondió algo avergonzado.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que un niño de siete años escapó de su prisión de metal, eludió a los maestros tierra y venció a cinco maestros fuegos y tres arqueros Yu Yan y al final escapo en un globo? – le echo en cara lo ridículo que se escuchaba que fueran vencidos por un simple niño.

- El no estaba solo capitán – hablo en su defensa – el espíritu azul lo ayudó.

- ¿¡Qué!? – le pregunto incrédulo - ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

- De pronto al idea de que fueron vencidos por un niño sonaba mejor que decir que el espíritu azul los había vencido.

- Era el capitán, el espíritu azul – hablo otro de los maestros fuego – Nosotros lo vimos, tenia la mascara y las espadas, fue el quien se llevo al príncipe.

- Además era un maestro fuego – dijo el hombre con la venda.

Esas palabras lo hicieron pensar un poco.

- De modo que el espíritu azul ha regresado – hablo después.

- Usted… ¿Lo conoce? – le preguntó.

- No, pero mi padre si llegó a conocerlo. En los tiempos de guerra mi padre se enfrento al espíritu azul. Antes de encontrar su final en el asedio del norte – termino de decir con desprecio – ¿Hacia donde huyeron?

- Hacia el sur.

Izao se quedo pensativo. Así que huyeron al sur, excelente.

- Envíen una nota a la capital diciendo en donde se encuentra el príncipe y quien lo acompaña.

Se despertó muy calientito en su nidito de cobijas. Era tan cómodo y suave. Abrió perezosamente sus ojos. Se levantó y se estiró. Se sentía extrañamente bien, no le dolía ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Estuvo dormido casi toda la mañana. La puerta de su habitación se abrió y la joven mujer morena que lo ayudo entró.

- Ya despertaste – le dijo con una sonrisa, recordó entonces que había llorado delante de ella y lo había abrazado, sintió un poco de vergüenza, lo menos que quería es que pensara que era un llorón, el era un hombre y los hombres no lloran – Aquí tienes ropa limpia – le dijo dejando una montañita de ropas azules, después entro a otra puerta que no había notado en la habitación – Este es el baño, ya hay agua caliente en la tina. Cuando termines vendré por ti – terminó de decirle con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Tomo su baño y sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba enormemente. Se vistió con las prendas azules, se coloco las botas de nieve y el ligero suéter, se peino recogiendo su cabello en una coleta alta. A pesar de los colores, se sintió muy cómodo en aquella ropa. Y por una extraña razón dentro de aquella habitación de hielo no hacia tanto frio como el esperaba. Estuvo listo, pero la hermosa mujer que había dicho que vendría por el no había llegado todavía. Pensó entonces que no sabia su nombre, pero en ese momento pensó en su padre. Quería verlo. Salió de la habitación. El pasillo azul estaba desierto. Comenzó a caminar tratando llegar al lugar donde podría estar su padre.

Donde sea que se encontraba era un lugar muy grande, estaba seguro que ya había pasado dos veces por algunos de aquellos pasillos. Estaba dando vueltas en circulo. Se detuvo en seco al escuchar unas voces.

- Sokka ¿Crees que le diga? – se escondió y pudo ver a los dos que estaban platicando, era la mujer que lo había ayudado al principio, el otro no lo había visto, un hombre moreno con un extraño peinado. Sokka así lo había llamado, por algún motivo sintió que había escuchado ese nombre antes.

- No lo se, conociendo a Katara no le dirá nada a menos que Zuko lo haga.

Katara, ese nombre… ¡Era el nombre de su madre! Pero no podía asegurar que hablaban de ella ¿o si? Podía ser un nombre común o una coincidencia, pero después admitió que Katara no era para nada un nombre común, el nunca lo había escuchado, pero ellos también dijeron el nombre de su padre. Así que lo conocían.

- Creo que el debe saber quien es su madre – continuo hablando Sokka – Katara nunca debió de haberse separado de su hijo y de Zuko.

No lo podía creer, en verdad estaban hablando de su madre ¡Ellos la conocían! Y estaba seguro de que estaba ahí. Se sintió feliz, cuando escucho a hablar a su tía Ayu de su madre, de defenderla, sintió una gran curiosidad por saber quien había sido su madre y después cuando su padre le dijo su nombre y lo mucho que la amaba solo logro incrementar ese deseo por conocerla. Y ahora tal vez, podía encontrarla. Se alejo de ese lugar pensando en cómo le haría para hacerlo. La idea de buscar a su padre y decirle de su descubrimiento le paso por la cabeza, pero pensó que tal vez no podía ser posible, le había prometido a su padre que no le preguntaría de su mamá nunca más a cambio de decirle su nombre y el cumpliría su palabra. Recordó entonces lo que dijo su tía Ayu cuando hablo con Lady Emi – _Ella es una princesa de sangre noble - _ si era una princesa, entonces… ¡Era la princesa de ese lugar! Sonrió satisfecho por su descubrimiento. El podía buscarla solo, y lo haría. Vio entonces que una mujeres de tez morena que se acercaban platicando entre ellas llevando cosas en sus manos, podían ser sirvientas pensó. Se acerco a ellas.

- Disculpen – las dos mujeres miraron al pequeño de ojos dorados - ¿Saben en donde puedo encontrar a la princesa Katara? – se sentía extraño al buscar a su propia madre dirigiéndose a ella por su nombre propio. Trato de no lucir muy nervioso cuando hiso la pregunta y mas cuando dijo su nombre. Y solamente le rezaba a los espíritus de no equivocarse y que su madre en verdad fuera la princesa del lugar donde se encontraba.

- La princesa se encuentra en las habitaciones del sur - Se alegro. Había tenido razón, su madre en verdad estaba ahí. pero… ¿En donde estaban las habitaciones del Sur? La joven al ver la duda en el pequeño agregó – al final de este pasillo a la derecha – termino de decir.

Agradeció la información y se marcho dando una ligera reverencia. Las dos mujeres miraron como el niño se alejaba. Muy apresurado.

_¡ELLA ESTA AQUÍ! ¡ESTA AQUÍ! Conoceré a mi madre. _Ese pensamiento lo impulsaba a ir más rápido.

- ¿Es el Lavali? – pregunto Juma a su hermana mayor.

- No me cabe la menor duda – termino de decir sonriente, sabia donde estaba Katara y con quien, y ahí había mandado al pequeño.

* * *

...(^-^)...


	5. Capitulo V - Verdades

Capitulo V

**VERDADES**

Zuko se hallaba sentado en la cama, Katara quitaba los vendajes bajo la atenta mirada dorada de Zuko. Antes, cuando lo curo no había reparado en su físico. Estaba más tonificado y musculoso a como ella recordaba o tal vez había pasado tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera era capaz de recordar como era su cuerpo. Su cabello era mucho mas largo haciéndolo ver mucho mas varonil definitivamente era todo un hombre, no lo reconoció al principio pero sabia que era él. Se le fue el aliento al entrar a la habitación y verlo más recuperado mientras quitaba los vendajes y hacia su sesión de curación, no puedo evitar sentirse como una niña avergonzada al tocar su cuerpo, extrañamente se dio cuenta que se había enamorado por segunda vez de su esposo.

La herida había sanado por completo.

- ¿Cómo fue te paso esto? – le pregunto Katara mientras terminaba de vendar su pecho – Zuko – hablo de manera seria - ¿Qué hacen tu y Ryu aquí?

Zuko suspiró, la preocupación de Katara y lo que les había pasado a él y a su hijo, superaba la impresión de verla después de tantos años. Le conto entonces todo lo que paso. Katara se llevo una mano a su boca y lo miraba con preocupación.

- ¿Maestros tierra? – dijo incrédula.

- Y también maestros fuegos. Le dije a mi tío que se mantuviera alerta de cualquier movimiento en la capital, cualquier rumor o sospecha.

La preocupación de Katara se hiso evidente en Zuko, se acerco a ella y la abrasó. Eso era lo que la tenia intranquila, ese presentimiento en su pecho, era su instinto maternal advirtiendo del peligro de su hijo.

- Todo esta bien ahora.

- De solo pensar lo que le pudo haber pasado yo… - Zuko la abrazó con mas fuerza. Podía entender su miedo. El sintió lo mismo cuando lo creyó muerto en aquella explosión

- ¿Lo has visto? – le pregunto después.

Katara sintió con la cabeza – Es mas grande de lo que había imaginado – olvidó un poco su preocupación – Es idéntico a ti – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Tiene tu carácter.

Ahora sentía que quería llorar, todos sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel. Vio a su hijo por primera vez, lo tuvo en sus brazos llorando de angustia por su padre.

- No les has dicho ¿verdad?

- Los dos sabemos que es más fácil así Zuko. Ustedes tendrán que regresar a la Nación del Fuego y yo me quedare aquí.

- No Katara, no voy a permitir que nuestro hijo viva sin saber quien es su madre, sin que sepa quien eres tu.

El corazón de Ryu dio un salto. Cuando llego al ala sur donde le dijeron que estaba su padre, no preguntó en que habitación se encontraba. Reviso una por una hasta que encontró la que buscaba, pero lo sorprendió ver a su padre abrazando a aquella mujer morena que lo había ayudado hace unos momentos, se quedo oculto, cuando escucho decir su nombre, Katara, supo entonces quien era ella. Era su mamá. La miro con otros ojos, sin querer se había asomado mas de la cuenta, había quedado casi en shock al ver quien era su madre.

Katara quiso decir algo por lo que Zuko le había dicho pero noto que miraba algo fijamente, volteo su cara y lo vio, de pie en el marco de la puerta estaba su hijo, Ryu los estaba observando. Su corazón se encogió, los había escuchado. Quiso decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

- Eres mi mamá – apenas y pudo decir esas palabras por la impresión que tenia.

- Así es – hablo Zuko – Ryu, ella es Katara – tomo la mano de ella – es mi esposa y tu mamá.

Katara miró a Zuko y después a Ryu que estaba parado estático sin decir todavía nada ¿Qué le diría? ¿Estaría molesto con ella por que lo había abandonado? ¿La rechazaría?

Desde pequeño el miraba como otros niños eran abrazados y consolados por sus madres, el solo tenia el cariño de su padre y era mas que suficiente para él. Su padre le brindaba amor, pero después de haber escuchado de ella la necesidad de conocerla comenzó a invadirlo. Supo que era una princesa, una de las acompañantes del avatar, su nombre y que su padre la amaba. Lo había abrazado y consolado como solo una madre podía hacerlo, su corazón la reconoció. Por eso se había sentido tan cómodo con ella, en sus brazos. Había ido hasta ahí para saber quien era realmente su madre y la había encontrado.

- Mamá – dijo Ryu para después salir corriendo hacia ella y abrazarla fuertemente. Era real, él tenia una madre, y estaba ahora frente a él, la abrazaba con fuerza, no quería separarse de ella.

Su corazón se derritió. Por muchos años había deseado verlo, abrazarlo, que la llamara mamá como muchos niños lo hacían, pero ella se había separado mucho antes de que él pudiera llamarla así. Y ahora estaba con él. La había reconocido y aceptado. Se agacho y lo abrazó con fuerzas. Era su hijo, el resultado del amor entre Zuko y ella. El único ser además de Zuko que amaba más que a su propia vida.

Zuko abrasó a su esposa y a su hijo. Por fin estaban juntos.

Haack se despertó un poco tarde esa mañana, noto como los sirvientes murmuraban entre ellos, pero no le dio importancia. Fue a desayunar pero solo encontró a su padre en el comedor. Le pareció muy extraño, tal vez se había levantado más tarde de lo que había pensado y todos ya habían desayunado antes que él. Quería platicar con Katara, disculparse con ella y tratar, de alguna manera convencerla que él podía hacerla feliz.

Arnook vio como su hijo comía apresuradamente, él sabia de sus sentimientos hacia Katara, pero al ver su expresión solo podía pensar que no se había enterado todavía de los recién llegados. Su hijo debía de enterarse y darse cuenta que ella nunca le correspondería en sus sentimientos. Ella ya le pertenecía a otro hombre y tenían un hijo, ese niño era la unión entre ellos. Y el no podía competir con eso.

- Haack – trato de advertirle de los nuevos inquilinos en el palacio.

- Lo siento padre, debo retirarme. Te veré más tarde – después se levantó de la mesa y se fue.

Arnook solo suspiró. Mientras perdía de vista a su hijo.

- Ya era hora.

La recién reunida familia volteó a ver Sokka que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta. Zuko se levanto y camino hacia él. Estrecharon su mano cerrándola en un puño y después se acercaron dándose un abrazo como hombres.

- Que gusto verte Zuko.

- Igual Sokka – le respondió gustoso a su amigo.

Ryu recordó ese nombre, era el nombre que había mencionado Yuu cuando estuvieron buscando al espíritu azul en los archivos de la guardia imperial. El hombre casi tan alto como su padre de tez morena y ojos azules lo miró fijamente.

- Así que tu eres Ryu – dijo Sokka acercándose a su sobrino. El pequeño de ojos ambarinos lo miraba – Yo soy tu increíble tío Sokka – se presentó señalándose a si mismo con el pulgar.

Ryu miro a su madre, ella solo le dio una sonrisa a manera de aprobación como diciéndole "Si, es verdad", después sonrió y saludo a su tío.

- No se ustedes pero yo tengo hambre, ¡Vamos a comer! – dijo enérgicamente Sokka.

- Supongo que hay cosas que no cambian – hablo Zuko sonriendo.

Los cuatro fueron a una de las salas donde servirían la comida. Ryu estaba anonadado, no solo había encontrado a su mamá, si no que ahora conocía la familia a la que pertenecía. Además de su tío también conoció a su tía, Suki, la joven mujer que lo había cuidado, y conoció a sus dos primos, Sora de seis, próximamente a cumplir siete y Kai, un niño de tres años. La mayor Sora, le dio la bienvenida, ella también se mostraba feliz de conocer al hijo de su tía Katara y se impresionó al conocer al padre del mismo.

Ryu estaba mas que feliz, su familia se hacia cada vez más grande, ya no eran solo su abuelo y su padre o la tía Ayu, que a pesar de que no eran familia el la consideraba como tal, ahora tenia una madre, tíos, primos e incluso conoció a su otro abuelo ¡Y bisabuelo! De alguna manera ya no se sentía tan solo, y lo que más le encantaba era la increíble descendencia que poseía. Su padre el Señor del Fuego y su madre una princesa de la Tribu Agua. Se sentía orgulloso de ser quien era, de quien eran sus padres.

Haack estuvo buscando a Katara en el salón donde daba las clases de curación. Pero al llegar ahí le dijeron que ella había avisado que no iría. Se extraño por eso, Katara nunca faltaba a sus a dar sus clases, eso lo sabia él. Se encamino al palacio, al entrar se encontró con Lavali y Juma.

- Lavali, Juma – saludó a las hermanas - ¿Saben en donde esta Katara?

Las dos hermanas se miraron y después Lavali habló.

- Katara esta con su esposo y su hijo – dicho eso se retiraron, pero Haack agarro del brazo a la mayor de las hermanas.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir? – le preguntó con un evidente disgusto.

- Lo que escucho príncipe Haack – Lavali no era una gran simpatizante de Haack, ella había sido testigo de cómo él había amenazado a Katara muchos años atrás antes de casarse, le pareció absurdo y ridículo lo que le había dicho, y se alegro tanto cuando lo abandonó y rompió el compromiso, ella deseaba mucho que la princesa Katara se casara con el príncipe de la nación del fuego y se alegro bastante cuando la anunció como su esposa, pero se separaron, y sabia que el aprovecharía la oportunidad quedarse con ella, pero estaba muy equivocado si así lo creía - el Señor del Fuego y su hijo llegaron anoche y ahora están con ella, o debería decir con la Señora del Fuego – termino de decir.

- Katara NO es la Señora del Fuego – dijo mas que disgustado sujetando firmemente su agarre.

- Fue coronada Haack y en ningún momento se ha dicho que ella haya dejado de ser la Señora del Fuego, o la esposa de Zuko – se soltó del agarre y ella y Juma se alejaron de él.

Haack no lo podía creer. Se adentro con paso firme al palacio. Esperando, deseando que no fuera verdad. El primer lugar al que quiso ir fue a la habitación de Katara, pero antes de llegar ahí paso por el comedor, la escena que vio lo dejo impactado. Ahí estaba la familia real de la Tribu del Sur, Sokka con su esposa y sus hijos, el jefe Hakoda, Pakku, Katara y… cerro sus puños con fuerza al mirar al hombre que estaba sentado junto a ella. Cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos dorados. Zuko, el Señor del Fuego estaba ahí, así como Lavali lo había dicho. Su vista se desvió a otro ser que estaba del otro lado de Katara, un niño que la llamaba mamá.

Hace ocho años el quiso comprometerse con ella, recuperarla, pero ese hombre la aparto de su lado y se caso con ella en secreto y ahora que tenia una nueva oportunidad de nuevo llegaba y se la arrebataba. Con un gran coraje se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí.

- Así que fue eso lo que paso – hablo Sokka en la habitación donde se llevaba a acabo las reuniones importantes de la tribu. El salón del Jefe.

Zuko les contó a todos lo que había pasado con él y su hijo.

- ¿No saben quien pudo haberlo hecho? – preguntó Suki.

- No, pero tengo mis sospechas. Mi tío…

- Le enviamos un mensaje diciéndole que estaban aquí – corto Sokka, Zuko se relajó, al menos su tío ya sabia que estaban bien.

- Le dije que se mantuviera alerta sobre cualquier rumor – termino de decir.

- Creo que por el momento seria prudente que se quedaran aquí – hablo Hakoda – Al menos hasta que recibamos noticias de Iroh.

- Gracias pero no puedo – rechazo Zuko - Puedo aceptar que Ryu se quede por el momento pero yo debo de regresar a la Nación del Fuego, mi tío no podrá mantener oculta nuestra ausencia por mucho tiempo y no puedo quedarme aquí escondido mientras existan conspiradores en mi nación, especialmente si tienen a mi hijo como objetivo.

Todos entendieron el punto de Zuko.

- ¿Crees que Ryu pueda saber algo? – preguntó Katara.

- No lo se, el logro escapar y estuvo oculto un día, no se si pudo escuchar o ver algo que nos diga quien esta detrás de todo esto.

- Fue muy valiente lo que hiso – hablo Pakku – no cualquier niño tendría sus agallas.

Katara y Zuko se sintieron orgullosos de su hijo y los presentes compartieron la misma opinión, un digno hijo del Señor del Fuego, con la valentía y determinación de su madre. Sin mas decidieron Apoyar a Zuko, aunque el insistió en que podía solucionarlo solo. Solo debía encontrar a los conspiradores y darles una buena lección. Esperaba que su tío al menos, lograra dar con ellos.

- ¿Me puedes decir que significa esto?

Mai le tiro en la mesa la invitación que acababa de recibir a Ayu sin importarle que ella estuviera tomando el té.

- ¿Qué sucede Mai? – le dijo un poco consternada, no eran las mejores amigas pero tampoco existían rencores o malas intenciones entre ellas.

- Míralo por ti misma – le dijo con molestia – Tu eres la encargada de estas cosas.

Ayu tomo el pergamino y leyó lo escrito en él. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y después el disgusto no se dejo esperar.

- ¿Quién te entregó esto? – más que una pregunta sonó como una exigencia.

- Lo acaba de dejar un mensajero del palacio, por eso vengo contigo para que me expliques de que se trata.

- ¡Jamás he autorizado algo como esto! – se defendió Ayu. Sin más ambas mujeres fueron al palacio en busca de respuestas.

¿Qué clase de broma enfermiza era esa? Ayu sujetaba firmemente el pergamino donde se le invitaba a Mai, a formar parte del baile organizado por el Señor del Fuego en donde elegiría a una esposa, el cual se llevaría acabo dentro de tres días ¿Quién rayos había planeado esa estupidez? Zuko llegaba mañana de ciudad Fuente de Fuego, ella sabia que él no tenia nada que ver con el dichoso baile, Era imposible que Zuko organizara tal cosa. Cualquiera que estuviera detrás de todo esto lo pagaría caro.

Mai solo observaba el disgusto de la organizadora de eventos del palacio, era obvio que alguien desconocido estaba detrás de aquel baile el cual consideraba ridículo, Zuko jamás elegiría una esposa de esa manera.

Después de que el Avatar venciera al Señor del Fuego Ozai y Zuko se hiciera cargo de la nación al vencer a Azula, Mai y Ty Lee pudieron regresar. En esos dos meses antes de su coronación se entero de todo lo que había hecho la maestra agua. Había rumores de que ella misma había incitado a los soldados y algunos nobles de alto rango a levantarse en contra del Señor del Fuego, el golpe de estado que sufrió la capital así como en las demás colonias había sido plan de ella. Por eso Zuko obtuvo el apoyo de muchos de los capitanes, generales y consejeros que eran partidarios de la maestra agua incluso había nobles que se atrevían a llamarla heroína o salvadora y que actuaban en su memoria.

Y todo eso quedo más en claro cuando se corrió el rumor de que estaba con vida y en la Nación del Fuego. Mai supo entonces que Zuko no desaprovecharía la oportunidad y haría algo con ella y así fue, se caso y al convertirla en su esposa, el día de su coronación ella también fue coronada.

Muy en el fondo le dolió cuando la presento como su esposa y más aun cuando se entero de que esperaban un hijo. En ese momento acepto por completo que Zuko era inalcanzable para ella. Creía que las cosas les serian difíciles a los dos, que la maestra agua nunca seria aceptada por los ciudadanos, pero grande fue su error, la idolatraban y algunos estaban molestos por eso, especialmente los nobles que veían el peligro de perder sus posiciones y privilegios por que simplemente deseaban que Zuko se casara con sus hijas para obtener ventaja sobre ello. Todos los planes se les vieron arruinados cuando ella fue coronada como la Señora del Fuego.

Incluso su padre se humillo pidiéndoles disculpas por lo que hiso hace muchos años atrás al reconocerla. Aunque ella le había insistido en que no era necesario aun así lo hiso y se fue con la idea de que le esperaba una sentencia de muerte. Pero ella lo perdonó así como Mai estaba segura que lo haría, desde entonces se mantuvo alejada de ellos.

Meses después cuando su hijo nació y ella se fue, Mai no indagó sobre el porqué. Tampoco hiso caso sobre los rumores esparcidos entre la gente noble sobre ella. Sabia que si se separaron tuvo que ser por algo muy grave o de lo contrario Zuko nunca se separaría de ella. Se dio la extraña orden de que jamás se hablara sobre ella en presencia del Señor del Fuego o su hijo, convirtiéndola en un Tabú. Eso solo acrecentaba los rumores que decían que le fue infiel o que huyó con el príncipe de la tribu del norte abandonando al Señor del Fuego.

Le sorprendió que fuera llamada por Zuko días después y le pidiera que tomara un lugar en el consejo. Sabia que a pesar de que su última conversación no termino en muy buenos términos, él aun así, la consideró capaz de realizar ese papel brindando ideas útiles para la restauración. Aceptó, pues no tenia nada más que hacer y durante todo esos años lo estuvo ayudando. Fue testigo del crecimiento de su hijo que se convirtió en el eterno recuerdo de lo que hubo entre el y la maestra agua.

Cuando tuvo la edad suficiente se separo de su familia y comenzó a vivir sola, nadie le objetó nada. Mai tuvo ciertos momentos de curiosidad de saber que había pasado entre él y la maestra agua, Zuko no se había vuelto a casar y no se había fijado hasta ese momento en ninguna otra mujer. En ocasiones le fastidiaba ver los intentos de aquellas mujeres por conquistarlo, incluso sospecho que aquella chica que había nombrado como su organizadora principal de eventos así como la tutora personal de su hijo pudiera tener la intención de conquistarlo, pero sus ideas se esfumaron cuando escucho su enfrentamiento con una de aquellas mujeres que deseaban organizar bailes con las intenciones de conquistar a Zuko bajo el engaño de que lo querían hacer para mostrar las habilidades artísticas de sus hijas, sobrinas o nietas en edad casadera. Se gano su respeto, ella lo protegía no por que lo quisiera conquistar si no porque, de alguna manera, sentía que estaba protegiendo la relación entre Zuko y la maestra agua.

Mai seguía sintiendo que hubo algo muy importante que causo la separación de ambos, porque muy en el fondo sospechaba que aun la amaba. Pero recibir aquella invitación había dado al traste con los pensamientos que firmemente se había creado, especialmente si Ayu era la que estaba detrás de todo eso, pero al parecer ella tampoco lo sabia y su disgusto era mas que evidente. No podía negar que se sintió un tanto emocionada cuando leyó "elegir esposa" Una parte de ella le decía que Zuko tarde o temprano tendría que tener alguna consorte, al final de cuentas era un hombre y tenia necesidades que solo una mujer podía cumplir, o tal vez, como habían pasado ya varios años casarse de nuevo, pero no acepto la manera en como elegiría ¿Qué acaso la consideraban ganado en donde elegiría a la mejor de todas? Su disgusto fue grande y por eso había ido a buscar explicaciones.

Al llegar al palacio preguntaron por Iroh, cuando le dijeron que estaba en su sala de té. Fueron hacia allá. En el camino se encontraron con Lady Da Wan y su hija Emi, al verlas tuvieron que saludarlas de manera forzosa.

- Espero que no haya rencores Ayu - hablo Da Wan.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Le pidieron a mi madre que organice el baile del Señor del Fuego para que encuentre esposa – hablo orgullosa Emi – Porque era más indicada que tu.

- ¿¡Fueron ustedes!? – hablo con disgusto Ayu - ¿¡Ustedes están detrás de todo esto!? – les grito perdiendo la compostura. Mai tuvo que sujetarla del hombro para evitar que se abalanzara contra las dos mujeres.

- Solo hacemos lo que nos pidieron – hablo Da Wan – Ves hija, por eso no la incluí en la lista de posibles candidatas, no tiene los modales que se requieren para ser la Señora del Fuego – las dos mujeres sonrieron satisfechas – En cambio tu Mai aun puedes hacer el intento, aunque dudo que tengas oportunidad contra Emi.

Antes de que Ayu las golpeara, que era mas que obvio que lo iba a hacer. Mai se adelanto.

- ¿Quién les pidió que organizaran este evento? – les pregunto, cambiando al tema principal por el cual habían ido ahí.

- El consejero Liang, ahora si nos disculpan, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – terminó de decir para después irse de ahí junto con su hija.

Ayu y Mai se miraron e inmediatamente fueron hacia con Iroh.

- ¡IROH! – grito Ayu en el momento en que entro a la sala del té y caminaba hacia el kiosco en el lago - ¿Tú autorizaste la fiesta para buscarle esposa a Zuko? – le dijo furiosa.

El viejo general casi escupió el té al escuchar eso.

- ¿Fiesta de que? – hablo confundido.

- Esta tarde recibí esta invitación – dijo Mai, y Ayu le entrego la invitación a Iroh. El la leyó y su rostro de sorpresa fue casi el mismo que el de Ayu, solo que este lo tomo con más calma.

- No he autorizado nada como esto – hablo al terminar de leer la dichosa invitación.

- Pues el consejero Liang si – dijo Ayu molesta.

- Le pidió a Lady Da Wan que se hiciera cargo de organizar todo – hablo Mai.

Iroh se quedo muy pensativo. Por algún motivo Mai sintió que no reaccionaba como se lo esperaba. Pareciera que sospechara de algo más, poco después recibió un mensaje de alguien, al leerlo se levantó y pidió que lo siguieran. Las dos chicas siguieron en silencio. Salieron del palacio casi a escondidas, Mai veía todo muy sospechoso.

Llegaron a una casa de té. Fueron conducidos a una habitación trasera, ahí estaba uno de los sabios del fuego, Ayu lo reconoció era el sabio Shyu, Iroh se acercó a él.

- Lo traerán en cualquier momento – Iroh asintió a sus palabras y después miro seriamente a las dos mujeres.

- Antes que nada les voy a contar algo de estricta confidencialidad y espero que no salga de estas cuatro paredes.

Ayu y Mai se miraron, como suponía Mai algo no andaba bien.

- Cuando Zuko y mi nieto partieron a ciudad Fuente de Fuego esa misma noche sufrieron un atentado contra sus vidas – Ayu y Mai abrieron los ojos con asombro – Fueron atacados por maestros fuego y le hicieron creer a Zuko que Ryu había muerto cuando su casa explotó. Pero no fue así. El príncipe había sido secuestrado por maestros tierra.

Las dos estaban impresionadas. Aun que Mai lo disimulaba mejor que Ayu.

- Después de eso me envió un mensaje en donde me informaba todo lo sucedido y me pedía que mantuviera oculto el suceso. El tenia la sospecha que si fueron maestros fuegos y maestros tierra los que los atacaron debían tener cómplices y la idea de tener rebeldes en la nación se convirtió en algo alarmante, desde entonces hemos estado al tanto de cualquier rumor o noticia que se esparza aquí en la capital.

- ¿Cree que esta fiesta tenga algo que ver con eso? – preguntó Mai después de escuchar lo que acababa de explicar el ex general.

- ¿Qué fiesta? - pregunto Shyu.

- La señorita Mai recibió una invitación en donde se le invitaba a una fiesta en la cual Zuko elegiría una esposa.

El sabio Shyu pensó en lo que acababa de escuchar – Eso solo lo confirma – dijo después.

- ¿Qué es lo que confirma? – pregunto Mai con desespero por que hablaban de algo que no entendía.

- La noche después del ataque – explicó Shyu – el Alto Sabio nos citó a nosotros a una reunión, en donde nos aseguró que el príncipe había muerto y que el Señor del Fuego debía encontrar esposa para que le de otro heredero.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Ayu consternada.

- ¿Creen que el Alto Sabio esta detrás de todo esto? – pregunto incrédula Mai, dudaba que un simple anciano podría llegar a tener aquel alcance.

- Eso estamos a punto de averiguarlo – dijo seriamente Iroh.

Inmediatamente tocaron la puerta y después de la aprobación de Iroh entro Zheng llevando sujeto aun hombrecillo con cara de espanto el cual aventó hacia el interior de la habitación para caer frente a Iroh.

- Es el asistente personal del Alto Sabio – aclaró Shyu – El debe saber todos sus sucios secretos.

- Yo no se nada – dijo temeroso.

- ¡Sera mejor que no nos mientas! – Zheng desenfundo su espada y la colocó en el cuello del hombrecillo que estaba de rodillas en el suelo – ¡Dinos todo lo que sepas o te juro que abriré tu garganta! - amenazó. Tanto Ayu como los demás presentes estaban impresionados de la conducta del joven almirante.

Iroh no dudó en pedir la ayuda de Zheng cuando se entero de lo que había pasado y pidió su regreso a la capital. Era uno de los hombres más fieles a su sobrino y su ayuda resultaba indispensable en esos momentos cuando no sabían que quien confiar. Cuando lo puso al tanto de lo que pasaba el juro que se encargaría de encontrar a los conspiradores, y ahí estaba, demostrando de lo que era capaz con tal de llegar a su objetivo.

Cuando Zheng se entero de lo que había pasado al Señor del Fuego y a su hijo, no dudo en ayudar al general Iroh en encontrar a los culpables y cuando Shyu le dijo que capturara al asistente del alto sabio no dudo en ir por él de la manera más discreta posible y llevarlo ante Iroh.

Mai estaba consternada por la amenaza de aquel hombre y solo pudo pensar que en verdad era capaz de cumplirla.

- Esta bien hablaré – dijo inmediatamente al sentir el filo de la hoja en su cuello – ¡Es verdad! el Alto Sabio esta detrás del ataque hacia el príncipe – dijo temiendo por su vida.

- ¿Por qué lo hiso? – pregunto Iroh.

Zheng retiro la espada y espero a que hablara. Cuando se vio libre de la amenaza comenzó a hablar.

- Porque nunca aprobó la unión entre el príncipe y la muchacha de la tribu agua – comenzó a hablar un poco entrecortado, era evidente que tenia algo de miedo – Después de la coronación el Alto Sabio trato de convencer a algunos sabios y consejeros de ponerse de su lado para tratar de ponerse en contra del Señor del Fuego y expulsarla, pero nadie lo apoyó, esa maldita mujer…

- Cuida tus palabras – le amenazó Zheng por la forma en que se dirigió a Katara. El hombrecillo tragó grueso y después de la advertencia continuo.

- Ella – dijo algo temeroso - había convencido a la mayoría de los consejeros y altos nobles, incluso había sabios de su lado – miro a Shyu – pero el no se quedo conforme, lo que más le molesto fue la notica de su embarazo. El lo veía como algo impuro, era una abominación lo que habían hecho – todos miraron con desaprobación la opinión que tenia del hijo de Zuko y Katara ganándose miradas de desprecio – e ideó un plan, uno con el cual se desharía de los dos. Durante todos los meses de embarazo estuvo dándole una extraña medicina que puso en su té el cual le provocaría intensas fiebres para que así perdiera a la criatura – la cara de sorpresa de todos fue grande especialmente la de Iroh que después paso al enojo - Pero ella era demasiado fuerte, además de una curandera. Cuando se dio cuenta que tal vez su plan no funcionaria, intensifico la dosis que le provocaría la más intensa fiebre y para su suerte, también adelantó el parto. Cuando se entero de las condiciones de salud de ella, fue inmediatamente a dar sus servicios de ayuda, pero solo lo haría a cambio de algo.

- A cambio de que Katara se fuera para siempre de la nación del fuego y jamás regresara – completó Iroh.

Mai se impresiono por lo que acababa de escuchar. ¡Esa había sido el motivo por la cual se habían separado! Por alguna razón ella parecía ser la única impresionada por la notica tan reveladora, los otros cuatro miraban con desprecio al custodio. Así que ellos ya lo sabían, dedujo, ¿Y como no? Iroh era el más cercano a Zuko por ser su tío, era inevitable que el supiera aquello, Ayu había sido la mejor amiga de la maestra agua mientras estuvo en la nación del fuego, por ese motivo protegía tanto a Zuko de las insinuaciones de otras mujeres. Pero aun desconocía la relación entre el sabio y el otro soldado que estaban ahí.

- Si, ese fue el trato que pensó en ese momento – continuo hablando – Se inventó el cuento de que todo era debido a que ambos eran de elementos opuestos, como el hijo que esperaba sabia que seria un maestro fuego, uso también esa escusa para hacer mas creíble la historia de que la misma criatura la estaba matando. Cuando aceptaron puso en marcha su plan. Fingiría hacer un ritual para "salvarla" pero el solo deseaba que no lo lograra, quería que ella o la criatura murieran para que así pudiera convencer al Señor del Fuego de que una unión entre ellos jamás seria posible, lo obligaría a casarse con alguien pura, una mujer originaria de la nación del fuego de cuna noble que tomara lugar como su esposa.

Escuchar el macabro plan dejaba a todos consternados. Incluso Mai sintió un extraño retorcijón en su estómago al saber hasta donde había sido capaz de llegar aquel hombre con tal de cumplir sus objetivos.

- Supongo que el hecho de que sobreviviera no se lo esperaba – hablo Iroh tratando de controlar su enojo lo que le resultaba cada vez más difícil.

- No, no se lo esperaba – dijo con decepción – el quería hacer _el ritual_ a solas para asegurarse que nadie pudiera ayudar a la – se detuvo, miro a Zheng que apretó el mango de su espada – Señora – dijo después - incluso inventó lo de colocarla en agua, solo lo hiso para que, en caso de que el bebe naciera se ahogara en ella – Iroh apretó sus puños con fuerza y casi se rompía los dientes de la fuerza con la que apretaba la mandíbula Zheng apenas y resistió el impulso de matarlo – Pero el Señor del Fuego no se separo de su esposa y tampoco permitió que el doctor lo hiciera. Al final tubo que ponerle un ungüento que era la contra medida al té que le estuvo suministrando, eso aplacó la fiebre y después el niño nació. Había nacido antes de tiempo así que aun mantenía la esperanza de que muriera pero… la señora lo salvó, y a final los dos sobrevivieron.

la habitación quedo en silencio estaban mas que asombrados por enterarse de aquellos terribles planes.

- ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso? – hablo Ayu, al borde de las lagrimas y el odio - ¿CÓMO PUDIERON HACERLES ESO? – gritó fuera de sí.

Zheng se acercó a su hermana y la trato de calmar.

- El ataque en contra del príncipe ¿Qué planeaban lograr con eso? – preguntó Iroh, aunque el ya sospechaba la respuesta.

- Quería que él se casara para que la nación tuviera un heredero puro. El Alto Sabio sabia que mientras tuviera a su hijo no lo haría.

- ¿Por eso lo mandó a secuestrar? – grito Zheng acercándose fieramente a él levantándolo del cuello y estrellándolo contra la pared – Dime ¿¡Dónde tienen a Ryu!?

- No se de que habla, el príncipe esta muerto – hablo con temor ante las agresiones.

- ¡No mientas! – le grito apretando más su agarre - ¡Sabemos que fue secuestrado por maestros tierra!

Pero el hombrecillo no dijo nada, el fuerte agarre de Zheng lo estaba ahorcando.

- ¡Basta Zheng! – gritó Iroh. De mala gana lo soltó y este calló al suelo de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento – Dinos ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que planeó el Alto Sabio?

Mientras aun se recupera hablo entre cortado – Mando a matar al príncipe para que el Señor del Fuego se casara y tuviera otro hijo. El esta muriendo y sabia que una vez que lo hiciera, el Señor traería de regreso a la muchacha de la tribu agua. Pero si su hijo moría…

- Se vería obligado a casarse con otra mujer, y con la idea de que no podía procrear otro hijo con Katara se aseguraba que jamás volvieran a estar juntos ¿No es así? – concluyó Iroh. El hombrecillo solo asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Y que hay de los maestros tierra? – pregunto Zheng.

- No se de que habla – se defendió el sabio – Nosotros no mandamos a ningún maestro tierra. El plan del Sabio era matarlo, no secuestrarlo.

- ¡No te creo! – acusó Zheng mientras trataba de nuevo sacarle a la fuerza la verdad.

- Deténgase – ordenó el sabio Shyu – Lo que dice es verdad. El Alto Sabio esta seguro de que el príncipe murió esa noche.

- Si es así – hablo Mai – Puede haber otros conspiradores además del Alto Sabio y el consejero Liang.

- ¿Quiénes? – dijo Zheng mirando fijamente a Mai, más que una pregunta parecía una exigencia.

- Yo lo hice.

Todos voltearon a ver a la persona que había hablado desde la puerta.

Azula estaba de pie frente a ellos. Mai abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa. Inmediatamente fueron rodeados por maestros fuegos que los apuntaban amenazadoramente con atacarlos en cualquier momento. Azula entro mas calmadamente a la habitación viendo a los que se encontraban ahí. Sonreía muy satisfecha.

- Así que fuiste tu la que estuvo detrás de todo esto – hablo calmadamente Iroh, aunque por dentro no lo estaba.

- Así es querido tío, cuanto tiempo sin verte – se acercó a él - No tienes idea de lo mucho que pase pensando en ti y mi querido hermano mientras estuve encerrada en aquella prisión – termino de decir con profundo rencor.

Miro a Mai con desprecio, ella estaba más que alerta, Azula era de cuidado, podía matarlos en ese momento si así lo quería y era obvio que no olvidaba su traición hacia ella.

- ¿Y por que lo secuestraste Azula? ¿Acaso no querías que muriera tu sobrino? – le preguntó después llamando la atención de su sobrina hacia él, tenían que saber sus planes, era fundamental.

Azula rio a carcajada suelta.

- Por supuesto que quiero que muera, pero no quiero que lo haga todavía. Era importante que el pequeño mocoso estuviera lejos de aquí.

Iroh entonces vio la trampa.

- Querías que Zuko fuera tras él – Azula sonrió satisfecha.

- Mientras que el esta afuera buscando al bastardo de su hijo, yo estoy aquí, ¡Apoderándome de la ciudad que debió de ser mía! – dijo con euforia – y cuando termine aquí, iré a hacerle una visita a la familia de mi hermano – Iroh temió por los planes de su sobrina - ¡Disfrutaré destruir el polo sur y hacer desaparecer por completo esa tribu junto con Zuko!

Al decir esas ultimas palabras Iroh supo que era momento de actuar. Dejo salir un aliento de fuego hacia Azula la cual ella esquivó. Zheng atacó a los soldados con su espada y Mai también lo hiso con sus cuchillas, nunca se deshizo de ellas, en ese instante Iroh dejo salir una bomba de humo. Cuando el humo se disipó, Azula se dio cuenta de que ella y sus hombres, así como el hombrecillo asistente del Alto Sabio, eran los únicos en la habitación.

- ¡Rápido búsquenlos! - dijo uno de los soldados.

- No, déjenlos ir – ordeno Azula – tenemos cosas más importantes de que hacernos cargo. Ellos irán con el mensaje – sonrió satisfecha.

* * *

...


	6. Capitulo VI - Planes

Capitulo VI

**PLANES**

Iroh y los demás corrían por las calles. Se dieron cuenta que había demasiados soldados en ellas. En ese momento Azula se estaba posesionando de la capital. Se escondieron en una de las casas secretas que conocía Iroh. De ahí tomaron un pasadizo que los llevó al puerto, lograron tomar un bote pequeño sin que sospecharan y partieron a la ciudad Fuente de Fuego. En menos de una hora y gracias a las habilidades marítimas de Zheng lograron llegar a la Isla sin ser descubiertos. Ahí se encontraron con el resto de la guardia imperial que se quedó en la Isla fingiendo ser la escolta del Señor del Fuego. Tanto Iroh como los demás se sorprendieron al ver las condiciones en que la casa había quedado, no eran mas que escombros y cenizas. Los guardias se habían encargado de sepultar los cuerpos de los sirvientes, Iroh realmente agradeció de que Ryu hubiera sido secuestrado por los maestros tierra. Para bien o para mal, de cierta manera Azula lo había salvado de una muerte segura. Issei acababa de llegar de su viaje de captura de los maestros fuego que los habían atacado y les dijo que habían sido contratados de manera anónima para matar al príncipe heredero. Le contaron lo que acababa de pasar.

- ¡Todo este tiempo estuvo planeando esto bajo nuestras narices! – se quejo Zheng.

- Escúchenme bien – hablo Iroh – Zheng, Mai, deben ir con Zuko y advertirles de esto, al parecer se encuentran en la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Iroh aun no sabia cómo pudo haberlo sabido, pensó que tal vez ellos huyeron hacia allá al estar más cerca. Pero dudaba que Zuko supiera que su propia hermana estuvo detrás de todo eso. Tal vez los mismos hombres que se llevaron a su nieto le advirtieron a Azula. Por un lado estaba contento de que padre e hijo hasta el momento se encontraba bien, pero la amenaza de que destruiría el polo sur sabia que podía cumplirla.

- ¿Qué hay de ustedes? – preguntó Zheng.

- Azula planea ir personalmente a atacar el polo sur y si lo hace necesitara de toda una flota para lograrlo, cuando eso suceda nosotros atacaremos y recuperaremos la capital – dijo con seguridad Iroh.

Issei estuvo de acuerdo con el plan del Dragón del Oeste, si ellos se iban la ciudad quedaría desprotegida, seria un buen momento para atacar. Fueron hacia donde estaba el dirigible rápido real. Era la mitad del tamaño que un gran dirigible pero igual de rápido que un globo, en él, Zuko realizaba los viajes cortos para moverme rápidamente en su nación. Issei lo mando a traer y con ello dio la escusa de que el señor del fuego y su hijo estaban de _paseo _para así justificar su ausencia en la ciudad.

- Issei, cuida de mi hermana - le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- No tienes que pedirme que cuide a la mujer que lleva a mi hijo – le respondió el joven poniendo una mano en su hombro también.

Los dos se sonrieron deseándose buena suerte. Sin más Mai y Zheng partieron en el globo rumbo al Polo Sur.

- Sé que tienes prisa por irte – le dijo Sokka – pero el globo en el que llegaste está averiado, me tomara al menos un día arreglarlo.

- Entiendo, gracias Sokka.

- Trata de disfrutar el momento ¿no crees? ¿Qué tan malo es que te quedes un día o dos? – le dijo divertido.

Ambos se encontraban en una de las terrazas del palacio. Observaban como Ryu y Sora jugaban en la nieve junto con otros niños de la tribu agua. Katara y Suki se encontraban con ellos sentadas un poco alejadas de la guerra de nieve que tenían sus hijos. Zuko creyó que nunca había visto tan feliz a su hijo como en esos momento.

- Tienes que llevártela – hablo Sokka – Ella debe estar con su hijo, contigo.

- Lo se - respondió Zuko – No hay día en que no pensara en venir por ella y llevarla conmigo a la Nación del Fuego. Pero sé también que ella no lo permitiría.

Katara era la principal devota a cumplir el acuerdo, por mas que Zuko le insistió ella no cedió. Una vez que da su palabra, difícilmente se hecha para atrás.

- No te preocupes – hablo Sokka - Solo tienes que secuestrarla, te la llevas a la Nación del Fuego y la mantienes amarrada a un árbol como prisionera. Te funcionó la última vez ¿recuerdas?

Los dos sonrieron por la idea y los recuerdos del pasado. La había capturado en varias ocasiones y se la había llevado a la Nación del Fuego como su prisionera, ese fue el inicio de su romance. Ahora que lo pensaba no sonaba tan mal la idea de Sokka. Imágenes de Katara amarrada a una cama con muy poca ropa y él como su custodio dispuesto a castigar a su prisionera cruzaron por su mente. Se sonrojo bastante y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había pasado sin estar con su mujer. El deseo se volvió grande en él.

Por la noche, durante la cena, Zuko se dio cuenta que ahí estaban el jefe Arnook y su hijo, Haack. La mirada que le dedicaba Haack a Zuko era de un desprecio oculto. El podía sentirlo detrás de su máscara de amabilidad. Zuko se preguntaba qué hacían ahí, la idea de que el principito quisiera conquistar a Katara le cruzó por la mente provocando los celos que por mucho tiempo estuvieron dormidos despertaran fuertemente. Al finalizar la cena, vio las intenciones de Haack al querer acercarse a Katara, pero Ryu no se despegó de su madre en ningún momento y Zuko agradeció que su hijo se comportara como un pato-tortuga bebe siguiendo a su madre a donde sea. El después se unió a su esposa y a su hijo, al acercarse a Katara la besó. Ryu se sonrojo al ver a su padre besar de esa manera a su madre, la cual había tomado desprevenida, después de terminar el beso, tenia un muy notable sonrojo en su cara. Sonrió para sus adentros – _papá si que sabe como cautivar a mamá_ – pensó el pequeño, feliz de ver tal muestra de amor entre sus padres.

Haack solo miro con disgusto como le echaba en cara el maestro fuego que Katara nunca le pertenecería. De alguna manera pudo sospechar sus intenciones y con ese gesto le esta diciendo abiertamente que Katara era de él. No pudo mas que tragarse su coraje e irse de ahí. Arnook observó como su hijo se marchaba tratando de ocultar su rostro de molestia.

Katara y Zuko llevaron a Ryu a dormir, se le había preparado una nueva habitación cerca de las habitaciones reales, era mas grande y con una cama semicircular cubierta de pieles y mantas en tonos azules. Katara lo obligó a bañarse y después ambos lo arroparon. Ryu expreso su amor hacia sus padres y le agradeció a su mamá por estar con él. Zuko se sentía feliz de que su hijo olvidara todo los horribles sucesos por los que había pasado.

Ryu estaba feliz de que ahora sus dos padres estuvieran juntos, se imaginaba todas las noches siendo arropado de esa manera. Pero tenia ciertas dudas respecto a sus padres que lo mantuvieron pensativo todo ese tiempo. Pese a que ellos se encontraban separados y aun no sabia el porque, podía suponer que debían a motivos políticos, incluso él se sorprendió que su madre era de la tribu agua, siendo que agua y fuego son elementos opuestos, si era así comprendía el por que de su separación, tal vez no los dejaron estar juntos. Pero… aparte de eso… si su padre era de la nación del fuego, y su madre de la tribu agua, ¿Cómo se conocieron? El sabia que su papa estuvo persiguiendo al avatar, pero nunca escucho que mencionara a su mamá, porque según escucho de su tía Ayu ella había sido compañera del avatar, y por lo tanto debieron de haberse conocido, ¡Incluso enfrentado! Y si era así, ¿Cómo fue que se enamoraron? Su cabeza era todo un lío de dudas.

- ¿Les puedo hacerte una pregunta? – preguntó una vez que estuvo acomodado entre sus cálidas mantas. Ambos se miraron un poco sorprendidos, pero, de alguna forma podían adivinar lo que le preguntaría su hijo. Zuko estaba más que dispuesto a contarle la verdad, miro a Katara y ella no parecía estar cómoda con lo que su hijo pudiera preguntarles.

- Dime – le respondió Zuko a su hijo autorizándolo para que hiciera la pregunta.

- ¿Cómo es que se enamoraron?

Los dos se sorprendieron, no esperaban esa pregunta. Katara se quedo sin habla, ella no estaba muy segura del momento en que se enamoro de Zuko, si fue cuando la beso al encontrase con ellos en el templo aire del oeste o después de lo que hicieron en el baño cuando fue su prisionera. Una parte de ella admitía que después de eso le había resultado un poco difícil no pensar en él y eso, de cierta forma había dado inicio a ese sentimiento, pero no podía contarle eso a su hijo. Se avergonzó enormemente, no solo por recordar si no por que también, en el momento en que ambos declararon sus sentimientos lo que hicieron después era prácticamente censurable para que su hijo lo supiera, a esas altura Katara dudaba que Zuko la amara, pero cuando se confesó en aquella situación ambos dieron rienda suelta a su amor. ¿Cómo le explicaría a su hijo que se había enamorado por completo de su padre después de haber hecho el amor con él?

- ¿Enserio quieres saberlo? – La pregunta de Zuko la saco de sus recuerdos y el debate que llevaba internamente.

El asintió fuertemente con la cabeza.

- Me enamore de tu madre cuando me di cuenta de lo hermosa y valiosa que era para mi. Cuando no pude pensar en otra mas que en ella para que se convirtiera en mi esposa.

Zuko miro a Katara de la misma forma que cuando se dio cuenta por primera vez que la amaba, en la playa de la isla Ember. Ryu se alegro de aquella confesión. Aun que no dudaba de la palabra de su padre, pues ya le había confesado que la amaba, ahora miraba a su mamá, esperando por su respuesta. El esperaba alguna historia que explicara su enamoramiento.

- ¿Y tu mamá?

Katara se puso un poco nerviosa.

- Me tomo un poco más de tiempo darme cuenta de los sentimientos que tenia hacia tu padre – hablo ligeramente avergonzada - pero… creo que en el fondo, yo ya lo amaba, desde mucho antes.

Zuko se sorprendió ligeramente por ello, el solo supo que tal vez ella lo amaba cuando la beso en el templo aire del oeste, como ella no lo rechazó, supuso que podían compartir los mismos sentimientos, pero nada era seguro. Hasta el momento del incidente en el lugar donde el entrenaba, el encontrarla ahí, espiándolo y lo hermosa que se veía avergonzada solo podía revelar que ella si podía tener algún sentimiento hacia él, por eso se atrevió a besarla y a confesar sus sentimientos, aunque por la reacción de ella no le quedo a dudas que lo amaba aun antes de confesárselo y lo que hicieron después solo lo confirmó. Ahora que ella declaraba que tal vez lo amaba desde antes, solo podía pensar si eso era posible. Habían peleado incontables veces y ella tenia más motivos para odiarlo que para amarlo, pero aun así, ambos llegaron a ese sentimiento. Realmente era muy afortunado de que ella lo amara.

Ryu se sintió un poco satisfecho por las declaraciones de ambos, aunque no le habían contado a detalle, cómo es que en verdad se habían enamorado tendría tiempo después para averiguarlo. Zuko le dijo a su hijo que ya era de dormir, y obedeció a las palabras de su padre. Ambos le dieron las buenas noches y salieron de la habitación. Al salir se dirigieron a la habitación de Katara, Zuko tenia que hablar seriamente con ella.

Entraron, la habitación era grande, tenia una hoguera en medio de un círculo de medio metro de profundidad, alrededor del mismo, un desnivel en forma de escalón cubierto de pieles, mantas y cojines donde podían sentarse, su cama era semicircular con pieles y mantas, a diferencia de lo azul que dominaba, estas eran en colores morados, rosas y blancos. Un dosel cubría la cama con una gruesa cortina que impedía que el frio tocara a quien descansara en la cama. A pesar de que estaban en un palacio de hielo, por dentro resultaba ser muy cálido, por lo que no era necesario vestir las gruesas Parkas y guantes. La tenue luz de la fogata iluminaba bastamente la habitación.

- Quiero que regreses a la Nación del Fuego – Hablo Zuko en el instante en que entraron a la habitación. Mas que una petición se escucho como una orden.

Katara ya presentía que le hablaría de eso.

- Zuko, tu y yo sabemos…

- ¿Qué Katara? – le cortó - ¿Qué debemos estar separados aun cuando nos amamos? ¿Qué nuestro hijo tenga que crecer sin ti? ¿Sin tu cariño?

Estaba cansado de pasar las noches solo, de ver la cama en la que una vez durmieron juntos y se entregaban uno al otro vacía, de despertar sin ella a su lado, pero lo que mas le dolía era que Ryu estaba creciendo sin su madre, su hijo la necesitaba, él mas que nadie la necesitaba.

- No podemos seguir así – se acercó mas a ella. Katara vio el dolor en su mirada igual que hace ocho años cuando se separo de él - No puedo vivir sin ti.

La abrazo hundiendo su cara en su hombro, respirando el perfume y embriagándose con él. Era su esposa, le pertenecía y debían estar juntos. Katara se aferro a su espalda, ella también lo había extrañado ¿Cómo podía olvidarlo? Era su esposo, el único hombre a quien amaba, a quien se había entregado por primera vez y desde ese instante supo que seria el último en tocarla y así seria cuando acepto casarse con él. Sus rostros se acercaron y Zuko tomo sus labios con los suyos. La había besado hace unos momentos y solo eso basto para darse cuenta cuanto la amaba y necesitaba y estaba dispuesto a demostrárselo.

Katara se perdió en su beso que dejo de ser suave y pausado a uno completamente intenso. Sus labios le pedían cada vez más, querían satisfacerse por tantos años sin ser tocados, Zuko sintió sus besos como la fresca lluvia después de una sequia, ella le devolvía la vida, avivaba su flama interna y estaba seguro que esa noche arderían juntos.

Sus manos comenzaron a detallar su figura sobre la tela de su vestido deteniéndose en cada lugar conocido y palpando los cambios en su cuerpo, como si trataran de memorizar el nuevo cuerpo que ahora tenia. Se detuvo cuando bajo sus besos a su cuello y noto que había algo que le impedía seguir marcando su piel. Se separo un poco de ella y observó el collar rojo en su cuello. El mismo collar que le dio hace ocho años seguía ahí, como marca de que era suya. Lo toco cuidadosamente. Llevó sus manos a la nuca de ella y como en todas las ocasiones anteriores antes de separarse, le quito el collar, simplemente había costumbres que no se podían olvidar, al ver la piel desnuda continuo con su trabajo.

Sentía sus caricias mientras devoraba su cuello. Su respiración era agitada, su cuerpo se calentaba cada vez más y sabia que era producto del maestro fuego que la tenia en sus brazos. Su aroma, ese aroma que la embriagaba y que había extrañado tanto, comenzó a lamer el cuello pálido solo para comprobar si sabia igual a como olía, Zuko suspiro al sentir los húmedos besos que marcaban su cuello y descendían poco a poco. Tomo sus labios de nuevo con pasión mordiendo en ocasiones los finos y delicados labios de ella.

Se separo solo para observar su bello rostro sonrojado, Katara ya no era la niña de dieciséis con la que se había casado, frente a él estaba toda una mujer, la hermosa mujer que sabia que se convertiría, era incluso más bella y cautivadora de lo que él pudiera imaginarse. Sus facciones eran mas finas, su rostro mas bello, tal vez era por la excitación del momento o por el hecho de verla después de tanto tiempo que creyó que el brillo en su mirada era más intenso que la última vez que la vio. Sus manos se detuvieron en su cintura y comenzó a desvestirla.

Su cintura seguía igual de estrecha, pero sus caderas se habían enanchado dándole una hermosa silueta. Cayó la primera parte de su vestido y continuo con la segunda bata mientras besaba cada parte de la piel que iba descubriendo. Suave y tersa, con un agradable aroma a flores. La segunda prenda cayó, ahora solo se encontraba en las delicadas prendas que cubrían sus senos y su parte intima, pero entonces ella también comenzó su trabajo. Quito la camisa azul que cubría su cuerpo, y después la que se encontraba bajo ella. Comenzó a quitar poco a poco los vendajes en su pecho.

Las vendas cayeron y su esculpido torso quedo al descubierto. Todos los años de entrenamiento se vieron reflejados en su cuerpo. Se había quedado sin aliento cuando lo curo esa misma mañana, pero verlo de nuevo iluminado tenuemente por las llamas del fuego que calentaban la habitación, se dio cuenta que se veía mucho mas atractivo de lo que pudiera imaginarse. Su cuerpo era perfecto, la fantasía de cualquier mujer. Comenzó a admirarlo. La cicatriz del rayo de Azula estaba ahí. La marca de su sacrificio por ella. La tocó y el suspiro por su tacto. Pareciera que intentara borrar la marca con sus caricias, se acercó mas y lo beso. Zuko puso sus manos en la cara de ella, Katara continuaba explorando con sus morenas manos el cuerpo de su esposo, tratando de recordar cada parte de él. Descendieron y se detuvieron en el borde de su pantalón el cual comenzaba a aflojarse para que se uniera al resto de sus ropas. Cuando ambos quedaron con nada más que con su ropa interior Zuko la cargo y la llevo a la cama. La deposito suavemente y comenzó a poseerla.

Ya no deseaba sutiles caricias ni delicados besos, había extrañado enormemente el cuerpo de Katara y estaba mas que dispuesto a reconquistarlo. Acariciaba fervientemente sus largas piernas, besaba su cuello con vehemencia, descendió y al sentir la barrera de tela en sus pechos hiso lo mismo que la primera vez. Exhaló fuego y quemo la prenda, sus senos quedaron al descubierto, no tenían el mismo tamaño que recordaba, ahora eran grandes y firmes, no pudo mas que sentirse complacido por ese cambio. Su boca no perdió tiempo en devorarlos. Katara estaba extasiada por la forma en que la boca de Zuko succionaba la cumbre de sus pechos, esa delicada parte le provocaba las mas placenteras sensaciones haciendo que se aferrara a su cabello y gritara su nombre.

Sus manos descendieron y controlando habilidosamente las llamas, quemo la ultima barrera que se interponía en su camino. Toco entonces su punto de placer, ella gimió y el noto su humedad, estaba mas que lista para él y no pudo mas que sentirse satisfecho de haberle provocado tal grado de excitación. Se separo un poco para deshacerse de su ultima prenda que apresaba su miembro tan duro y excitado, impaciente por entrar en ella. El cuerpo de Katara era mas que hermoso, su figura era perfecta y el estaba ansioso de terminar de explora aquel último lugar que le quedaba. Lo miraba suplicante y sonrojada por las previas caricias.

Katara estaba demasiado húmeda internamente y su excitación era tan grande que estaba a punto de rogarle que entrara en ella, pero no fue necesario, Zuko cumplió con su callada petición. Cuando lo hiso, el placer mas intenso la agobió. Se contrajo y sintió que tocaba el cielo. Grito incapaz de contener ese placer. Zuko al sentir las contracciones se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado. No lo podía creer, apenas y entro en ella cuando Katara se vino. Su ego como hombre se elevó por haberle provocado tal placer, pero el aun no había acabado, apenas comenzaba el camino a la cúspide en la que Katara aun se encontraba y no tenia prisa en llegar.

Comenzó a moverse internamente de manera lenta y pausada, el interior de Katara se había vuelto mas estrecho y sentía un inmenso placer en cada embestida, pronto abandonó su plan de ir lento y el deseo de satisfacerse con ella se convirtió en su meta. Sus gemidos eran intensos y sus cuerpos no dejaban de bailar aquel ritmo que ambos disfrutaban. Pero Katara sentía que no era suficiente. Acababa de alcanzar el cielo y quería llegar al paraíso, deseaba más.

En un rápido movimiento volteo a Zuko quedando ella arriba de él. Se quedo sin aliento al ver a la mujer que se encontraba sentada en su cadera moviéndose sensualmente. Era irreconocible, el vaivén de su cuerpo, el movimiento de sus senos y el gesto de placer que tenia su rostro lo tenían hipnotizado y bajo el mas grande placer que hubiera imaginado. Estiro su mano para tocar aquella vigorizante mujer de mirada azul que lo tenia loco. Al estar cerca de su rostro ella tomo su mano y llevo sus dedos a su boca, lamiendo cada uno de ellos. La excitación se volvió mas grande en el maestro fuego y no pudo contenerse más. Sujeto su cadera con firmeza y el también empezó a entrar en ella con más fuerza, sus gemidos se hicieron más fuerte, las contracciones internas de Katara los llevaron a alcanzar la cima del placer juntos.

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz olvidar el cuerpo del otro, los fantasmas de sus besos y caricias los siguieron hasta que el deseo fue satisfecho.

Katara se dejo caer sobre Zuko, él la abrazó estrechando su cuerpo desnudo con el de él. Ambos, jadeantes y cansados unieron sus labios nuevamente. Se acostó a su lado y la acomodo en su pecho. Cubrió sus cuerpos con la suave manta. Sus ojos dorados miraban a la mujer de ojos azules que tenia en sus brazos. La beso incontables veces hasta que sus labios quedaron hinchados y rojos, pero a él no le importo, estaba con la mujer que amaba. Acaba de hacer el amor con ella como tanto lo había deseado y no podía mas que sentir una intensa paz y satisfacción dentro de él, pero el deseo de más aun seguía vivo.

La forma en que él la miraba no dejaba a dudas su amor por ella, el cual se lo acaba de demostrar. Se sentía amada y segura en sus brazos, era tan cálido, se acurrucó mas a su cuerpo, a esa fuente de calor que era él. El la ciño mas a él envolviéndola en sus brazos. Lo amaba tanto y esos momentos se dio cuenta de eso. No quería separarse de él, ya no podía, no después de haber quemado su piel y marcarla de nuevo como suya. Su lugar era ese. ¿Cuántas noches había pasado soñando con sus caricias? Con sus tortuosos besos que no hacían mas que dejarla insatisfecha hasta que la poseía por completo. Pero eran solo eso, sueños. Ahora veía sus fantasías satisfechas. Se sentía mujer nuevamente y no quería dejar de sentirse así. Las emociones y placeres que despertaba en ella la convirtieron en esclava de sus caricias y deseaba ser tocada por siempre de esa manera por aquel maestro fuego que la volvía loca de placer y deseosa de más.

Llevo su mano a su rostro y lo acarició. Zuko tomo la mano de ella y la llevo a sus labios. Le beso dulcemente.

¿Cómo podrían negar lo que sentían el uno por el otro? Sus cuerpos estaban hechos para amarse y ellos debían ceder a ese deseo. Se amaban, no había forma de negarlo. Se miraron por largo tiempo.

- Cuando esto termine, vendré por ti y por nuestro hijo. Así lo quieras o no, te llevare conmigo – rompió el silencio amenazándola dulcemente.

- ¿Planeas llevarme a la fuerza? ¿Como tu prisionera? – le dijo ella de manera seductora.

- Te encerrare en nuestra habitación y no te dejare libre en ningún momento – sentenció mientras besaba su mano nuevamente.

- Oh – dijo Katara fingiendo miedo - ¿Y si intento escapar? – preguntó con el mismo tono seductor.

- Te castigare – aseguró mientras se colocaba nuevamente arriba de ella y comenzaba a besar su cuello. Las ideas de los "castigos" lo comenzaron a excitar nuevamente.

- Sabes que me defenderé – dijo con el aliento entrecortado, las manos de Zuko comenzaban a divagar en su cuerpo provocándole esas sensaciones placenteras de hace un momento.

- Ambos sabemos como terminaran nuestras peleas – sentenció finalmente mientras se apoderaba de su boca.

En la ciudad Fuente de Fuego, Iroh e Issei planeaban su ataque, para ese momento se movieron a otra parte de la isla, un lugar más seguro. Debatían que primero debían saber la situación en la capital, enviarían a un espía en el momento en que la flota marchara.

- ¿Qué pasa si Azula no sale de la capital y se queda? – pregunto Issei.

- Ella irá – aseguro Iroh – Esta demasiado confiada en que puede destruir la tribu y a Zuko junto con su familia, ella quiere darse el gusto de ver personalmente su caída.

- ¿Por qué espero tanto tiempo? – hablo Ayu quien estaba también presente – Pudo haber atacado en cualquier momento, ¿por qué esperar hasta ahora?

- Para conseguir aliados – respondió Issei – Cuando nos revelamos contra Ozai, hubo algunos que nos llamaron traidores, entre ellos el ministro Shaiming que atacó el polo sur a manera de venganza contra la princesa. El Almirante Qian revelo que no todos sus hombres fueron atrapados y algunos huyeron cuando vieron que perdían la batalla. Los maestros fuego que capturamos son parte de ese grupo.

- Son los culpables de las revueltas en las colonias y algunos ataques al reino tierra al finalizar la guerra – agregó Iroh.

- Así es, no me sorprende que unieran a su causa, pero también queda descubrir quienes más están de su lado. Ella no pudo organizar esto sola. Si planea atacar el polo sur, necesita de al menos algún comandante o almirante.

- Todos los que tiene esa posición son personas de alta confianza para Zuko, y no creo que se atrevan a darle la espalda ahora, si te pones a pensarlo son más aliados que enemigos, así que lo mas seguro es que los tenga prisioneros en este momento. Zuko nunca ascendió a nadie que alguna vez estuvo a favor de su padre y del que tuviéramos dudas.

- Hay alguien – recordó Issei – Izao, el se convirtió en capitán después de que patéticamente le rogara a Zuko por un tiempo, el lo promovió de mala gana.

- ¿Crees que el este de lado de Azula? – preguntó Ayu.

- Su padre el Almirante Zhao, fue el que condujo la Armada hacia el polo norte, el murió en ese ataque, el espíritu del océano se lo llevó – declaro Iroh – Estoy seguro de que Izao no dudaría en ayudar a Azula con su venganza, especialmente ahora que se dirigirá a destruir el polo sur.

- Sigo pensando que es demasiado para que él lleve acabo ese ataque.

- Tal vez por eso Azula va a ir también – Issei acepto eso, era verdad, resultaba demasiado desconfiable que le encargara tan grande misión a un ser tan irresponsable como Izao, el lo conocía y solo podía pensar en el como una persona caprichosa y torpe.

- ¿Qué hay los maestros tierra que capturaron a Ryu? – preguntó Ayu - ¿Cómo pudieron ellos entrar en todo esto? Si Azula lo planeo, ¿Quiero decir que tenemos enemigos en el reino tierra que la apoyan?

- Tal vez – hablo Iroh – pero solo puedo pensar en un grupo que seguirían las ordenes de Azula. Los Dai L i - Los dos miraron al ex general. No habían pensado en ellos – Después de que Azula los despidió el día del cometa, nunca supimos más de ellos, tampoco regresaron a Ba Sing Se, de alguna forma u otra sospecho que fueron ellos los que secuestraron a Ryu.

- Aun así, debemos saber quienes más la ayudaron, Izao es demasiado estúpido como para hacerse cargo el solo de la liberación de Azula y toda esta conspiración.

Iroh estuvo de acuerdo con eso, a pesar de que su padre Zhao, mostraba una determinación y confianza muy alta, su hijo dejaba mucho que desear. Alguien más debía estar moviendo los hilos.

- Todo esta listo, hemos capturado a todos los que traicionaron a su padre – informó a la princesa.

- ¿Qué es lo que han dicho?

- Que jamás se unirán a usted.

- Bien no me importa, morirán como los traidores que son – se dio la vuelta y miro al que se encontraba frente a ella, se acerco a él hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia – Lo has hecho muy bien Han – Toco la mejilla de su fiel aliado, el no se inmuto por su tacto, su rostro y amarillos ojos seguían iguales de serio y eso era algo que a la princesa le encantaba. El era el único que al parecer no le temía – Cuando termine con mi hermano, tu y yo nos encargaremos de llevar a la nación del fuego a la gloria.

Sin esperar más Han la acerco a él y la besó. No fue amable ni indulgente, la tomo como lo había hecho noches pasadas, desde que se convirtió en su amante y cómplice en su venganza. La princesa lo había llamado a él. Por ser el hijo del ministro Shaiming, el cual murió después de ver incumplida su misión de destruir el polo sur, se había suicidado en su celda horas después de haber sido encerrado. Han repudiaba la forma en que su padre había puesto fin a su vida, por ello se mantuvo cautivo y apacible con el nuevo Señor del Fuego, a pesar de que su madre le rogara que se disculpara con él, jamás lo hiso. Nunca se rebajaría a hacer eso así como lo hiso Izao, el permaneció en el ejercito hasta que fue llevado a tener un trabajo de oficina dedicándose a cosas tribales. Años después cuando recibió el llamado de la princesa y supo de su conspiración, no la ayudo solo por que compartiera su deseo de venganza o aquellos planes de continuar la guerra y conquistar el mundo, si no, que fue su belleza lo que lo cautivó. Aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente estaba enamorado de ella, por eso accedió a ser su amante y la apoyaría incondicionalmente.

El dirigible atravesaba rápidamente el cielo abriéndose paso en las nubes Llevaban toda la noche viajando. El dirigible rápido del señor del fuego resultaba ser eficiente. Poseía solo una habitación principal y un cuarto de servicio además del puente de mando. Estaba hecho para llevar a no mas de diez personas. Su funcionamiento era fácil y practico. Zheng en las calderas y Mai en el puente.

Zheng continuaba con su trabajo de mantener avivado el fuego de las tres calderas que mantenían a flote el dirigible. Echaba carbón y se aseguraba que las llamas tuvieran la intensidad adecuada. El sudor bajaba por su espalda y pecho como gotas de lluvia, en un punto decidió quitarse la camisa y todo su traje naval que marcaba su posición como almirante, al final solo quedó con su pantalón y cubierto de sudor, la caldera resulto ser un poco más caliente de lo que esperaba y sumándole a eso el trabajo físico de mover y echar carbón lo hacían sudar a mares, lejos de sentirse cansado solo veía el esfuerzo de sus entrenamientos. Después de que termino la guerra y la paz llego, fue nombrado Almirante y se vio en la tarea de traer de regreso a los soldados y ciudadanos que decidieron regresar a la nación del fuego. En mas de una ocasión se enfrento con rebeldes pero después de dos años todo se tranquilizó haciendo de su vida un poco mas calmada. Amaba el mar y tener el puesto de vigilancia entre el reino tierra y la nación del fuego manteniendo protegidos y cuidados las rutas marítimas comerciales entre ambas naciones, fue algo grato para el, sin embargo se había vuelto un poco perezoso. Se había enfrentado a algunos piratas pero nada que no pudiera lidiar.

Ya no tenia la obligación de pelear o estar siempre a la guardia de algún ataque, por lo que, por un tiempo, descuidó su entrenamiento como maestro fuego hasta que Ayu le reclamó

_- Zuko entrena todos los días a pesar de que es el Señor del Fuego. Él no solo es un maestro fuego si no también un gran espadachín ¡Deberías aprender de él y ponerte a entrenar!__**  
**_

Después de aquella acusación se sintió humillado por ser superado por el Señor del Fuego, amigo también de él. El creía que su único trabajo era dictar ordenes y mandar en la nación, pero al parecer estaba equivocado. Issei, amigo de él y novio de su hermana era capitán de la guardia personal de Zuko, le había dicho que el mismo había sido testigo del poder y control que tenia el nuevo Señor del Fuego, ninguno de sus hombres, incluso él habían sido capaz de derrotarlo en sus entrenamientos. Zheng era solo un año mayor que Zuko al igual que Issei. En una ocasión quiso comprobarlo el mismo y se enfrento a Zuko de manera amistosa en uno de sus entrenamientos bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana, fue fácilmente derrotado, aunque según él le dio batalla el triunfo del Señor del Fuego fue muy notoria. Saber que alguien menor a ti es más fuerte que tu golpea fuerte en el orgullo masculino aun si es tu amigo o el Señor del Fuego, y lo peor de todo fue cuando Ayu le dijo que incluso Katara había dado mejor pelea que él, contándole que Zuko tuvo que usar un rayo para poder vencerla. Saber que tu amigo es más fuerte que tu es una cosa y el acepto su derrota, pero enterarte que incluso la esposa del mismo, una maestra agua de la misma edad que su hermana fue más digna contrincante que tu es muy humillante. Desde entonces se dedico a entrenar más.

Había estado entrenando con una espada e incluso con el arco. En todos esos años se sentía satisfecho de sus logros. Termino por convertirse en un hombre de gran estatus, no solo por su titulo de nobleza recuperado, si no también por la posición que tenia, Almirante, el más joven de todos. Su hermana y sus padres se sentían orgullosos de él, además de convertirse en uno de los hombres y amigos de mas confianza del Señor del Fuego, así como lo era su hermana.

Termino con su tarea de llenar de carbón las calderas, salió de ahí y se dirigió al puente de mando. Pronto amanecería.

- Deberías descansar - Mai se sobresalto un poco al escucharlo, no había notado cuando entró – Has estado aquí casi toda la noche.

Mai lo volteo a ver y noto que su compañero de viaje no tenia camisa. Por algún motivo se sintió un poco incomoda.

- Estoy bien – le respondió con indiferencia tratando de pasar por alto su desnudez.

- Llegaremos hasta en la noche, ve a dormir – ordeno Zheng mientras suavemente colocaba sus manos en el timón y la desplazaba tomando su lugar.

Lejos de querer protestar Mai accedió sin decir nada. Sabia que no la trataba como una delicada mujer, en toda la noche no le había pedido que descansara, la había dejado dirigir el globo mientras que él hacia su trabajo en las calderas y en estar revisando cada parte del globo y asegurándose que todo estuviera bien. Sintió el roce de sus manos sobre las de ella y su piel desnuda rozar delicadamente la suya por enzima de la ropa. Nunca había visto a un hombre con el torso desnudo y jamás había estado tan cerca de uno como en esos momentos. Sintió que no estaba bien, o que algo en ella no lo estaba por las extrañas sensaciones que comenzó a sentir. Sin decir más salió de ahí y se dirigió a la habitación del dirigible.

Era un poco pequeña. Había una gran cama con suaves sabanas rojas delicadamente bordadas en la orilla con hilo de oro, encima de la misma otra sabana en color amarillo opaco. Un armario y un mueble más pequeño con tocador así como una puerta que conducía a un pequeño baño. Las paredes de metal estaban cubiertas de telas en tonos amarillos y rojas con el emblema de la nación del fuego. Toco con sus finos y blancos dedos la delicada sábana roja que cubría la cama. Zuko había dormido ahí alguna vez… _y ella también_. Aparto su mano como si de pronto la tela le quemara al recordar a la maestra agua.

Se aparto de la cama solo para detenerse frente al tocador, miro su reflejo. Se había convertido en toda una mujer, su blanca piel, sus ojos a pesar de ser pequeños le daban carácter a esa mirada dorada. Ya no llevaba su cabello sujeto en esos dos conguitos que por mucho tiempo la acompañaron, ahora era mucho más largo y lo mantenía suelto, cayendo finamente contorneando su rostro afilado. Reconoció que era bella, pero ningún hombre hasta ese entonces se le había acercado, tenia la sensación de que los intimidaba. Sin darle más importancia se quito parte de su ropa, al sentirse más cómoda se acostó en la cama y se dispuso a descansar.

Había amanecido y Ryu aun no se acostumbraba a despertar en aquella habitación de hielo. Se sentía muy feliz. Con más energías de las que esperaba se levanto y al primer lugar al que se dirigió fue al baño. Ahí vio algo que llamo su atención, entre el montículo de ropa azul había algo de color amarillo que resaltaba, lo tomo y con gran sorpresa abrió los ojos. El rosario del maestro aire ¡LO HABÍA OLVIDADO! Lo tomo y salió corriendo de su habitación.

Sus calcetines resbalaban sobre la superficie de hielo y nieve, en un punto se detuvo. ¿Dónde iba a encontrar a su padre y a su madre? Tenia que decirles esa noticia tan importante. Al principio estaba muy emocionado por que había conocido al Espíritu Azul que resulto ser su propio padre, pero cuando lo hirieron y llego a la tribu del sur solo podía pensar en él y que se recuperara de su herida. La noticia de saber que su madre estaba ahí lo agobiaron y cegaron, estaba tan feliz por haber encontrado a su madre, por ver a sus padres juntos y amarse y conocer a su nueva familia que había olvidado por completo aquella misión tan importante.

En su prisa chocó con alguien y el rosario se le callo de sus manos.

- Lo siento – dijo mientras recogía el rosario, vio al hombre con el que había chocado. Era el hijo del jefe de la otra tribu, pero había olvidado su nombre, no dijo nada más y se marcho apresurado.

Haack se quedo estático viendo como el niño de ojos dorados se perdía entre los pasillos de hielo.

Ryu dio vuelta en uno de los pasillos y choco de nuevo pero ahora lo había echo con alguien mas pequeño.

- ¡Au! - se quejo la pequeña en el suelo – ¡Ryu fíjate por donde vas!

- Perdón Sora – se disculpo con su prima y la ayudo a levantarse – Pero tengo que encontrar a mis papas ¿Sabes en donde están?

- Bueno… no los he visto - pensó un poco la niña – pero se donde esta la habitación de mi tía Katara.

Ryu fue guiado por Sora hasta la habitación de su madre, se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de la suya y el había pasado por ahí sin darse cuenta. Tocaron la puerta pero nadie salía ni se escuchaba nada. Ryu entro sin pedir permiso. Recordó que cuando era más pequeño se metía a la habitación de su padre para dormir con él. Claro, nunca se lo diría a nadie, no quería revelar que las noches que había pasado durmiendo con su papá era porque de pronto le daba miedo estar solo en su habitación, era un hombre y los hombres no tenían miedo. Entró primero él seguido muy de cerca por Sora.

La fogata que mantendría la habitación caliente ya se había extinto. La luz se filtraba atreves de las ventanas de hielo. Todo estaba iluminado en tonos amarillos y azules. Ryu se quedo observando las cosas que había en la habitación de su madre. Vio unas cantimploras colgadas en la pared y dos espadas de diferentes largos, una era blanca y delgada, mientras que la otra era azul con la hoja negra y mas grande. Las comparo con las espadas de su padre y se impresiono al darse cuenta que, tal vez, su madre también sabia usar la espada. Sora vio la ropa en el suelo. Un vestido azul, que recordaba era igual al que traía puesto su tía el día de ayer, pero había más ropa. Tomo entonces una de las prendas y la extendió.

- Se parece a los pantalones de papá – dijo Sora pensando en voz alta.

Ryu entonces giro para ver a lo que se refería su prima, sostenía unos pantalones azules. Se percato también de la demás ropa que había en el suelo y el rastro de la misma que apuntaba hacia la cama. Se paro al lado de ella y vio trozos de tela blanca que, sin lugar a dudas estaba quemada. Solo pudo pensar en una sola persona capaz de hacer eso. Trago grueso y se atrevió a abrir la cortina que cubría la cama.

- Ma… mamá..? – alcanzo a decir tan sonrojado al ver parte de la espalda desnuda de su madre y como su padre la abrazaba estando dormido. No necesitó ser un genio para saber que ambos, aunque la manta los cubría hasta la cintura, se encontraban desnudos.

Al parecer ninguno de los dos se había percatado de él y quiso irse de ahí sigilosamente, pero fue Sora la que los despertó.

- ¡Tía Katara! – grito la pequeña por la impresión de ver a su tía abrazada de aquel hombre en su cama que hace apenas un día le acababan de presentar como su esposo y su nuevo tío.

Zuko y Katara se despertaron de golpe y por instinto se incorporaron. En ese instante vieron al par de ojos azules y al otro par de ojos dorados mirándolos sorprendidos y sonrojados. Supieron entonces que su hijo y su sobrina los habían descubierto de una manera no muy apropiada. Ryu cerró de inmediato la cortina y trataba de calmarse por la impresión de lo que acababa de ver.

- ¡Perdón! – grito avergonzado desde el otro lado de la cortina – Yo no sabia… que ustedes… y… bueno… - comenzaba a tratar de encontrar una explicación a lo que acababa de hacer, como si hubiera sido algo malo – Los esperare afuera – termino de decir. Tomo del brazo a Sora y los dos salieron cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

- Yo ya he encontrado a mis papas así – declaro Sora una vez afuera – mi mamá me dijo que era normal que durmieran juntos y sin ropa - Ryu volteo a ver a su prima con mucha vergüenza por ser la primera vez que veía algo como eso.

Katara estaba muerta de la vergüenza. Zuko solo sonrió por lo ocurrido y se dejo caer en la cama.

- ¡No es divertido! – le regaño Katara – Ellos nos vieron… - termino de decir con mucha pena.

- No es como si hubiéramos hecho algo malo – le respondió Zuko tranquilamente – Eres mi esposa y es natural que durmamos juntos – se acerco a ella para besarla pero Katara esquivo su beso.

- Si pero Sora también nos vio.

- Apuesto a que ya ha visto a Sokka y a su esposa de la misma manera.

Quiso objetar, pero tenia razón. Sora en mas de una ocasión le había contado como había encontrado a sus padres, pero lo que ella vio fue peor que encontrarlos dormidos. La primera vez, prácticamente había visto como procrearon a Kai y la segunda fue hace poco. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo en lo que no había pensado. Lo que hicieron anoche y las posibles consecuencias.

- Zuko… lo que paso anoche…

- Lo se – El también se había percatado de aquel detalle – Perdóname, debí de haberme controlado – había quedado abrumado por sus instintos que no pensaba con claridad - ¿Crees que haya la posibilidad…?

- No – le cortó – Aun si fuera así seria improbable, toma tiempo que una mujer se embarace.

De alguna forma pudo ver dolor en su mirada, Zuko presentía que Katara quisiera tener más hijos y el también los quería, pero ambos sabían que eso seria improbable, si Katara llegase a quedar embarazada había un cincuenta y cincuenta de que su segundo hijo resultara ser un maestro fuego o un maestro agua y el mejor de los casos que no poseyera control. Pero aquello era una moneda lanzada al aire. A su pesar confiaba en lo que le decía y que no resultara nada de lo que habían echo esa noche.

Suspiro y después de que estuvieron vestidos y presentables salieron. Afuera solo estaba Ryu con la cabeza gacha mirando el suelo como niño castigado, pero la verdades que estaba más avergonzado que nada. Cuando sus padres salieron ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarlos a la cara.

- ¿Qué sucede Ryu? – fue Zuko quien se agacho y hablo con él. Katara no tenia cara para ver a su hijo. Entonces vio como apretaba algo en sus manos un extraño collar de madera - ¿Qué tienes en tus manos?

Ryu olvido la forma en que encontró a sus padres para pasar a contarles su descubrimiento.

- ¡Es un de un maestro aire!

- ¿Un maestro aire? – preguntó Zuko dudoso.

- ¡Si! Se que tu me dijiste que el Avatar era el último maestro aire pero cuando escape de los maestros tierra me caí de un puente y cuando desperté estaba con ellos ¡Hay muchos papá! y también hay muchos como Appa.

Zuko y Katara miraron asombrados a su hijo por lo que les decía.

- ¿Estas seguro hijo? ¿Eran maestros aire? – seguía un poco incrédulo,

- Si, ellos están escondidos bajo la tierra desde hace muchos años, Kanau me dijo que estaban escondidos por la guerra y que yo fui el primero en llegar ahí. Uno de los ancianos me dio este rosario, me dijo que se lo entregara al Avatar y que lo llevara allá.

No lo podían creer.

* * *

...


	7. Capitulo VII - Advertencia

Capitulo VII

**ADVERTENCIA**

- Estamos listo princesa – declaro Liang.

- Perfecto. Partiremos en este momento.

Liang observaba a la princesa mientras salía del salón de guerra, Han la acompañaba. El había sido el verdadero conspirador detrás de todo. Jamás acepto al príncipe como el nuevo Señor del Fuego y durante todos esos años estuvo esperando el momento para atacar. Tuvo que esperar a que pasaran cinco años, después del fin de la guerra, los hombres fieles a Zuko y que fueron los principales traidores hacia Ozai mantuvieron muy bien vigilados a los demás generales y hombres que no estaban de su lado.

Definitivamente planear un levantamiento seria muy difícil, pero el se mantuvo sereno, apacible a los ojos de los demás, planeando su estrategia, sabia que no podía regresar a Ozai como el señor del fuego, había perdido su control, pero quedaba una persona que podía tomar su lugar. Azula. Cuando hubo la oportunidad cinco años después logro cambiar la guardia de ella por hombres suyos y la conspiración dio inicio. El platico con ella y le hablo de su plan. La princesa quedo mas que complacida. Se encargo de buscar a los Dai Li, que a pesar de cómo los despidió, deshicieron poner su lealtad una vez más en la princesa de fuego. Después durante tres años estuvo buscando aliados. Lo que fue muy fácil, pero debían de ser precavidos.

En un giro inesperado, el Alto Sabio lo mando a llamar, y para su gran sorpresa se enteró del plan del mismo. Comenzó a actuar para ambos, pero sin contarle la verdad al Sabio. Azula vio entonces que era momento de atacar. Aprovecharían el plan del Alto Sabio para dar su golpe. Y todo hasta ese momento resultaba perfecto. Sabían que el señor del fuego no creería la muerte de su hijo, ellos se encargaron de dejarle pista para que así lo sospechara, el iría en su búsqueda y cuando lo hiciera, ellos tomarían la capital, después irían tras él y lo matarían a él y a su hijo, dejándole el camino libre a Azula para que se convirtiera en el Señor del Fuego, y la conquista del mundo diera comienzo de nuevo.

Azula se encontraba lista para cumplir con su amenaza de destruir el polo sur. Han estaba con ella, pero antes de salir del palacio se encontraron con Izao.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – grito eufórico al verlos.

- ¿Qué sucede Izao? – dijo sin importancia Azula.

- Me acaban de informar que me tengo que quedar aquí ¿POR QUÉ DEVO QUEDARME AQUÍ? ¡YO QUIERO IR A DESTRUIR EL POLO SUR! – gritaba eufórico.

Azula y Han lo miraban con desaprobación.

- Necesito que alguien se quede en la capital – se acerco mirándolo molesta por su reclamo.

- ¡Pero yo quiero ir! – insistió – Te demostrare que puedo vencer a la tribu del sur, me padre fue vencido, pero yo no lo seré.

- Ni siquiera eres la mitad de lo que fue tu padre – le dijo sin tacto Azula – Además el almirante Zhao fue vencido por los del norte, no por los del sur.

Izao desvió la mirada con desprecio. Se había enamorado de Azula y lo que menos quería es que lo considerara como débil.

Azula tomo su barbilla y lo obligo a mirarlo – No pudiste hacerte cargo de un niño – le echo en cara - ¿Crees que te dejaría a ti la responsabilidad de destruir el polo sur? – apretó con fuerza – Te quedaras aquí y vigilaras la capital en mi ausencia. No me falles – termino de hablar sentenciando de alguna manera que si hacia algo mal, lo pagaría caro.

Miro como ella partía, pero una mirada de odio le dio a Han, nunca le había agradado, y se encelaba que confiara más en Han que en él. El era igual o mas capaz que él. Su padre también había ido tras la tribu del sur y fallo. ¿Qué le hace pensar que no será lo mismo ahora? El podía hacerlo, podía lograrlo. Donde su padre falló el tendría éxito y se lo demostraría.

Azula se dirigió a la plataforma de donde saldrían los dirigibles, una flota de ocho enormes dirigibles comprendían el ataque aéreo. Liang comandaría la Armada Imperial, quince acorazados comprendían la flota marítima. Sonrió satisfecha. Primero seria el polo sur y después el mundo.

Aang se acercaba a la tribu agua. En su mente aun pensaba en su descubrimiento. Meng era una de las candidatas. Su rostro triste lo golpeó. Ahora podía entender en parte su dolor, le había hablado que buscaba el amor en quien seria su nueva esposa sin pensar en los sentimientos de ella. Meng ya se le había declarado una vez pero el la rechazó por su ligero enamoramiento hacía Katara, a pesar de que habían pasado los años ella aun lo amaba y por su reacción eso no le quedo a dudas. Que insensible había sido. Una culpa lo invadió, había provocado su sufrimiento, de manera inconsciente le había hecho daño y no se podía perdonar por ello. Cuando termine su visita a la tribu del sur iría a verla, debía disculparse con ella. Comenzó a pensar mas en la asistente de la tía Wu, el no conocía a ninguna de las demás en la lista, de cierta forma se sintió algo tranquilo de que, al menos, conocía a Meng.

La ciudad de hielo y nieve comenzó a verse a lo lejos, pensar en Katara y en Sokka lo saco de sus pensamientos con Meng. Se alegro un poco, vería a sus amigos después de más de medio año sin verlos.

- Vamos Appa, ya casi llegamos – su amigo bisonte solo hiso un rugido y comenzó a acelerar el vuelo.

En el palacio, Katara y Zuko seguían sorprendidos por la noticia de su hijo. ¿En verdad había encontrado a los maestros aire? No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando Sokka se acerco a ellos.

- Katara, Zuko, me acaban de decir que Aang acaba de llegar – Sokka noto los rostros algo sorprendidos e incrédulos de la pareja - ¿Sucede algo? – dijo un tanto extrañado.

- Lo sabrás en un momento – hablo Zuko - ¿Dónde esta Aang?

- En la explanada, mi padre lo esta recibiendo, van a ir al comedor en cualquier momento.

Ryu estaba feliz, le contaría su gran descubrimiento al Avatar. Los cuatro se dirigieron al comedor, en el momento en que llegaron segundos después entro Aang acompañado de Hakoda. Al primero que vio Aang fue a Zuko.

- ¡Zuko! – Hablo con asombro, acercándose a él. Noto también que ahí estaba Ryu, junto a Katara - ¿Cómo es posible? – le dijo mientras lo saludaba afectuosamente. Nunca se hubiera imaginado ver al Señor del Fuego en la tribu del sur. Pero podía ver la alegría en el rostro de su amiga. Algo había pasado y el quería enterarse.

- Sucedieron algunas cosas, pero será importante que tu las sepas. Hay una gran noticia que debemos decirte – hablo el maestro fuego.

Zuko se encargo de contarle todo lo sucedido, pero cuando llego el turno de Ryu de contar lo que había pasado con él en la Isla de nómadas aire Aang se quedo sin palabras. Ryu le entrego entonces el rosario. Lo tomo en sus manos y lo observó detenidamente, era igual al suyo. Su mente se quedo en blanco.

- Cuando llegaron aquí, Ryu vestía ropas iguales a las tuyas, tenia un vendaje en su pecho – hablo Katara confirmando la historia de Ryu.

- Esto es…

Aang no tenia palabras. Apretó el rosario con fuerza en su puño y cerro los ojos de igual manera. Había más como él, no era el único. Una inmensa felicidad lo cubrió. Era a eso a lo que se refería la tía Wu, ese era su motivo de viajar al sur. Abrió los ojos un poco llorosos, eran lagrimas de felicidad. Miro sonriente a los que estaban frente a él, sus ojos se posaron en el pequeño niño de ojos dorados.

- Gracias Ryu. Fuiste muy valiente, si no hubieras escapado de tus secuestradores, nunca hubiéramos descubierto esto. Te lo agradezco.

El pequeño se sintió halagado, miro a sus padres y lo miraban con orgullo. Sin lugar a dudas su hijo había echo uno de los mas grandes descubrimientos. Zuko, Sokka y Aang pasaron el resto de la mañana viendo mapas de las islas de los nómadas aire tratando de dar con la localización del templo, Zuko señalo un punto cerca de un lago, estaba seguro que ahí era donde había encontrado a Ryu la noche en la que se escaparon, y ese lago parecía ser por donde su hijo salió a la superficie.

- ¿Están seguros de que lo encontraremos? - preguntó Sokka - por lo que dijo Ryu parece estar a muchos metros bajo la tierra, y el hizo un ascenso un poco vertical, en templo podía estar en toda esta área - señalo una circunferencia de al menos cien metros a la redonda del lago.

- Si no lo encontramos podemos a llamar a Toph, ella es más precisa que yo al buscar túneles secretos bajo la tierra. Puede ayudarnos con esto.

Estuvieron de acuerdo y se decidió que partirían al día siguiente para encontrarse con los maestros aire.

Ryu observaba escondido a su madre mientras se movía de un lugar a otro entre aquellas niñas diciéndoles algo, no entendía que estaban haciendo. Desde que supo que ella era su mamá no hacia otra cosa que seguirla. Estaba anonadado por haberla conocido finalmente, y quería saber más de ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dio un brinco de susto, Sora lo miraba como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, debía de quitársele esa costumbre de espiar.

- Yo… Solo veía a mamá – le respondió. Sora miro hacia el interior del salón. Ambos se quedaron por un momento observando - ¿Qué esta haciendo? – le pregunto a su prima.

- Es la ceremonia del té, mi tía Katara es la maestra, les enseña a esas niñas a hacerla.

- ¿Y por que? – no le haya el chiste a aprender a hacer té. Su abuelo Iroh lo hacia y nunca le vio la gran importancia.

Sora pensó un poco – Mi mamá me dijo que cuando una mujer de la tribu se compromete con un hombre, debe realizar esa ceremonia a los papas de su novio. Es para poder casarse.

- Oh… ¿Tu también estas aprendiendo?

- No – negó la pequeña moviendo su cabeza – Aun soy muy pequeña para aprender, hasta que cumpla los catorce aprenderé la ceremonia del té, pero mi papá me dijo que yo nunca iba a tener que hacerlo.

Ryu pudo entender las intenciones de su tío hacia su hija. _Celoso. _

- ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?

Voltearon a ver a quien les hablo.

- Lavali – reconoció Sora.

- Hola Sora, Ryu – le sonrió a los dos niños – ¿Observan la ceremonia del té? – los dos niños asintieron con sus cabezas – Entonces ¿Por qué no entramos?

- ¿Se puede? – pregunto Ryu un tanto asombrado. El había querido entrar pero pensaba que no podía, además no quería intervenir en las actividades de su madre.

- Estoy segura que a tu mamá le encantara.

Los tres entraron al salón de hielo. Al momento en que entraron los ojos de las niñas ahí dentro se posaron en ellos, especialmente en Ryu.

- Mira a quienes encontré – hablo Lavali, Katara miro a su sobrina y a su hijo.

- Hola tía Katara – saludo muy sonriente Sora.

- Hola – respondió con una dulce sonrisa Katara, Ryu no podía evitar sentir ese calorcito en su pecho cuando su madre le sonreía, ¿Cómo era posible si apenas llevaba un día de conocerla sentir tal cariño hacia ella? - ¿Desean ver la ceremonia?

Sin necesidad de palabras ambos asintieron. Se sentaron frente a ella, tanto ellos como las niñas que estaban ahí pusieron gran atención a los movimientos de la maestra del té. Ryu observaba no solo lo que hacia su madre, si no también la observaba mas detenidamente. Tenia facciones muy lindas, debía reconocer que su mama era muy bella. El vestido con largas mangas en color azul degradándose hasta quedar en blanco resaltaban el color de sus ojos. Por algún motivo, le encantaba la mirada azul de su madre. Al terminar no pudieron mas que aplaudir la habilidad de la maestra. Ryu y Sora se quedaron para ver el resto de la clase. Fue testigo de cómo la mayoría de las niñas no lograban hacer lo que su madre hace poco había hecho. Ella lo hiso ver tan fácil, pero al final resultaba ser mas complicado de lo que él creía. Cuando la clase termino y las niñas se hubiesen ido, incluso Sora. Ryu se atrevió a preguntarle.

- Mamá – le hablo mientras que veía como ella recogía los utensilios que había usado. Ella lo miro - ¿Qué mas vas hacer hoy? – termino de preguntarle un poco tímido.

- Vio esa hermosa sonrisa en ella - ¿Quieres acompañarme en mis actividades? – el asintió con su cabeza – De acuerdo.

Todo ese día se la paso con ella, la acompaño a su segunda clase, curación. Ahí había tanto niñas como niños de su edad. Se dio cuenta que no todos los maestros agua poseían aquella habilidad, y por el grupo pudo deducir que la mayoría eran niñas. Su madre enseñaba como debían hacer circular el agua, la concentración que se requería y los movimientos de sus manos. Todo lo hacían con un muñeco de practica. En un momento, Ryu fue invitado por su madre para que el también pudiera ser testigo de cómo se debía hacer. El no era maestro agua, pero por un momento se sintió así.

Katara había sujetado la mano de su hijo y lo hiso hacer el movimiento con su muñeca, al hacerlo el agua respondió al llamado, era obvio que era ella quien lo controlaba pero su pequeño sintió que era el quien lo hacia. Repitió el movimiento tal y como ella lo había explicado y cuando llevaron el agua al muñeco ella se concentro para que tratara de "curarlo".

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue bajar al mercado. Lo llevo a conocer la ciudad. Para eso tuvo que colocarse una Parka azul, por el frio. Ryu quedo sorprendido por todo lo que veía. Se dio cuenta que la Tribu Agua era un lugar muy diferente a la nación del fuego. Ahí solo podía estar en el palacio, pero en la ciudad de su madre, podía moverse libremente. Observó que también había niños que poseían fuego control.

- ¿Por qué hay niños que tienen fuego control? – no pudo evitar preguntarle. Se encontraba en la tribu agua, lo mas normal es que hubiera maestros agua, no maestros fuego.

- Cuando la guerra termino, algunos maestros fuego decidieron quedarse aquí, se casaron y tuvieron hijos.

Era la explicación corta. Pero su hijo le hiso otra pregunta.

- ¿Por qué… - dudo un poco - ¿Por qué papá y tu están separados? – Katara se quedo en silencio – Es… ¿Porque tu eres una maestra agua y el un maestro fuego? ¿No los dejaron estar juntos?

Se sorprendió por las conclusiones de su hijo. Al parecer era mucho mas listo de lo que ella pensaba. Se agacho hasta quedar a su altura. Tenia esa linda mirada y Katara no pudo evitar pensar en Zuko al verlo. Pero sus ojitos estaban un poco tristes.

- No es así – le dijo calmadamente – Sucedieron cosas y fue inevitable que nos separáramos – no deseaba contarle de aquel trato que hicieron con el Alto Sabio y mucho menos quería hacerlo sentir culpable si le decía de las complicaciones que tuvo durante su embarazo. El no tenia la culpa de nada, jamás la tuvo.

- ¿Vendrás con nosotros? – su corazón se encogió al ver su carita suplicante – No quiero que nos separemos mama – la abrazó con fuerza – No quiero separarme de ti.

Un fuerte dolor sintió en su pecho al escuchar la súplica de su hijo, era igual que él, le decía las mismas palabras.

- Nunca nos separaran Ryu – hablo con seguridad – Yo siempre estaré contigo y con tu papá.

El se separo un poco - ¿Vendrás con nosotros? – le dijo emocionado. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no a esa hermosa carita? Ella solo asintió con su cabeza y Ryu dio el grito mas grande de alegría abrazando nuevamente a su madre.

- Te quiero mamá.

Sus palabras la hicieron llorar. ¿Cuántas noches no había soñado con eso? en tener a su hijo en sus brazos, que la llamara mamá y que le dijera que la quería. No iba dejarlo ir, así como él no quería separarse de ella, ella tampoco quería hacerlo. Había recuperado a su hijo, a su familia y sin importar el acuerdo de hace años, ella regresaría con ellos.

- ¿Quieres ir a una de las clases de fuego control? – le pregunto tratando de ocultar la alegría y las lagrimas que casi cubrían su rostro. Ryu dijo que si muy emocionado.

Fueron entonces a donde estaba Hyun. El maestro de fuego control se sorprendió al ver a la princesa y a su hijo entrar a su clase, había escuchado el rumor pero no había tenido el placer de conocerlo.

- Ryu, el es mi maestro Hyun. El enseña fuego control a los niños de la tribu.

- Mucho gusto maestro Hyun – Ryu hiso un saludo respetuoso hacia el maestro, así como lo hacia con su padre cuando lo entrenaba.

Hyun sonrió por la actitud del niño, _todo un principito _– Así que tu eres Ryu – se agacho para mirarlo – Definitivamente eres hijo de tu padre – el parecido era más que obvio – Dime ¿Quieres participar en mi clase?

Había un total de ocho niños, algunos eran mas grandes que el pero otros eran aun mas chicos. Se sintió bien de practicar su fuego control y estaba por mucho muy delante de los demás. Hyun noto eso en el pequeño príncipe, controlaba demasiado bien las poses primarias y su fuego control era bueno, comprendió que manejaba muy bien la base de todo fuego control, la respiración.

- No es justo – se quejo alguien – El es el hijo del señor del fuego, tiene más ventaja.

- No empieces Ai – esa mocosa nunca mantiene la boca cerrada, pensó Hyun.

- Pero es verdad – siguió objetando la niña algo molesta. Miraba a Ryu como si estuviera haciendo trampa.

- Te equivocas – Ryu hablo en su defensa – He estada entrenando durante meses, mi propio padre me entrenó. El que fuera su hijo no tiene nada que ver. Este es el resultado de mi propio esfuerzo.

Todos enmudecieron por las palabras del príncipe. La pequeña quiso decir algo.

- El tiene razón Ai – hablo su hermano gemelo – tu y yo somos nietos del maestro Hyun y no por eso somos mejores que los demás. Todo depende de tu propio entrenamiento – termino de decir calmadamente.

Para tener siete años Kazu era el más serio y por no decir más maduro de los dos. Hyun estaba orgulloso de sus nietos, a pesar de que el padre de ambos es un maestro agua, grande fue la sorpresa al descubrir que sus hijos eran maestros fuego, pero Ai era caprichosa, malhumorada e impaciente. Era fuerte si, pero no poseía la disciplina. Entones una idea le cruzo por la cabeza.

- Ai, si estas tan segura de que por ser el hijo del señor del fuego es más fuerte que tu, ¿Por qué no lo compruebas? ¿Por qué no pelean ambos en un encuentro amistoso? – sugirió el maestro.

- Acepto – Ryu fue el primero en hablar.

La pequeña no podía echarse para atrás – Bien – dijo finalmente.

Katara sentía que se le iba el aliento, ¿Iban a pelear? ¿Por qué iban hacerlo? su hijo era solo un niño y aunque dominara el fuego control ¡No dejaba de ser un niño! una cosa era practicar y otra muy diferente era pelear y el fuego era muy peligroso, ¿Qué tal si se lastima? Además peleaba contra una niña y eso no era correcto, pero por otro lado Ai, a pesar de su corta edad era muy fuerte, ella lo sabia, le había tocado curar las quemaduras que en ocasiones le había provocado a otros niños. La madre salió a flote, iba a decir algo pero alguien la detuvo. Volteo y miro a Zuko. ¿En que momento había llegado?

- Déjalo, estará bien – hablo calmadamente al ver su cara de preocupación. Zuko conocía la capacidad de su hijo, no por nada el lo había entrenado, aunque desconocía hasta donde podía llegar esa niña, el sabia, en el interior que su hijo vencería.

Katara acepto no de muy buena manera. Ambos miraron el inicio del combate.

Ai, veía a su contrincante con desprecio, lo vencería, le demostraría a ese principito de que era capaz contra ella. Inmediatamente le lanzó un ataque de fuego demasiado grande y poderoso, Hyun se preocupo por el alcance de su nieta pero Ryu no temio por ello, tomo impulso, giro en el aire y con una patada rompió el fuego sin ningún problema, Zuko sonrió complacido, después de eso, el contraatacó con una llamarada, mas controlable que la de ella y más certera, al instante en que la lanzó corrió hacia ella. Ai esquivo el ataque pero en ese momento sintió que la golpearon en las piernas haciéndola caer, Ryu había aprovechado para tumbarla, al caer al suelo se puso arriba de ella amenazando con su puño. Había ganado. El combate termino más pronto de lo que hubiesen imaginado. Katara suspiró y Zuko se sintió orgulloso de su hijo.

- La disciplina, es fundamental para aprender fuego control, espero que hayas aprendido la lección – decreto Hyun a su nieta.

Ai siempre se había basado en su fuerza y poder en el fuego para vencer, o mejor dicho para atemorizar a sus oponentes, pero al parecer el príncipe sabia muy bien de combate y la manera en que la atacó demostraba eso. Sabia como atacar y lo que le sorprendió a Hyun fue que pudiera romper la poderosa llama que ella le lanzó de esa manera. Lo había estado entrenando muy bien su padre, tuvo que reconocer eso.

Los demás niños se acercaron a Ryu, algunos felicitándolo por haber vencido a Ai. Ryu volteo hacia con su madre y se sorprendió de ver a su papá junto con ella, sonriéndole. Se acerco a él.

- ¿Lo viste papá? - pregunto entusiasmado. Hasta el momento solo se había enfrentado con su padre en pequeños combates, era la primera vez que tenia un combate contra alguien de su edad, aunque fuera una niña.

- Claro que lo vi hijo, eres muy bueno – le dijo acariciándole la cabeza. Katara noto el afecto que tenían padre e hijo. ¿Cómo pudo dudar? Era el hijo de Zuko después de todo y el lo había entrenado.

- ¿Y tu mamá? – se dirigió a ella, quería saber su opinión.

- Eres tan fuerte como tu padre – le dijo sonriendo, provocándole la mas grande alegría al pequeño.

- ¡Te venceré! – la voz de Ai hiso que voltearan a verla, estaba aun en la explana de hielo donde se habían enfrentado hace unos momentos - ¡La próxima vez te venceré! – amenazó.

- Te estaré esperando – fue la respuesta de Ryu.

Katara se impresionó, hace unos momentos, su hijo actuaba como un niño, como su niño, pero su respuesta era como escuchar a una persona madura. Lo mismo pensó cuando lo vio pelear, su actitud había cambiado en el momento en que se concentró en la pelea.

- Muy bien, mi pequeño maestro fuego – hablo Zuko, es hora de que vallamos a comer, ese había sido el motivo por el que los estuvo buscando.

Los tres partieron al palacio. Ai solo miraba al niño de cola alta irse con sus padre. Vio por primera vez quien era el señor del fuego. Para ella no se le hacia la gran cosa, pero el sabor a la derrota no le gusto.

- Escuche que venciste a la nieta de Hyun – hablo muy complacido Pakku mientras comían dirigiéndose a su bisnieto.

- ¿Venciste a Ai? - hablo con sorpresa Sokka, el había visto pelear a ese niña, si que era temeraria, en más de una ocasión le había prendido fuego solo por llamarla mocosa.

Ryu solo asintió con cabeza.

- A esa mocosa ya le hacia falta una lección – declaro Pakku, muy en su interior se sentido orgulloso de su bisnieto. Sabia que esa chiquilla era la mas fuerte de los aprendices de Hyun, pero era demasiado caprichosa y orgullosa.

- Papá nunca pudo vencerla – declaró Sora – siempre le prendía fuego.

- ¡Sora! – regaño Sokka – no digas esas cosas – hablo en voz baja – Tu padre es muy fuerte, solo me deje vencer por ella – se excuso el guerrero.

- Aja – hablo Suki - ¿La ultimas siete veces la dejaste ganar?

- ¡Suki! - ahora regaño a su esposa.

Aquello abrió un debate sobre quien era más fuerte o quien sabia pelear mejor. Incluso Aang dio su opinión en ello. Hakoda escuchaba gustoso la platica de sobremesa. Se sentía bien tener a la familia reunida, por fin. El pequeño de sus nietos, Kai estaba sentado en sus piernas. Le encantaba su papel de abuelo y ahora por fin había conocido a su primer nieto. Se sintió feliz por su hija, finalmente la veía en el papel que le correspondía, el de madre.

- Incluso mi mamá es más fuerte que papá – Sora seguían poniendo en ridículo a su padre – También mi tía Katara lo es ¡Es la maestra agua más fuerte de todas! – declaro la pequeña de seis años.

Ryu estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que su mamá fuera la más fuerte maestra agua.

- Es por que tu tía hace esa magia con el agua, y eso es hacer trampa – declaró Sokka a manera de defensa.

- Si pero Katara no solo sabe usar agua control – defendió Suki - ¿Recuerdas esa pelea entre ellos? Sabe incluso manejar mejor la espada que tu.

- Eso es verdad – hablo Aang – hasta ese momento no sabia que pudieras ser muy buena con la espada Katara.

- Aprendí de Hyun. El fue mi maestro durante dos años.

- ¿Y por que no me enseño a mi? – se quejo Sokka.

- Por que no eras adecuado – declaro Katara.

- ¿Sabes pelear con espadas? – pregunto Ryu a su madre. Recordó el par de espadas que vio en su habitación.

- Oh, deberías de haberla visto Ryu – hablo Aang – Es muy buena, incluso le dio batalla a tu papá. Creíamos que ella iba a ganarle.

Abrió los ojos con asombro - ¿¡Peleaste contra papá!? - dijo con gran sorpresa. El apenas se había dado cuenta que su papá era el espíritu azul, verlo pelear con sus espadas Dao lo había dejado anonadado. Pero pensar que su madre podría ser mas fuerte que él se le hacia algo increíble y difícil de creer. Entonces comenzó a hacer memoria sobre algo – ¡Eras la maestra agua del avatar! - recordó que su tía Ayu lo había mencionado que era la compañera del avatar y su padre le hablo de una maestra agua con la que se había enfrentado. Uniendo las cuerdas todo apuntaba a que se trataba de su madre.

- Así es – declaro Aang – y como ya sabes tu papá fue mi maestro fuego. Los dos son muy fuertes. Me vencieron con facilidad.

- ¿De que están hablando? – pregunto Pakku ya que no entendía.

- Antes de la llegada del cometa – explico Aang - nos escondimos en la isla Ember, ahí estuve entrenando mi fuego control, pero aun me hacia falta mejorar en los otros elementos, así que hicimos una pelea. El ganador me entrenaría.

- Fue muy increíble – hablo Suki – fue la primera vez que vi enfrentarse los cuatro elementos.

- ¿Y que paso? – preguntó entusiasmado Ryu.

- El primero en perder fue Aang – declaro Sokka mientras se reía – Todos lo atacaron al mismo tiempo.

- Pero eres el avatar ¿cómo pudiste ser derrotado? – le pregunto Ryu.

- No era tan fuerte en esos momentos, mis maestros me superaban – declaro un poco avergonzado – Al final solo quedaron Zuko y Katara.

- ¿Y como termino eso? – pregunto Pakku muy intrigado, ciertamente deseaba saber que elemento era el mas fuerte, y enterarse que ellos se hubieron enfrentado en el pasado resultaba ser muy interesante.

- ¡Hubieras visto abuelo! – dijo con entusiasmo Sokka – fue una batalla increíble, más cuando combatieron con sus espadas, debo admitir que sentía que Zuko podía perder contra Katara, pero entonces la atacó con un rayo.

- ¡¿LA ATASCASTE CON UN RAYO?! – grito Ryu, el sabia que el rayo era la técnica máxima para los maestros fuego, y muy peligrosa. ¡Y su padre se había atrevido a atacar a su mamá con eso!

- Fue algo ligero, no te preocupes – hablo Zuko tratando de calmar a su hijo, que parecía desaprobar su acción.

- Pero es mamá ¡No debes hacer eso! – le regaño el pequeño.

- No te preocupes mi amor, tu padre sabia que perdería contra mi, por eso lo hiso.

Zuko se molesto un poco, le dolía admitir que efectivamente de no ser por ese rayo hubiera perdido. La platica sobre el mas fuerte de abrió de nuevo y cada uno hablo sobre experiencias pasadas. Aang se entero que ellos lo consideraban el más débil en esos momentos, y no puso buena cara por ello, también Katara cuando la consideraban en segundo lugar que Aang, los ocupaban el top de la lista eran Zuko y Toph.

- Realmente no puedo creer que me hayas lanzado un rayo – declaro más tarde Katara, mientras se encontraba con Zuko en su habitación, partirían al día siguiente a buscar a los maestros aire, y estaba arreglando unas cosas para el viaje.

Zuko sonrió - ¿Aun sigues molesta por eso? – ella lo miro con algo de enfado – Oye, tu en varias ocasiones intentaste hacerme daño, ¿O acaso olvidas nuestras peleas en el palacio? – le recriminó, en más de una ocasión pudo haberlo herido de gravedad de no ser que había logrado esquivar o desviar su ataque.

- Un rayo es un rayo – declaro finalmente Katara.

- ¿Quieres la revancha? – le propuso acercándose a ella por la espalda.

- ¿Crees poder vencerme Señor del Fuego? – hablo de manera seductora – Soy más fuerte de lo que crees, todos estos años he estado entrenando – declaro la maestra agua haciéndole frente.

- Yo también – afirmo Zuko. Ambos se miraban desafiantes. Pelear contra ella resultaba algo muy estimulante. Existía aquella atracción entre ellos y solo los llevaba hacia un solo lugar. Miraba aquellos azules y no pudo resistirse a demostrarle quien era realmente el más fuerte, aunque de otra manera.

La estrecho hacia él y la beso, fue correspondido claramente pero no pudieron llegar a más. Zuko debía controlarse. No podía permitirse caer nuevamente en el deseo de poseerla, al menos no en esos momentos. Se separo de ella a duras penas.

Katara entendió la separación. Se miraron por un momento. Zuko suspiro, seria muy difícil resistirse si ella regresaba a la nación del fuego.

- No te preocupes – hablo Katara, sabiendo de cierta forma lo que pensaba – Existen formas para evitar que suceda.

Pero no era solo lo que le preocupaba, ella estaba renunciando a ser madre, y el sentía que era su culpa. Ella no se merecía eso, pero mientras ella estuviera con él y con Ryu todo seria perfecto. La beso nuevamente, de manera mas pausada y dulce.

Por la noche, Aang se encontraba en uno de los balcones del palacio, en sus manos llevaba el rosario. Tenia sentimientos encontrados. Habían más maestros aire, habían logrado sobrevivir y en la mañana partiría a encontrarse con ellos. Aquello había sido algo muy revelador. Realmente agradeció su viaje a con la tía Wu. Pensar en ella lo llevó a pensar en Meng.

- Estas muy pensativo – Sokka se acerco a él - Piensas en los maestros aire ¿No es así?

- Si, realmente no me lo esperaba.

- Supongo que nadie, estos dos últimos días han sido de grandes sorpresas, no creo que haya algo más que pueda superar esa noticia.

Tenia razón, primero lo que le paso a Zuko y a su hijo, Katara se reunió con ellos por primera vez y estaba seguro que se iría con su familia y la gran noticia de que ahora hay más maestros aire. ¿Qué mas podía pasar?

- ¿Qué es eso? – Aang se fijaba en un punto en el cielo. Sokka dirigió su mirada hacia allá.

- Es un dirigible – Sokka lo reconoció inmediatamente, y sabia a la perfección de donde provenía.

Fue inmediatamente a avisarle a Zuko, el también se impresiono de ver su dirigible rápido adentrarse a la ciudad.

- ¿Crees que sea Iroh? – le preguntó Katara al ver como poco a poco descendía.

- No lo creo – Su tío tenia las ordenes de quedarse en el palacio y cubrir su ausencia, el que pensó que seria mas probable encontrar era a Issei.

Cuando el dirigible finalmente aterrizó, la compuerta se abrió y dos personas descendieron de él. Ciertamente no esperaban encontrarse con ellos. La figura femenina y el hombre se acercaron.

- Mai, Zheng – reconoció Zuko - ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? - Tanto Zuko como Katara estaban impresionados de verlos.

- Hay algo muy importante que debemos decirles – hablo Zheng seriamente.

En la ciudad Fuente de Fuego Iroh e Issei esperaban por el espía que enviaron a la capital, en esos momentos regresó.

- La princesa Azula se fue con toda la flota hacia el polo sur, se quedo a cargo Izao. Todos los aliados del Señor del Fuego fueron encerrados en la prisión, solo hay pocos hombres custodiando el palacio.

Había tenido razón. Azula se llevo a casi todos los que la apoyaban dejando desprotegida la ciudad.

- ¿Qué sabes de los que se quedaron en el palacio? – pregunto Issei.

- Ese tal ves sea un problema – declaro – Son maestros tierra.

- Dai Li – declaro Iroh.

- Si ellos están ahí complicaran las cosas – declaro Issei.

- No te preocupes, he llamado a alguien que nos puede ayudar, estoy seguro que no tardará en llegar.

- Espero que sea alguien muy fuerte.

- Lo es, créeme – aseguro el ex general.

Se adentraron a la sala del jefe. Zuko esperaba la explicación que fueran a darles. Aun no se explicaba por que Mai estaba con Zheng. Lo primero que pensó era que ya traían noticias de los rebeldes.

- Lo que les voy a decir es muy delicado, descubrimos más de lo que pudiéramos haber imaginado – comenzó a hablar Zheng.

- Habla de una vez – exigió Zuko - ¿Ya tiene algún sospechoso?

- Si - aseguró - La noche después del ataque, los sabios fueron convocados a una junta, el sabio Shyu declaró que el Alto Sabio aseguraba que Ryu había muerto.

- ¿Cómo pudo enterarse? – declaro Zuko con intriga – Nadie debía enterarse de eso.

- Es por que el estuvo detrás de ese ataque.

- ¿Qué? – expreso Katara consternada.

- El nunca aprobó tu unión con Katara, pero su alcance fue muy grande, ya había intentado en el pasado atentar contra sus vidas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Zuko intrigado.

- El intentó matarla durante su embarazo – abrieron los ojos con sorpresa - Fue el quien provoco esas fiebres, la estuvo envenenando por medio de un té. Todo lo que dijo referente a que no eran compatibles y esas cosas eran mentiras, el quería que Katara y tu hijo murieran, pero al parecer no lo logro, y como su plan falló y sobrevivieron, simplemente se conformo con que se fuera de la nación.

Estaban en shock por sus palabras. Todos ahí se quedaron mudos ante lo que acababan de escuchar.

- Quiso matar al príncipe, para que así te vieras forzado a casarte y tener otro hijo – agregó Mai - Ayer recibí una invitación a un baile en donde tu escogerías esposa. El consejero Liang estuvo apoyándolo.

Recordó cuando le sugirió que se casara y el lo amenazó para que jamás volviera a decirle algo como eso. Apretó con furia sus puños. Katara se sentía desmayar. Sus piernas le fallaron y Zuko la sostuvo, pero el estaba lejos de sentirse agobiado, estaba furioso.

_Ocho años_, pensaba Katara, ¡_Ocho años separada de mi hijo por las mentiras de ese hombre!_ Simplemente no lo podía creer. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Zuko.

Era realmente increíble todo lo que aquel hombre fue capaz de hacer por sus absurdos ideales. Estuvo jugando con ellos, ¡Engañándolos de esa manera tan cruel! ¿Cómo pudieron haber caído en eso?

- Aun hay algo más que deben saber – dijo Zheng, miro a Mai, era momento de revelar la segunda noticia, la más importante - A pesar de que el Alto Sabio fue causante del atentado contra el príncipe, el no planeo el secuestro.

Todos miraron extrañados al maestro fuego que estaba hablando.

- Fue Azula – declaro finalmente.

- ¿Azula? – Aang hablo en ese momento consternado – ¿Cómo es posible?

- ¿Ella también quiso matar a Ryu? – hablo Sokka.

- Su plan es mas, ambicioso que eso – aclaró Zheng - Ella quería secuestrar al príncipe porque sabia que tu irías en su búsqueda – miró a Zuko – En el momento en que estuvieras afuera, ella atacaría. Su verdadero objetivo es convertirse en el Señor del Fuego y reanudar la guerra.

- Jamás lo permitiré – declaró Zuko.

- Ya es muy tarde – hablo Mai – Ayer cuando nos enteramos de todo esto ella comenzó su ataque, nosotros apenas logramos escapar. A estas alturas Azula ya debió de haber tomado la capital. Además, estoy segura de que ella viene hacia acá.

- Sabe que estas aquí, planea destruir la tribu del sur y a ti junto con ella – termino de decir Zheng.

- ¿Qué hay de mi tío? ¿Dónde esta él?

- Se quedo en ciudad Fuente de Fuego, el junto con Issei van a tratar de recuperar la capital. Si Azula viene, no lo hará sola, necesitara de toda una flota para lograr destruir la tribu. El general Iroh confía en que la ciudad quedará desprotegida y aprovechará ese momento para atacar.

Todo parecía una pesadilla. Estaban mas que asombrados por lo que acababan de escuchar. Ciertamente fue más de lo que hubieran esperado. A pesar de la noticia del enorme engaño en el que estuvieron, el peligro que representaba Azula tomo más importancia en esos momentos. Venia en camino y solo tenia un solo objetivo. Destruir.

- Me iré – hablo Zuko – Si sabe que no estoy aquí no atacara la tribu.

- De nada servirá – Katara hablo en ese momento. Se separo de Zuko y camino hacia el balcón. Abrió las puertas y el frio aire entro a la habitación – Siempre quiso destruir la tribu del sur y lo sabes. No se detendrá hasta lograrlo – se hiso un silencio, observaba su ciudad. Tantos años de esfuerzo y ahora todo se veía amenazado – No dejare que lo haga – declaró.

- Sokka – se adentro a la habitación nuevamente – Cierra el puerto y desvía a todos los barcos al reino tierra ¿Cuándo creen que partirán hacia acá? – preguntó a Zheng y a Mai.

- Es probable que lo hayan echo esta mañana.

- Les tomara dos días llegar hasta aquí – confirmo Zuko.

- De acuerdo - analizó las cosas un momento - Padre, ordena la evacuación de toda la ciudad, que el jefe Arnook dirija el escape y los lleve a la bahía del Este. Abuelo avisa a los maestros agua. Levantaremos el muro de defensa – Termino de ordenar la princesa de la tribu agua - que los demás guerreros se preparen para la pelea.

- No permitiremos que destruyan la tribu Katara – Aang le dio su apoyo. El era el avatar y era un gran peso que inclinaba la balanza a su favor – Estoy seguro que Azula no sabe que estoy aquí, se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando llegue.

- Tiene razón – hablo Sokka – No hay forma de que nos pueda vencer.

Con aquellas palabras de aliento idearon el plan.

Mas tarde Katara estaba en la habitación de su hijo. Dormía tranquilamente, ajeno a todo lo que se avecinaba. Se sentó en su cama y lo contempló.

Todo ese tiempo había sido una mentira, separada de su hijo ¿y para que? Solo por que un hombre no aceptaba su unión con Zuko, se lamento tanto el haber echo caso a ese ridículo acuerdo. ¡Ella era una curandera! Debió de sospechar que algo no iba bien en aquello, si sus amigas podían tener hijos con otros maestros fuegos, ¿cómo era posible que ella se hubiera tragado aquella historia? Pero debía admitir que el alcance del Sabio había sido muy grande, ni siquiera dudo en envenenarla. Cerro sus ojos tratando de olvidar todo eso. Miro de nuevo a su hijo. Nada le detenía de estar con él ahora, de estar con Zuko, de ser la familia que eran, pero solo había un problema. Uno que se acercaba a ellos. Sintió que le tocaban el hombro. Volteó y miro a Zuko. Tomo su mano y la apretó ligeramente.

- Si Azula quiere convertirse en el Señor del Fuego, no descansará hasta haber terminado contigo y con Ryu.

- Eso no pasará. No lo permitiré.

Iroh miraba hacia la obscuridad del mar. A esas alturas Mai y Zheng ya debieron haber llegado a la tribu del sur advirtiéndoles del peligro. Una parte de él temía por ellos. Recordó cuando Zhao intentó apoderarse de la tribu del norte y casi lo logro, aunque lo hiso matando al espíritu de la luna, podía ver la enorme ventaja que tenia sobre ellos. La flota que salió en dirección del sur era la mitad de la que Zhao había logrado reunir, pero poseían aquellos dirigibles y eso les daría una gran ventaja. No dudaba de las habilidades de Zuko y de su esposa, no por nada se habían convertido en los héroes de la guerra cuando eran solo unos jovencitos, solo esperaba que tuvieran éxito en la batalla. En el instante en que recuperen la capital, irían a ayudarlos.

El ruido de las olas se hiso mas fuerte, como si golpearan algo. Agudizó su vista y pudo ver el barco que se acercaba. Llego al muelle. Issei se puso en alerta pero Iroh lo calmo.

- Al fin llegaron – dijo sonriente al ver la pareja que descendía del barco.

- ¿Cómo esta Señor Iroh? Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- Es un gusto verlos – saludo el ex general – Issei, te presento a Toph y a su esposo Sun Hee del reino tierra.

* * *

... (^-^)... La batalla se acerca.


	8. El Viento el Sur, el Fuego en Oriente I

Capitulo VIII

**EL VIENTO EN EL SUR, EL FUEGO EN ORIENTE**

**PARTE I**

- Azula ha regresado – hablo Toph después de que el ex general les contara todo lo sucedido.

- Así es. Es por eso que los mande a llamar, los Dai Li cuidan el palacio, a pesar de que se llevó a una gran cantidad de soldados para atacar el sur aun quedan algunos en la capital.

- Por ahora solo somos quince, y contándolos a ustedes dieciocho. En la capital se quedaron alrededor de cien soldados sin incluir a los Dai Li, no sabemos cuantos sean en total – hablo Issei.

- Por muchos años se mantuvieron ocultos esos bastardos – se quejo Toph.

- Los Dai Li están en el palacio, protegen a quien esta a cargo por ahora – hablo Issei – Nosotros liberaremos a nuestro aliados en la prisión, una vez libres no podrán con nosotros.

- Nosotros nos haremos cargo de los Dai Li – aseguró Sun Hee.

- Ya me hacia falta una batalla – hablo entusiasmada Toph - Estaré gustosa de patear traseros – anuncio mientras golpeaba su puño contra su mano.

Issei observaba casi asombrado a la maestra tierra. Sabia que ella había sido la maestra tierra del avatar, pero era demasiado joven, incluso era menor que Ayu, y lo que mas le sorprendió es que era ciega. Su esposo por otro lado, se veía que era un poco mayor que ella. Dudo por un momento de las capacidades de la pareja pero si el dragón del oeste confiaba en ellos, entonces el también lo haría y al parecer los conocía demasiado bien.

- ¿Qué hay de Katara y los demás? – hablo Ayu - ¿No creen que necesitaran de nuestro apoyo? – estaba preocupada por su amiga, también por Zuko pero especialmente por Ryu.

- No te preocupes, Aang se encuentra en el Polo Sur – aseguró Toph – Ah, por cierto, felicidades por tu bebe.

Ayu se llevo su mano a su vientre – Gracias Toph – Issei no podía creerlo ¿Cómo era posible que lo supiera? Apenas y tenia un mes.

- ¿Qué hace el avatar en el polo sur? – peguntó Iroh.

- No estoy segura, recibí una carta de él diciendo que iba hacia allá. Al parecer la tía Wu le dijo que fuera.

Iroh pensaba. Al parecer las cosas estaban a su favor, pero aun había un asunto muy importante que arreglar. Algo que lo preocupaba inmensamente y debía de saber sobre ello.

- Toph, hay algo muy importante que deseo que me digas y es en parte el motivo principal por el cual te he llamado – hablo seriamente Iroh.

La maestra tierra se puso seria, ella sabia que seria lo que le preguntaría. Los demás esperaban expectantes que seria aquello que le preguntaría.

- ¿Y como esta mi tienda de té? – pregunto alegremente.

Casi se cayeron al suelo por la pregunta ¿¡Ese era el principal motivo por el que la había llamado!?

Toph sonrió – Se encuentra muy bien, aun sigue siendo la numero uno en toda la zona alta – le informó.

- Me alegro tanto de escuchar eso. Cuando esto termine iré a hacerle una visita, también deseo conocer a tu pequeño.

- Claro – le dijo gustosa la maestra tierra.

Era increíble, planeaban una invasión y esos dos se ponían a platicar sobre cosas triviales. Issei realmente dudo por un momento cómo fue que Iroh llego a ser tan grande con aquel humor tan despreocupado que tenia.

Su ataque se llevaría acabo en la madrugada, después de tomar el control de la capital, enviarían refuerzos al Sur. Azula solo había logrado mover la mitad de la Armada Imperial a falta de hombres, ellos se asegurarían de enviar el resto, Aunque el avatar se encontraba en el Sur, mas valía prevenir, por que con Azula, era de andarse con cuidado.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Ryu al ver que sus papas lo llevaban al puerto muy temprano en la mañana, todas las personas de la tribu hacían lo mismo - ¿No iremos por los maestros aire?

- Escúchame Ryu – Zuko se agacho para quedar a su altura – Algo muy malo pasó en la capital y ahora toda una flota de maestros fuego se dirigen hacia acá.

Fue directo con él. Más no le diría que su propia tía estaba detrás de todo eso.

- ¿Son las mismas personas que me secuestraron? – ha veces olvidaba lo inteligente que era, pensaba Zuko - ¿Vienen por mi?

- No, no viene por ti. Pero es importante que estés en un lugar seguro.

Ryu miro con un poco de miedo a sus padres, el sabia o sospechaba que había algo más en todo eso.

- No les pasará nada ¿verdad? – tuvo que preguntarlo.

- Claro que no – hablo Katara – ¿Acaso estas olvidando que tu padre es el Señor del Fuego? Es el mas fuerte maestro fuego de todos y yo la mejor maestra agua – dijo con tranquilidad – Por eso tenemos que quedarnos para proteger la tribu mi amor. Y yo necesito que tu, cuides de tu prima Sora y de tu primo Kai ¿Puedes hacer eso por mi? – le pregunto dulcemente.

Ryu asintió con su cabeza. Escuchó en ese momento cuando su tío se despedía de su hija.

- Solo iras a dar un paseo mi amor.

- ¿Y por que tu y mamá no van a venir? – preguntó la pequeña.

- Por que tenemos cosas que hacer, cuando terminemos iremos contigo y con tu hermano.

Entendió lo grave que resultaba todo. Se acerco a su prima – Vamos Sora, nuestros papás nos alcanzaran después, mientras tu y yo vamos a estar juntos.

Escuchar eso de su primo le dio más confianza a la niña. Sokka agradeció calladamente la acción de su sobrino. Sin más subieron a uno de los barcos de la tribu. Lavali llevaba al pequeño Kai en sus brazos. Suki se despidió de él con gran afecto.

- Los veremos después – grito Ryu desde el barco.

- Adiós mami, adiós papi, no se tarden – grito Sora.

Los cuatro vieron a sus hijos partir a un lugar seguro, Arnook se acerco a ellos y se despidió deseándoles lo mejor y la victoria. Haack solo les dio una despedida simple, sin palabras. Poco después del amanecer, la tribu había quedado deshabitada. Solo aquellos que pelearían se habían quedado.

Antes de que el sol saliera, Toph y Sun Hee se preparaban para dar el golpe a la capital. Ambos se vistieron con sus respectivos trajes de batalla. Una blusa negra con hombreras metálicas. En su pecho un chaleco cerrado del mismo material, medias negras con botas cubiertas de metal sin suela. En sus muñecas brazaletes y de su cintura colgaba unos estuches con cuerda metálica en ella. El traje de Sun Hee era parecido, ambos lo habían confeccionado, como maestros tierra y maestros metal aquel traje les daba la libertad y la ventaja de manipular ambos elementos. La cuerda de metal les permitía hacer uso de aquel elemento cuando no tuvieran contacto con él. El cabello de la maestra tierra estaba sujeto en dos coletas a la altura de su nuca y por supuesto su inseparable diadema.

- De acuerdo, vamos a patear traseros – declaro Toph. Partieron hacia la capital.

Un vez en el muelle, el grupo se separó. Issei y su grupo liberarían a los prisioneros, Sun Hee, Toph y Iroh atacarían el palacio y derrotarían a quien estuviera a cargo, los demás miembros de la guardia atacarían los puestos de vigilancia.

- Buena suerte – les deseo el dragón del oeste antes de partir.

Usaron unos de los pasajes para adentrarse a la ciudad, y después se dirigieron al palacio. Iroh conocía los atajos para llegar ahí. Una vez dentro del palacio se dirigieron hacia el salón de guerra. Salieron por la puerta oculta, un guardia pasaba por ahí e inmediatamente fue capturado por ellos.

- Ahora – hablo Toph – Me vas a decir donde esta el idiota a cargo.

En la prisión de la capital, Issei se habría camino entre los guardias, A pesar de que eran más que ellos, él con solo tres hombres lograron vencer todos los guardias de ahí. No por nada ellos eran la guardia personal del Señor del Fuego, su nivel estaba por encima de cualquier otro soldado. Pero llegaron hasta donde estaba el carcelero. Un hombre de casi dos metros de altura con un ojo grabado en su frente, poseía una mano y un pie de metal. Issei lo reconoció, era uno de los asesinos a sueldo, hacían cualquier tipo de trabajo por la suma adecuada, ¿Qué hacia ahí? de pronto su suerte cambiaba.

Toph, Sun Hee y Iroh se dirigían a las habitaciones reales, al parecer el que estaba a cargo disfrutaba de las comodidades de su posición temporal. Llegaron a la habitación, Toph mando a volar la puerta, pero al entrar no había nadie ahí.

- Que sorpresa encontrarnos – voltearon, del otro lado de la puerta vieron a una persona del pasado.

- Long Feng – reveló la identidad Sun Hee.

- No tienen oportunidad contra nosotros – aseguro el maestro del engaño. Inmediatamente se vieron rodeados por Dai Li – Será mejor que se rindan y no les haremos daño… mucho.

- Seria una pena ¿No cree? – hablo Iroh – No creo que hayan venido de tan lejos solo para rendirse – hablo refiriéndose a la pareja que lo acompañaba.

En ese instante Toph atacó levantando pedazos de tierra debajo de los pies de los Dai Li, algunos lograron esquivar sus ataques y el combate entre los maestros tierra comenzó. Long Feng salió huyendo junto con otros Dai Li, Sun Hee fue tras él. Toph y Iroh se enfrentaban a los maestros tierra restantes. Lanzaban trozos de tierra que Toph desviaba, los Dai li le atacaba con aquellos puños de tierra, pero la bandida ciega no caía en el mismo truco dos veces. Años de practica la habían hecho más fuerte. Hiso polvo las manos que la opresaban y con su cuerda metálica atrapó a uno de los Dai Li.

- Trata de deshacerte eso – lo retó.

Pero no podía descansar, los otros la atacaban, salió de la habitación después de literalmente derrumbar una de las paredes. El estruendo llamo la atención de la guardia dentro del palacio y los maestros fuego comenzaron a llegar. Rodearon a Iroh, pues Toph ya se hallaba en la distancia moviéndose constantemente por su pelea con los Dai Li.

Los maestros fuego se quedaron quietos y amenazantes cuando lo rodearon. El los solo los miraba, de alguna manera ninguno hacia algún movimiento, todos miraban al Dragón del Oeste, no por nada tenia su reputación. Pero ahora los años se marcaban en él.

- ¡Ríndase o atacaremos! – advirtió de una manera no tan amenazadora aquel soldado.

- Es una pena que ustedes hayan traicionado a mi sobrino. Nunca debieron de haberle dado la espalda – hablo seriamente, y después de eso los atacó.

Sun Hee esquivaba los ataques de los Dai Li, no perdía de vista a Long Feng, ese bastardo lo había enviado a una prisión por un año, después de que los miembros del Loto Blanco recuperaran Ba Sing Se, el desapareció, pero ahora pagaría por lo que le hiso. Los persiguió hasta entrar a una habitación. Era un salón largo con el techo descubierto y una explanada en medio. No había rastro de los Dai Li o de Long Feng.

- Esta plaza – se escucho su voz – Es donde los maestros fuego se enfrentan en un combate llamado Agni Kai.

Comenzó a agudizar sus sentidos para saber donde se encontraba.

- Siente dichoso de morir en este lugar.

En ese instante, varios arqueros salieron del techo de aquella explanada que cubría las gradas. Todos apuntaban hacia él. Long Feng salió y se quedo de pie al final de la explanada de donde el se encontraba.

- Dicen que los arqueros Yu Yan tiene una excelente puntería – hablaba sonriente. Una flecha roso su rostro, dejando al maestro tierra en Shock por lo cerca que había pasado - Vamos a poner eso a prueba – termino de hablar maliciosamente.

Una lluvia de flechas iban a hacia él. Levantó un muro de piedra que lo protegió de la filosas puntas. Los Dai Li atacaron la fortaleza, Sun Hee se vio obligado a salir, pero hiso que un aura de piedras lo cubrieran, las flechas pasan peligrosamente cerca de él mientras trataba de esquivar al mismo tiempo los ataques de los maestros tierra. En un impulso tomo a uno de los Dai li y lo uso como escudo. Cinco flechas se clavaron en el pecho del infeliz, movió sus piernas y levantando sus brazos hiso que de la explanada se levantaran torres de tierra, de esa manera bloqueaba la vista de los arqueros hacia él, pero aun así las flechas seguían lloviendo. Se dirigió hacia Long Feng, tratando de esquivar las flechas, haciendo movimientos evasivos pero el segundo Dai li se interpuso en su camino. Por la distracción una flecha se clavó en su hombro y otra en su pierna. Decidió entonces que era momento de hacerse cargo de aquellos arqueros. Movió el techo donde se encontraban obligándolos a saltar, en el aire los ataco con montículos de tierra enviándolos a volar.

El Dai Li, aprovechando su distracción lo atacó, sujetando sus manos con los montículos de tierra usados por ellos. La presión de la misma lo obligó a arrodillarse clavando sus manos en el suelo.

- Hasta aquí llegaste – El líder de los Dai Li, levanto su mano y los arqueros que quedaron en el techo se asomaron y apuntaron hacia él – Adiós – su mano bajo y las flechas fueron disparadas.

Iroh se enfrentaba a los maestros fuego, venciéndolos uno a uno. Era increíble su poder, algunos de aquellos soldados preferían salir corriendo antes de enfrentarse a él. Cuando vio que había vencido se dejo caer en el suelo cansado.

- Me estoy volviendo viejo – Reconoció.

Miro entonces la pelea de la maestra tierra. Se enfrentaba contra cinco Dai Li. En ese momento se encontraba en los jardines del palacio, o lo que quedaba de ellos. Los Dai Li atacaban con sus rocas mientras que ella con la cuerda metálica partía fácilmente aquellos montículos que les arrojaban, una vez separados tomaba control de ellos y los lanzaba hacia los Dai Li. A pesar de que ellos eran más, no tenían oportunidad contra ella. Toph hiso levantar múltiples y enormes bloques de tierra. Los Dai Li que quedaban miraron con asombro su hazaña, la bandida ciega llevó sus manos hacia delante y la lluvia de bloques fue hacia ellos.

Solo dos lograron salir de aquel ataque y contraatacaron. Toph al momento en que ellos tocaron el suelo con sus pies, sintió la vibración y envió la cuerda de metal hacia ellos, la manipulaba como si fuera otra extensión de ella, la cuerda se enredo en los pies de los Dai Li haciéndolos caer, dejo salir mas cuerda y los enrollo en ella.

Las flechas fueron directo hacia él, pero ninguna lo tocó. Con gran asombro Long Feng miro como todas y cada una de ellas estaban detenidas en el aire. A pocos centímetros de Sun Hee.

- Es imposible – dijo incrédulo ¿Qué clase de poder era ese?

El Dai que sostenía sus manos estaba anonadado por lo que veía.

- Lo curioso de mi – hablo Sun Hee aun con la mirada fija en el suelo – Es que puedo controlar el metal en un nivel muy superior a cualquiera, ¡No necesito tocarlo para manipularlo! – gritó, una onda hiso salir volando las flechas hacia arriba. Los arqueros tuvieron que cubrirse de sus propias flechas que habían sido lanzadas hacia ellos.

En ese instante deciso la tierra que apresaba sus manos. Los hilos de metal que estaban enrolladas en sus antebrazos se desplegaron y comenzaron a destruir los techos donde se encontraban los arqueros, era tan fino y con la velocidad con la que se movían cortaban como mantequilla los pilares y cualquier superficie con la que tenían contacto. El Dai Li salió corriendo despavorido. Long Feng también quiso huir pero fue atrapado por lo hilos alzándolo en el aire de una pierna, lo mismo con el Dai Li que intentó escapar, se enrollo con tal fuerza, casi al punto de hacerlo sangrar. Sun Hee se acerco a él.

- Gracias a que me enviaste a esa prisión en el mar, pude descubrir mi verdadero poder.

- No me mates, por favor, no lo hagas – rogaba mientras sentía la fina cuerda enredarse en su cuello, miraba aterrado a quien lo tenia preso.

Sun Hee lo miro con desprecio. ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre hubiese mantenido en la mas grande mentira a Kuei? Se veía tan patético, vio lo cobarde que era.

- Tu y tus amiguitos, secuestraron al hijo del Señor del Fuego. Es de el de quien yo me preocuparía.

Sin mas lo dejo caer y el hilo comenzó a enredarse en su cuerpo hasta inmovilizarlo. Lo mismo hiso con todos los que se encontraban ahí. Manipulaba los hilos a distancia, ellos se encargaron de atrapar a lo que trataron de huir.

Issei y sus hombres se habían encerrado en uno de los cuartos de mantenimiento de la prisión. Aquel hombre resultaba muy difícil de vencer, ¿Qué clase de persona lanzaba fuego por un tatuaje en su frente? ¡Era ridículo!

- ¿Cómo lo venceremos? – pregunto uno de sus hombres.

- Debemos encontrar su punto débil – sugirió Issei

- Aunque lo tuviera no podríamos acercarnos, nos rostizaría con ese ojo.

Tenia que ver alguna forma de vencerlo. Tuvo una idea, les fijo el plan a sus hombres. Apagaron las linternas de la habitación y todos se escondieron. Sostuvieron la respiración al escuchar los pasos acercándose a ellos. Derribó la puerta de metal haciendo uso de su poder. Se quedo parado en el marco de la puerta. Examinaba el lugar, se adentro. En el momento en que puso un pie adentro uno de los hombres lo atacó con una llamarada, al tratar de esquivarlo un segundo lo golpeo en su pierna de metal haciéndolo caer de rodillas, cuando callo al suelo Issei lo golpeo con su puño flameante justo en la frente. El hombre cayo derrotado.

Los tres respiraron de alivio.

- ¿Quién rayos era ese? – hablo uno de sus hombres.

- Ya he terminado – declaro Toph cuando atrapo al último maestro fuego, los tenían a todos amarrados y custodiados por las cuerdas vivientes de Sun Hee – Entre más se muevan más los apretara, incluso podrían romperles los huesos – advirtió la maestra tierra. No necesitaba ver los rostros de terror que había provocado en los prisioneros, con solo sentir el latir de sus corazones era mas que suficiente para darse cuenta de lo aterrado que estaban. Habían logrado recuperar la capital - ¿Y bien que hace falta ahora?

- Faltan Issei y sus hombres – hablo Sun Hee.

- No me preocuparía por ellos – declaro Iroh – Aun queda una última persona a la que me gustaría ver.

Los tres se dirigieron a la parte de la ciudad donde residen los sabios del fuego, especialmente a la residencia del Alto Sabio. Toph derribo las puertas de la casa gustosa. El hombrecillo que era el asistente del Alto Sabio al reconocer a Iroh quiso salir huyendo, pero fue atrapado por la cuerda metálica de Sun Hee, lo alzo en el aire y lo atrajo hacia con ellos.

- ¿Dónde esta? – preguntó seriamente Iroh.

Por fin una persona digna había aparecido. El Alto Sabio contemplaba la enorme llama que residía en el templo de los sabios. Azula se convertiría en el Señor del Fuego y el no podía estar mas que gustoso de coronarla como una vez estuvo apunto de hacerlo. Ella si era digna de llevar la corona y le daría a la nación un heredero puro, así como el deseaba. Podía descansar tranquilo ahora, dejaría la nación en buenas manos. Comenzó a reír satisfecho. Pensaba en la misión de la princesa de destruir el polo sur, se lo merecen. Y aquel que una vez fue llamado Señor del Fuego pagaría por su insolencia. Todos al final pagaran por sus acciones. Pensó. En ese instante la puerta del templo fue lanzada brutalmente cayendo hacia el fondo de la habitación muy cerca de donde se encontraba él.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – gritó eufórico - ¿Quién se atreve a entrar de esta manera al templo?

- Yo – declaro Toph entrando campante al salón - ¿Algún problema viejo?

- Insolente… - quiso reprimirla pero algo le fue lanzado y llego a sus pies, se trataba de su asistente, se encontraba amarrado - ¿Pero que…? – miro hacia el frente y vio entrar a Iroh junto con otro hombre que no reconoció en esos momentos.

- Buenos días, Alto Sabio - saludó Iroh, era increíble, aquel miserable hombre todavía de atrevía a sostenerle la mirada y verlo desafiante – Supongo que sabes por que estoy aquí.

- Si crees que me vas a intimidar estas muy equivocado.

- Oh por supuesto que no he venido a eso – le hablo con fingida calma - Solo he venido a advertirte – noto su mirada de disgusto – Mi sobrino ya se ha enterado de todo. El sabe que tu atentaste contra la vida de su hijo, y también de aquel plan de matar a su esposa estando embarazada. Sabe toda la verdad.

El semblante del Sabio cambió y miro a su asistente. Iroh sospecho que el muy cobarde ni siquiera se lo había dicho.

- Eso no importa ya… – hablo con indiferencia a las palabras del ex general.

- Si crees que Azula va a triunfar en destruir el Polo Sur te advierto que no lo logrará – le corto Iroh - El mismo avatar se encuentra allá en estos momentos y la derrota de Azula ya esta escrita – su cara empalideció – Cuando Zuko regrese, te recomiendo que no estés aquí. Ni siquiera yo podría detenerlo de cualquier cosa que planee hacerte.

- ¿Me estas dejando escapar? – hablo caso indignado – No le temo a tu sobrino.

- Deberías – advirtió - No tienes ni idea de lo que es capaz de hacer. Y no deseo que se manche sus manos con sangre de un miserable como tu. Ni siquiera lo vales.

Iroh y los maestros tierra abandonaron el templo, dejando solo al Alto Sabio y a su asistente.

- ¿Cree que sea correcto dejarlo ir? – hablo Toph.

- Si Zuko lo encuentra lo matara, ya intento hacerlo en el pasado cuando le pidió que dejara a Katara y ahora tiene mas motivos para hacerlo. Aunque lo merecer, no puedo dejar que lo haga.

Toph reconoció que tenia razón. Si había sido capaz de ir por su hijo arriesgando su propia vida ¿Qué no seria capaz de hacerle a aquel que trato no solo de matar a su esposa e hijos, si no que también fue el culpable de su separación? Ciertamente no le gustaría estar en sus zapatos cuando Zuko lo encontrara.

Llegaron al palacio y se encontraron a Issei, junto a él estaban otros de los que habían sido prisioneros. Iroh reconoció al Almirante Qian.

- Tenemos un problema – declaró Issei cuando vio llegar al trio.

La tribu había sido evacuada completamente, después de que partieron los últimos barcos. Katara junto con otros maestros agua levantaron el muro de protección. Una pared de agua fue alzada instantes después fue congelada. Tenia quince metros de alto y cinco de ancho. Después de eso, comenzaron a crear montículos de hielo en la congelada agua, los hicieron puntiagudos y distribuidos a cien metros de distancia para así evitar que los barcos se acercaran demasiado.

Zuko y Sokka se encontraban planeando el ataque, Aang los asistía. Después bajo las explicaciones de Zuko, se encargo de decirles los puntos débiles de los barcos de la armada de fuego que solo el conocía.

Katara estaba en su habitación, veía el muro de hielo cubierto de pieles frente a ella, su vista se fijaba en las cantimploras que colgaban. Con sus dedos las tocó. Habían pasado muchos años. Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Batallas, peleas, en algunas incluso había pensado que no lo lograría, pero nunca se rendía. Su deseo y motivación de terminar la guerra la impulsaban a hacer hasta lo imposible, desde ir hasta el polo norte, acompañando al avatar hasta dejarse secuestrar por la nación del fuego. Ya no era una niña. Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado, incluso ella jamás hubiera predicho el giro que tomo su vida. Se enamoro de aquel príncipe desterrado y se convirtió en la soberana de la nación que alguna vez odio por haberle arrebatado a su madre. Sonrió por un momento. Que ironía ¿no? Suspiró.

Desvió su mirada a las espadas que estaban un poco más debajo de las cantimploras. Tomo la espada blanca, era una Tachi. La funda y la empuñadura poseían un hermoso grabado de dragones en color blanco. La desenvainó, observo su reflejo en la filosa hoja, había sido un regalo de su maestro Hyun cuando regreso a la tribu. Con aquella espada su maestro la mantuvo entrenando durante años hasta que alcanzó la perfección. Pakku por otro lado le estuvo enseñando agua control hasta que, de igual manera se convirtió en la gran maestra que ahora era. Al parecer sus maestros deseaban mantenerla distraída, para no caer en alguna depresión, pero ella era fuerte. Lamentaba si, en ocasiones el no estar con su hijo y con su esposo. Pero recordar que ellos se encontraban bien y su hijo con vida, le devolvía los ánimos y regresaba a ser quien era.

Por un momento a mitad de su entrenamiento se preguntó ¿Por qué lo hacia? ¿Por qué entrenaba? Ya no había una guerra, su tribu era segura y sabia a la perfección que nadie se atrevería a atacarlos, no había motivos, pero sus maestros nunca le dieron descanso.

_- Cuando iniciaste el camino de la espada, debes continuarlo hasta que lo termines. No permito que ninguno de mis alumnos se queden a medias. _

Aquella había sido la advertencia de Hyun cuando le entrego la Tachi, y por supuesto Pakku no se quedo atrás.

_- Tanto enfadaste para que te entrenara ¡Ahora te aguantas! no dejare que descanses hasta que vea que al menos alcances una parte de mi nivel._

Viejos testarudos… pensó con una sonrisa. Pero ahora, aquellos entrenamientos comenzaron a tener un propósito, un solo y único propósito. Defender y pelear por su tribu, y estaba más que dispuesta en poner en practica sus habilidades.

Enfundo la espada nuevamente.

- ¿A que se refieren que no pueden usar su control? – pregunto Sun Hee.

- Es Han – hablo Qian – El sabe como bloquear los chi para que no pueda usar control. Cuando nos capturo y nos negamos a ayudar a Azula, a todos nos golpeó en nuestros puntos chi. No podemos hacer fuego control.

- ¿Quién es Han? – preguntó Toph.

- Es el hijo del ministro Shaiming. El que ataco el polo sur cuando termino la guerra – explicó Issei.

- Por eso se fue Azula – dedujo Iroh – Sabia que ustedes no podían escapar sin su fuego control y dejó solo a pocos soldados cuidando la ciudad. Seria imposible que existiera una revuelta en su ausencia.

- Ese tal Han ¿Se fue con Azula? – pregunto Sun Hee.

- Así es.

- Esto es malo – hablo Toph – Si el puede bloquear el control de las personas, Katara y los demás no tendrán oportunidad.

- Pero Aang esta con ellos – declaro su esposo.

- Eso es lo que más me preocupa, ¿Qué pasa si llegan a bloquear su control?

Pensaron en lo terrible que seria eso, la victoria de la tribu se debía en parte a que el avatar estaba allá. Pero con la amenaza de que alguien pudiera bloquear su control, les quitaba esa ventaja.

- Prepárense – hablo Iroh – Iremos al polo sur de inmediato.

Abrió cuidadosamente el cajón donde se encontraba su fiel arma, tomo el abanico de hierro y lo abrió. En ese momento comenzó a hacer movimientos de ataque y defensa estuvo así por unos minutos, se sintió viva nuevamente. Cuando la guerra termino, un año después se caso con Sokka y para la gran sorpresa de ambos ella ya estaba embarazada. _Al parecer sus hijos eran muy adelantados _era lo que había expresado Hakoda cuando todos se enteraron de su embarazo. Lo mismo le había pasado a Katara, ella tenia dos meses de embarazo cuando se caso con Zuko. Durante su embarazo, Sokka la había estado tratando como una muñeca de porcelana, no deseaba que hiciera nada, hasta que Katara lo regañó abogando por ella, le dijo que era una guerra no una _damita delicada, _a pesar de que su amiga y ahora hermana tenia razón ella decidió cuidarse durante su embarazo y después de que nació Sora, su vida cambió, dejo sus entrenamientos hasta que Sora hubiera cumplido los tres años, y cuando los retomo se dio cuenta que estaba muy fuera de forma, eso la llevo a querer entrenar más, además de que veía a Katara entrenar arduamente, pero podía comprender el por qué de su forzado entrenamiento por parte de sus maestros.

A pesar de que continuaba con sus practicas, se dio cuenta que ya no era del todo necesarios, ahora era madre, tenia una familia y otras responsabilidades, era la esposa del próximo jefe de la tribu y debía actuar como una líder. Aunque el sistema de la tribu era patriarcal, Katara puso un fin a eso, ella se convirtió en un símbolo de autoridad y respeto en la tribu. Nunca desplazo a Suki, al contrario, ambas actuaban en conjunto para ayudar la tribu. Entre sus deberes, estaba el de entrenar a niñas. Ella era una guerra Kyoshi y por lo tanto transmitir su cultura a su nuevo hogar seria algo increíble para ella, a esas alturas la tribu poseía maestros fuego, maestros agua, tanto niñas como niños y curanderos, ¿Que más daba un par de niñas guerreras? Acepto gustosa la propuesta del jefe Hakoda cuando se lo pidió.

De esa manera ella no olvidaba quien era, quien fue. El abanico que sostenía en sus manos, era aquel que la había acompañado durante todos esos años, hasta que fue capturada por Azula y llevada a la prisión, semanas después se le fueron devueltas sus pertenencias, entre ellas su preciado abanico. Sokka le había regalado otro, pero nada podía remplazar a su fiel compañero. Miro entonces, en el mismo cajón su ropa de guerrera Kyoshi.

- ¿Planeas pelear con eso?

Volteó a ver a su esposo – Un abanico puede resultar ser un arma muy eficiente y lo sabes.

- Se que lo es – sonrió, Sokka se acercó a su mujer – Solo te preguntaba si pelearías con tu uniforme de guerrera Kyoshi.

Miró hacia donde se encontraba aquel traje verde, la corona y los demás accesorios que lo acompañaban.

- Soy una guerrera Kyoshi y siempre lo seré, pero ahora, soy una guerrera de la tribu agua.

Sokka sonrió por las palabras de su mujer. Había aceptado alejarse de su isla, de sus amigas, por él. No podría jamás negarle su condición como guerrera, eso era lo que había echo que se enamorara de ella, lo fuerte y valiente que era. Y ahora pelearía junto con él de nuevo, pero ahora lo harían para proteger su hogar.

- ¿Ya han decidido todo? – preguntó Suki

- Si, creemos que llegaran en la mañana. Debemos estar listos.

Ella sonrió – Preparare la comida, no dejare que mi esposo pelee con el estómago vacío.

- Me gustaría estofado de carne.

- No te pongas quisquilloso.

- Oye - se quejó Sokka - tu hombre va a ir a pelear, al menos quiero comer algo sabroso.

Las afiladas cuchillas se clavaban en el hielo. Su puntería no había cambiado. Tal vez pareciera inútil, pero siempre cargaba consigo aquel juego de mortales cuchillas ocultas en su traje. Se acercó hacia donde estuvo dirigiendo su ataque. Despegó cada uno de la pared de hielo, de manera rápida envió una hacia aquel que la espiaba.

Zheng sintió el filo de la cuchilla pasar sobre su cabeza y quedarse clavada en la pared detrás de él. Su corazón se detuvo. Miro a quien la había lanzado. La chica de cabellos negros y piel pálida lo miraba con desaprobación. Había estado observándola mientras practicaba, al parecer ella lo notó. Se acercó a él, se puso ligeramente nervioso por la mirada fría de ella, extendió su mano y tomo la cuchilla que estaba a centímetros de distancia de él. Después se dispuso a marcharse.

- ¿Por qué te quedaste? – preguntó Zheng – Pudiste haber huido con la tribu, mañana será peligroso.

Mai se detuvo a medio camino – No soy tan débil – le dijo secamente. Hombres, pensó Mai, ven a una mujer y piensan que solo deben cuidar de ella. Ella no era débil.

- Se que no lo eres – Le respondió – Lo que me intriga es porque estas dispuesta a arriesgar tu vida por algo que al parecer no tiene relación contigo.

- ¿Y que relación tienes tu? – le dijo un tanto molesta dándose la vuelta para confrontarlo. Le molestaba que cuestionara sus intenciones sobre lo que hacia o no. Ella podía hacer lo que quisiera sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie.

- Katara salvó mi vida en este mismo lugar – le respondió tratando de ignorar el disgusto que le estaba provocando a ella – No puedo dejar que Azula destruya la tribu.

_¿Salvo su vida? ¡Qué novedad!_ Pensó Mai con ironía.

- Aun no me has dicho tus motivos – le recordó. Para ese momento se acerco mucho a ella.

Zheng sabia que ella había sido amiga de Azula, incluso se enteró que su padre había sido quien mato a la madre de Katara, el había escuchado sin querer la disculpa que hiso aquel hombre. Una parte de él desconfiaba de ella, pero otra trataba de convencerlo de lo contrario. Ayu le contó que había sido ella quien los ayudó cuando habían ido a la roca hirviente, pero aun así deseaba saber por que los ayudaba.

Mai pudo ver la sospecha que tenia sobre ella. Se molesto por ello.

- Conozco a Azula, se de lo que seria capaz de hacerle al mundo si derrota a Zuko y toma su lugar – expuso.

La verdad es que había sido arrastrada a todo eso. Nunca imaginó que llegaría hasta el polo sur huyendo de Azula y otro día se tendría que enfrentar a ella y a todo un ejercito peleando en aquel inhóspito lugar. Pero eso resultaba mejor que quedarse en la capital de brazos cruzados esperando a que se solucionaran las cosas.

- ¿Esos son tus verdaderos motivos? – se acercó demasiado a ella. Quedando a escasos centímetros.

Mai se incomodo por la proximidad, de pronto olvidó su molestia por el interrogatorio, Sus ojos la miraban fijamente, sin querer recordó cuando lo vio sin camisa en el globo, se sonrojo por ello.

Zheng deseaba ver algo de vacilación en ella, algo que le dijera que posiblemente podía ser una traidora. Extrañamente dejo de ver frialdad en su mirada ambarina y vio un brillo y calidez acompañado de un ligero rubor en su pálida piel. Abandonó su pose de observación y se dio cuenta de lo cerca, muy cerca que estaba de ella. Podía sentir su aliento en su cara. Se sonrojo de golpe y se separó de ella como si algo de pronto lo jalara hacia atrás.

- Ah… perdón por hacerte esas preguntas… pero dada la situación… - se excuso pobremente – tu sabes…

- Entiendo – lo miro – Dudas de mi.

Ya no vio aquel brillo en la mirada de ella. Después de decir esas palabras se marchó. Por algún motivo Zheng se quedo ahí de pie durante un largo rato.

Zuko estaba practicando, había querido irse a un lugar apartado pero el frio y la incomodidad de tener que practicar con la gruesa Parka impedía que se pudiera mover libremente. La parte superior de la ciudad se encontraba casi desierta, todos los hombres se hallaban en sus puestos de alerta, y algunos más preparándose para la pelea. Entonces encontró un salón, el mismo donde Ryu había peleado contra aquella niña. Resultaba un buen lugar para entrenar.

Se enfrentaría a Azula nuevamente, el sabia de su capacidad, del alcance de su hermana. Recordó su última pelea con ella. El tenia por mucho la ventaja sobre ella, lo sabia. Pero su ataque hacia Katara hiso que saliera de la pelea, al final había sido Katara quien la derroto. Pero ahora las cosas serian diferentes, el debía pelear contra ella, solo él. No permitiría que le hiciera daño a Katara o a alguien más. Además sabia que su objetivo, era él.

Continuaba con su practica cuando una estaca de hielo fue lanzada hacia él. La deshizo con una de sus llamas. Miro entonces a quien lo había atacado.

- Veo que aun tienes buenos reflejos.

Katara salió de entre las sombras y se acercó a él. Vestía ropas de entrenamiento, y en su mano cargaba una espada blanca. Zuko vio que ella también tenia las misma intenciones que él.

- ¿Vienes a entrenar? – le preguntó.

- Vengo a pelear contra ti.

No se esperaba esa respuesta. La miro un tanto dudoso, no estaba la esposa, o la madre amorosa, la mujer que estaba frente a él era la guerra, la maestra agua. Sus ojos azules lo miraban con determinación, y ¿por qué no? Vio un poco de seducción en ellos.

- ¿Por qué? – le cuestionó.

Ella se acercó moviéndose delicada pero de manera seductora, Zuko se dio cuenta que era más peligrosa una mujer con tales encantos que cualquier ejercito. Quedo frente a él. La diferencia de estaturas era evidente. A pesar de que él había crecido ella también lo hiso, pero no mucho, aun así observó fijamente sus ojos azules.

- Por que nos enfrentamos a un ejercito de maestros fuego – hablo bajo pero escuchable – Y tu eres el maestro fuego más fuerte de aquí.

- ¿Crees poder vencerme? – Era mucho más fuerte que hace años, el incluso podía reconocer eso.

- ¿Y tu?

Para ese momento había colocado sus manos en el pecho de él. Se acerco a el como si fuera a besarlo pero el beso nunca llegó, lo empujo con fuerzas tomo agua y la lanzó contra él, el chorro lo lanzó hacia uno de los pilares, la congelo y lo dejo atrapado.

- Parece que el Señor del Fuego no puede contra una maestra agua – se jaqueó de su fácil victoria.

Se molesto por su engaño, dejo salir intensas llamas y rompió el hielo, calló e inmediatamente atacó con varias llamaradas. Katara las deshizo todas con ataques de agua, pero solo eran una distracción. Al instante en que terminó con su ataque, Zuko ya estaba casi frente a ella, quiso golpearlo pero el se adelanto y tomo su brazo, lo torció obligándola a darle la espalda. Con su brazo libre lo paso por su cintura, pego su pecho a la espada de ella quedando abrazados a ella de esa manera.

- Parece que la maestra agua no puede contra el Señor del Fuego – Le susurro en el oído.

- No me subestimes.

- No lo hago – se apegó más hacia con ella.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, especialmente por la forma seductora en la que se lo dijo, muy cerca de su oído, Recordó sus peleas cuando eran enemigos, especialmente las del palacio. Aflojo su agarre, se dio la vuelta y miro los orbes dorados.

Zuko sabia que ella era fuerte, nunca dudo de eso, y por algún motivo sentía que al igual que él ella nunca había dejado de entrenar. Toco su mejilla dulcemente y ella inclino su cabeza hacia su mano.

- Mañana, cuando llegue Azula, solo yo peleare contra ella – miro la ligera preocupación en su rostro. Levantó su mano tomando la de él que estaba en su mejilla.

- Entiendo – Ella sabia que aquella era su misión, su responsabilidad, así como tiempo atrás. Era algo que debía pasar, su enfrentamiento con Azula y solo el podía hacerse cargo de ella.

Aang estaba meditando, hacia inhalaciones y exhalaciones profundas. Después de su enfrentamiento con Ozai, llegar al estado avatar le resultó fácil y controlable. Sabia que mañana debía de hacer uso de su poder como avatar. No deseaba perder el control y destruir toda la flota así como lo hiso con el ataque de la tribu del norte, aunque había estado siento poseído por el espíritu del océano no podía permitirse un acto igual a ese. Había quedado de acuerdo con Sokka y Zuko, que en el momento en que la flota llegara, haría una advertencia para que desistieran del ataque y se rindieran, Zuko no creyó que funcionaria, conocía a Azula y ella no se detendría ya sea si solo quedaba ella de pie, pero aun así acepto su propuesta, el tampoco deseaba que aquellos soldados llegasen a morir.

En la madrugada, Katara y Zuko estaban en la muralla. Katara vestía su traje de batalla a Zuko se le proporcionó uno igual, sus espadas colgaban de su espalda. La Tachi de Katara estaba fija en su cintura, sus cantimploras a sus costados. Sokka se acerco a ellos, el vestía como un guerrero de la tribu agua, Suki, que lo acompañaba vestía igual que Katara.

La tenues luces del alba comenzaron a aclarar el océano. Las cenizas llegaron a ellos.

- Ya están aquí – hablo el maestro aire.

* * *

...


	9. El Viento el Sur, el Fuego en Oriente II

Capitulo IX

**EL VIENTO EN EL SUR, EL FUEGO EN ORIENTE**

PARTE II

No solo vieron la flota que se dirigía hacia ellos, lo mas impresionante fueron los dirigibles que sobrevolaban la armada. Zuko miro con desaprobación el uso de sus barcos y sus dirigibles.

Azula había sido muy lista en enviar los dirigibles, atacar por aire les daba la ventaja. Los barcos se detuvieron por las edificaciones de hielo que habían colocado en el mar. Pero los dirigibles siguieron su camino. Su instinto le decía que Azula venia en uno de ellos. Sin perder más tiempo el primer ataque fue lanzado. Desde los dirigibles lanzaban bombas, mientras que los barcos comenzaron a lanzar enormes bolas de fuego hacia el muro donde ellos se encontraban.

- ¡A sus posiciones! – gritó Sokka.

Katara alzó una pared de agua atrapando la bola de fuego y congelándola mucho antes de acercarse a ellos, la lanzo de regreso al barco. Aang desplegó una corriente de aire que desvió el rumbo de las bombas del primer dirigible que inició el ataque. Zuko inmediatamente junto con Aang arriba de Appa se dirigieron a aquel dirigible, Azula estaba en el, era el dirigible imperial por lo que no dudaba que se encontrara ahí. Le harían frente a Azula de una vez por todas.

Los maestros agua, junto con Pakku se quedaron en el muro. Con sus habilidades evitaban que las bolas de fuego llegaran a la ciudad.

- Katara, Kenai ya saben que hacer – les dijo Pakku.

Inmediatamente la pareja bajo al agua. Una flota de diez barcos liderados por Hyun junto con los demás maestros fuego se dirigían a la armada. Katara y Kenai se posicionaron frente a ellos hicieron aparecer una densa neblina que cubrió todo a su alrededor.

Kenai era el maestro agua con el que se había casado la hija de Hyun. Era muy fuerte, casi igual que Katara y uno de los hombres más confiables de Pakku. El era el heredero de su cargo como líder de los maestros agua de la tribu. Aunque hubiera dejado aquel papel a Katara, supo que el lugar de su nieta era con su esposo y nunca dudo que algún día regresaría por ella, su decisión no estaba equivocada y haber elegido a Kenai como su sucesor tampoco.

- Almirante Liang… – se acercó uno de los soldados al recién nombrado almirante después de que la neblina los cubriera.

- ¡Continúen el ataque, no se detengan! – ordenó antes de escuchar lo que tenia que decir.

- ¡Si señor!

A pesar de la neblina no se detendría. Vio cómo la bola de fuego era lanzada hacia el frente, pero se sorprendió a donde fue a dar el impacto, uno de los acorazados acababa de ser atacado por él.

- ¿Pero cómo…?

No se explicaba como pudo atacar sus propios barcos. El estaba al frente de todos. Aunque no podía ver por la neblina sabia cual era su ubicación. Después miro como bolas de fuego ser lanzadas en varias direcciones, algunas rosando el barco donde el se encontraba y otras fueron a dar a su propia flota.

- ¡Detengan el ataque! – gritó.

Después de un momento las bolas de fuego dejaron de verse, pero los incendios en algunos navíos aun eran perceptibles sobre el velo gris que los cubría ¿Cómo era posible que se atacaran a si mismos? Entonces la niebla se volvió más espesa. Las llamas de los barcos vecinos se perdieron para ser suplantadas por un silencio sepulcral. Gritos ahogados comenzaron a llamar su atención. Sabia que eran de su tripulación. Ligeras iluminaciones de fuego y el sonido de agua originaria por sus hombres al caer al mar le daban a entender que había un polizón en su barco. Cuando el silencio gobernó nuevamente el se quedo quieto, expectante. La neblina no lo dejaba ver ni a dos metros de distancia. Escuchó un sonido y sin dudarlo lanzó una llama hacia esa dirección, el fuego se abrió paso entre la neblina iluminando tenuemente, pero no había nadie ahí.

- ¡Muéstrate cobarde! ¡No te tengo miedo! – gritó hacia el que se encontraba oculto en la neblina.

- Cobardes son los que traicionan a su líder y buscan el poder por medio de la supresión de otros.

La voz femenina solo podía significar que se trataba de una sola persona. Levemente se disipó la neblina manipulada por ella, pudo ver a la distancia a la causante de todo.

- Mira quien habla de traición – hablo Liang – Fuiste tu quien incitó a los otros a levantarse en contra del Señor del Fuego Ozai. Nosotros estamos recuperando lo que nos pertenece.

La figura femenina de cuerpo esbelto, marcado por la entallada ropa, su cabello recogido en una cola alta. Vestía como nunca imaginó verla, la recordaba como aquella chiquilla que jugaba a ser soberana, la princesita que se convirtió en reina. Siempre con vestidos elegantes y apariencia impecable. Pero ahora veía aquella faceta que la había echo tan famosa, la maestra agua guerrera. Su mirada azul se clavaba en él como el más frio hielo.

- ¿Y quien decidió que les pertenecían la demás naciones? Que podían simplemente atacar e invadir el mundo. Que podían aprovecharse de los demás y suprimirlos convirtiéndolos en esclavos – objeto con algo de odio.

- El mundo merece ser cubierto por nuestra grandeza y superioridad.

- ¡El mundo debe vivir en paz!

Rio de sus palabras – Por eso nunca la considere digna de ser la Señora del Fuego. Volvió débil al príncipe, y cómo no, ahora entiendo por que se puso de su lado – la miró de arriba abajo notando su figura. La seducción era el arma más fuerte en una mujer y viéndola más detenidamente aquella contaba con las armas suficientes para lograr cualquier cosa, aunque era solo una chiquilla cuando se caso, el pudo reconocer que era bella, y al verla ahora realizada como mujer pudo entender por que el príncipe traiciono a su padre.

- Lo malo de ser una figura de poder – hablo Katara tratando de no verse insultada por su comentario - Es que en ocasiones tienes que castigar a tu propia gente. Le enseñare lo que esta indigna reina es capaz de hacer – tomo posición de combate.

Las explosiones que provocaban las bombas destruían la ciudad, los maestros agua trataban de hacer caer los dirigibles. Mai con sus cuchillas las lanzaba a las bombas para hacerlas explotar en el aire antes de que tocaran la ciudad, pero sabia que eso no era suficiente. Corrió hacia el techo de una de las torres de vigilancia y desde ahí continuo su ataque a los maestros fuego que atacaban desde los dirigibles. Se sorprendió cuando estos la tomaron como su nuevo objetivo, pero antes de que pudieran lanzar sus ataques, incandescentes llamas golpearon a los soldados haciendo que quedaran colgados de sus cuerdas de seguridad, una segundo ataque de fuego rompió aquellas cuerdas, los soldados cayeron contra el frio suelo de la ciudad. Vio el pequeño globo pasando frente a ella. Sus ojos se toparon con los de él.

Zheng miraba fijamente a la figura femenina, le sonrió y extendió su mano, indicándole que fuera con él, por primera vez vio algo en ella que lo dejo impactado.

Mai sonrió ligeramente, tomo impulso y se lanzo hacia el maestro fuego, el atrapó su mano, quedo colgando en el aire, pero el la alzó con suma facilidad haciéndola entrar al globo, sus manos quedaron unidas por un momento y ambos se miraron por pocos segundos.

- Te ves bella cuando sonríes.

Se sorprendió por sus palabras y no puedo evitar sonrojarse por ellas, pero no pudo decirle algo pues el soltó su mano y se dirigió al timonel del globo, ignorando lo que le había provocado.

- Tenemos que hacernos cargo de los dirigibles.

Expuso Zheng, y condujo hacia la flota el globo. La mitad de los dirigibles se hallaban ya en tierra. Sokka junto con los guerreros se encontraban peleando contra los maestros fuego en la ciudad.

El pequeño globo se elevó quedando arriba de los dirigibles, en uno de los ataques que recibieron golpeó la tela que lo mantenía a flote. Rápidamente comenzó a perder altura. Zheng tomo a Mai por la cintura y ambos se lanzaron al aire cayendo sobre uno de los dirigibles, el impacto los hiso rodar sobre la superficie curva, logro aferrarse de un saliente de metal con fuerza, impidiendo su caída. Mai estaba aferrada a él.

- ¿Y ahora que? – preguntó Mai.

Zheng se dio cuenta que de lo que se había sujeto era de una escalera, vio la pequeña compuerta al final de la misma.

- ¿Qué tan buena eres conduciendo dirigibles? – le preguntó a la que tenia en brazos. Ella le sonrió nuevamente.

Appa sobrevolaba el dirigible mientras esquivaba los ataques de los maestros fuego que Zuko rompía para que no los golpeara. En un momento paso frente al puente de mando y la vio. Detrás del cristal estaba ella.

Azula sonrió satisfecha al ver a su hermano, pero también se sorprendió de ver el bisonte, especialmente a la persona vestida de naranja y amarillo que lo conducía. El Avatar estaba ahí.

- Han, cambio de planes.

Miro a su segundo al mando, y el sin necesidad de palabras pudo entender a lo que ella se refería. Hiso una inclinación con su cabeza y salió del puente.

- ¡Acércame! – le grito Zuko. El maestro aire lo llevó hacia uno de los laterales del dirigible, una vez cerca saltó, en aire lanzó ataques de fuego hacia los soldados y calló dentro de los andenes, donde mas soldados llegaron a recibirlo con sus ataques. Comenzó a pelear contra ellos. Se aglomeraron alrededor de él, antes de que hiciera un movimiento una fuerte ráfaga de viento los lanzó al interior. Zuko miro a Aang que llegaba a donde estaba él y ambos comenzaron su camino hacia el puente de mando.

Derribaron a todo soldado que se encontraban en su camino, Zuko ni siquiera tuvo que hacer uso de su fuego control para vencerlos, con sus espadas y certeros ataques eran más que suficientes. Aang solo podía aceptar y admirar la fuerza de su antiguo Sifu. Antes de llegar al puente se toparon con un grupo de soldados. Al parecer eran la guardia personal de Azula.

- Ve – le dijo Aang – Yo me encargare de ellos. Te alcanzaré después.

Zuko miro a su amigo y con una sonrisa supo que estaría bien, era el avatar después de todo, enfrentarse a un puñado de soldados no le seria nada difícil. El pasillo era un tanto angosto. Zuko corrió hacia ellos, inmediatamente lo atacaron de manera simultánea lanzando fuego. Aang con su planeador dejo salir una onda de aire que extinguió el fuego y con el mismo impulso, Zuko atravesó rápidamente dirigiéndose al puente.

Katara peleaba contra Liang, sus ataques de fuego los rompía con su látigo de agua. Estuvieron peleando, evadiendo y contraatacando los ataques de cada uno, pero Katara llevaba la ventaja, su juventud y fuerza superaban al almirante que se cansaba conforme la pelea avanzaba. En un último golpe, Katara lanzó su ataque de estacas de hielo, Liang a duras penas el logro evadir el mortal ataque. Se detuvo momentáneamente y miro con furia a la maestra agua que lo observaba con seguridad de vencerlo, pero el no se daría por vencido fácilmente. Empezó a mover los brazos, chispas comenzaron a salir a su alrededor, Katara inmediatamente comprendió lo que haría. Cuando lanzó el rayo, un chorro de agua lo atrapó, con el agua electrificada y sin tener contacto con ella la condujo hacia el almirante. El golpe fue fuerte, más no mortal. El rayo había perdido parte de la intensidad, pero aun seguía siendo igual de peligroso.

Zuko le había enseñado a desviar el rayo de esa manera la noche anterior. Al parecer su corazonada de que podía enfrentarse a un rayo era correcta, y casi toda la noche estuvieron viendo la manera de que ella pudiera re direccionarlo en lugar de simplemente protegerse del mismo. Al final pudieron llegar a aquella técnica, usando su agua para atrapar la electricidad y llevarla directo hacia su oponente. Era una de las bases de los de los maestros agua, usar su defensa como ataque.

Liang calló al suelo inconsciente por la descarga eléctrica.

Katara Miro a la flota que se encontraba toda dispersa, con su control, ella y Kenai habían logrado mover los barcos aprovechando la neblina y de esa manera hacer que se atacaran ellos mismos, al parecer el maestro Hyun ya se había encargado de la mitad de la armada junto con Kenai que atacaba con enormes olas a los barcos y congelándolas en el acto haciendo que quedaran atrapados. Miro entonces hacia la tribu, los dirigibles que la sobrevolaban dejando caer sus bombas en ella destruyendo todo a su paso, el resto de los dirigibles se encontraban en el puerto tratando de invadir la ciudad. Tenían que ponerle fin a todo esto.

Aang había terminado con los maestros fuego, iba a dirigirse al puente cuando vio a un soldado al final del pasillo. Vestía diferente a los otros. Tomo su posición de ataque.

La puerta de hierro se abrió y Zuko entro al puente de mando del dirigible.

- Que gusto verte Zuzu – la sonrisa torcida de Azula solo le provocó el mas grande desprecio hacia su hermana.

La miraba con odio, ya no tenia aquel ligero temor al enfrentarse a ella cuando era más joven. Azula siempre había sido la prodigio, la mejor. Pero en esos momentos el no le temía. Era más fuerte y más poderoso y en esta ocasión ella había ido más lejos. No solo planeaba quitarle el trono, si no que había atentado contra la vida de su hijo. Y ahora atacaba la tribu del sur, el sabia que no solo lo hacia por querer deshacerse de él, lo hacia por venganza hacia Katara. Desde el pasado Azula había manifestado su odio hacia la tribu de su esposa, y por el hecho que hubiera sido ella quien la derrotara solo provocaba que aquel ataque se viera a manera de venganza. Ambos se comenzaron a mover de manera circular manteniendo las distancias mientras se miraban desafiantes.

- ¿No piensas saludarme? Que grosero y yo que me tome la molestia de venir hasta acá a visitar a tu familia – hablaba con el tono de arrogancia característico en ella.

- Detén el ataque Azula y perdonare tu vida – advirtió con seriedad.

- Hablas tan confiado ¿Enserio crees que puedes vencerme? – advirtió ella - Te recuerdo que en nuestro último enfrentamiento fue tu noviecita quien me venció, no tu – le echo en cara – Pero al parecer ella esta ahorita muy ocupada salvando su preciada tribu. O tal vez… - Agregó – ¿Planeas hacer que el avatar me venza?

Azula noto en la mirada de su hermano que tenia razón, sonrió gustosa.

- Lamento informarte hermanito que eso no será posible.

Zuko no entendió a que se refería. En ese momento entro alguien más a la habitación, Aang cayó a sus pies. Zuko abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa ¿Acaso había sido vencido? No lo podía creer, lo consideraba más fuerte. En ese momento reconoció al lo llevó a la habitación.

- Supongo que ya conoces a Han – hablo Azula acercándose a él – Su padre era el ministro Shaiming, vino para terminar su trabajo.

Miro con desprecio al soldado. Había sido indulgente con él, pero al parecer su benevolencia le había resultado mal pagada. No solo por el si no también por los demás conspiradores que se pusieron de lado de Azula. Aun así no podía creer que Aang fuera vencido por él. Miro a su amigo en el suelo semi inconsciente.

- Ah, se me olvida decirte – agregó Azula – Han puede bloquear el control en las personas – Zuko abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¡No podía ser! Entonces Aang… - Creo que tu plan de usar al avatar ya no será posible hermanito – sonrió satisfecha.

En ese momento entraron soldados y lo rodearon. Zuko se encontraba al otro extremo del de la habitación donde se encontraba los controles y el timonel del dirigible. Azula y Han se encontraban cerca de la puerta. No podía escapar. Apretó sus espadas con fuerza.

- Después de terminar contigo la matare a la campesina y después a tu hijo – declaró – Mátenlo – ordenó a sus hombres.

Pero un segundo antes de que lanzaran su ataque, Zuko movió el timonel del dirigible haciendo que este se sacudiera violentamente hacia un lado. Al hacerlo tomó a Aang, rompió el cristal de las ventanas del puente de mando con un ataque de fuego y se lanzo al aire. Appa por suerte los atrapó. Debió reconocer que el animal actuó rápido para salvarlos.

Azula miro como ambos se alejaban en el bisonte para caer en la ciudad de hielo.

- ¡Vallan tras ellos! – gritó.

Sokka junto con los demás guerreros peleaban con los maestros fuego que se trataban de invadir la tribu. Aquella pelea no daba tregua pero ellos tampoco se rendirían fácilmente. Miro como Suki vencía con facilidad a los soldados. Se quedo anonadado por el poder de su mujer y solo en ese momento recordó que era una guerrera y lo fuerte que era. Cuando vio que uno de los soldados trataba de atacarla por la espalda no dudo en enviar su boomerang hacia él. El golpe tumbo al maestro fuego y se unió a ella para combatir juntos.

Ambos continuaron peleando, hombro con hombro pero los soldados seguían llegando y los ataques de los dirigibles hacían más difícil que pudieran resistir. Los maestros agua liderados por Pakku le hacían frente a las bombas que constantemente atacaban la parte media de la ciudad. Un grupo los rodeó pero antes de que pudieran atacarlos chorros de agua los envistieron derribándolos.

- Katara – gritó Sokka al reconocer a su hermana.

- La mitad de la flota ha sido tomada – informó ella al acercarse.

- Tenemos que hacer algo con esos dirigibles – expuso Sokka.

- Creo que eso ya esta solucionado – dijo Suki al ver como uno de los dirigibles se estrellaba con los demás derribándolos, la acción era casi parecida a lo que ellos hicieron cuando trataron de derribar la flota del señor del fuego el día del cometa.

- ¿Qué hay de Zuko y de Aang? – peguntó Katara - Ya debieron de haberse enfrentado a Azula.

Sokka movió su cabeza negando conocer el paradero de los dos. Katara alzó su vista hacia la parte alta de la ciudad y vio como Appa descendía allá seguido muy de cerca por un dirigible. Algo no andaba bien.

- Zuko… lo… siento… - trataba de disculparse el maestro aire.

- No te preocupes amigo, todo estará bien – trato de calmarlo, Azula había logrado bloquear a Aang de su control. Eso era malo. Su victoria se debía en parte a él. Pero ahora todo cambiaba. Cuando llegó a la explanada del palacio supo que no era lugar para que el se quedara. Sin ninguno de su control estaba expuesto y no podía permitir que Azula le hiciera algo.

- Llévalo a un lugar seguro – le ordenó al bisonte cuando llego a la explana del palacio, el animal pareció entenderlo por el rugido que le dio a manera de respuesta. Inmediatamente inició el vuelo.

Vio con entonces como el dirigible de Azula comenzaba a lanzar ataques hacia el animal. Inmediatamente y sin dudarlo lanzó un rayo hacia el dirigible, dio directamente hacia la parte superior rompiendo la tela que lo mantenía a flote provocando un feroz incendio. Tuvo que correr al ver que el dirigible se dirigía peligrosamente hacia él mientras caía envuelto en llamas.

Azula vio con horror la inevitable caída de su dirigible.

- ¡Maldito! – grito con odio hacia su hermano.

- Vamos – le grito Han, la tomo y ambos se saltaron del dirigible por la misma ventana por la que Zuko había escapado. Con ayuda de su fuego control se impulsaron y apuntaron hacia la nieve para aminorar la caída. Ambos rodaron y cuando se detuvieron Azula se incorporó y miro con desprecio y odio lo que su hermano había hecho.

Después fijo su vista hacia la tribu, su flota de dirigibles se estaba derrumbando cayendo sobre la ciudad provocando fuertes explosiones, los soldados en la parte baja estaban siendo fácilmente derrotados por los maestros agua y su armada no atacaba la tribu, todos los acorazados se encontraban dispersos en el océano, algunos de ellos con incendios, reconoció el barco del almirante Liang, estaba empalado en una prisión de hielo que se alzaba en el mar.

Su rabia incrementó. Su flota, su ataque, ¡Estaba perdiendo! ¿¡CÓMO ERA POSIBLE ESO!? Han que la había protegido de la caída estaba inmóvil en la nieve, aparentemente herido, ella se separó con desgana de él y dirigió su vista hacia el único que veía como el culpable de todo eso.

Miro a su hermano con el gran odio que crecía dentro de ella del otro lado del fuego del dirigible que se consumía rápidamente.

Con furia creo dos relámpagos en sus manos que al unirlos los dejo ir directamente hacia él. Zuko evadió el peligroso ataque. Saltó entre las llamas que los separaban y atacó con fuego a su hermana. El enfrentamiento entre ellos comenzó.

Mai y Zheng vieron como el dirigible se estrellaría en una de las paredes de hielo que rodeaban la tribu. Sin pensarlo dos veces Zheng tomó por la cintura a Mai y saltaron de la inevitable muerte que les esperaría. La explosión no se dejo esperar cuando el dirigible lleno de gas inflamable se estrelló contra el muro de hielo, pero ahora ellos caían precipitadamente. Zheng se aferro más al cuerpo de la chica, al parecer su idea de destruir los dirigibles les costaría caro a ambos. Mai se abrazaba al hombre con el que caía. _Valla forma de morir_. Se dijo así misma, pero por algún motivo, no lamentaba que su vida terminara de esa manera.

Un remolino de agua los cubrió segundos antes de tocar el suelo amortiguando su caída. La pareja quedo dentro de una burbuja de agua que les salvó la vida, segundos después toda el agua los abandonó y ellos quedaron de rodillas en el frio suelo. A lo lejos vieron a Pakku que los miraba un poco satisfecho por lo que habían hecho.

Le había arrebatado el trono, su madre lo prefería a él, incluso sus amigas la traicionaron por su culpa y ahora ¡LE QUITABA SU VENGANZA CONTRA LA MALDITA TRIBU! Azula lanzaba sus ataques con furia hacia Zuko. Se desquitaba por todo lo que le había pasado, por sus años en prisión, por la debilidad de su padre al perder contra el avatar, por ser mas amado que ella. La fiera pelea entre hermanos no daba a lugar.

Azula lanzaba sus llamas casi a ciegas sin tomar en cuenta si hacia daño o no, ella solamente atacaba sin descanso, por otro lado los ataques de Zuko eran más certeros. Por segunda vez su hermana se encontraba dispersa, cegada por su rabia. El tenia la ventaja. Han observaba a la distancia la pelea entre ellos, pudo ver que Azula perdería, era inevitable, se cansaba rápidamente y no tenia concentración mientras que su hermano atacaba con más fuerza y cada vez mas certero.

- ¡Nunca mereciste ser el Señor del Fuego! ¡YO SI! – Gritó.

- ¡Nuestro padre nunca consideró convertirte en el Señor del Fuego! – le respondió Zuko. Recordó su platica con él, cuando le revelo su plan. Estuvo seguro que tomo la decisión de coronar a Azula después de que el se marchara para ayudar al avatar ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba?

Como respuesta recibió un grito de euforia por parte de ella. Al parecer también lo reconocía.

- Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas Azula.

A pesar de que se enfrentaron en un Agni Kai el no sintió completo al final de aquel enfrentamiento, Katara había intervenido y el había quedado incapacitado por su rayo. Pero ahora le pondría fin a ese encuentro.

Los dos comenzaron a mover sus brazos y chispas salieron de ellos. Era todo o nada, en ese momento se decidiría todo, uno caería y el otro quedaría de pie, a pesar de que era su hermana el ya no podía permitir que siguiera. Sabia que si fallaba la muerte le esperaba a su familia y eso no lo permitiría, preferiría morir antes que eso y no le importaría arrastrar a Azula a ese destino.

Cuando estuvieron listos. Al mismo tiempo lanzaron sus ataques.

Los rayos chocaron, una gran explosión se hiso y la onda expulso con fuerza a los dos hermanos al aire, Zuko apenas se impactó con el suelo fue arrastrado muy lejos golpeándose severamente mientras rodaba por el hielo a causa del impacto de sus ataques. Después de ser arrastrado varios metros se detuvo. Quedo al filo del límite de la explana donde se encontraban. Un poco mas y hubiera caído al segundo nivel de la ciudad. Sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho y tosió sangre, lo mas seguro es que se hubiera roto algunas huesos. Azula estaba muy lejos de él. Había caído casi al otro extremo, estaba inmóvil en el suelo. Por un momento pensó que había muerto, entonces lo vio, Han se acerco a ella y la cargo en brazos, al parecer aun estaba viva, pero entonces un crujido llamo su atención.

El suelo donde se encontraba comenzó a agrietarse. Toda la parte alta comenzó a hundirse, su pelea con Azula había provocado que se debilitara la superficie de hielo donde llevaban acabo su encuentro. Miro hacia donde estaba Han y su hermana pero ya no los vio. Quiso ponerse de pie pero el intenso dolor lo hiso caer de nuevo. Todo se desmoronaba frente a él. Los salones de entrenamiento y demás edificios se derrumbaban, ya no podía hacer nada, en el instante en que el suelo debajo de sus pies cedió el cayó junto con él.

Su espalda golpeó una superficie resbaladiza de hielo que lo arrastro rápidamente hacia abajo, miro como aquel túnel se desasía mientras bajaba y se formaba una nueva parte a sus pies al descender. Katara manipulaba el túnel por el que Zuko bajaba hasta que llego al suelo. Salió a gran velocidad pero ella lo atrapo con un montículo de nieve, tratando así de suavizar su parada. Corrió hacia él.

Escucho su quejido y supo que estaba muy mal herido, especialmente por que comenzó a toser y escupir sangre.

- ¿Y Azula? – le pregunto mientras lo examinaba.

Quiso decir algo pero algo rojo en el cielo llamo su atención. El dirigible en el que habían llegado Mai y Zheng sobrevolaba la ciudad alejándose. Supo entonces que ahí iban ellos, Katara sospecho lo mismo.

En el momento en que vio como se derrumbaba toda la parte alta supo que algo había salido mal y no dudo en correr con más fuerzas, cuando vio a Zuko caer, lo salvo creando ese túnel para parar su caída y traerlo hacia ella, aunque no fue muy suave su aterrizaje era mejor quedar sepultado entre la nieve y el hielo. Resultaría imposible que alguien sobreviviera a eso.

Mientras el dirigible se alejaba, los barcos que aun no habían sido derrotados emprendieron la huida. Los maestros fuegos a cargo de Hyun gritaban por la victoria, los pocos soldados que quedaron en la ciudad se rindieron incondicionalmente al verse abandonados por sus propios aliados y darse cuenta que escapar ya no era una opción. Sokka y sus guerreros se agruparon y los apresaron. Mai y Zheng vieron a la flota alejarse. Se reunieron con Sokka y los demás maestros agua y guerreros de la tribu.

- Al parecer huyeron – declaro Sokka.

- No llegaran muy lejos – hablo Zheng – Si el general Iroh tomo la ciudad no dudo que envié refuerzos. Los detendrán en el camino.

En el campamento de la bahía del este toda la gente se había establecido en improvisadas tiendas y casas de campaña. En aquella parte del polo Sur era donde cazaban a los osos árticos de grueso pelaje con el que hacían sus mantas y Parkas. El jefe Arnook y Haack esperaban noticias de la tribu, si no recibían noticias de ellos partirían al amanecer hacia el reino tierra, llevarían a sus hijos a Ba Sing Se y buscarían a Iroh, el les daría el apoyo para vencer la Armada de Azula antes de que iniciara su ataque a las demás naciones. Esas habían sido las instrucciones del Señor del Fuego y del jefe Hakoda. El campamento estaba en una gran tensión, si fallaban una nueva guerra iniciaría, de eso estaban seguros.

Pero mantenían la esperanza de que no fuera así. El avatar estaba de su lado después de todo, su victoria estaba asegurada.

Ryu se encontraba con Sora y Kai en su tienda de campaña, Lavali los cuidaba. En ese momento quiso salir para despejarse la mente, había pasado un día desde su partida y aun no sabía nada de sus padres, de cierta manera se sentía culpable por lo que estaba pasando. Si nunca se hubiera dejado atrapar por los maestros tierra, eso nunca hubiera ocurrido, pero por otro lado, no hubiera conocido a su madre, ni a los maestros aire. No podía desear que no pasara una cosa cuando otra de igual importancia había pasado a consecuencia de la primera. Suspiró. Debía confiar en que todo saldría bien. Su padre era fuerte y por lo que había escuchado su madre también. No tenia por que preocuparse.

- Ryu – volteó a mirar a Sora que le hablaba - ¡Vamos a jugar! – le dijo sonriente.

Ocultó su cara de preocupación y fue hacia con su prima. Había prometido a su mamá que la cuidaría y lo haría. Solo esperaba reunirse con sus padres pronto.

Ai observaba a lo lejos al príncipe de la nación del fuego. Lo miraba molesta, había sido humillante perder contra él y lo peor de todo era que su abuelo la había regañado. Ella era la mejor de su clase y estaba dispuesta a recuperar el lugar que le correspondía.

- ¡Hey! – le gritó mientras se acercaba. Ryu sin querer volteó a ver, aunque no le habían hablado por su nombre sabia que le hablaban a él – Peleemos otra vez - le exigió.

Sora miro a su primo esperando haber que le respondería.

- No – le dijo Ryu secamente, tenia ciertas preocupaciones como para pensar en pelear con niñas, especialmente con ella.

- ¿Acaso temes que te gane? – lo tentó – Solo me ganaste por que me distraje. No eres tan fuerte.

Ryu se molestó ¿Qué le pasaba a esa niña? – No quiero pelear contigo – le dijo ignorando sus palabras – Vamos Sora, regresemos con la señorita Lavali y con Kai – Sora hiso caso a lo que su primo decía.

- ¡Cobarde! – le gritó – Me tienes miedo porque sabes que te voy a ganar.

Solo volteo a verla con algo de enojo pero continuando con su camino.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Ai? – le preguntó Sora.

- Es una mala perdedora – respondió el príncipe.

Katara examinaba a Zuko y vio que no solo tenia heridas superficiales si no también internas, se había roto cuatro costillas y una de ellas le perforó el pulmón. Tenia que actuar rápido o se ahogaría con su propia sangre.

- ¿Cómo esta? – hablo Zheng cuando llego a ella junto con Mai.

- Esta muy grave y no puedo moverlo – informó – Necesitare su ayuda.

Después de decir eso levanto una improvisada tienda de hielo alrededor de ellos. Sumió el suelo donde se encontraban ella y Zuko.

- Mai, necesito que te coloque atrás de Zuko y sostengas su cabeza.

Mai lo hiso. Se colocó dentro de aquel hueco de hielo, se sentó colocando la cabeza de Zuko en sus piernas. Al hacerlo Zuko tosió sangre. Sintió una conmoción en su pecho al verlo en tal estado. Una vez dentro Katara comenzó a llenar con agua el hueco convirtiéndolo en una pila. El agua fría hiso que tanto Zuko como Mai se estremecieran.

- Zheng calienta el agua – ordenó.

Mientras la pila se llenaba Zheng tenia sus manos sumergidas en ella calentándola rápidamente.

- Dame una de tus cuchillas – le pidió a Mai, ella dejo de sostener ligeramente la cabeza de Zuko para entregarle lo que pedía. Cuando Katara la tomó comenzó a desgarrar las ropas de Zuko dejando su pecho al descubierto.

El agua le llegaba a arriba de la cintura a las mujeres, Mai sostenía la cabeza de Zuko para que no se ahogara con el agua. Cuando el agua dejo de subir y estaba a una temperatura aceptable, movió sus manos sobre el pecho de Zuko, cubrió completamente de agua su tórax, inmediatamente comenzó a brillar. Katara tenia los ojos cerrados mientras curaba a Zuko, vio en su mente como dos de las costillas rotas se habían clavado en su pulmón provocándole una hemorragia. Supo que tenia que hacer mas para curarlo.

- Zheng sostén las piernas de Zuko, trata de que no se mueva mucho – El maestro fuego hiso lo que le pidió - Lo siento amor, esto te dolerá.

Movió su mano sobre su pecho cubierto de agua, Zuko comenzó a gritar de dolor y moverse con violencia. Katara estaba reacomodando sus costillas y eso era muy doloroso, pero no se desmayó del dolor como otros pacientes lo habían hecho. Zheng tuvo que hacer más fuerza para evitar que se moviera bruscamente.

Afuera Appa descendía a lo que quedaba de la tribu. Miro con asombro el estado de la misma. Vio cuando Katara levantaba una estructura de hielo, se dirigió hacia allá. Cuando llego se quedo afuera. Alcanzo a ver como Katara sanaba a Zuko, el gritaba de dolor. Sus gritos lo atormentaban y se sentía culpable por el estado de su amigo.

Sokka y Suki con él.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Sokka, escuchó entonces el grito proveniente del interior de la tienda de hielo - ¿Qué sucedió Aang? – hablo con gran preocupación, algo le decía que era Zuko el que se encontraba adentro gritando.

- Fue mi culpa – hablo Aang con lamentación.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Uno de los hombres de Azula bloqueó mi control… - Sokka y los otros abrieron los ojos con sorpresa – Zuko se enfrentó solo contra Azula, Si tan solo yo… - llevó su mano a su cabeza tratando de suprimir su dolor.

- No es tu culpa – Sokka puso una mano en el hombro de su joven amigo – Conocemos a Zuko. El hubiera preferido pelear solo contra Azula de todas maneras.

Pero Aang no se sentía del todo bien. El era la clave para evitar eso. El estado lamentable de la tribu era su culpa, había quedado inutilizado en el momento en que inició la pelea y no pudo hacer nada para defenderla, cuando recobro el sentido ya todo había acabado.

- Suki – hablo Sokka – Ve hacia la parte baja, ahí hay una tienda con equipo médico, trae lo necesario para que Katara pueda terminar de curar a Zuko – la Kyoshi hiso caso a lo que le ordenó su esposo y partió inmediatamente – Aang – el maestro aire levanto la cabeza esperando las ordenes de su amigo – Quédate aquí, Katara puede traer de regreso tu control.

Quiso decir algo pero guardo silencio, en esos momentos sin su control se sentía inútil.

Cuando termino de acomodar sus costillas tomo nuevamente la cuchilla de Mai. La cubrió de agua que comenzó a brillar, una vez esterilizada la hoja hiso un corte en su pecho. La mejor manera de sanar el pulmón era con la sangre control. Le había tomado dos años aprender esa técnica de una de las refugiadas que llegaron al final de la guerra a la tribu. Hama la maestra de sangre control. Al hacer la herida y tocarla con el agua podía manipularla con facilidad. Comenzó a acelerar la reproducción de células en la herida hasta que sano por completo, lo mismo con las venas y arterias que provocaban la hemorragia. De esa manera lo había curado cuando llego herido a la tribu. Después con un movimiento de su mano saco el resto de la sangre que había en el pulmón por la boca. Esparció el líquido rojo en el piso de hielo. La sangre que se había disperso de manera interna la saco por la herida en su pecho. Al final de _limpiarlo_, cerró la herida que había echo, no dejo cicatriz.

Mai observaba con asombro. Especialmente al ver como sacaba la sangre de la boca de Zuko que lo ahogaba, no sabia que los maestros agua podían llegar a poseer tal poder. Zheng estaba igual o mas conmocionado que ella.

Katara dejo salir un suspiro, lo había salvado. En ese momento entraron Suki y Aang, Suki llevaba un bolso en sus manos.

- Puedes descansar yo me hare cargo – le dijo Suki. No tuvo que adivinar que se esforzó demasiado, Katara miro hacia Mai y Zheng, ambos asintieron con la cabeza dándole la razón a Suki. Cuando ella se levantó Zheng también lo hiso.

- Katara… - Aang trataba de encontrar las palabras para hablar con ella, tratar de explicarle lo que había pasado. Cuando le dijo que había perdido su control ella se alarmó. Pero no lo culpo.

- Cuando nos separamos el día del cometa, Sokka, Suki y Toph destruyeron la flota de dirigibles y Zuko hubiera podido derrotar a Azula si yo no me hubiera interpuesto – Aang la miro un poco confundido - A lo que quiero llegar, es que un que seas el Avatar no tienes que hacerlo todo tu solo Aang. No es tu culpa lo que le paso a la tribu. La ventaja de vivir en un palacio de hielo y nieve es que lo podemos reconstruir fácilmente, especialmente si eres un maestro agua – le dijo finalmente con una ligera sonrisa en su boca.

Habían vencido, no tenían por que culparse por nada ahora. Después se dispuso a devolverle su control con la manipulación de la sangre.

Hyun y Kenai llegaron al muelle acompañados de los prisioneros que capturaron en los barcos atacados por ellos. Los maestros agua se habían encargado de recoger a los que habían caído al agua y habían sido abandonados por el resto de la armada.

- Solo logramos detener siete de los acorazados, sin contar el que uso como bandera Katara – refiriéndose al barco del almirante Liang - El resto huyó – informó a Hakoda y a Pakku.

- ¿Cuantos pueden navegar? – preguntó Hakoda.

- Cuatro, los otros quedaron inutilizados cuando se atacaron ellos mismos – respondió Kenai.

- Mantengan a los prisioneros en los barcos, adviérteles que si intentan algo no dudaremos en hundirlos y dejar que se ahoguen – hablo Hakoda – El Señor del Fuego decidirá después que hacer con ellos. Que tus hombres sean atendidos.

Pakku y Hakoda miraron el estado en que había quedado la tribu. La zona alta donde estaba el palacio había quedado completamente derrumbada. La mitad de la zona media estaba cubierta de nieve y hielo a causa de los dirigibles que se habían estrellado contra los gruesos y grandes que había a los costados de la ciudad. Otros se hallaban derrumbados sobre las casas. Solo la parte baja se había salvado aunque tenia daños por las peleas que se dieron ahí.

- Pudo haber sido peor – hablo Pakku.

El jefe de la tribu suspiró. Tendrán que reconstruir nuevamente.

Iroh se encontraba en la proa del barco. Era medio día y llevaban la mitad del camino, si tenían suerte llegarían a media noche. Comenzó a inhalar profundamente, se avecinaba una tormenta, podía sentirlo, igual que hace muchos años el presentimiento era el mismo. Toph se acerco a él.

- ¿Cree que lleguemos demasiado tarde? – le pregunto la maestra tierra.

- Confío en que pudieron derrotar a Azula.

- ¿Y si logra escapar?

- Entonces nosotros nos haremos cargo de su captura – Toph sonrió, le gustaba la idea de querer enfrentarse a la desquiciada hermana de Zuko.

Una flota de diez barcos iban en camino hacia el sur. Eran la flota de la que Zheng estaba a cargo, se habían quedado custodiando la frontera marítima entre el reino tierra y la nación del fuego. Por ordenes de Iroh se mantuvieron en el mar el día en que dieron el ataque al palacio, pero los mandó a llamar para dirigirse ahora al sur. Ayu se quedo en la capital junto con parte de la guardia imperial y los demás prisioneros que habían perdido su control para mantener las cosas en orden hasta que ellos regresaran.

- General Iroh – Issei se acercó a ellos – Hay algo que me he estado preguntando.

Iroh lo miro expectante.

- Uno de mis hombres informó que Izao se había quedado a cargo en el palacio. Pero no lo encontramos. No había rastro de el ni de sus hombres.

- ¿Crees que huyeron? – preguntó Iroh.

- Nos hubiéramos dado cuenta.

- Long Feng estaba a cargo cuando nosotros atacamos – hablo Toph.

- ¿Advertiste a tus hombres en la capital? – dijo Iroh con preocupación. Tal vez existía la posibilidad de que hicieran la misma jugada que ellos.

- El no esta en la capital, su barco no estaba en el muelle cuando revisamos al final del ataque. No me hubiera atrevido a dejar a Ayu si tuviera el presentimiento de que ese idiota andaba suelto por ahí.

- Si no esta en la capital y no esta con Azula ¿En donde esta? – preguntó Toph.

Arnook reviso con su mira lejos por tercera vez. Vio a los tres barcos que se acercaban. No había dudas, eran acorazados de la nación del fuego.

- ¿Crees que sean ellos? – preguntó Haack.

- No me cabe la menor duda, descubrieron que estamos aquí. Ordena que todos suban a los barcos. Llama a las curanderas.

Inmediatamente se dio la orden de abordar. Todos abandonaron lo que estaban haciendo para subir rápidamente hacia los barcos. Ryu no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

- Ryu – le habló Lavali – tu, Sora y Kai se irán con mi hermana – Juma sostenía a Kai en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Ryu - ¿A dónde vamos?

- ¿Vamos a regresar con mamá y papá? – pregunto Sora.

- No pequeña – hablo tratando de no verse preocupada – Irán a un lugar muy especial. Al reino tierra. Ahí verán a sus papás después.

Sora entendió, pero Ryu sabia que algo no andaba bien.

Antes de subir al barco, Lavali advirtió a su hermana – Cuando llegues al reino tierra, no esperes por nosotros, dirígete a Ba Sing Se y busca a Toph y a Sun Hee.

- Lavali… ¿Crees que ellos…? – preguntó temerosa.

- No, son demasiado fuertes para ser vencidos fácilmente – hablo en voz baja para calmarla – Cinco de los héroes de la guerra están ahí incluyendo al avatar, no hay forma de que pierdan, ¡Ve! - Los barcos comenzaron a partir.

Lavali se unió al resto de las curanderas. Eran cinco en total. Como los maestros agua ya sabían de curación, consideraron innecesario que ellas se quedaran y se fueron con el resto de la tribu como apoyo. Estaban arriba del barco del jefe Arnook, solo ellas y tres guerreros que eran la guardia personal del jefe de la tribu del norte, el resto se había quedado a pelear en la tribu, eran los únicos que le harían frente a los tres acorazados. El barco se posicionó al final de la procesión que partía al reino tierra.

- Capitán Izao estamos listos.

- No destruyan ninguno de los barcos, recuerda que lo necesito con vida. Cuando lo tengan den la señal.

- Si capitán.

- Bao – agregó – No quiero la misma excusa de la otra vez – le advirtió.

_Azula vera de lo que soy capaz_.

Sonrió satisfecho. Había conducido su propio barco por una ruta diferente a la de la Armada, supuso que si trataban de huir lo harían por aquel lado y el estaría esperándolos, le demostraría a la princesa que no era un inútil capturando a los que intentaran huir. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver aquellos barcos en la playa de hielo. Sin dudarlo se dirigió hacia ellos. Se dio cuenta que era la toda la tribu del sur, al parecer había evacuado y se estaban ocultando ahí. Algo le decía que el príncipe se encontraba con ellos. Considero que aquello resultaba más beneficioso. Le entregaría el príncipe a Azula y ella ya no lo consideraría un ineficiente. Dejaría en ridículo a Han.

Los globos de guerra comenzaron a salir de los acorazados, dos de cada uno y comenzaron a acercarse a los barcos de la tribu agua. Lavali vio la pequeña flota de globos dirigirse a ellos, sin dudarlo comenzó a crear estacas de hielo que golpeaban las aeronaves, uno de ellos cayó cuando reventó la tela del globo. Izao al ver que calló el globo dio la orden de que atacaran el último barco.

- ¡Van tras los barcos! – grito Haack al ver que los pasaban por alto para dirigirse hacia el resto de los navíos que iban adelante.

- ¡Ve con ellos! – ordenó Arnook.

- Yo te ayudaré – Inaya una de las curanderas saltó al agua, antes de caer creo una balsa de hielo y callo sobre ella, Haack salto inmediatamente, la chica comenzó a desplazar la pequeña barca hacia los demás barcos de la tribu a una velocidad sorprendente.

De los globos comenzaron a descender en pares soldados que se adentraban a los barcos. Inaya logro tirar a algunos de ellos mientras intentaban bajar en la soga. Haack subió con ayuda de un chorro de agua a los barcos y se enfrentaba a los maestros fuego con su espada.

Lavali trataba de desviar las bolas de fuego que lanzaban hacia el barco donde se encontraban ellos. Las otras maestras agua lanzaban látigos de agua que las destruían esparciendo los restos.

Ryu y todos escuchaban el estruendo, definitivamente algo no iba bien. Juma supo que no podía permanecer más tiempo sin hacer nada. Le dio Kai a Yuna la mamá de Ai, al abrir la puerta con horror vio aun maestro fuego que estaba parado justo frente a ella.

- Hola – saludó Bao al ver a la chica con el rostro de sorpresa por verlo.

Ryu lo reconoció ¡Era el mismo maestro fuego que lo quiso atrapar en la Isla!

- Busco al príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, entréguenmelo y no les hare daño.

Ai miro a Ryu. ¡Lo buscaban a él!

- ¡Aquí no está! - grito Juma tratando de ocultar su miedo.

- Eso yo lo decidiré – la golpeó tirándola al suelo – Tráiganme a todos los niños – ordeno a sus hombres.

- Solo hay uno las demás son niñas.

Tráiganmelo – ordenó.

Juma contuvo el aliento al ver que se acercaba al niño. Quiso hacer algo pero se detuvo al ver a quien se acercaba.

Bao observó al niño de pelo corto castaño y ojos cafés. No era el príncipe. Desvió su mirada al resto de los niños que estaban ahí. Efectivamente todas eran niñas.

Ryu tenia la cabeza baja, mientras abrazaba a Sora, Ai estaba a su lado, le había soltado el pelo y le colocó una diadema. Ella, Ryu, Kazu y otras dos niñas eran los únicos en ese barco que tenían la edad del príncipe, los otros eran bebés o de la edad de Kai.

Juma vio el ligero cambio en la apariencia de Ryu, la Parka y su cabello largo lo hacían ver como cualquier otra niña, daba gracias que aquella ropa no permitiera diferenciar niños de niñas, no a simple vista.

- Aquí no esta el príncipe ¡Váyanse y déjenos en paz! – gritó para tratar de que se fueran.

- Cierra la boca – le gritó.

Miro a los niñas, dos de ellas eran morenas, así que no había forma de que fueran el príncipe, una abrazaba a otra mas pequeña, miro dudoso a una a la que estaba a su lado. Se agachó.

- ¿Qué miras cara de mono? – le dijo Ai.

Bao gruñó, echo un último vistazo, no estaba ahí.

- ¡Vámonos! – ordenó.

Juma respiro con alivio. Ai le sonrió a Ryu y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Ryu ¿por qué esos hombres te están buscando? – hablo Sora un poco alto antes de que los soldados salieran por completo de la habitación.

Bao se dio la vuelta en el marco de la puerta. Miro entonces a la niña, Ryu también lo miró.

- ¡Eres tu!

Juma se aventó contra el hombre tirándolo al suelo y al mismo tiempo haciendo caer a los dos soldados que lo acompañaban.

- ¡CORRE! – le gritó a gritó a Ryu.

* * *

... esta historia pronto se acabara... agradecería sus comentarios...


	10. Capitulo X - Encuentro

Capitulo X

**ENCUENTRO**

Ryu no espero más, se separó de Sora y paso por encima de Juma y de los otros maestros fuego que comenzaron a levantarse, uno de ellos le lanzó un ataque de fuego.

- ¡No idiota lo necesitamos con vida! – Gritó Bao. Aventó a Juma que estaba encima de él y fueron tras el príncipe.

Ryu corrió por los pasillos dando vueltas, buscando las escaleras que lo llevarían a la proa del barco. Al girar por uno de los pasillos se topo con el maestro fuego.

- ¡Te encontré!

Quiso correr pero lo sujeto fuertemente.

- ¡Vendrás conmigo niño!

- ¡No! – gritó Ryu golpeando con su cabeza la cara del hombre zafándose de su agarre.

Quedo un poco atolondrado por el golpe, pero rápidamente se recuperó. Vio como los otros dos soldados tomaban el otro extremo del pasillo. El que acababa de golpear se ponía de pie maldiciendo. Estaba atrapado. Se puso en posición de combate. Se acercaron a él, pero los dos guardias fueron atacados por una llama. Al caer vio la figura de Ai detrás.

- ¡Corre Ryu! – ordeno la pequeña.

Corrió hacia con ella brincando los dos que acababa de derribar.

- ¡Por acá! – indicó Ai

Llegaron a las escaleras que conducían a la proa. Al llegar vieron el globo que se mantenía amarrado con una soga y un soldado custodiándola. No se detuvieron. Ai y Ryu atacaron simultáneamente tirando al soldado por la borda.

No tuvieron tiempo de festejar, los otros tres soldados llegaron a la proa.

- ¡Vamos! – Grito Ryu a Ai, el se aferro a la cuerda y Ai también, con una llama soltó su agarre. Inmediatamente comenzaron a flotar por el aire elevándose.

- ¡Maldición se Escapan! – Bao lanzó una llama al aire.

Izao lo vio, tomo su mira lejos y vio como un globo con dos niños colgando de él comenzaba a moverse por el aire.

- ¡Ese idiota! – se quejó Izao de la ineficiencia de Bao - Rápido sigan ese globo – ordenó.

Juma corrió hacia la proa. Vio como el globo se alejaba y los dos niños acababan de subir a él. Los soldados estaban frente a ella. Cuando la vieron, no dudo en hacer uso de su agua control y tirarlos por la borda. Corrió hasta llegar al borde del barco. El globo se alejaba rumbo a los tres acorazados que estaban a lo lejos.

- ¡Por favor escapa! – rezaba. Vio una figura moverse en el agua - ¡Inaya! – le gritó, la chica se movió hacia con ella, saltó en su barca de hielo - ¡Llévame con Lavali!

- ¡Ryu! – gritó Ai, se le hacia difícil subir por la soga. Ryu que ya había llegado al globo comenzó a jalarla. Cuando logro subirla calló encima de él. Sus manos le ardían, Ai pesaba mucho.

- ¿Por qué te persiguen? – gritó Ai una vez en el globo.

- Quieren capturarme.

- ¡Eso ya lo se tonto! pero ¿por qué?

- ¡Yo tampoco lo se! – le dijo mientras tomaba el control del globo. Alcanzó a ver que los demás los seguían.

- ¿Hacia donde vas? – le preguntó Ai – ¡Debemos regresar con los demás botes! – le exigió al ver que iban en dirección contraria.

- Los atacaran si vamos con ellos. Debemos ir con nuestros padres.

Pero ni el estaba seguro de aquella idea. Su padre le había dicho que maestros fuego iban en camino a la tribu. Si era así lo mas probable es que en esos momentos se encontraran enfrentándose con ellos. Pero no debía tener miedo. Iría con sus padres.

Un fuerte golpe y sacudida hiso que sus planes se vinieran abajo. El globo acababa de ser golpeado y caían en empinada hacia el mar. Los dos gritaron por la caída, y cuando golpearon contra la fría agua, Ryu nadó hacia con Ai, para salir ambos a la superficie.

Lavali vio como detenían su ataque y aparentemente dejaban de seguirlos. Eso era extraño. Miro entonces el globo rojo que paso a la distancia seguido de los demás. Se alejaba rápidamente y llego a alcanzar a los acorazados.

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Arnook.

- No lo se, han detenido su ataque.

Miro sorprendida después como derribaban el globo ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

Izao ordenó que subieran a los dos tripulantes que había en el globo al barco.

- ¡Vamos a la Nación del Fuego! – ordenó.

- Señor ¿qué hacemos con el barco de los maestros agua?

Miro el único barco se alcanzaba a ver.

- Destrúyanlo.

- ¿Y… Bao y los demás? – preguntó un tanto dudoso el hombre.

- No me importan – declaró.

Inaya se acercó al barco del jefe Arnook.

- ¡Lavali! – gritó Juma. Su hermana la miró - ¡Ryu escapó en un globo!

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, ¡El globo que derribaron! ¡Lo tenían! En ese momento varias bolas de fuego se dirigieron a ellos. No lograron detenerlas a tiempo y se estrellaron con el barco provocando su hundimiento. Rápidamente fueron asistidos por las maestras agua que hicieron que el resto de la tripulación salieran a la superficie.

- ¡Lavali! – gritó Haack desde uno de los barcos que regresaba hasta donde estaban ellos, el había visto como dos niños subían a uno de los globos, no dudo que el hijo de Katara fuera uno de ellos - ¡Vamos!

La curandera inmediatamente se impulsó para salir del agua. Al hacerlo formo una tabla de hielo, se deslizo acercándose con Haack. El saltó quedando detrás de ella. Hiso que sus pies se congelaran y quedaran firmes, entonces comenzó a deslizarse y acercase con rapidez a uno de los acorazados.

Con el agua se impulsaron hacia arriba llegando a la popa del barco. Haack con su espada derribó a los soldados y Lavali dejo caer una ola sobre la torre de mando. Se adentraron al barco, buscaron en cada habitación y pelearon contra los maestros fuego que se encontraban en su camino.

- ¡No están aquí! – grito Haack mientras continuaba derribando a los soldados.

En ese momento un fuerte golpe hiso que el barco se sacudiera. Todos incluso los maestros fuego se quedaron quietos, un horrible rechinido de metal les advirtió de lo que estaba pasando. Un segundo golpe hiso que el barco se comenzara a inclinar.

- ¡Nos hundimos! – gritó uno de los maestros fuegos. Todos corrieron despavoridos olvidando a los de la tribu agua.

Los estruendos se seguían haciendo mas fuertes y el agua comenzó a llegar. Lavali y Haack comenzaron a correr buscando una salida. Un último golpe hiso que el barco se sacudiera bruscamente. Haack se golpeó la cabeza contra el duro metal quedando inconsciente. Lavali corrió a sostenerlo, corría sangre de su frente. Quería curarlo pero no había tiempo, debía salir de ahí.

Comenzó a manipular el agua a su alrededor y con ella se impulsó moviéndose rápidamente por los pasillos hasta que llego a la escalera de proa. Salió y creo una balsa de hielo. Colocó a Haack en él. Curo la sangrante herida. Miro entonces como el barco se hundía a causa de los ataques de los otros barcos. Bastardos, no les importó hundir sus propias naves. Miraba los dos barcos que apenas y se volvían un punto visible con un rastro de humo sobre ellos.

Katara había pasado casi toda la tarde atendiendo a los soldados heridos junto con los maestros agua. Aang, con su control recuperado se encargó de quitar la nieve que cubría la parte media de la tribu. Se concentro, moviendo sus manos reconstruyó rápidamente las casas a su forma original. Después movió los dirigibles que se habían estrellado. Poco a poco parecía que la tribu regresaba a la normalidad con ayuda de su poder. Katara tenia razón, lo bueno de las tribus agua, era que podían reconstruir todo fácilmente. Su último trabajo fue la reconstrucción del palacio. Aunque no quedo como era, por lo menos logro levantar la parte alta.

- Has hecho un buen trabajo – Pakku se acercó a su antiguo pupilo – Ahora quiero un nuevo salón de entrenamiento… - Comenzó a darle instrucciones de cómo quería la edificación.

Mai tenia ligeras quemaduras, raspones y cortaduras, sin contar las horribles ampollas en los pies que la estaban matando. Las botas de nieve que le habían dado a pesar de que eran de su talla no pudo evitar ser victima de los estragos que causan un calzado nuevo en un pie no acostumbrado. Zuko ya se estaba recuperando por lo que había salido de la tienda. Suki le dijo que si necesitaba atención médica que se dirigiera a la parte baja, ahí estaban atendiendo a los heridos. Aunque sus golpes no eran tan graves, decidió mejor ayudar en algo más, la Kyoshi le dijo que necesitaban de algunas enfermeras, así que, de todas formas caminó hacia el campamento médico.

Se dio cuenta entonces que ella y Katara eran las únicas mujeres en toda la tribu, poco después se les unió la Kyoshi. Estuvo ayudando y asistiendo a algunos de los maestros agua en sus sesiones de curación, cuando creyó terminada su labor se sentó en una de las camillas, se quito las botas y pudo sentir con alivio la presión liberada. Delicadamente quitó la media. Miro con fastidio las zonas enrojecidas de sus dedos. El cansancio comenzó a llegarle y también sintió dolor en su hombro, al quitar la prenda azul que la cubría pudo ver el enorme morete que contrastaba con su pálida piel. Tenia cortaduras en sus manos y pequeños raspones en su cara, hasta ese momento no sabia si eran por los maestros fuego que la habían atacado o por el frio que le estaba haciendo estragos en su piel. Había pasado mucho tiempo que no se hacia heridas como esas.

- Eso debe doler.

Miro al maestro fuego que la observaba parado frente a la cortina que separaba una camilla de otra. Inmediatamente cubrió su hombro. Se acercó a ella y se hincó, tomo delicadamente su pie. Mai se quedo inmóvil por lo que hacia, entonces vio que tenia una venda en su cabeza ¿En que momento se hiso eso?

- Ahora regreso.

Se quedo quieta. Minutos después se acercó a ella nuevamente, llevaba un bol con agua y otras cosas. Pensó que le hablaría a algún maestro agua para que la atendiera pero con sorpresa vio como el mismo se hacia cargo de sus heridas.

Limpio su pie con el agua que el mismo entibió. No pudo evitar moverlo un poco cuando toco las rojas ampollas.

- Lo siento, mis manos son ásperas.

Zheng con mas delicadeza colocó un ungüento y cubrió parte de su pie con una venda. Dejando al aire sus dedos, pero cubiertas las ampollas.

- ¿Cómo te lastimaste la cabeza? – le preguntó Mai mientras observaba al que curaba su pie.

- Uno de los soldados me golpeó, no es grave – dijo sin darle importancia – Ahora enséñame tu hombro.

Mai dudo un poco, pero después fue aflojando su blusa y expuso el golpe. Zheng suspiró.

- Bueno, el mío esta peor – declaró, la chica lo miro con sorpresa – mejor le diré a uno de los maestros agua que te atienda.

- Esta bien – la voz de Mai lo detuvo – No me duele tanto – trato de cubrir de nuevo la herida expuesta.

Zheng fijo su vista en ella, vio la ligera mueca de dolor en su rostro al tratar de reacomodar su ropa – Entonces déjame curarla – se acercó a ella, aunque tratara de hacerse la fuerte, podía ver que si le dolía.

Se sentó junto a ella, tomo un poco del mismo ungüento en sus dedos y lo colocó suavemente sobre la piel amoratada, a pesar de que lo hacia con delicadeza, sin presionar mucho para no lastimarla pudo notar su suavidad.

Mai sintió una gran calidez donde los dedos del maestro fuego tocaban. De cierta forma se sentía bien, el dolor paso a segundo lugar en ese momento, podía sentir la cálida respiración de él que chocaba ligeramente con su cuello. Un ligero escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

- Lamento haberte hecho esas preguntas – hablo Zheng.

La había insultado, después de verla pelear no le cupo a dudas, pese a cuales sean sus verdaderas intenciones ella había luchado por defender la tribu, especialmente porque arriesgó su vida por ello. Sin dudarlo había atacado los dirigibles y enfrentado a los soldados, así como cuando saltaron para evitar la colisión de los dirigibles a una muerte segura. El lo hacia por honor, por la deuda que tenia con Katara, pero ella también lo había hecho. En ese momento se dio cuenta también de lo fuerte que era, sus habilidades en con las cuchillas y su manera de atacar eran formidables, eso no le cabía a dudas.

Se quedo callada por un momento. Mai sabia que él era amigo de Zuko y por lo que le había dicho la noche anterior también de Katara. Recordó la forma en que interrogó al hombrecillo sabio. Estaba preocupado por el hijo de Zuko, no había dudas que los estimaba. Era natural que llegase a sospechar de ella, de todos ahí, era la que menos se merecía la confianza por lo que había echo en el pasado.

- No importa – fue su única respuesta.

A pesar de que en el pasado estuvo de parte de Azula, sus acciones después la hicieron cambiar de bando. Aunque no lo hiso con las mismas intenciones que ellos poseían, lo hiso bajo sus propias ideas y eso le bastaba. Había odiado a Katara por que le arrebato a Zuko, pero no podía luchar contra eso. Pagó su deuda con la maestra agua cuando los salvó de prisión y Zuko confiaba en ella. No podía pedir mas que eso.

Zheng miraba el rostro de la chica. Podía ver un poco de aflicción en ella, a pesar de tener un semblante serio sus delicadas facciones podían ser leídas con facilidad por él. Sin querer se vio atrapado en algo que por el momento no podía estar seguro de que era, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que deseaba saber más de ella.

- ¿Por qué estas triste? – lo dijo sin pensarlo. Las palabras salieron de su boca en el momento en que vio su expresión. Dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla.

Mai volteó a verlo, no se esperaba esa pregunta. ¿Acaso se veía así? ¿triste? Se topo con la mirada gris de él, su ojos expresan preocupación hacia ella. Solo en una persona había visto una mirada parecida. En Ty Lee, su única amiga.

- Zheng – Sokka llegó a donde estaban él y Mai – Zuko te busca.

- De acuerdo – se levanto y se fue no sin echarle un último vistazo a Mai que al parecer lo miraba un tanto conmocionada. Había tenido razón, ella tenia una ligera tristeza en su rostro, pero tenia una especie de velo que cubría sus emociones, ¿De que se escondía? Pero eso lo dejaría para después.

Los dos se dirigieron a donde estaban Zuko y los demás hombres. Se impresionó de ver a Zuko recuperado tan pronto, pero después de todo lo que hiso su esposa por él, dejo de lado aquella impresión y paso a la admiración. Si que tenia un gran poder, no solo como maestra, si no también como curandera.

- Estamos planeando regresar a la nación del fuego esta misma noche – hablo Zuko - ¿Cuántos maestros fuego quedaron del ataque? – pregunto a Hyun.

- Más de la mitad.

- ¿No es un poco arriesgado? – Hablo Hakoda – La mitad de la armada aun esta con ella.

- Aun si lo es, no puedo permitir que Azula escape. Si llega a la Nación del Fuego se reorganizara y enviará el doble de soldados que envió hoy para atacar de nuevo. Debo detenerla ahora, estoy seguro que quedo igual de lastimada que yo. No puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad.

- Estoy de acuerdo – hablo Zheng – Si el general Iroh tuvo éxito en recuperar la capital, estoy seguro que él, junto con mi flota ya vienen en camino. Seria inevitable que se encontraran.

- Los dirigibles son más veloces que un barco, podremos alcanzarlos – aseguró Sokka.

- Yo me adelantaré en Appa – hablo Aang – Esta vez no dejare perder mi control. Los enfrentaré – dijo con seguridad.

- Jefe Hakoda – uno de los maestros agua entro a la tienda – Un barco de la tribu esta regresando.

- Creí haber dado la orden de que regresaran hasta mañana.

Hakoda junto con los demás salieron de la tienda rumbo al puerto. El barco se acercaba rápidamente, más de lo normal. Se dieron cuenta que era debido a las maestras agua que lo hacían avanzar más rápido. Zuko reconoció que ese era el barco en donde Ryu estaba.

En el momento en que toco puerto la primera en bajar fue Lavali seguida del jefe Arnook, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia con Zuko.

- Ellos lo tienen – dijo con aflicción – Se llevaron a Ryu.

La cara de Zuko fue de enorme sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo es posible? – Hablo Sokka casi después de escuchar a Lavali.

- Tres barcos de la nación del fuego se acercaron a la bahía. Mientras tratábamos de escapar enviaron globos a los barcos – explicó Arnook.

- ¿Cómo supieron que estaban ahí? – pregunto Hakoda. La bahía del este era un lugar seguro, había partido un día antes. No había forma de que se enteraran de la ubicación de ellos.

- El puede darnos las respuestas – hablo Arnook.

Del barco bajaron sus dos escoltas con un hombre fuertemente atado. Zuko abrió los ojos con sorpresa al reconocerlo. Era el mismo hombre que estaba en la isla cuando rescató a Ryu, el mismo que trató de lastimarlo. Una inmensa furia lo embargó.

- ¡Maldito bastardo! – fue hacia con el alzándolo del cuello. A pesar de que hace unas horas estuvo gravemente herido en esos momentos su recuperación era notoria y a nadie le quedo a dudas que había recuperado las fuerzas.

- ¿Qué sucede? – la voz de Katara hiso que algunos voltearan a verla miro entonces lo que pasaba. Zuko levantando a un hombre aparentemente de la nación del fuego con intención de matarlo.

- Soldados de la nación del fuego se llevaron a Ryu – hablo Sokka dándole la noticia a su hermana.

Katara abrió los ojos con asombro. Un inmenso temor la cubrió.

- A hora dime ¿A dónde lo llevaron? – Exigió Zuko al hombre que tenia sujeto. Pero su fuerte agarre le impedía hablar. Sokka lo detuvo.

- Basta Zuko – le dijo al ver que mataba al pobre hombre. De muy mala gana Zuko lo libero de su agarre dejándolo caer. El prisionero comenzó a toser recuperando el aliento – Escucha – hablo Sokka dirigiéndose al hombre – Azula perdió. En estos momentos la capital ha sido tomada de nuevo por el general Iroh – el hombre abrió ligeramente los ojos por sus palabras – Si nos dices a donde lo llevaron estoy seguro que Zuko reconsiderara el hecho de matarte – volteo a ver al Señor del Fuego que lo miraba con gran odio, y por la forma en que lo había tratado hace unos momentos no dudo que así lo hiciera.

- No lo se… - logro decir.

- Mientes – hablo Zuko dirigiéndose amenazadoramente hacia él.

- ¡Es verdad! – hablo en su defensa – Yo… no se… La princesa Azula no sabia que veníamos, Izao pensaba sorprenderla. Sospechaba que si ustedes intentaban escapar el los podía capturar. Pero nos encontramos con los barcos en aquella bahía y creímos que ahí se encontraba el príncipe. Así que ordeno que fuéramos por el.

- ¿Izao? – hablo casi con duda Zuko - ¿El está en esto también? – expreso con furia, el hombre asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón. ¿Cómo no pudo sospechar de aquella sabandija? Le estuvo rogando por semanas que lo ascendiera, cobardemente le aseguraba que solo quería enmendar los errores de su padre ¡Maldito traidor mentiroso!

- Aun así no nos has respondido – hablo Katara dejando de lado la noticia que revelaba a uno de los traidores - ¿Donde esta mi hijo? – demandó con un enojo oculto que solo se podía ver en sus fríos ojos.

Bao miro a la mujer con algo de asombro. Nunca conoció a la esposa del Señor del Fuego, aquella princesa de la tribu agua. Era la primera vez que la veía. Su mirada azul se clavó como hielo dentro de él, sintió su sangre congelarse, no podía moverse, como si estuviera bajo alguna clase de hechizo.

- Respóndeme – exigió pasiva pero amenazadora. El frio se volvió intenso dentro de él y la parálisis también. Zuko observaba a detalle aquella reacción, era como si hubiera una extraña conexión entre Katara y el traidor, pareciera que trataba de luchar contra algo y podía ver el terror en sus ojos.

- La Nación del Fuego – fueron las palabras del hombre y poco después de eso pareciera que fue liberado de aquel encantamiento y comenzó a respirar agitado.

- No creo que alcancen a llegar – hablo Zheng – Si Iroh viene para acá los interceptará en el camino junto con la flota de Azula.

- Eso es lo que más temo – hablo Zuko, todos lo voltearon a ver.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – hablo Sokka.

- Azula no sabia lo que Izao planeaba, ¿Qué crees que hará cuando se vea atrapada por mi tío y se llegara a enterar que uno de sus hombres tiene a Ryu?

Por un momento Sokka pensó - Lo usara como chantaje – dedujo.

- O algo peor – Concluyó Zuko - Aang, llévanos en Appa, nos iremos ahora – ordenó.

Azula deseaba convertirse en el señor del fuego, a pesar de los años aquel seguía siendo su objetivo. Acaba de ser derrotada y el sabia como podía reaccionar por ello. Si se enteraba que tenia a su hijo solo había una cosa que podía hacer. Venganza. Lo mataría, por mucho que le costara aceptarlo él sabia que lo haría. Debían llegar con Izao y pronto, antes de que Azula se enterara que tienen a Ryu.

- De acuerdo – aseguró Aang entendiendo la preocupación de Zuko, el mas que nadie sabia del alcance de Azula, lo había atacado a muerte sin dudar y también hiso lo mismo contra Katara cuando ella y Zuko se enfrentaron. Azula no dudaría en matar a Ryu, eso no lo cuestionaba.

- Iré con ustedes – hablo Katara mirando a Zuko con seriedad, el supo en ese momento que ella no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

- Yo también iré – expuso Sokka.

En menos de lo esperado el grupo ya estaba partiendo, el antiguo equipo tenia una sola misión. Rescatar a Ryu, pero Juma revelo que también tenían a Ai, ambos habían tratado de escapar de los soldados. Cuando Hyun se entero de eso y vio a su hija bajar del barco afligida aseguro que el también iría como apoyo pero lo haría en los dirigibles, Zheng lo acompañaría.

Suki, aunque quisiera ir Sokka se lo impidió, como regresó el barco donde iban sus hijos, ella ahora debía hacerse cargo de ellos, especialmente por que Sora no quiso despegarse de ella. Comprendió que no podía acompañarlos.

- Mas vale que regreses – fue la advertencia de la Kyoshi hacia su esposo.

- Lo hare – aseguró el guerrero y la beso antes de partir.

Inmediatamente Zheng y Hyun se pusieron en movimiento. Los maestros fuego y los guerreros de la tribu se habían recuperado gracias a las atenciones de los maestros agua.

- Se que esto es repentino – hablo Hyun cuando reunió a los hombres a su cargo, estaba acompañado del jefe Hakoda y Pakku – Pero hace un momento nos enteramos que los soldados de la nación del fuego han capturado al príncipe Ryu y a mi nieta. El señor del fuego junto con el avatar y los príncipes de la tribu han partido en su rescate. El Almirante Zheng y yo iremos como apoyo, no están obligados a acompañarnos pero aquel que quiera unírsenos es bienvenido.

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos. Después uno hablo – Iremos – aseguro el guerrero.

- Partiremos en una hora – declaró Hyun agradecido por el apoyo. Acaban de pelear contra una armada, no podía exigirles que lo acompañaran, que lo hicieran voluntariamente valía más para él.

Al salir de la tienda se toparon con Kenai, el esposo de su hija junto con un grupo de maestros agua.

- Nosotros también iremos – expuso su yerno.

Hyun ya sospechaba que los acompañaría, se trataba de su hija después de todo. Antes de partir los dos hombres le aseguraron a Yuna que traerían a su hija de regreso.

- Papá, Kenai, por favor no dejen que nada malo le pase – hablo con angustia y lagrimas en los ojos la madre de la niña.

Recordó como Ai había salido corriendo cuando el príncipe huyó de los soldados, hiendo tras él. Su corazón se detuvo al saber que ella y el príncipe había sido capturados por los soldados.

- No te preocupes Yuna – Su esposo trataba de calmarla, especialmente por su estado. Estaba embarazada, por eso no se quedo a pelear, desde joven, aunque no era una maestra fuego, su padre le enseño a usar la espada y a defenderse con ella, incluso entrenaba con Katara cuando se hallaban como refugiados en la tribu, pero en su estado, ella no podía combatir – Ai es fuerte. La mejor de su clase ¿Recuerdas? no se dará por vencida fácilmente, además no esta sola.

Su esposa trato de encontrar consuelo en sus palabras.

- Cuida a tu madre Kansu – se dirigió a su hijo. El pequeño asintió la orden de su padre.

Zheng se hallaba preparando el dirigibles para el viaje. Había pedido a uno de los maestros agua que curara su hombro y sus heridas. Si partiría a enfrentarse al resto de la armada tenía que estar en sus mejores condiciones. Mientras lo hacia vio a Mai que estaba en la entrada de las calderas, donde el se encontraba en esos momentos.

- Escuche lo que planean hacer.

- No.

Mai lo miro con extrañeza - ¿No? – repitió ella.

- No nos acompañaras – dijo continuando con la revisión del dirigible – Estas herida.

-Puedo pedirle a uno de los maestros agua que me cure.

- No hace falta, ya somos suficientes. No te necesitamos – seguía hablando tajante y serio.

Mai no lo entendía ¿Que rayos pasaba con él? le había pedido su ayuda para derrotar los dirigibles y habían peleado en equipo para lograrlo, y ahora simplemente la echaba de lado.

- No te estoy pidiendo permiso – hablo con rudeza – Iré así te guste o no.

- No lo harás – se acerco quedando frente a ella muy cerca – Quédate aquí y espérame – ordenó seriamente.

- No soy débil y si crees …

- ¿Te quedan alguna de tus cuchillas? – le cortó su reclamación.

Mai se quedo callada. Le quedaban solo tres, había perdido el resto en la batalla y no pudo recuperarlas pues los dirigibles se estrellaron.

- No te quedan muchas, puedo adivinarlo y ya que venimos aquí de manera inesperada se que no traes más contigo. Te quedaras – volvió a ordenar.

Una parte de él quería que ella se encontrara a salvo. Cuando estuvieron peleando reconoció que era buena en combate, pero cuando saltaron a una muerte inevitable se lamento por arrastrarla a ese destino, el pudo haberse hecho cargo de los dirigibles solo, pero no pudo resistirse a llevarla con él en esos momentos. No dudaba que se pudieran ver en un peligro igual cuando se enfrentaran ya sea a Izao o al resto de la armada de Azula, aunque el avatar y los otros hayan partido, cualquier cosa podría suceder y no permitiría que ella se viera en peligro nuevamente. Especialmente estando indefensa.

- ¿Esperas que me quede de brazos cruzados esperando a que ustedes regresen? – le reclamó. Aun sin sus cuchillas ella podía arreglárselas. Y no necesitaba que él ni nadie le dijera que hacer. Estaba molesta

- Así es.

Su inconformidad subió al tope y explotó

- Estas muy equivocado si piensas…

Sus exclamaciones fueron calladas por los labios de Zheng. Ella no se lo esperaba y quedo en shock por la acción del maestro fuego

- Lo lamento – fueron las palabras de Zheng al terminar el beso. Mai no entendía, segundos después sintió un fuerte golpe en la base de su cuello y todo se volvió obscuridad.

Zheng la tomo en brazos para que no cayera y miro el rostro inconsciente.

- Capitán, se aproxima una tormenta.

De mala gana Izao tomo esa noticia. El quería llegar a la nación del fuego lo antes posible. En esos momentos seguro que Azula ya habría destruido el polo sur, y tal vez ya se hubiera dado cuenta que el príncipe no estaba ahí. Esperaba recibirla en la capital con aquella grata sorpresa. Pero las noticias de sus hombres solo arruinaba sus planes.

- ¿Y que? – expuso de mala gana – Este barco podrá resistirlo.

- Me temo que la tormenta es más grande de lo que usted piensa capitán.

En ese momento salió a la proa y vio la enorme nube negra que se extendía frente a ellos. La nube de tormenta abarcaba kilómetros frente a ellos, no seria nada agradable pasar por ella.

- Estamos cerca de las islas de los nómadas aire. ¿Quiere que nos desviemos hacia allá? – sugirió el soldado.

- Esta bien – acepto de mala gana.

- ¿Y ahora que haremos? – hablo Ai a su compañero de celda.

Ryu examinaba la celda donde se encontraba. En esta ocasión no le pusieron grilletes ni mordaza en la boca. Escapar de ahí podría ser fácil si hacia lo mismo que la última vez. Derretir las cerraduras, o mejor aun los barrotes. El único problema era el guardia. No podía escapar con el ahí. y lo peor de todo sospechaba que estaban en medio de una tormenta, el movimiento brusco del barco se lo decía.

Ai al no recibir respuesta se molestó - ¿Por qué quieren atraparte? – le preguntó de nuevo un tanto exigente.

- No lo se, ya te lo dije.

- Esos soldados son maestros fuego – dijo algo que era más que evidente – ¿Acaso hicieron algo malo tu y tu papá? – le recriminó.

Ai no era tonta, sentía que había una relación con la repentina evacuación de la tribu y el que quisieran capturarlo.

- No hicimos nada malo – dijo un tanto molesto. Después suspiró, dada las circunstancias debía contarle la verdad – Hace unos días me encontraba con mi padre en un festival. Unos hombres entraron en nuestra casa y nos atacaron, yo fui secuestrado – Ai abrió lo ojos enormemente – Mi padre fue a rescatarme.

- ¿Por que? – No entendía como personas de su misma nación le quisieran hacer algo especialmente si no habían echo nada.

- No lo se – se estaba cansando de repetir esas palabras. Ni el mismo sabia por que lo habían secuestrado. Ya no.

- El que nos fuéramos de la tribu tiene que ver con esto ¿verdad? – a pesar de que podía ver algo de molestia en el por sus preguntas ella necesitaba respuestas.

Ryu asintió – Mi papá me dijo antes de irnos que las mismas personas que me habían secuestrado venían en camino, pero el me dijo que no venían por mi – después agregó - Tampoco sabia que eran personas de la Nación del Fuego – apretó sus puños con fuerza.

- Pero… ¿No atraparon a los culpables?

EL negó con la cabeza – Cuando mi papá me rescató nos dirigimos al sur, mi papá estaba herido, el había ido a buscarme solo, así que no había nadie más para atrapar a los culpables.

Al principio cuando fue secuestrado por los maestros tierra pensaba que lo hacían por venganza hacia su nación por lo que habían hecho hace años, pero cuando se encontró con los maestros fuego la noche que escapó con su padre todas esas ideas cambiaron y cuando lo fueron a buscar al barco pudo deducir una sola cosa. Traición. El barco en el que se encontraba eran los que usaban los capitanes y almirantes de su nación. Así como su padre le dijo, algo muy malo había pasado en la capital y el, en esos momentos se daba cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

Ai no entendía, ¿por qué el Señor del Fuego había ido a buscarlo él solo? Lo mas normal era que lo ayudaran. Se imaginaba un ejercito o algo así buscando al príncipe. Todo eso le resultaba demasiado extraño y confuso para era ella. Especialmente porque personas de su misma nación los habían capturado. Entonces poco a poco comenzó a deducir de que se trataba todo eso.

- Debemos escapar – hablo Ai muy despacio. Ryu la miró – Eres el príncipe Ryu, si vinieron por ti es por que quieren lastimarte o usarte para hacerle algún daño a tu padre.

Las ideas de su compañera no estaban lejos de las suposiciones de él, pero se impresiono que no estuviera asustada. Cuando el fue atrapado estaba muy asustado, lejos de la pequeña calma que ahora tenia y la que veía en ella. Tal vez era porque ahora no estaba solo es que no sentía tanto miedo y tal vez ella también por eso no se veía asustada.

- Lo se – hablo apoyando su idea – Pero por ahora no podemos – la cara de Ai le decía que no estaba muy de acuerdo con sus palabras - Estamos en un barco en medio del océano – se explico - ¿A dónde escaparíamos? Además hay una tormenta allá afuera.

A pesar de que tenia algo de razón ella no apoyaba su idea. Ryu miro su cara.

- Escucha Ai, se que quieres escapar y yo también, pero estoy seguro que mi padre ya viene en camino a buscarnos, la Señorita Lavali o tu mamá debieron haberles avisado. Solo tenemos que esperar.

- ¿Sabes a donde nos llevan? – indagó ella con reproche.

- No, pero la ultima vez me llevaron a las islas de los nómadas aire.

- ¿Y cómo podría saber tu padre que vamos para allá? O quién sabe a donde nos lleven ¿Cómo podrán encontrarnos? ¡Debemos escapar nosotros! – le exigió.

Esas fueron sus mismas conjeturas cuando había sido secuestrado la primera vez y eso lo llevo a querer escapar. Podía entender la desesperación de Ai.

- Mi padre fue capaz de encontrarme el solo, sin ayuda de nadie. Estoy seguro que lo hará de nuevo.

Ella gruño por la necedad del príncipe, debían hacer algo, no esperar de brazos cruzados.

– Escaparemos Ai – le dijo Ryu para calmar su molestia – pero por ahora tenemos que esperar.

El entendía que no podían escapar en esos momentos. Ai pareció comprender un poco sus palabras cuando el barco se comenzó a mover más violentamente. La tormenta de afuera era muy peligrosa y aunque lograran salir de la celda ¿qué harían después? ¿Escapar en un bote en medio de aquella tormenta? Reconoció que, aunque era una buena idea resultaba muy peligrosa.

- Esta bien – le dolía admitir que Ryu tenia razón. Debían esperar a que los rescataran.

Confiaba ciegamente en sus palabras. Pensar que el padre de Ryu, el Señor del Fuego, fue el solo a buscarlo resultaba algo admirable. ¿El se enfrentó a todos esos hombres? Pensó en todos los soldados a bordo del barco, seria casi imposible que unos niños se hicieran cargos de ellos, y pensar que una sola persona también pudiera hacerlo resultaba igual de imposible. Ella no sabia los detalles de su huida. Se imagino que tenían a Ryu en una celda como esa custodiado por soldados y su padre enfrentándose a todos ellos. Tenia que ser alguien muy fuerte para haber logrado vencerlos a todos y escapar con Ryu, reconoció la pequeña maestro fuego.

Pasaron algunas horas y de pronto ambos sintieron algo.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Ai.

- Creo que nos detuvimos.

- ¿Estas seguro?

El barco aun se movía a causa de la tormenta pero ya no avanzaba. Ryu sabia que era de noche, a pesar de que en su celda no había ventanas el ya no sentía el sol. Por la distancia recorrida pudo deducir que se encontraban en un solo lugar.

- Creo que… hemos llegado a las islas de los nómadas aire… - dijo un tanto dudoso.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Si nos detuvimos es por que llegamos a un lugar. Estamos lejos de tierra firme, tal vez decidieron parar por la tormenta, Además ahí fue donde me llevaron cuando me secuestraron.

Creyó en sus palabras o eso intentó, a esas alturas era difícil pensar o tratar de adivinar en donde estaban, ella nunca había salido de la tribu. Así que su orientación de donde podrían estar era mala, al parecer Ryu podía saber más de eso que ella.

Izao vio casi con asombro que, en la costa de las isla se encontraba la Armada Imperial, o parte de ella. Gruño un poco. Azula ya estaba regresando de su invasión del polo sur, al parecer había sido más pronto de lo que él había pensado, pero no importaba, a pesar de que no hubiera podido adelantarse y esperarla en la capital, el le mostraría el pequeño trofeo que se encontraba en la celda de su barco.

Han estaba afuera del camarote de Azula. Era el único que se atrevería a verla. Desde que huyeron del polo sur, ella había permanecido inconsciente. Hiso aterrizar el dirigible en uno de los barcos y atendieron a la princesa. Por la tormenta se vieron obligados a esperar en las islas de los nómadas aire, pero ahora ella había despertado.

El saber que habían huido como perros, así como ella los había llamado y sumándole a eso su evidente derrota la hicieron perder el control. Había gritado y demandado que nunca debieron de haber hecho eso, su flota debió de haber continuado el ataque. Pero Han sabia que aquello era imposible. Aun sin el avatar, ellos habían perdido. Subestimaron a la tribu del sur. El incluso desconocía que existían maestros fuego ahí. Eso fue una sorpresa que no se imaginó ver. Ese grupo de soldados se había dado la tarea de derrotar a la mitad de la flota. El Almirante Liang había perdido, sabia o sospechaba que lo había hecho en manos de los maestros agua por la forma en que vio el barco empalado en hielo.

Lo mejor en esos momentos era regresar a la capital y ver la manera de planear un nuevo ataque. Pero fue llamado por ella. Cumpliendo su llamado toco la puerta del camarote, después de escuchar la aprobación entro. Vio como todo en ella estaba prácticamente destruido. Se había desquitado con todo lo que había ahí vio a Azula en medio de todo ese caos.

- Eres un incompetente - las palabras de la princesa de fuego lastimaron un poco al soldado – Pero pienso perdonarte si me traes la cabeza de Zuko – se dio la vuelta para míralo.

Lo que vio Han no era la princesa de la cual el se enamoró al verla en la prisión aquella vez. Veía a alguien totalmente diferente.

- ¿Me has escuchado? – su demandante voz lo trajo de regreso – Hasta el momento no deseo verte. No vuelvas a aparecer delante de mi hasta que cumplas con lo que te he pedido.

- ¿Así que fue tu culpa que perdieran? – la voz de un tercero hiso que voltearan hacia la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – demandó Azula al ver a Izao en la puerta de su camarote - ¿Cómo te atreviste a desobedecer mis ordenes? – le amenazó. Con lo furiosa que estaba, planeaba descargarse con alguien e Izao parecía ser el blanco perfecto.

- Viene a entregarte un regalo – hablo para justificarse al ver el evidente enojo en ella – Tengo al príncipe – declaró finalmente.

El rostro de Azula cambió al escuchar la declaración y mas aun cuando vio que entraban al camarote dos niños. Fijo su vista en uno de ellos. El que tenia la mirada dorada, podía reconocerlo. Solo con mirarlo era como mirar a Zuko de niño. Sonrió maliciosamente. Las cosas ahora cambiaban por completo.

Ryu observaba a la mujer que estaba en la habitación.

- Hola pequeño – hablo aquella mujer y se acercó a el - ¿No sabes quien soy yo verdad?

Por algún motivo aquella extraña le daba un mal presentimiento, ¿Sera que ella estuvo detrás de su captura?

- Soy tu tía Azula – dijo con una horrible sonrisa macabra - y soy la persona que matara a tu padre y toda tu familia – declaro la princesa.

* * *

...


	11. Capitulo XI - Tormenta

Capitulo XI

**TORMENTA**

Appa avanzaba atreves de la tormenta. Katara con su control había generado una burbuja que le impidiera al agua pasar por ella manteniéndolos secos, pero no podía controlar todo, no podían volar demasiado alto, pues los fuertes aire que incluso para Aang resultaba un poco difícil controlarlos los sacudían fuertemente y si volaban bajo el embravecido mar podía llegar a hundirlos por las enormes olas que se formaban.

- Esto es imposible – hablo Sokka por la batalla que tenían contra la tormenta – Debemos aterrizar en alguna parte y esperar a que pase la tormenta.

- No – hablo Zuko – debemos seguir.

- Entiendo que quieras llegar con tu hijo Zuko pero no podemos seguir avanzando – le contradijo Sokka – Appa esta cansado y si seguimos así no lo lograremos.

A pesar de que tenia razón el no deseaba detenerse. Cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo que estaba Azula más cerca de Ryu. Miro a Katara que estaba luchando contra la lluvia, su cansancio era evidente. No le quedo de otra que aceptar las palabras de Sokka. Aang inmediatamente puso rumbo al Templo Aire del Sur, ahí esperarían hasta que pasara la tormenta.

Ai abrió sus ojos con asombro, no solo por las palabras de aquella mujer si no por que era un familiar de él. ¿Era la tía de Ryu?

Ryu estaba igual o mas conmocionado que ella. Observó minuciosamente a la que tenia enfrente. Sus ojos amarillos, tez blanca y cabello negro.

- Azula – dijo sin pensarlo cuando el nombre de la hermana de su padre le llego a la mente.

- Así que has escuchado de mi – hablo la princesa mientras se movía cerca de él - ¿Qué te a contado tu padre de mi? – le preguntó. Sintió curiosidad por saber lo que Zuko le diría a su hijo de ella.

Pero Ryu no respondió, no por temor si no por lo que recordaba que le conto su padre respecto a su tía. Había tratado de capturarlo y matarlo en varias ocasiones, así como apoderarse del trono. Se supone que debía estar presa. ¿Qué hacia ahí? la respuesta le llego como balde de agua fría, ella misma le había dicho sus intenciones. Trataba de matarlo a él y a su familia. La miro con desprecio, todo por lo que había pasado había sido por su culpa.

- ¿Y bien? – Azula esperaba respuesta.

Ai volteo a ver a Ryu, lejos de verlo atemorizado veía coraje en su mirada. ¿Qué acaso no escuchó que quería matarlo?

- Quieres ser el Señor del Fuego – hablo Ryu confrontando la mirada de su tía.

Azula lo miro un poco complacida. No esperaba esa respuesta, pero que el supiera sus intenciones le hacia mas fácil las cosas a ella. Miraba como aquel niño se atrevía a mirarla de manera retadora.

Han se sorprendió un poco. No esperaba que supiera quien era Azula, y mucho menos de sus planes. Pensaba que al príncipe le mantendrían oculta la información referente a lo que había pasado durante la guerra, pero se había equivocado por ello, no solo sabia quien era, si no también lo que ella deseaba.

- Así es – le dijo Azula – Supongo que sabes que sabes que para que yo me convierta en Señor del Fuego, debo matar a tu padre, a tu madre y a ti – termino de enlistar.

Ai sentía que las cosas no iban bien. Aquella mujer era la tía de Ryu, ¿Cómo era posible que tratara de matar a su propio sobrino? Pensó que debía estar loca, pero podía ver en la cara de aquella mujer que tal vez no estaba del todo equivocada.

- No lo logras – hablo con seguridad – Mi padre y el avatar ya vienen en camino.

- Eso espero. Que tu padre venga hacia a mi solo me facilitara las cosas – dijo gustosa.

- Supongo… - hablo Ryu – que el que estés aquí, solo quieres decir una cosa. Te vencieron ¿verdad?

El rostro de Azula cambio drásticamente. En ese momento tomo a Ryu del cuello y apretó con fuerza de él clavando incluso sus uñas en la delicada piel del niño.

Ryu trataba de luchar por el agarre. Han solo miraba sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando. No era que tuviera nada en contra de los planes de Azula, el sabia que la familia real debía morir, especialmente el príncipe. Pero en esos momentos, estaba a punto de ver como mataba aquel niño a sangre fría. Era algo que incluso el no podía permitirse.

Izao miraba gustoso, había hecho bien al ir por voluntad propia al polo sur y mas aun por haber capturado al príncipe, disfrutaba la escena.

La mano de Azula se alzó. El solo hecho que le recordara su derrota la hiso perder los estribos. Tomaría su venganza en ese momento. Se desquitaría con el hijo de Zuko, que mayor satisfacción que esa.

Antes de que su mano fuera hacia con Ryu, Ai mordió el brazo del soldado que la tenia agarrada y al verse libre atacó a la mujer con sus llamas. Azula dejo caer a Ryu. En ese momento Izao quiso atrapar a la chiquilla pero Han se lo impidió. Ai tomo a Ryu y como pudo salió del camarote. Azula en ese momento lanzó un ataque hacia ellos, pero no dio en el blanco.

- ¡Traidor! - gritó Izao a Han. Acto seguido lo atacó, el no se defendió por el ataque quedando herido en el suelo.

- Izao ¡TRAEME A ESE NIÑO! – ordenó Azula. Inmediatamente Izao salió de ahí persiguiendo a los fugitivos. Volteo a ver a Han que estaba en el suelo quejándose con dolor – Tu también me traicionas – hablo con odio en el que alguna vez puso su confianza, no cometería el mismo error dos veces. Lo último que vio Han fue el rayo que Azula le lanzó.

Ryu y Ai corrían por el barco, se topaban con maestros fuego pero como podían se libraban de ellos ya sea atacándolos o simplemente huyendo. Corrían sin rumbo, se escondieron en una habitación. Estaban jadeantes tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Aun quieres quedarte a esperar a tu papá? - hablo Ai.

Ryu la miro, lejos de su comentario la miraba agradecido. Había salvado su vida dos veces en ese día. Realmente le debía una grande a su compañera. Y también tono nota mental de jamás hacer enfadar a su tía nuevamente. Lo mataría, ya no le cabía a dudas. Se había arriesgado al decirle eso, pero era necesario, ahora estaba mas seguro que nunca que sus padres tuvieron éxito con el enfrentamiento y que seguramente si venían tras ellos. Debían hacer todo lo posible por escapar y ponerse a salvo.

- Tenemos que salir del barco – hablo después.

- ¿Cómo? Hay muchos soldados ahí afuera.

Observo el lugar donde estaban. Un sonido de viento y el frio que hacia llamaron su atención, se adentro a la cámara y pudo saber donde se encontraba, era la cámara donde se encontraba el ancla. Se asomo por el agujero rectangular que había en la pared de metal. El agua entraba, tal vez ya no había una gran tormenta pero la lluvia era fuerte. Miro la cadena que bajaba hasta el mar, y al frente vio la playa. Los relámpagos iluminaban la isla. Ahí debían ir.

- Vamos Ai por aquí.

Cuando Ai llego a donde estaba Ryu dudo de su plan.

- ¿Estas seguro? – hablo un poco temerosa. Ryu no lo podía creer, ¿acaso tenia miedo?

- Fuiste tu la que estuvo insistiendo en escapar, ahora ven – le exigió. En esos momentos no estaban para buscar otras alternativas, aquella era su única salida y debían moverse pronto.

Los dos comenzaron a descender por la fría cadena. Las olas del mar comenzaron a golpearlo. Ai resbalo, el agua hacia difícil que mantuviera su agarre en la cadena. Cayó en las bravías aguas.

- ¡Ai! – grito Ryu cuando la vio caer, sin dudarlo el también se lanzó al agua.

Al salir a la superficie la pequeña busco a su compañero, pero no lo veía, el fuerte vaivén de las olas la estaba golpeando y no le permitían nadar, su Parka se hacia pesada pues absorbía el agua, se hundiría era inevitable. Después sintió que alguien la tocaba. Ryu estaba frente a ella.

- ¡Quítate la Parka! – le grito entre el caos de la lluvia, el mar y la obscuridad que los rodeaba. Aunque lo intentó le resulto difícil, pues debía mover sus manos para poder mantenerse a flote, mientras trataba de quitarse la Parka Ai se hundió.

Ryu se sumergió y le quito el pesado abrigo. Libre de él ambos salieron a la superficie. El mar los arrastraba hacia adentro, pero ellos debían luchar para ir en contra. Sin despegar la vista uno del otro comenzaron a nadar con todas sus fuerzas. Mientras mas cercas estaban de la playa la misma marea comenzó a arrastrarlos a la orilla. Al tocar la arena los dos se dejaron caer exhaustos. Pero su descanso no podía durar. Ryu miró como un bote se acercaba a la orilla. Tomo a Ai y se adentraron a la isla.

No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo corriendo, pero Ai no podía seguir más, sus piernas, sus brazos, todo le dolía, ya no tenia fuerzas, mientras Ryu la jalaba del brazo ella cayó de rodillas a la tierra.

- Ai…

- Ya no puedo… Ryu estoy muy cansada…

El también lo estaba pero ya no podían detenerse, sin embargo dadas las circunstancias el también tuvo que admitir que ya no podía. La lluvia los golpeaba y los relámpagos lograron iluminar una cueva. Ryu supo que ahí debían resguardarse. Entraron pero no se quedaron ahí. Continuaron caminando hasta que estuvieron en lo más profundo. Una vez que llegaron al fondo, se dejo caer al suelo, Ai también lo hiso.

La tenue llama de su mano se apagó. Ni siquiera tenia energías para mantenerla encendida, a pesar de que estaban en total obscuridad ninguno de los dos tuvo miedo. Solo sus jadeantes respiraciones eran lo único que escuchaban. Ni siquiera cuando escapó de los maestros tierra había sido tan cansado para él. Tal vez era por la adrenalina y el terrible miedo que lo cubrían que por eso pudo huir de ellos, pero en esta ocasión era diferente. Había estado a punto de morir, nado en agua muy helada, y luchado contra la marea para llegar a la orilla, corrió a mas no poder y ahora se encontraba ahí. A sus siete años Ryu podía asegurar haber hecho lo que ningún otro niño jamás haría en su condición.

Una ligera llama llamó su atención. Se apagó rápidamente, y después volvió a encenderse. Ai intentaba calentarse con su aliento de fuego. El frio que se sentía comenzó a calarle. Hiso aparecer una llama en su mano. Y con ella examino la cueva, las raíces de los arboles se enlazaban con la tierra y la piedra. Jalo algunas de aquellas raíces, las colocó en el suelo y les prendió fuego, creo una fogata pequeña. Ai inmediatamente acerco sus frías manos a la cálida hoguera.

- Tenemos que quitarnos la ropa y secarla – dijo Ryu – o podemos enfermarnos.

Ai no dijo nada, ni siquiera tenia ánimos de decir algo. Se quito el resto de su ropa, quedando solamente en unos pantaloncillos blancos que llegaban arriba de sus rodillas y un blusón a medio muslo comprendían la ropa interior de la niña. Exprimió sus vestimentas azules y comenzó el proceso de secado. Ryu hacia lo mismo. Cuando la ropa estuvo seca se vistieron de nuevo.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – hablo Ai tenuemente por primera vez desde que habían entrado a la cueva.

Estaba sentada al lado de Ryu, tenia parte de su cuerpo recargado hacia con el mientras que Ryu la abrazaba, compartían calor, una de las ventajas de que ambos eran maestros fuego eran que podían mantenerse tibios y siendo que los dos poseían ese control hacia la tarea más fácil para estar calientes en la fría cueva.

- Solo… esperar… a que vengan… por nosotros…

Ya no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos. Ai incluso se había quedado dormida después de haber hecho aquella pregunta. Los dos estaban cansados y agotados, sin más Ryu se dejo vencer por el sueño.

Appa Llegó al templo por una de las entradas para bisonte que había ahí. Bajaron de él y comenzaron a acomodarse para descansar y esperar a que la tormenta pasara.

- ¿Estas bien? – Zuko ayudó a Katara a descender del bisonte. Podía ver que estaban agotada. Los había mantenido secos en todo el viaje, sumándole a eso la batalla que había llevado a acabo en la mañana y las curaciones después de eso, era de admirar que aun se pudiera mantener en pie. Pero Zuko sabia que el motivo de su persistencia se debía a Ryu. La preocupación por su hijo la hacia seguir adelante así como a él.

Katara solo asintió con la cabeza, pero instantes después se soltó a llorar. Había estado guardando toda su preocupación. Zuko la abrazó. Tenia miedo, miedo de perder a su hijo. Ahora que había podido verlo y estar con él, pensar que algo malo le podía pasar la hacia retorcerse de dolor.

- El estará bien – hablo Zuko – Es fuerte. Ya logro escapar una vez. Lo hará de nuevo.

- Pero si Azula se entera… - hablo entre sollozos.

- No le hará ningún daño, lo necesita para que yo vaya con ella, no lo lastimara Katara – el mismo trataba de convencerse también de sus propias palabras, pero le rezaba a los espíritus que Ryu se encontrara bien.

Aang miraba algo conmocionado a la pareja. Pero las preocupaciones de Katara eran acertadas. Se asomó por una de las ventanas del templo. Sokka estaba ahí.

- En el momento en que la lluvia termine partiremos – aseguró Aang.

- Creo que no será necesario – dijo Sokka, Aang lo miró interrogante – Si la tormenta nos obligo a quedarnos aquí, creo que también hiso lo mismo con los demás barcos.

- ¿Crees que puedan estar en la isla? – pregunto un tanto asombrado.

- Así lo creo, cuando Appa haya descansado lo suficiente, iré a echar una vuelta. Si nos esperamos a que la tormenta termine ellos podrían marcharse – termino de decir.

La fuerte lluvia se convirtió en una ligera llovizna. En ese momento Sokka decidió partir.

El bisonte volaba por las orillas de la isla tratando de encontrar algún rastro de los barcos. También existía la posibilidad que se encontraran en otra de las islas pero aun así no dejaría de buscar. Con sorpresa pudo ver una flota en la parte norte. Había tenido razón, eran ellos. Regreso inmediatamente.

Los demás esperaban el regreso de Sokka. Cuando llego el guerrero de la tribu agua les informó de su hallazgo.

- Hay al menos diez barcos de la nación del fuego en la parte norte.

- Si nos vamos a acercar debemos hacerlo con cuidado – advirtió Zuko.

- Nos separaremos y veremos en que barco están Ryu o Azula.

- ¿Cómo piensas que logremos entrar? – preguntó Aang.

- Fácil. Capturamos a algunos soldados y nos ponemos sus armaduras – termino de decir Sokka – de esa manera pasaremos desapercibidos en los barcos.

El grupo estuvo de acuerdo con el plan, después iniciaron la marcha. Llegaron a las costas. A una distancia prudente dejaron a Appa, Katara se quedaría afuera, en caso de algún problema ella los respaldaría. La ligera lluvia aun seguía cayendo, pero era un ambiente perfecto para ellos.

Zuko, Aang y Sokka, comenzaron a moverse. Aang con su poder, abrió paso por el agua acercándose en una burbuja por debajo del mar, cuando estuvieron debajo del barco comenzaron el ascenso y el abordaje.

Katara observaba a la distancia como los tres subían al primer barco. Pero algo no nadaba bien, no había luces ni nada de movimiento en aquellos barcos. Incluso resultaban un poco difícil de ver. Por la noche y la lluvia además del inconfundible color obscuro metálico de los acorazados los hacia casi invisibles. Observo la formación del resto de la armada, estaban demasiado juntos, además de que en esa bahía estaba algo escondida, si se detuvieron por el paso de la tormenta, ¿Por qué rodear tanto la isla para llegar a ese lugar? Comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento por eso.

Los tres entraron en el primer barco, así como Sokka lo había planeado tomaron a tres de los soldados y se vistieron con su armadura. En ese momento se separaron.

Zuko caminaba buscando cualquier rastro o indicio de su hijo. Había muy pocos soldados en el barco y eso le facilito las cosas de moverse con libertad. El primer lugar al que se dirigió fue a las celdas en las parte baja del barco, si tenían a Ryu lo tendrían ahí, pero no había nadie, estaba vacío. Camino entonces de regreso a los camarotes. Quedaron en que si no encontraban nada debían irse rápidamente sin llamar la atención. Una puerta entreabierta y un sonido lo hicieron detenerse, asomo ligeramente la cabeza y no pudo creer lo que veía.

- Tío…?

Ryu y Ai dormían en aquella cueva. Ryu abrió levemente los ojos. La fogata se estaba apagando. Pero se alarmo al ver al que tenia enfrente.

- Los encontré – Sonrió de satisfacción Izao.

Jalo al príncipe, pero Ryu lo golpeo con su cabeza en la cara. El golpe lo dejo atolondrado levemente, debía dejar de hacer eso. Ai se despertó de golpe y al mirar a los soldados frente a ella, no dudo en atacar.

Corrieron por la cueva esquivando los ataques de los maestros fuego, pero había más esperando afuera. En el instante en que pusieron un pie afuera, un ataque consecutivo de fuego los recibió. Sin embargo el pequeño príncipe reaccionó rápido a ello. Ya que aun llovía y el suelo se encontraba resbaladizo por el lodo y el agua, tomo a Ai aventándose al suelo unto con ella y derraparon en el lodo esquivando el ataque de los maestros fuego pasando bajo él. Ryu se puso de pie rápidamente y ataco a los soldados lanzando patadas con llamas.

¡Corre! – le dijo a su amiga. Ai no dudo en hacerlo, pero se dio cuenta que estaba corriendo sola, Ryu se había quedado atrás. Quiso regresar por el pero resbalo a causa del lodo y callo por una pequeña pendiente.

Podía ver las luces de la pelea que tenia Ryu arriba con los soldados, inmediatamente quiso emprender el camino de subida, pero le era difícil. Tenia que subir por otro lado. Cuando se dio la vuelta quedo estática por la persona que vio que estaba ahí, aun en la obscuridad podía verla, los relámpagos iluminaron al extraño. un sombrero Non La cubría su cabeza y rostro, vestimenta obscura y lo mas extraño que pudo percibir. Estaba descalzo.

Sin dudarlo lanzo su ataque contra el extraño, pero una pared de tierra lo bloqueó, con la misma rapidez con la que apareció, desapareció nuevamente.

_Un maestro tierra_

- Dime, niña ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Toph.

Se quito el casco, Zuko vio a su tío roncando plácidamente y entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Habían entrado a la armada que venia en su ayuda. Demonios… Ni como culpar a Sokka, eran los mismos barcos.

- General Iroh me acaban de… - Issei se detuvo de continuar hablando al reconocer a Zuko.

- Eh…? ¿Qué sucede? – despertó Iroh – Zuko… - se impresionó de ver a su sobrino - ¿Qué haces vestido como soldado? – dijo después de verlo detenidamente.

- Señor – Issei le dirigió un saludo de manera respetuosa - ¿Cómo es que usted esta aquí?

- Izao capturo a Ryu – explico Zuko - Azula huyó con lo que quedo de la armada, los seguimos y pensamos que eran ustedes.

- Ella esta aquí – hablo Iroh – Llegamos para resguardarnos de la tormenta, después llego su flota. Supusimos que ustedes habían vencido y ellos estaban huyendo, por eso los hemos estado vigilando.

- ¿Donde esta? – demandó Zuko.

- En la bahía del oeste – comunico Issei, ahora entendía por que no encontraron a Izao en el palacio - Pero ha pasado algo. Me acaban de informar que los soldados se están movilizando hacia el interior de la Isla, Los maestros tierra están allá.

- Ryu – Seguramente trato de escapar, pensaba Zuko – ¡Llévame a donde están!

Ryu se había quedado para que Ai pudiera escapar, si ambos corrían no tendrían oportunidad, y si los atrapaban juntos no había duda de que también matarían a Ai. Lo atraparon después de varios minutos.

- Bien hecho Izao.

La voz femenina hiso que se estremeciera. Vestida para la pelea, aquella mujer se acercó al grupo acompañada de muchos soldados.

- Princesa Azula, no debió salir, como ve ya lo he capturado – hablo Izao. Pero por dentro estaba feliz de que viera que el capturo al príncipe nuevamente.

Ryu se quedo quieto mirando fijamente a su tía que se acercaba a él.

Azula despreciaba a ese niño y lo único que deseaba era matarlo, esperaba hacerlo hasta que Zuko llegara por el y matarlo frente a sus ojos pero esa idea quedo descartada cuando el mismo chiquillo se atrevió a insultarla recordándole su derrota. Se acerco a él con la única intención de lastimarlo y hacerlo sufrir. Oh como disfrutaría eso, se dijo a si misma.

- Dime pequeño, ¿No quieres tener una cicatriz igual a la de tu padre? – sonrió por su idea.

Vio el miedo en los ojos del niño, ella acerco su mano y antes de lanzar el ataque la tierra tembló. Sus soldados fueron golpeados por montículos de tierra y ella logro romper los que iban en su camino con sus llamas.

- Creo que deberías pelear con alguien de tu tamaño Azula.

Con sorpresa reconoció a la maestra tierra, ya no era la chiquilla con la se enfrento hace años, pero sabia que era ella ¿Qué hacia ahí?

- Ryu – el llamado de Ai llamo la atención del príncipe que estaba en el suelo debido al temblor que hiso la maestra tierra. Fue hacia con ella aprovechando el caos.

Azula miró como su presa escapaba y envió un ataque hacia él, pero una pared de tierra lo protegió. Se molesto mucho por ello y envió un segundo ataque contra la maestra tierra. Toph se protegió y comenzó a pelear contra Azula.

Los dos niños miraban asombrados el combate de tierra contra fuego, pero no pudieron estar ahí mucho tiempo, Izao y lo que quedo de los soldados se dirigían a ellos. Empezaron a correr.

- ¿Zuko te envió para que me vencieras? – hablo Azula – O ¿Para que vinieras a recoger a su mocoso?

- Ninguna de las dos. Yo vengo de la capital – cuando dijo esas palabras pudo sentir el cambio en el pulso de la maestro fuego – Fue muy fácil vencer a los Dai Li que degastes allá. Te mandan saludos.

Una gran odio creció en ella, habían tomado el palacio y solo pudo culpar a Izao de ello. Se desquitaría con todos, empezando con la maestra tierra que tenia enfrente. Su fiero ataque comenzó.

El fuego era evadido y montículos de tierra lanzados. Azula esquivaba y atacaba, Toph evadía y levantaba muros tratando de atraparla o inmovilizarla, pero debía admitir que era un poco difícil. La lluvia hacia la tierra blanda y se desmoronaba con facilidad cuando Azula la golpeaba.

La princesa se estaba desesperando, decidió terminar con la maestra tierra de una vez por todas, junto sus manos y dejo salir un rayo directo hacia ella. Toph logro evitar el golpe mortal usando una roca como escudo pero el impacto la mando a volar lejos haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol. Cuando trato de recuperarse nuevamente Azula la ataco con golpes de llamas lanzadas hacia ella, aunque no podía ver, el movimiento que realizaba Azula que sentía con las vibraciones podía saber lo que estaba haciendo. Esquivo el ataque rodando y contraatacando nuevamente.

La princesa era muy escurridiza, sabia moverse para evitar quedar atrapada por ella. A pesar de que estaba rodeada de su elemento las condiciones climáticas no ayudaban, la lluvia creaba charcos y eso la hacia perder el equilibrio en ocasiones, además de que, con la tierra húmeda la hacia blanda para sus ataques, así que decidió hacer otro movimiento. Después de lanzar y esquivar dejo salir su cuerda de metal y la sujeto del brazo, en el momento en que la atrapó la jalo haciendo que se golpeara contra la tierra. Inmediatamente la apresó en una cámara de tierra solo dejando el brazo sujeto por ella libre.

Había quedado atrapada. Aunque tratara de moverse no podía. Miro a la maestra tierra parada a la distancia unidas solamente por la soga que sujetaba su brazo. Sintió que aquella no era una soga común, pudo ver que era de metal. Por supuesto, era una maestra tierra y también controlaba el metal. Sonrió en ese momento. El metal es conductor de electricidad.

Toph Había logrado capturarla, ahora solo quedaba ir tras los niños. En ese momento una intensa corriente eléctrica la golpeó, antes de caer se dio cuenta de su error. La cuerda le había permitido conducir el ataque de su rayo hacia ella. Callo desmayada al suelo lodoso.

Azula después de descargar el rayo sintió como su mano era liberada del agarre de la soga de metal, con su mano libre rompió la tierra que la apresaba, se puso de pie y miro su mano, ardía a causa de que, al lanzar el rayo por medio de la cuerda la había quemado. Aun así fue un precio bajo a comparación de lo que haría después. Se acerco a la maestra tierra inconsciente y se dispuso a darle el golpe final, ya no tendría piedad, no existía. Acabaría de una vez por todas con todos aquellos que fueron los que provocaron su derrota en el pasado.

Algo roso peligrosamente el costado de su cabeza. La hiso detenerse. Vio la filosa aguja de hielo clavada en la tierra. Un gruñido hiso que volteara y mirara hacia arriba. El bisonte del avatar. Aun en el aire alguien descendió de él y callo a unos metros de distancia. Vio la figura incorporarse. La reconoció inmediatamente. La mirada azul estaba fija en ella. Azula sonrió, al parecer era su día de suerte. Si ella estaba ahí sabia que Zuko también andaba cerca. Terminaría con todos y cada uno de ellos de una vez por todas.

Katara mientras esperaba, pudo ver algo que llamo su atención. Un resplandor seguido por un estruendo que se dejo ver claramente en la isla que estaba cercana. No dudo, conocía a la perfección aquello. Inmediatamente subió en Appa dejando atrás a los otros partió hacia allá. Conforme se acercó pudo ver otra flota, aunque no entendía como podía haber dos grupos de barcos en las islas no se detuvo a pensarlo y se dirigió a donde había visto el resplandor. Iluminaciones azules la condujeron con mayor facilidad a la ubicación de quien había provocado el rayo. Vio a Azula y no dudo en lanzar su ataque, no lo había hecho como advertencia, realmente apunto a su cabeza, pero había fallado, por muy poco…

Zuko le había advertido desde antes que no dudara, que atacara cuando tuviera la oportunidad pues ella no dudaría en matarla. En el pasado hubiera estado en contra de eso. Incluso cuando pudo haberla ahogado al enfrentarse a ella el día del cometa, no lo hiso, la apreso y la dejo inmóvil. Pero en esta ocasión todo era diferente. Azula era una gran amenaza y así como Zuko le dijo no debía dudar, pues él incluso la había atacado con la intención de matarla. Su objetivo era su familia, no necesitaba otra excusa que justificara su acción.

Tan pronto callo en el suelo pudo ver, cerca de azula a alguien en el suelo inconsciente, pese a la obscuridad puso identificar y mas o menos deducir de quien se trataba. Toph. ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? pero no había tiempo de dudas, al parecer se había enfrentado a Azula, pensó lo peor, el rayo de hace un momento iba dirigido hacia ella verla en el suelo inmóvil solo confirmó que tenia pase libre de atacar a matar y así lo haría.

Azula esperaba decirle algo pero antes de que pudiera hablar la campesina ya la estaba atacando. Con su fuego sofocaba sus ataques de agua extinguiéndolos.

- Llevas prisa – le dijo - ¿Sera por que vienes a buscar a tu hijo?

Katara se sorprendió. Ya sabia que tenían a Ryu. Temió por su hijo.

- ¿Dónde esta? – le exigió.

Azula no era tonta, sabia que estaba en ligera desventaja con la maestra agua y no debía subestimarla, ya lo había hecho y lo pago con su captura a manos de ella, además estaba lloviendo y eso hacia que las cosas no se inclinaran a su favor. Debía hacerla desconcentrase y que mejor que usar a su hijo para ello.

- En estos momentos muerto – hablo con seguridad – Trato de escapar y lo mate, te lo confirmaría tu amiguita pero como puedes ver no esta en condiciones para hablar.

Katara no deseaba creer en sus palabras, no quería, pero por más que así lo intentara sentía que Azula le decía la verdad. Había matado a Ryu su hijo. Presa de su dolor y rabia contenida la atacaba sin descanso.

Perdió el control de si misma y ataco a Azula, manipulo las gotas de lluvia convirtiéndolas en agujas congeladas que lanzo hacia ella. Con una de sus llamas logro calcinar parte de su ataque. Lo había logrado, la maestra agua no estaba concentrada pero a pesar de eso lanzaba ataques mortales hacia ella, tenia que hacer algo para ponerle fin a la pelea.

- ¿Sabes que lloro antes de que lo matara? – hablo con cizaña – Incluso rogaba por que su mami y su papi lo salvaran, ¡Pero ustedes nunca llegaron!

Era todo, Katara no pudo más. Azula dirigió un ataque hacia ella viendo como había bajado la guardia, pero antes de lanzar su ataque se detuvo… Su cuerpo, no podía moverlo. La lluvia se detuvo, las gotas quedaron estáticas en el aire. Pareciera que el tiempo se detuviera en aquella extraña burbuja en la que se encontraba. Miro a la maestra agua como estaba inmóvil frente a ella con los brazos extendidos. Hiso un movimiento y su cuerpo se movió pareció obedecer lo que ella hacia con sus manos, bajo sus brazos y ella se arrodilló.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué su cuerpo no respondía?

- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ME ESTAS HACIENDO?

Pero el rostro de la que la opresaba estaba lejos de darle una respuesta. En la mente de Katara solo podía imaginar la escena de la muerte de su hijo en manos de Azula, el momento final, su llanto, su miedo. Habían llegado tarde.

Y no tendría piedad…

Azula miro que su mentira la había llevado demasiado lejos, nunca pensó que ella poseyera tal poder del que aun no sabia como la estaba controlando. Pero ya no tenia la ventaja, en el pasado ella pudo haberla matado pero no lo hiso, la dejo vivir, ahora ya no veía esa posibilidad.

Katara extendió su mano y la cerro levemente, podía sentirlo, el palpitar. Comenzó a apretar. Azula sintió la opresión en su pecho. dejo salir un grito que se ahogo en su garganta. ¡La estaba matando!

No dudaría, lo haría, pero antes de que pudiera seguir un fuerte mareo la hiso perder la concentración. La lluvia comenzó a caer y ella también cayó al suelo. Estaba débil. Todo el día había estado peleando y el resto de la tarde curando heridos, cuando viajaron y fueron presos de la tormenta ella había protegido al grupo de la lluvia y ahora su cuerpo le estaba cobrando factura, la sangre control requería de mucha energía y al parecer su cuerpo ya no lo soportó. El mareo se hiso intenso, incluso sintió algo cálido salir de su nariz, el suelo enlodado quedo manchado por el leve sangrado nasal. ¡No podía detenerse en ese momento! ¡No podía!

Miro a Azula que se recobraba de su control mientras que para ella se le hacia cada vez más difícil ver con claridad.

Azula se puso de pie mirando a la maestra agua que por poco acababa con su vida. Debía admitir que había aprendido algunos trucos de los que no sabia. Pero ahora ya no importaba. Se acercó a ella. Katara estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Azula la tomo por el cabello jalándola, obligándola a ponerse de pie.

- Estuviste muy cerca – saco una cuchilla de su manga. Cuando se dispuso a matarla un golpe en su espalda la detuvo. Inmediatamente soltó a la maestra agua.

Miro con horror lo que le provocaba el dolor. Una espada se había clavado en ella. Se dio la vuelta y vio al culpable. Zuko estaba de pie a la distancia con la otra espada en su mano.

Miro con odio a su hermano. Llevó su mano a su espalda y saco la espada dejando salir un grito de dolor. La ensangrentada herramienta cayo al suelo. Zuko no perdió mas tiempo y la atacó, Azula pese a su estado logro apenas aminorar el ataque de Zuko, aunque fue golpeada por el no llego a quemarla, callo a la distancia producto del ataque.

Viendo que su hermana estaba en el suelo corrió inmediatamente hacia Katara. La tomo en brazos. Había llegado a tiempo, pero no sabia que tan grave podía estar.

- Katara.

- ¿Qué paso? – Sokka y Aang llegaron a donde estaban ellos.

En el instante en que salieron para buscar a Katara y dirigirse a la isla donde estaba Azula, se sorprendieron de ver a Appa que ya iba hacia ellos, pero sin Katara, subieron a el y los llevo a donde había dejado a la maestra agua. Zuko sin esperar a que Appa descendiera al suelo salto y se adelantó. No entendían que había pasado.

- Lo mato… - hablo débilmente, Katara – Ella lo mato – sus lagrimas corrieron.

- No… - Zuko sintió un gran dolor en su pecho. No podía ser verdad.

- ¿Dónde esta Azula? – hablo Sokka. Inmediatamente Zuko volteo a ver donde ella había caído y no había nadie. ¡La maldita había logrado escapar de nuevo!

Un ruido llamo la atención de todos poniéndolos alertas, Toph se dejo ver.

- ¡Toph! – Aang corrió hacia con ella. Cuando la alcanzo esta se dejo caer siendo atrapada por el. Aun no recuperaba el control de su cuerpo por la descarga eléctrica, su pierna estaba entumida, acalambrada y no podía mover su brazo.

- Aang… - reconoció a su amigo - Ellos escaparon… los dos niños… los soldados fueron tras ellos.

- ¿¡Hacia donde!? – hablo Zuko. Cuando la maestra tierra señaló la dirección se puso de pie - Sokka, cuida de Katara – sin mas tomo la espada con la que había atacado a Azula y corrió hacia donde había apuntando.

Ryu y Ai estaban corriendo de los maestros fuego que los perseguían. La obscuridad y el bosque les daban la ventaja a los dos fugitivos. En un punto se detuvieron y se escondieron entre los arbustos. Los soldados pasaron cerca de ellos.

- ¡Rápido! Tenemos que atraparlos – gritaba Izao.

Ryu y Ai se quedaron quietos mientras pasaban, pero algo hiso que Ai se estremeciera, una serpiente pasaba peligrosamente cerca de su costado, cuando la vio no pudo evitar gritar y moverse para alejarse del peligroso animal que le lanzo una mordida pero sin llegar a tocarla pues ella fue más rápida al alejarse. El grito llamo la atención de los soldados y los vieron.

- ¡Allá están! – advirtió Izao.

Inmediatamente la persecución dio comienzo nuevamente, pero esta ocasión lanzaban sus ataques hacia ellos. Estuvieron cerca de golpearlos en varias ocasiones. Mientras corrían tuvieron que detenerse abruptamente, el camino terminó y un barranco estaba frente a ellos. La distancia de extremo a extremo eran de por lo menos treinta metros, quisieron dar la vuelta pero los soldados ya estaban ahí.

- Ya no tienen a donde correr – hablo Izao.

Ryu se posiciono frente a Ai para protegerla, cuando Izao se acerco a ellos Lanzó un ataque de fuego, eso lo hiso retroceder.

- ¿Quieres pelear mocoso? ¡Bien peleemos!

Sabia que no tenia mucha ventaja sobre él. Pero no importaba, lo haría.

- Cuando tengas la oportunidad corre – le dijo a Ai.

- No te dejare solo Ryu – declaro su amiga y se paro junto a él asumiendo su posición de ataque.

Izao ataco a los dos sin importarle lo que Azula le fuera a hacer, no planeaba matarlo, solo lastimarlo lo suficiente para inmovilizarlo y asegurarse que no pudiera escapar otra vez.

Los dos niños atacaban de manera conjunta, cuando Izao lanzaba un ataque, Ryu rompía la llamas y Ai atacaba inmediatamente tomándolo con la guardia baja, en uno de sus ataques Izao cayo de espaldas. Ambos niños rieron satisfechos, podían ganarle.

Humillado por como lo dejaban ver esos niños mando al diablo las ordenes de Azula, les daría una lección.

- ¡Atáquenlos! – le ordeno a sus soldados.

Estos obedecieron y se pusieron en posición de ataque. En ese momento Ryu cubrió a Ai con cuerpo lanzándola al suelo, protegiéndola de las llamas. Se quedo quieto, esperando, pero el ataque no llegó.

- ¿Qué están esperando? – cuestionó Izao al ver a sus hombres quietos sin moverse.

- No podemos movernos señor – declaro uno de los hombres.

Aunque los intentaran había algo que se los impedía. Sus piernas, brazos, todo. Trataban de mover su cuerpo, pero era como si su propia armadura pesara toneladas y no pudieran moverla. Después fueron movidos con brusquedad y lanzados contra un árbol, los hombres quedaron alrededor del mismo y una cuerda delgada comenzó a atarlos.

Izao miraba sorprendido, no entendía que pasaba.

- ¿No crees que estas algo grandecito para ponerte a pelear contra niños?

Sun Hee salió de las sombras del bosque, su brazo estaba extendido y la delgada cuerda se movía como si tuviera vida propia, el maestro del metal control cuando vio que los soldados salían de uno de los barcos hacia la isla supo que era momento de atacar. Envió un mensaje a Iroh, Toph fue tras los soldados a la isla y el se encargaría de la flota, pero cuando vio que Azula también salía de ahí dudo un poco si ir tras ella o dejársela a Toph, confió en que su esposa podría con la princesa de fuego, pero se daría prisa por alcanzarla. Con su poder sobre el metal logro inmovilizar parte de la flota pero cuando vio el resplandor del rayo supo que debía ir con Toph.

Corrió hacia con ella pero su pésimo sentido de orientación lo llevo con aquellos soldados. Miro como ordenaba el ataque contra esos dos niños y los detuvo.

Ryu y Ai observaban al que acababa de llegar, Ai noto cierto parecido entre sus ropas con la de la maestra tierra de hace unos momentos, aun se preguntaba quien era ella, pero cuando le dijo que estaban ayudando al Señor del Fuego no dudo en confiar en ella e hiso bien, pues salvó a Ryu.

Sun Hee miro con desdén al hombre que estaba en el suelo, se levanto cuando lo vio y lo miraba entre el asombro e incertidumbre de no entender que es lo que había pasado, debía acostumbrarse a aquella mirada, pues es la que todos le daban cuando presenciaban su alcance al manipular el metal.

- ¿Quien eres tu? – preguntó Izao.

El maestro del metal control ignoro sus palabras, miro al hombre que no llevaba armadura, por eso podía moverse, a diferencia de los otros soldados que mantuvo inmóvil su armadura para detener su ataque aquel hombre podía moverse libremente al no traer nada metálico en su ropa. Desvió su vista a los dos niños. Sabia que Zuko había ido en busca de su hijo, pero tenia entendido que estaban en la tribu del sur. Por algún motivo sintió que podía estar equivocado.

- ¿Eres el príncipe Ryu? – le preguntó al que estaba delante de la niña.

Ryu se impresiono un poco de que lo conociera, el nunca había visto a ese hombre en su vida.

- Si lo es – respondió Ai - ¿Usted es amigo de la maestra tierra?

Sun Hee abrió los ojos con sorpresa, habían visto a Toph – Si, ¿En donde esta ella?

- Nos ayudo a escapar y se quedo atrás, peleando con aquella mujer.

Supo que se refería a Azula.

Izao molesto por ser ignorado atacó al hombre, pero Sun Hee se protegió con una pared de roca y la lanzo contra el. El maestro fuego salió volando por el ataque cayendo varios metros de distancia lejos de ellos. Los dos niños miraron asombrados como, con un solo ataque lo había derrotado.

- Ahora díganme, ¿En donde esta la maestra tierra? – les preguntó.

Antes de que pudieran decirle algo un horrible grito de dolor por parte del maestro tierra y un resplandor azul hicieron que abrieran los ojos asombrados. Sun Hee cayo al suelo semi inconsciente y al hacerlo dejo ver a su atacante. Azula estaba detrás de él. Lo había atacado con un rayo pero no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo, aun se movía en el suelo. Estaba débil, había perdido sangre y ya no podía mover bien su brazo derecho. Su vista se dirigió a los dos niños.

Ai y Ryu miraron con miedo a la mujer. Si ella estaba ahí significaba que la maestra tierra había perdido y con la evidente derrota del otro maestro tierra ahora estaban solos.

Sentía odio por el niño que tenia enfrente, debió de haber dejado que el sabio lo matara. Pero la satisfacción de hacerlo ella le agradaba más, aun incluso en sus condiciones lo haría y debía hacerlo pronto.

- Terminare contigo mocoso – le dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

Ryu reacciono y ataco a su tía, ella débilmente pudo esquivar su ataque. Vio entonces el rastro de sangre que iba dejando. Estaba herida. Azula reacciono al ataque de su sobrino y le lanzo un ataque de fuego, Ryu tomo posición para tratar de romper la incandescente llama azul que se dirigía a él pero alguien se atravesó y rompió el ataque.

Las espadas cortaron la llama. Ryu miro con asombro reconociendo al hombre que estaba dándole la espalada. Sabia quien era.

- Papá – dijo feliz de verlo.

- Quédate atrás – ordenó Zuko.

Bueno… no había mucho a donde ir, pues a unos metros detrás de ellos estaba el precipicio.

Azula solo miro con desprecio y odio a su hermano y sin dudarlo lo ataco nuevamente. Zuko movió sus espadas y dejando salir fuego de las mismas cortó con su ataque. Estaba débil, podía verlo, su llama no era tan peligrosa como debía ser. Miraba como su hermana se tambaleaba incapaz de mantenerse el equilibrio. Era tarde para ella pensó Zuko. Moriría. Aang llego con ellos miro el cuerpo de Sun Hee en el suelo, se preocupo por él, supo que Azula lo había atacado ¿quien más? se colocó detrás de ella. No la dejaría escapar.

- Ríndete Azula – advirtió el avatar.

Azula no quería aceptar su derrota, no lo haría y aun si fuera así, no se iría sin pelear.

Vieron que se preparaba para lanzar un ataque, pero cuando las llamas debían salir, apenas una débil fumarola logro hacer. Grito por su debilidad. Si Zuko no la hubiera atacado no estaría así.

Aang sabia que no había forma que pudiera hacerles algo, podía ver la sangre que manchaba la ropa de su espalda y como parte de ella bajaba por su brazo goteando. Sintió un poco de pena por ella cuando la vio caer de rodillas en el suelo gritando.

Izao observaba, la escena, su princesa estaba derrotada, el avatar estaba ahí, el maldito de Zuko también, no entendía por que no podía atacarles, miro que estaba herida, la mancha de sangre en su espalda no pasaba desapercibida para el. Observó entonces como una de las espadas que sostenía Zuko estaban manchadas de sangre. Lo miro con odio ¡El la había herido!

Sin dudarlo se dirigió a el y con una intensa llama lo atacó.

Aang miro asombrado al hombre que salió de la nada y atacó a Zuko. Todo paso tan rápido. Zuko usando sus espadas se protegió del golpe, pero la fuerza del mismo lo hiso moverse de su lugar, Izao quedo frente a él y planeaba atacarlo nuevamente, cuando algo llamo la atención de los tres hombres.

Azula, provechando el ataque de Izao, se levantó y corrió en dirección de los dos niños, Ryu al ver como se acercaba a ellos aventó a Ai. Lo embistió a él y juntos cayeron por el precipicio.

- ¡RYU!

El grito de Zuko hiso eco en la noche.

* * *

...


	12. Capitulo XII - Descubrimientos

Capitulo XII

**DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

Zuko se encontraba de pie en el acantilado mirando hacia el fondo del mismo. Los rayos del sol lo tocaron dando el inicio del nuevo día, su respiración dejaba salir ese humo provocado por el frio de la mañana. La tormenta se había ido. Solo el rastro de tierra húmeda así como el sereno y las gotas que bañaban finamente las hojas era lo que quedaba de aquella tormentosa noche.

Su piel estaba fría, aunque era un maestro fuego y su temperatura estaba un poco mas arriba de la normal, en esa ocasión estaba frio. No existía calor, ni el de su propio astro que lo acariciaba para poder devolverle los grados que le hacían falta a su cuerpo.

Su corazón dolía, todo en su cuerpo dolía. Un grito que desgarraba sus entrañas desde adentro pero que se ahogaba en su garganta sin poder salir y quedándose ahí, consumiéndolo desde el interior.

Al final lo había conseguido, desde el pasado, siempre intento quitarle todo lo que le importaba, su honor, su derecho al trono, su felicidad… pero ahora había logrado su objetivo. Le quito lo único que amaba en el mundo mas que a su propia vida.

Su hijo.

La amarga lagrima calló por su mejilla. No pudo más. Su cuerpo callo rendido en el húmedo suelo, y con un grito desgarrador saco su dolor.

Iroh observaba a su sobrino con el mismo dolor que podía percibir en él.

Cuando Azula se lanzo al precipicio llevándose a Ryu con ella, el tiempo se detuvo para los tres hombres que lo vieron. Aang inmediatamente corrió hacia la orilla del precipicio, la obscuridad se había tragado a los dos que caían y sin dudarlo se lanzo al vacío. Pero su búsqueda fue en vano. Al final de aquel precipicio un bravío rio se movía en él. Con su planeador estuvo siguiendo el cause, esperando ver a alguno de los dos, pero no vio nada.

Cuando regreso a donde estaban los demás solo con su rostro Zuko pudo saber lo que iba a decir. Izao perdió el control y se negó a creerlo. Culpo a Zuko y lo intento golpear, pero Aang lo detuvo. Logro evitar que golpeara a su amigo que al parecer estaba estoico por lo que acababa de pasar, ni siquiera hiso algún movimiento para tratar de esquivar el golpe de aquel maestro fuego. Aang lo detuvo a tiempo y lo apresó. El hombre se revolcaba en el suelo gritando e insultando a Zuko.

Sokka llego después, acompañado de Issei. No entendían la situación pero al ver sus caras, el llanto de Ai y los gritos de aquel hombre, no era necesario deducir lo que había pasado. Aang pidió que se llevaran a aquel hombre, lo menos que necesitaba Zuko era sentirse culpable por la muerte de su hijo. El no había tenido la culpa.

- Aun podemos encontrarlo – fueron las palabras del avatar hacia su amigo y Zuko pareció reaccionar a ello. Por un momento le devolvió la vida y comenzaron la búsqueda.

Poco después se dieron cuenta que los soldados que quedaron en la flota, que no habían sido atacados por Sun Hee intentaron escapar, pero el agua fue congelada a su alrededor impidiendo su escape. El dirigible con Kenai y Hyun había llegado. Atraparon el resto de la flota. Ahí se enteraron de lo que había pasado.

Kenai abrazaba a su hija que lloraba sin consuelo, Zheng y los demás hombres que viajaban con ellos se unieron a la búsqueda. Aun había esperanza. Revisaron cada rio y laguna que desembocaba de aquel cause y algunos se quedaron ahí en caso de encontrarlos.

Sin embargo el nuevo día había llegado y solo marcaba el fin de su inútil búsqueda.

Y ahí estaba él. Aceptando lo inevitable. Llorando su perdida, intentó hacerse el fuerte pero le era imposible, ¿quién podría soportar aquel dolor? Iroh reconoció el sufrimiento de perder a un hijo. Una dolorosa experiencia por la que el paso y jamás desearía que otra persona pasara por lo mismo, pero en esos momentos, veía a la persona que apreciaba como un hijo perder ese ser tan importante. Entendía su dolor, lo entendía a la perfección y no pudo mas que lamentarse que pasara por eso.

Sokka se encontraba en el barco junto con Katara, ya era mediodía y ella apenas mostraba signos de despertar. Se sintió mal. Una parte de él deseaba que se repusiera, pero la otra deseaba que no despertara y que no tuviera que enfrentar aquella cruel realidad. Para esas horas ya no podían albergar alguna esperanza de encontrarlos con vida, sobre todo por que ya habían encontrado el cuerpo de Azula.

Había muerto por la herida que le causo Zuko, se desangro y la caída solo le dio el golpe final. Su cuerpo sin vida fue encontrado casi en la desembocadura del rio en el mar. Solo pudieron suponer, que si ella había llegado hasta allá, el cuerpo de Ryu pudo haber sido arrastrado aun mas, enviándolo al mar, haciendo imposible su búsqueda para encontrar su cuerpo.

¿Cómo le diría aquella noticia a su hermana?

- ¿Sokka…? – Katara despertó. El momento había llegado.

Toph escuchó su grito y su llanto atreves de las paredes de metal, Sun Hee la abrazó. Las lagrimas rodaron por su mejilla. Ella era fuerte, mas no insensible. El dolor de su amiga la contagio y abrumó. Se aferro con fuerzas a su esposo.

Zuko continuaba ahí, sentado en la tierra, inmóvil. Iroh seguía observándolo en silencio, no se apartó de su lado en ningún momento. Una figura lo paso, Katara caminó hacia él. Toco el hombro de Zuko, el al sentir el tacto y reconocer a quien lo tocaba se abrazo con fuerza a ella, llorando nuevamente. La pareja lloro la perdida de su hijo. Aang y Sokka se acercaron a Iroh.

- Lo lamento… Fue mi culpa… no pude salvarlo.

- No es tu culpa.

Aunque sus suaves palabras trataban de calmarlo le era imposible lograrlo, por que ni siquiera ella podía sentirse en paz. Pero era la verdad, no era su culpa. Había echo hasta lo imposible por su hijo. Desde ir el solo a su rescate, arriesgar su vida y casi morir por mantenerlo a salvo hasta atacar a su propia hermana provocándole su muerte. Si alguien había hecho tanto por su hijo, había sido él. Katara lo abrazaba tratando ella también de hallar consuelo y atenuar el dolor de ambos compartiéndolo.

Desvió su mirada del acantilado, no deseaba ver hacia aquel lugar. Su vista continuo el filo de la tierra hasta que se detuvo en algo que llamo su atención.

- Zuko…

Pero el estaba retraído, en su mundo de dolor y lamentación.

- Zuko – insistió ella separándose momentáneamente.

Al sentir aquella ausencia de calor que le hacia falta abrió también los ojos. Katara miraba algo en especifico y su vista fue a dar a ese algo.

Se separo de él por completo y comenzó a caminar. La siguió. Iroh y los otros observaban los movimientos de la pareja. Los siguieron. Katara se detuvo viendo de nuevo hacia el acantilado pero desde otro lado. A una distancia un poco alejada de donde estaban.

- El estuvo aquí – hablo.

- Katara… - Zuko creyó que el dolor por la perdida de Ryu le afectaba aun mas a ella que a él.

- No Zuko, en verdad el estuvo aquí, mira.

Señalo al otro lado del acantilado, Zuko alcanzó a distinguir dos postes viejos y lo que quedaba de una vieja cuerda colgando de extremo a extremo. De su lado solo había la mitad de lo que parecía la entrada a un puente.

_- Caí de un puente y cuando desperté estaba con ellos. ¡Son muchos papá y están bajo la tierra! _

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al recordar. Aun había una posibilidad. Miro a Katara y la misma esperanza se vio en sus ojos. Ella también pensaba lo mismo. Se dieron la vuelta y miraron a sus amigos. Inmediatamente fueron hacia con ellos.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Toph? – pregunto Katara. Ellos la miraron extrañados.

- ¿Por qué deseas saberlo? – le pregunto su hermano.

- Por que buscaremos a los maestros aire.

Aang se sorprendió por sus palabras – Katara… no creo que sea adecuado hacerlo en estos momentos…

- No entiendes – le cortó Zuko – Ryu cayó por este mismo acantilado cuando se encontró con ellos. El mismo nos lo dijo ¿recuerdas? El agua lo arrastro hasta el templo subterráneo.

La cara de todos mostraba sorpresa y una pequeña esperanza. Tenían razón, aun había una posibilidad y ellos se aferrarían a ella hasta el final.

Toph inmediatamente se puso en marcha. Se dirigieron al lago en donde Zuko había encontrado cerca de Ryu, el lugar que habían señalado en el mapa días atrás.

- Muy bien – hablo la maestra tierra – Vamos a ver dónde se esconden, ¡Háganlo!.

Dio la orden, Sun Hee y Aang dejaron caer dos enormes rocas. Las vibraciones que produciría el golpe le permitirían una visión mas amplia. Todos esperaron por sus palabras.

- Lo veo, por allá - señalo al otro extremo del lago, donde estaba la pared de piedra cerca de la cascada – Hay un túnel que desciende bajo el agua.

Aang no espero más y entrando en su estado avatar hiso que el agua del lago se separara, una vez abierto el camino congelo el agua. Efectivamente vieron la entrada, Toph y Sun Hee la ampliaron. El grupo comenzó el descenso. Zuko y Aang mantuvieron iluminado el túnel, Toph iba a la cabeza.

- Ya hemos llegado – anunció Toph. Vieron la luz al final del túnel y miraron con gran sorpresa lo que había ahí.

El Templo Oculto del Aire, los ojos de Aang no daban crédito a lo que veía, lo primer que llamo su atención no fue solo la similitud que tenia con el templo que se encontraba afuera en la otra isla si no los bisontes voladores que ahí se movían.

Su pecho dio un vuelco de alegría y unas lagrimas cayeron de su mejilla sin poder controlarlas.

El impacto por lo que veían era grande, pero para dos personas aquello paso a segundo lugar. Katara no perdió mas tiempo, atrajo una cantidad de agua hasta ellos y descendió seguida de Zuko. Inmediatamente caminaron hacia el templo. Toph creo unas escaleras por la que el grupo bajo. Siguiendo a la pareja de cerca pero sin dejar de mirar el lugar donde se encontraban continuaron.

- Kanau ¡Están aquí! – Etsu entro corriendo al comedor dando la noticia.

Inmediatamente todos se levantaron y fueron hacia donde estaban los visitantes.

Los monjes miraban a los extranjeros y no podían mas que asombrase por ello, Aang no hacia mas que sonreír al ver a los niños que jugaban y se lanzaban en sus planeadores. En verdad eran maestros aire. Una pare de él admitía que dudo momentáneamente las palabras de Ryu, pero ahora agradecía enormemente al pequeño.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Aang… – la voz de un hombre llamo la atención del grupo todos voltearon a ver al anciano.

Aang se adelanto y quedo frente al maestro aire. Su cara arrugada y su figura ligeramente encorvada. Una mirada que solo podía recordarle a una persona.

- ¿Thai? – el anciano sonrió y Aang abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa - ¡Thai! - Corrió a abrazarlo.

- Me alegra verte de nuevo, viejo amigo.

El maestro aire lloro de la alegría. Thai era un niño de seis años que seguía a Aang a donde sea. Era como el héroe del pequeño y Aang se sentía gustoso de enseñarle movimientos de aire a su pequeño amigo. ¿Quién iba a pensar que después de tantos años el seguía con vida?

Todos estaban conmocionados por la reunión de los maestros aire, pero había una pareja que esperaba algo más. La vista de Katara se fijo en un monje de piel un poco mas obscura que el resto, se acercaba a ellos. El hombres de rostros sereno y una delicada sonrisa miro a la pareja, especialmente a Katara, se movió y dejo ver al que estaba detrás de él.

El corazón de Katara y de Zuko dio un vuelto.

- ¡Ryu!

- Mamá, papá, vinieron por mi – hablo el pequeño con alegría al ver a sus padres. Corrieron a abrazarlo.

Katara lo apretaba fuertemente apoyando la cabeza de su hijo en su pecho. Estaba con vida, por los espíritus el estaba vivo. Zuko también lo abrazó. Ryu dejo salir un quejido de dolor, los padres se separaron de él y vieron la causa.

- ¿Qué te paso? – hablo conmocionada Katara al ver el brazo de su hijo vendado y pegado a su pecho.

- Me lastime por la caída, creo que me rompí al brazo – explicó el pequeño. Por eso no había podido salir de ahí. con su brazo lastimado no podía hacer el viaje de ascenso a la superficie.

Thai entonces comprendió por que había visto agua en él niño. La unión de dos poderosos elementos solo podía dar como resultado algo de igual fortaleza.

Hubo dos reencuentros que marcaron ese día como el mejor de todos. Quedando gravado en la historia de aquellos que estuvieron ahí para siempre. Aang se encargó de abrir nuevamente la entrada de aquel templo y por primera vez después de mucho años, los maestros aire salían al mundo.

Los que esperaban afuera estaba mas que sorprendido por el grupo que ahora se acercaba a ellos. El solo ver que al príncipe en brazos de su padre ya era suficiente para estar asombrados, pero saber que los otros eran maestros aire era un impacto aun mas grande.

Iroh miro a la familia, y lloro de alegría. Por otro lado el descubrimiento también le causo conmoción.

Una carta fue enviada a la tribu y otra más a la nación del fuego. Se quedarían solo por un día en las islas de los nómadas aire. Tenían que partir, pues aun había muchas cosas que hacer, especialmente para los de la nación del fuego. El equipo avatar que se unió después de tantos años se separo nuevamente, pero solo seria por corto tiempo.

Zuko, junto con toda su armada partió a la nación del fuego. Toph y Sun Hee los acompañaron. Tenían que recoger a los Dai li que dejaron allá. Katara iría a la tribu agua pues había cosas que hacer allá también. Zheng se quedaría con ella, después los alcanzarían con los prisioneros que se quedaron en la tribu. Aang se quedaría ahí. En el templo aire del sur, lo reconstruirían y le traerían vida nuevamente.

- Te veré en unos días – Zuko se despedía de Katara, entendía que debía quedarse con su tribu en esos momentos.

- Vendrás pronto a vernos ¿verdad que si mamá? – pregunto Ryu al ver que se separaba de ella, quería estar con su madre.

- Claro que si mi amor, y te prometo que nunca más me separare de ti.

Le dio un cálido beso y abrazo de despedida.

- Nos veremos nuevamente Zuko – se despidió Sokka.

- A si será – aseguro el Señor del Fuego y se despidió de su amigo.

Partieron entonces. Pero al llegar a la capital la mas grande cara de sorpresa puso Zuko al ver las condiciones de su palacio.

- Pero que demo…

Toph sonrió – Míralo de esta manera, ¡Ahora podrás remodelar!

Le dedico una mirada seria a su amiga, aunque no lo pudiera ver, ella podía _sentir _la molestia del maestro fuego.

- Lo sentimos pero es que se salió un poco de control – se excuso Sun Hee.

Toph había destruido parte del ala donde estaban las habitaciones reales y los jardines, mientras que Sun Hee, destruyó por completo el salón del Agni Kai. Ellos no sabían moderarse con su control, ¡Ni siquiera el día del cometa causaron tanto daño!

Ayu los recibió y después de escuchar la historia completa se quedo en parte maravillada, por que al fin Katara había conocido a Ryu en parte sorprendida por el hallazgo del príncipe.

Zuko no tuvo piedad por los traidores, los exilió y serian condenados a pasar el resto de su vida en una prisión en el reino tierra. Aquella idea fue posible gracias a Sun Hee que hablo por Kuei aceptando la propuesta del Señor del Fuego. Que mejor que un reino que sufrió las penurias de la guerra para mantener bien vigilados a aquellos que amenazaron con traer nuevamente caos. Zuko dudo de la lealtad de aquellos que una vez siguieron a su padre y que en esa ocasión se levantaron en su contra, incluso los nobles no se vieron excluidos, solo como un acto piadoso perdono a las familias, sin embargo les quito sus estatus y decreto que nunca vivirían en la parte alta de la capital. Han por increíble que pareciera aun estaba con vida, su cuerpo quemado fue encontrado en los camarotes de uno de los barcos. Ai le explico al Señor del fuego, antes de que partieran, que él los había ayudado cuando Azula estuvo a punto de matar a Ryu en su primer encuentro. Katara incluso había sanado las heridas del pobre infeliz que quedaría marcado para siempre.

Fue al único al que le concedió el derecho de duda y se entrevisto con él, pero el soldado no pidió por su bienestar ni perdón, simplemente aceptaba sus crímenes. Solo por haber salvado a Ryu Zuko lo condenó a arresto domiciliario dejando que se quedara en la nación del fuego.

A pesar de lo que paso en la capital los ciudadanos no parecieron darse cuenta de nada, pero ellos nunca supieron la magnitud de los hechos. Los únicos que lo sabían fueron las familias de los hombres leales a Zuko pues fueron capturados por un día. Para los demás todo seguía tan normal como antes, excepto cuando se corrió el rumor de que Azula había regresado al poder, pero ni siquiera fueron capaces de comprobarlo, pues al día siguiente de que esta se apoderara de la capital partió hacia el sur y la capital fue recuperada solo un día después, pero el rumor se volvió hecho cuando el Señor del Fuego regreso de su viaje de ciudad fuente de fuego, donde creían que estaba, y expulso de la nación a los traidores y conspiradores.

El rumor mas extraño fue la desaparición del Alto Sabio. Cuando Zuko llego a la capital, no había rastro de él. Aunque deseaba darle una lección a aquel maldito hombre, al menos se conformó con saber que nunca mas volvería a verlo, y deseaba no hacerlo, por que si lo hacia no seria capaz de controlarse por lo que le haría. Shyu tomo su lugar y se convirtió en el Alto Sabio. Las cosas parecían ir en orden.

Ryu despertaba feliz cada mañana ya de regreso en su hogar, le contó toda su travesía a Yuu que se quedo anonadado por lo que escuchaba especialmente la parte donde Ryu le revelaba que su padre era el Espíritu Azul.

- No es cierto.

- Puedo probarlo – dijo con seguridad.

Los dos niños se adentraron a la habitación de su padre. Sabían que a esa hora el estaba en una reunión, por lo que no podían tener miedo a que los encontraran. pero no pudieron ver en donde podría su padre esconder las espadas o la máscara.

Ryu recordó que había una habitación conjunta donde se guardaba la ropa de su padre, entraron en ella. Entonces se puso a husmear en los cajones y al abrir uno de los roperos ahí estaba. La mascara azul de ojos negros colgada en el fondo como eterno vigilante. De cada lado las espadas Dao la enmarcaban.

Yuu abrió los ojos con asombro. ¡Era verdad!

Katara recibió una carta de Zuko pidiendo que retrasaría su regreso a la nación del fuego. Explicó las condiciones en que había quedado el palacio gracias a sus queridos maestros tierra y no quiso que regresara hasta que las remodelaciones hubieran terminado, lo cual esperaba que fueran antes del cumpleaños de Ryu. Puso una fecha para su regreso, por lo tanto la Señora del Fuego tuvo que esperar.

En el momento en que llegaron, Zheng se enfrentó a la fría mirada de Mai. El Almirante Qian, después de haber recuperado su control fue enviado por ellos y los demás prisioneros, así como remolcar los acorazados y llevarlos de regreso. Mai no le dirigió la palabra a Zheng en todo el viaje y cuando el quería hablar con ella una filosa y mortal cuchilla rosaba su rostro a manera de advertencia para el maestro fuego de que se mantuviera alejado.

El jefe Arnook permaneció en la tribu una semana más, su hijo había quedado herido durante su intento de rescate hacia el príncipe y tuvo que esperar a su recuperación, aunque al ser atendido por aquella curandera lo había echo recuperarse pronto, la mirada médica de la chica no lo dejaba en paz.

- ¡Debes quedarte quieto! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que necesitas reposo Haack! – le reprochaba la curandera cuando este escapaba de su habitación.

Aunque Lavali era una gran curandera, no poseía la sangre control de Katara que le permitía regenerar la misma y recuperar la sangre perdida en caso de que el paciente hubiese sufrido de alguna hemorragia, el fuerte golpe de Haack, pese a que era una pequeña cortadura en al lado de su cien, lo hiso perder mucha sangre y el príncipe necio se negaba a cooperar en su recuperación.

- ¡Por los espíritus Lavali déjame en paz! ¡Estoy bien! – alegaba el príncipe, pero no caminaba ni cinco metros cuando un mareo lo agobiaba y lo hacia tambalearse.

La curandera suspiró.

- Sabes… de todos los pacientes, que he atendido te comportas peor que un niño – declaro mientras revisaba su herida y comprobaba que esta seguía cerrada.

El solo gruño por la comparación, aquel gesto provocó la risa de la curandera y Haack se quedo un poco impresionado, era la primera vez que la veía reír así. A regaña dientes obedeció sus instrucciones. Cuando fueron por los prisioneros de la nación del fuego, ellos regresaron al día siguiente. La tribu ya se encontraba más recuperada y Sokka y los demás se encargaron de terminar la reconstrucción así como retomar las comercializaciones.

En la nación del fuego Ayu se encargaba de la fiesta del cumpleaños de Ryu, aquella seria una fiesta muy especial. No paso mucho después del regreso de Zuko cuando lady Da Wan se presentó ante él y quiso saber si aun se realizaría el baile que había estado organizando, según por ordenes de él. Ayu había escuchado su petición y no pudo evitar interferir antes de que Zuko hablara.

- Por supuesto que se realizara – hablo ella adelantándose a las palabras de se amigo irrumpiendo en la habitación, Zuko se quedo desconcertado por lo que decía. Con una mirada de Ayu, le indico que se quedara callado – Solo reprogramará la fecha a una semana antes del cumpleaños del príncipe, como puede ver pronto terminaran las remodelaciones del palacio y en lugar de que sea una fiesta para elegir esposa cambiémosla a una de… "Celebración por la remodelación del palacio" – ni ella misma se creía eso - Con la sorpresa claro de que se anunciara a la esposa del Señor del Fuego, ¿Qué le parece Lady Da Wan?

La mujer miro a Ayu y después al Señor del Fuego, se había quedado sin palabras, pero saber que aun estaba en pie la elección de esposa por parte del mismo fue suficiente para ella.

- Si aun desea que yo lo organice estaré encantada – hablo gustosa.

- Seria un honor para mi que lo hiciera – hablo Zuko – Ayu esta ocupada con la fiesta de mi hijo como para encargarle que organice tan importante evento – miro a su amiga que solamente le devolvió una inocente sonrisa.

- La elección de las candidatas será suya por supuesto, confiamos en su buen gusto – agregó la chica. Zuko solo entrecerró sus ojos por las palabras de su amiga mirándola fijamente – ¡Oh! y el señor Iroh estará encantado en ayudarle en todo lo que necesite.

La cabeza de Zuko casi cae contra el escritorio cuando la escucho decir eso.

- Entonces así lo hare – declaro Da Wan gustosa y sin más se retiro la mujer.

Una vez solos Zuko comenzó.

- "Celebración por la remodelación del palacio" – repitió sus misma palabras haciendo evidente lo ridículo que sonaba eso - ¿Qué planeas con esto? – le preguntó por lo extraño de su comportamiento.

- Ooooh ya quiero ver las caras de esas mujeres cuando ese día anuncies a Katara como tu esposa – después de eso sonrió maléficamente.

- Eres imposible – dijo finalmente sonriendo al ver los alcances de su amiga cuando se trataba de Katara – ¿Vienes a decirme sobre la fiesta de Ryu? – a que mas si no a eso iba su amiga a verlo todos los días, no hacia mas que hablar de aquello. Incluso Issei había manifestado cierto fastidio hacia su novia que ya lo había dejado harto por los planes que tenia de la fiesta, Zuko se dio cuenta que pasaba mas tiempo en el palacio de lo usual y le había pedido que si preguntaba por el que le dijera que estaba ocupado o algo por el estilo. Cobarde, pensaba él.

- Si, ya tengo la lista de invitados.

Zuko se dio cuenta que era el doble de lo que había considerado, pero no pudo decirle nada a su amiga. Ese cumpleaños, así como ella lo había dicho era especial, se invitarían a todos los mandatarios, lideres, representantes y amigos de la pareja que tenían en las demás naciones así como los invitados especiales, los nómadas aire, el cual seria su primera presentación oficial ante el mundo. El rumor de que aun existían maestros aire causo gran conmoción y no dudaba de que todos aceptaran en ir al cumpleaños de su hijo para llegar a conocerlos.

- Entonces enviaremos las invitaciones lo antes posible.

Ayu sonrió por la aprobación – ¿Has visto a Issei? – le preguntó después – Creo que me ha estado tratando de evadir estos días.

El señor del fuego sonrió – Esta en las oficinas de los maestros fuego imperiales, busca especialmente en la sala de archivos.

Los días pasaban y al maestro fuego y a su hijo se le hacia eterna la espera para volver a ver a Katara. El antiguo salón donde se realizaban los combates de Agni Kai paso a convertirse en el nuevo salón de eventos, el mismo decidió que así seria. Desde que el tomo lugar como señor del fuego no hubo ningún enfrentamiento en aquel lugar, lo mejor era convertirlo en algo mas productivo, a pesar de que los combates de Agni Kai eran algo que formaban parte de la cultura de los maestros fuego, se dispuso otro salón para ello. Mas pequeño y menos ceremonioso que el antiguo. El nuevo y remodelado salón de eventos se llevaría acabo la dichosa fiesta donde, aunque se supone que era por la "remodelación del palacio" el rumor de que se presentaría a la "nueva y futura esposa del Señor del fuego" era algo que mantenía a muchas expectantes.

Y los rumores se confirmaron cuando algunas se dieron cuenta que ya se habían mandado a hacer vestidos y adornos para la _esposa_ además de que la corona ya se había mandado a pulir. Las más atrevidas, fueron incluso con la costurera del palacio a comprobar aquel hecho, ya que Lady Da Wan se negaba a confirmar o no aquel dato. Mas que nada lo hacia por sus propio intereses.

A pesar de que era un evento importante no era nada en comparación al evento de la siguiente semana, el cumpleaños del príncipe, las únicas personas que le tomaron importancia eran las familias de las muchachas casaderas que el mismo señor del fuego podía llegar a elegir.

Ayu se encontró con Zuko y con Iroh en la sala del té un tanto molesta.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Zuko.

- Lo que mas me temía – expreso su amiga al sentarse con ellos - Estoy recibiendo quejas por parte de familias en toda la nación que no fueron invitados a tu fiesta de "selección".

Zuko se llevo la mano al puente de la nariz suspirando.

- Este problema es tuyo, a mi no metas en eso – se limpió las manos.

- Ya te enseño la lista ¿verdad? - hablo Iroh.

- Si, solo invitó a quince de las cuarenta familias aquí en la capital con hijas casaderas, sin tomar en cuenta a las del resto de la nación.

- Yo mismo revise la lista y estuve de acuerdo con ello.

- ¡lo único que tiene en común esas mujeres es que o son feas o tienen algún defecto! Lady Da Wan solo quiere que Zuko escoja a Emi, ella se ve perfecta en comparación a las demás.

Zuko suspiro – No entiendo por que siguen con esto, ¡Yo ya estoy casado!

- ¡No importa! esas mujeres deben aprender una lección. Tienen que ver que Katara es mas digna que ellas y que mejor que echándoselo en su cara – defendió.

- No te preocupes Ayu, yo mismo me encargué de alterar la lista – aseguro Iroh – Esa noche será muy especial – sonrió en complicidad el ex general y Ayu lo acompaño en el malévolo plan.

- ¿Cuándo llegara Katara? – pregunto después.

- La misma tarde de tu fiesta – confirmó Zuko.

- Perfecto – sonrió Ayu.

Katara estaba impaciente, ya deseaba llegar. Se emocionó cuando vio el puerto a lo lejos. Había llegado una semana antes del cumpleaños de Ryu. Zuko había mandado un barco por ella. Pero al llegar al puerto fue Ayu quien la recibió.

- Ayu – las dos amigas se abrazaron con sentimientos encontrados, tantos años.

- Me alegra tanto verte Katara – dijo con sincera emoción.

- ¿Y Zuko? – no era que menospreciara ver a su amiga pero esperaba que su esposo y su hijo fueran a recibirla, pero no fue así.

- Oh tu sabes como es esto – hablo como si nada - El quería venir a recibirte incluso quería ir por ti al polo sur, pero ciertos trabajos lo mantuvieron ocupado. Así que lo verás hasta esta la fiesta de esta noche.

La verdad es que había movido cielo, mar y tierra, para mantener a Zuko ocupado y hacer su encuentro mas emocionante.

- ¿Fiesta?

- Por tu regreso – aclaró.

Aunque trato de aceptar las palabras de su amiga, sentía que algo no andaba bien en todo eso. Llegaron al palacio, Katara inmediatamente fue escoltada a una habitación preparada especialmente para ella donde se arreglaría, vio los rostros conocidos, por aquellas que, mientras estuvo en el palacio se encargaban de su arreglo personal. La costurera del palacio y sus asistentes. Las cinco mujeres la recibieron con una sonrisa y gustosas de verla de regreso.

La noche llegó y Zuko estaba que moría de impaciencia. Sabia que Katara ya estaba en el palacio y quiso matar a Ayu cuando le negó decirle donde estaba. ¡Ni siquiera había podido ir a recibirla! Estuvo a punto de mandar toda la dichosa fiesta al diablo con tal de ir a buscarla pero su tío logro hacerlo calmar.

- Esperaste ocho años para volver a verla, ¿Qué son unos minutos más?

Le dijo el dragón del oeste para calmar a su sobrino que echaba fuego de impaciencia. Después acepto y se vistió para el "evento".

Los invitados llegaban, Da Wan supervisaba todo de manera estricta. Nada pasaba desapercibido para la mujer organizadora. Especialmente cuando vio que llegaban ciertos invitados que no contempló. Algunas familias provenientes de las diferentes ciudades de la nación hicieron aparición. Eran aquellas familias que poseían hijas tan hermosas como Emi, no le gusto y se acerco a uno de los guardias por una explicación.

- Traen invitaciones oficiales – aclaro el encargado de la puerta.

- Que maravillosa fiesta Lady Da Wan – Ayu se acerco a saludar a la anfitriona.

- Fuiste tu ¿cierto? – la miro con desprecio.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No le gusta la competencia? – hablo gustosa.

Da Wan la miro y se alejo de ella. Ayu sonrió triunfante.

El soberano junto con su hijo fueron anunciados. Todos voltearon a ver a los dos hombres que entraron. Las mujeres miraron a su _objetivo. _Zuko pudo sentir aquellas miradas sobre él y no pudo mas que odiar a su tío y Ayu, especialmente él por haberse dejado llevar para realizar tan absurda idea.

Inmediatamente las familias comenzaron a presentarse delante de él. Ryu ya sentía el aburrimiento que los protocolos dictaban en aquellos eventos.

- Ve con Yuu si quieres – le dio su autorización su padre e inmediatamente se marcho a con su amigo.

- ¿Por qué a tu papá lo rodean tantas mujeres? – le preguntó.

Ryu sabia porque pero no lo dijo – No lo se, pierden su tiempo – dijo un tanto molesto – Mi mamá es mucho mas hermosa que ellas.

Por boca de Ryu, su amigo entendía o mas o menos se imaginaba como era la madre de él. Solo sabia que era una princesa de la tribu agua y tenia ojos azules y piel morena. Esperaba también conocerla, incluso su padre le menciono, que, cuando fue por los prisioneros a la tribu del sur, el también había quedado impresionado por la belleza que ahora poseía la señora del fuego.

- ¡Emi! – Da Wan le hablo a su hija.

- ¡Esto es un desastre! Tu me dijiste que el Señor del Fuego me escogería esta noche madre, pero veo a muchas mas en las que se puede interesar – hablo con enojo.

- No te preocupes, tu tendrás una ventaja sobre ellas, usa esto - Le paso algo, pero antes de que pudiera entregárselo Mai choco con ellas.

- Lo lamento – se disculpó y siguió su camino.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunto Emi ya a solas.

- Es un perfume que hará que el Señor del Fuego se vuelva loco por ti – aseguró la madre.

Mai veía el frasquito con liquido rojo que tenia en sus manos. A lo lejos vio a Ayu, y con una mirada se dijeron todo.

Zuko pudo por fin terminar con todas las forzadas presentaciones, era increíble la forma en que se le insinuaban la mujeres algunas mas discretas que otras. Quiso acercarse a su tío o a Ayu, pero no vio a ninguno, valla que se las ingeniaron para dejarlo a merced de aquellos trepadores y sobre todo para esconderse de él.

Emi se le acercó.

- Buenas noches, Señor del Fuego Zuko – se inclino reverencialmente ante él.

- Buenas noches Lady Emi – un extraño aroma golpeó al maestro fuego, ¿olía a picante? Su nariz comenzó a picarle – Si me disculpa iré… a saludar… a los demás invitados… - se alejo de ella inmediatamente. Emi no lo entendía.

Se acerco a las únicas personas con las que podía estar tranquilo. Los señores Gong estaban ahí, junto con la familia del Almirante Qian. Le hicieron una inclinación como saludo.

- Que vista es la que tenemos esta noche – hablo Qian refiriéndose a las hermosas damiselas que estaban ahí.

Su esposa aclaro la garganta recordándole que era un hombre casado.

- La invitación decía que esta fiesta era por la remodelación del palacio – hablo Xiang – No entiendo por que se hacen tantas ilusiones.

- Lo mismo digo – apoyó Zuko, en ese momento se acercó Ryu.

- ¿Dónde esta mamá? – hablo en voz baja el príncipe hacia con su padre.

- No lo se – le respondió con calma - pero en el momento en que vea a tu abuelo o a tu tía Ayu, te aseguro que les sacare una respuesta – sentenció el Señor del Fuego.

En ese momento la música cesó y una última presentación se hiso.

- La Señora del Fuego, Lady Katara.

Las puertas se abrieron y la soberana entro. Al igual que la primera vez que fue presentada como su esposa, todos enmudecieron al verla. Zuko sonrió y Ryu no creía lo que veía. Había visto a su madre con ropa de la tribu agua todo ese tiempo, pero en ese momento vestida de rojo y dorado hiso que el pequeño se quedara sin palabras.

- Mamá es hermosa - y su padre no pudo mas que estar de acuerdo con su hijo.

Camino hasta donde estaba su esposa, la música continuo.

- Perdón por llegar tarde – se disculpó por llegar tarde a su propia fiesta.

Zuko recordó el momento en que la vio, antes de su coronación, tan bella y ahora quedaba deslumbrado nuevamente, una parte de él pareciera que nunca se acostumbraría a verla vestida como su soberana, como su reina. La princesa de azul cambiaba nuevamente al rojo y el dorado. Aquellos colores que indicaban una sola cosa, que era suya. Aunque deseaba contemplarla y tenerla solo para él, sabia que debía compartirla con alguien más.

- Mamá – Ryu se acercó a su madre, le hiso el saludo respetuoso como todo buen príncipe con modales, Katara le sonrió dulcemente, pero al ver la sonrisa de su madre no pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza, el gesto fue devuelto. Los cercanos a ellos miraban la escena con conmoción, era la primera vez que veían a madre e hijo juntos, así como a toda la familia real – Te ves hermosa mamá.

- Tu también te ves bien, igual de apuesto que tu padre – el pequeño se sonrojo levemente por el cumplido de su madre.

Las presentaciones dieron comienzo nuevamente.

Zheng se encontraba en aquella fiesta, por ordenes de Ayu por supuesto, su mirada se topo con la de ella. Se acerco y la saludó cortésmente, pero ella no dijo nada.

- ¿Hasta cuando planeas seguir así? - le dijo un tanto molesto.

Mai no dijo nada y siguió con su camino. Al verse ignorado nuevamente se acerco a ella con rapidez, la jalo del brazo y la saco del salón para llevarla aun lugar mas solitario donde confrontarla. No le importo que le pudiera lanzar una de sus chuchillas o lo matara por su atrevimiento, pero estaba harto por su actitud. Había intentado disculparse en varias ocasiones y ella se lo impedía con su amenaza silenciosa de matarlo pero ya no lo soportó. Aunque Zheng tratara de negarlo había algo que nacía en él cuando pensaba en ella, no estaba seguro de que era, pero cuando lo ignoró mostrándole aquella fría mirada simplemente estalló.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? – le preguntó en uno de los pasillos solitarios del palacio.

- No entiendo a que te refieres – le respondió con calma tratando de ignorar el evidente disgusto en él – y te pido que me sueltes.

- ¡Por favor! Desde que salimos del polo sur no has hecho mas que ignorarme. Me he tratado de disculpar contigo, pero tu estas de necia. No es justo que estés enojada conmigo solo por que trate de protegerte.

- ¡Nadie te lo pidió! – le dijo con enojo, después movió su brazo con brusquedad para liberarse de su agarre. Se escuchó cristal rompiéndose.

_Un ligero aroma…_

- Solo respóndeme algo, ¿Estas molesta conmigo por que no deje que vinieras con nosotros? ¿O fue por que te bese? – le cuestiono seriamente.

Mai no quería admitirlo, pero desde que la beso no había dejado de pensar en él, y eso le producía desconcierto. Durante mucho tiempo Zuko ocupo la mayor parte de sus pensamientos, secretamente aun sentía algo por él. Pero después de conocerlo a él todo cambio, especialmente cuando la besó. ¿Por qué lo hiso?

_Un ligero mareo… un sonrojo…_

Se acercó a ella. Sus miradas estaban fijas uno con el otro, como un duelo silencioso que no estaban dispuestos a perder, ella no cedería ni le diría que aquel fue el motivo de su conducta hacia él en esos momentos.

Su respiración se volvió ligeramente agitada. Esperaba que le preguntara por qué lo había echo, pero ni siquiera el tenia una respuesta a ello. Solo sabia que estaba preocupado por ella.

_Sensaciones extrañas…_

Se acercó más acortando poco a poco la distancia entre ellos.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó nuevamente jadeante, entrecortado y seductor. Ni el mismo sabia el por que el cambio de su tono de voz.

Respiraba su aliento, la pálida piel mostraba un ligero sonrojo y los ojos dorados brillaban con intensidad. Por impulso colocó su mano sobre en su mejilla, un estremecimiento, ella no dijo nada, Mai entre abrió sus finos labios dejando salir un suspiro. Mucho calor, sentía mucho calor, no solo donde el estaba tocando, todo su cuerpo compartía aquel aumento de temperatura.

_Un simple desliz… y seria todo… no podrían detenerse…_

Sus labios finalmente se tocaron, Mai llevo sus brazos al cuello del maestro fuego y él la apego mas a su cuerpo. La suave caricia de sus labios se convirtió en algo intenso. Ninguno de los dos quería detenerse y ambos ponían de su parte para continuar.

Las reclamaciones no se dejaron esperar, un grupo de mujeres rodearon a Lady Da Wan para obtener alguna explicación pues ninguna se atrevería a preguntarle al Señor del Fuego, mucho menos teniendo a su esposa por un lado.

- Señoras – hablo Iroh al ver a la pequeña multitud que rodeaban a la organizadora – ¿Qué sucede?

- General Iroh – hablo Da Wan – Creo que usted y lady Ayu me han usado y mentido. Exijo una explicación – expuso indignada.

- ¿Enserio? - fingió no entender – Según recuerdo esta fiesta es fiesta es por la remodelación del palacio.

- Pero me dijeron que el Señor del fuego anunciaría a su esposa.

- ¿Y que no esta ahí?

Todas vieron la trampa. Vaya lección. Iroh se retiro dejando el grupo de mujeres inconformes.

Después de eso, Iroh tomo su lugar como coanfitrión y comenzó la demostración por parte de las jóvenes que el invitó provenientes de diferentes partes de la nación. Cada una o en grupo expuso un pequeño concierto de habilidades artistas entre el canto y el toque de un instrumento.

La velada pasó tranquila, los buenos deseos y recibimientos por aquellos que echaron de menos a la soberana fueron bien recibidos por ella. Xiang no pudo verse más contenta de tener a su amiga de regreso al igual que otras más, especialmente Ayu, la cual aun seguía sin ser perdonada por Zuko, pero debió admitir que esperar para verla de esa manera había valido la pena.

- ¿Han visto a Zheng? – preguntó Ayu – no lo he visto desde hace horas.

La piel expuesta era marcada con suaves caricias y besos. El vestido impecablemente puesto, ahora estaba flojo y expuesto al que se atrevía a despojar suavemente cada prenda, las capas de su vestido se habrían dejando al descubierto sus hombros mientras que unas toscas manos acariciaban por debajo de la tela la suave piel.

Mai estaba sentada sobre un mueble en aquel salón del que en esos momentos no se preocuparon por saber que lugar era. Sus piernas enredadas en la cadera del hombre que la sujetaba y besaba, se abría camino entre la tela del vestido para acariciar sus largas piernas. Ella apegaba su cadera contra el dejando que el roce se volviera algo placentero para ella y tortuoso para Zheng que estaba a punto de perder el control.

No entendía con claridad porque estaba haciendo eso, una parte de ella, la que aun estaba lúcida, le decía que se debía aquella fragancia. El perfume que le quito a Emi se había roto cuando se salió del bolsillo de su manga. Aquel hipnotizante y placentero momento se debía a eso, estaba segura, pero ella no dejaba de aferrarse a su espalda ni de mover su cadera sobre él. Comenzó el camino de besos por su cuello y pudo escuchar su leve gemido, le estorbaba su ropa, quería besar mas aquella piel caliente, sentirla bajo sus labios. Quito la camisa y Zheng deseo que lo hiciera más rápido, sus toques lo hacían desear mas de ella.

El pecho expuesto como la primera vez que lo vio, duro y firme, sus labios bajaron por las cicatrices de batalla sintiendo la suavidad de ellas. El maestro fuego ya no podo más. Libero la presión que su erección palpitante le causaba, removió delicadamente la barrera de tela en ella. Mai se aferro a su espalda cuando lo sintió entrar. Lejos de sentir el esperado dolor sintió el mas grande placer. Tal vez se debía al hechizo del perfume o esa extraña sensación que tenia sintiendo en su entrepierna desde que comenzaron sus caricias, o la simple necesidad de su cuerpo que apenas despertaba a aquellos instintos, pero sabia que aquel era el lugar donde el debía estar, y se aferró para no dejarlo ir.

La estrecha cavidad le hacia que fuera muy difícil contenerse dentro de ella. Una parte de él deseaba ir lento, disfrutarlo pero el placer de cada movimiento lo abrumaba, su piel blanca, sus dorados ojos, y ese hermoso sonrojo en ella, lo envolvían en algo de lo que no quería despertar. Definitivamente se veía mas hermosa con aquella cara de placer y ligera vergüenza que el semblante frio que siempre daba a todos. Se sintió complacido de ser el único en ver esa hermosa expresión.

Los gritos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, aunque tratara de suprimirlos le era imposible, a esas alturas ya no sentía sus piernas, el estar sentada sobre la dura madera del mueble que se movía al compas de ellos, tratando de soportar el ritmo de su danza le estaba haciendo perder sensibilidad en su trasero, pero que importaba, lo único en que estaba su concentración era en las sensaciones y placeres que él le hacia sentir.

Un ritmo más rápido, un movimiento más profundo y culminaron juntos.

Zheng se apoyo sobre ella, recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Sudoroso, jadeante, pero satisfecho. Respiro el perfume de su cabello. Sentía la respiración de Mai sobre su oreja. Levanto ligeramente su cara y beso sus labios rosados.

Aun tenían ropa puesta, ella al menos, solamente le había retirado todo aquello que le impedía explorar su cuerpo. Había quedado con las capas de su vestido abiertas, las batas de diferentes tonos rojos exponiendo su cuerpo y su faja floja para permitir soltar el resto del vestido. Él en cambio estaba casi desnudo, el fino uniforme estaba en el suelo y sus pantalones a la altura de sus rodillas.

Continuo besándola unido aun íntimamente en ella. Mai toco su mejilla y vio como se inclinaba a su caricia. No se dijeron nada, no hubo palabras, aun después de tomarla por segunda vez.

_Y una tercera vez… _

El despertar con la mujer amada era algo que disfrutó Zuko esa mañana al verla al lado de su cama, contorneó con su mano la espalda desnuda y la sensación hiso que ella despertara y se diera la vuelta para mirarlo, la acerco a él para tenerla acunada en sus brazos. Tantas veces desde su partida soñó eso, despertar con ella en su cama con los recuerdos de la noche anterior frescos en su mente. Katara podía ver atreves de la mirada dorada la paz y felicidad de Zuko. Ambos eran felices ahora, ya no existía nada que los separaría y aunque así lo existiera ellos lucharían. Era una promesa interna que ambos se hicieron, nunca jamás se volverían a separar.

Lo beso, un beso de buenos días siempre era bien recibido, pero él no tenia intenciones de conformarse con un simple beso. La apego mas a él e intensificó el beso. Se separo para apoderarse de su cuello y descender hasta sus pechos.

- Zuko… Debemos levantarnos… - hablo entrecortada.

- ¿Quieres que me detenga? – su mano exploraba su intimidad haciéndola cantar suavemente como solo a él le gustaba.

- No… - hablo jadeante.

Sonrió por la contradicción. Mientras se movía en el sur su boca recorría sus senos y se detenía especialmente en la dura cúspide. Se movía bajo sus caricias, pero ella no lo soportó mas. Tomo a quien la torturaba de placer y en un solo movimiento ya estaba sobre él. Zuko reconoció que aquellas eran las consecuencias de despertar a su mujer haciéndola a ella tomar el control del momento solo para satisfacerse de lo que él había iniciado. Pero nunca se quejaría por ello. Aquella posición seria la favorita del Señor del Fuego. No solo por el placer que le producía el menear de sus caderas, si no por la exquisita vista que le permitía contemplar. El mover de sus caderas lo hipnotizaba así como el subir y bajar de sus pechos, pero mas que nada, aquella mirada seductora llena de pasión y deseo era lo que en verdad lo volvía loco.

- ¿Por qué papá se esta tardando tanto? – pregunto Ryu a su abuelo mientras esperaba por él para su entrenamiento matutino.

- Creo que hoy, tu padre decidió ejercitarse de otra manera – hablo el ex general mientras que sonreía y bebía de su té - Creo que ahora entrenaras solo,

Ryu no entendía a lo que se refería. Le reclamó en el desayuno.

- Perdón hijo, pero tu madre me entretuvo – Se excusó y Katara casi escupe el té por haberle echado la culpa a ella.

- Mamá… - dijo el pequeño con reproche hacia su madre por no haber permitido su entrenamiento con su padre, al final termino entrenando solo bajo las instrucciones de su abuelo.

- Perdón mi amor - hablo con dulzura hacia con su hijo - pero te prometo que nunca más volverá a pasar – aseguró y Zuko se dio cuenta que pasaría mucho tiempo para volver a tener un despertar como aquel.

Katara había estado presente en las reuniones organizadas por Ayu, tenia mucho que aprender ahora que retomaría las funciones que su posición corresponde. Se impresionó que su amiga pudiera con todo eso, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupó.

- Ayu has estado trabajando demasiado, no creo que debas esforzarte mucho en tu condición.

- No te preocupes Katara estaré bien, te prometo que cuando pase la fiesta de Ryu, tomare un descanso.

- Te hare una revisión ¿De acuerdo? - su amiga asintió - ¿Y cuando será el gran evento? – le preguntó después. Ella e Issei se habían comprometido esa semana.

- En dos meses, no será nada grande, algo pequeño, para nosotros. Estamos pensando que sea en la Isla Ember.

- Que la persona que esta organizando una enorme fiesta para mi hijo quiera una boda sencilla me cuesta creerlo.

Sonrió – Lo se, creo que me emociono más cuando es para alguien más que para mi.

- Me impresiona que te vallas a casar antes que Zheng, pensé que el ya estaría casado y con familia para estos momentos.

- Es extraño si, pero Zheng tampoco pone de su parte – dijo molesta – Se la pasa la mitad del año en el mar y cuando viene solo esta con Issei o aquí en el palacio. La verdad no entiendo como espera encontrar a alguien actuando de esa manera.

- ¿Crees que es por su cargo de Almirante que no pueda encontrar esposa?

- No, Zuko creo un horario para que estuvieran por lo menos, dos meses en mar y uno en tierra. Pero ese idiota tomo el mas largo. Cuatro en mar y uno en tierra.

- Creo que cuando encuentre una esposa, pasara más tiempo aquí.

- O tal vez se la lleve con el y vivan en el mar felices por siempre – ironizó - ¿Qué clase de mujer aceptaría eso?

En ese momento Mai y Zuko salieron de una de las reuniones y se encontraron con ellas.

- ¿Todo listo para los acuerdos? – preguntó Katara.

El cumpleaños de Ryu no seria solo un simple festejo. Con fines políticos también se reunirían los líderes y al ser la primera vez que se unirían a los tratados de paz los maestros aire, aquel acuerdo necesitaba de ciertos ajustes.

- Casi – expuso Zuko un poco cansado de la tediosa reunión.

- Te dejare los documentos en tu despacho, asegúrate de aprobarlos para antes de tu viaje – hablo Mai.

- Lo hare – aseguró Zuko, pero Mai miro a Katara.

- Me encargare que así sea – hablo la morena notando la callada súplica de su amiga, Mai sabia que Zuko, a veces olvidaba hacer bien su trabajo, lo que significaba más trabajo para ella y eso era algo que le molestaba.

Mientras estuvo en la tribu del sur, Katara y Mai se trataron un poco más. Antes eran solo conocidas, especialmente porque no se frecuentaron cuando ella se convirtió en la Señora del Fuego, pero en la ciudad de hielo, entablaron amenas conversaciones y Katara pudo ver el lado sensible de ella. A pesar que no era de palabras de afecto y muestras cariñosas, Katara podía leer las pasivas expresiones de la chica, entre ambas creció una pequeña pero valorada amistad.

- ¡Mai! – la voz de Ty Lee irrumpió llamando la atención de los cuatro. La muy afamada malabarista estaba ahí para presentar su acto en el cumpleaños del príncipe, el circo en el que prácticamente ella era la atracción principal había ganado mucha fama. La chica corrió a abrazar a su amiga con gran afecto – Estuve esperándote por horas – se quejó – Hola a todos – saludo finalmente al grupo el cual le devolvió el saludo.

- Si estas aquí quiere decir que los del reino tierra llegaran pronto – Dedujo Zuko.

- Si, Seiji me dijo que llegaran en don días, pero creo que Toph y Sun Hee llegaran antes.

El hermano menor del rey tierra Kuei había quedado flechado por la chica de circo, que no solo se comprometió con ella, si no que también era el patrocinador principal del circo, haciendo que el mismo se volviera mas grande y ostentoso, ofreciendo un espectáculo de mayor nivel. Por ende se familiarizo con el maestro de metal control y su esposa al ser primo del mismo.

- Los estaremos esperando entonces – confirmó Zuko.

- ¡Mai me muero de ganas que me cuentes mas de aquel hombre que mencionaste en tu última carta! – hablo en voz alta y cargada de alegría.

Mai se sonrojo de golpe por la imprudencia de su amiga al hablar así.

- Ty Lee – le dijo en voz baja, pero era tarde, los ahí presentes ya habían escuchado.

- ¿Hombre? ¿Qué hombre? – indagó Zuko mirando a su consejera.

- Zuko por favor – interrumpió Katara – No te metas en la vida privada de las personas – Mai agradeció el gesto de su amiga.

- ¿Estas saliendo con alguien? – le preguntó ignorando lo que había dicho su esposa comenzando a interrogar a su amiga.

Habían estado trabajando juntos ocho años y entre ellos había una amistad, o al menos Zuko así lo sentía al igual que con Ayu. Ellas eran las únicas dos mujeres por las cuales Zuko podía llegar a preocuparse.

- Me dijo que si – contestó Ty Lee.

- ¡Basta! – la callo nuevamente. Se despidió de los presentes y se llevó a Ty Lee antes de que dijera algo más.

Mai comenzaba a lamentarse de haberle contado a su amiga lo que había entre ella y Zheng. A decir verdad ni ella misma lo sabia. Esa noche en la fiesta de bienvenida de Katara, después de lo que paso entre ellos, era más que obvio que ninguno de los dos podía regresar a la fiesta, no con sus apariencias. Zheng la escolto a su casa, pero en todo el camino se le hiso difícil no tener sus manos alejadas de ella. Los efectos de aquel perfume los siguieron y cuando llegaron a su casa, ambos entraron. Una vez mas estuvieron juntos, compartiendo el placer que se provocaban uno con el otro.

A la mañana siguiente despertó a su lado, brazada, protegida por él. De nuevo no hubo un gran intercambio de palabras, pues al parecer los dos estaban avergonzados, dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo que habían estado haciendo. Pero esa tarde Zheng regresó, la situación se volvió un tanto incómoda, pero lograron conversar amenamente, temas del pasado, especialmente relacionadas con la guerra. Cuando llegó la noche se despedía de ella nada mas que con un tierno beso en su mejilla. Ya eran tres días seguidos que repetía esa acción. Y Mai lo mencionó en su carta a Ty Lee anunciándole que estaría gustosa de recibirla en su casa cuando llegase por el cumpleaños del príncipe. Y ahí estaba, esperando por saber de él.

Los tres se quedaron impresionados por la conducta de la consejera. Más Zuko que no podía creer que estuviera con alguien.

- ¿En serio Mai esta saliendo con alguien? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

Las dos mujeres ahí voltearon a verlo con una cara que decía _¿enserio?_

- Tienes cosas mas importantes de las cuales preocuparte Zuko. Deja a Mai tranquila – hablo con calma su esposa.

Tenia razón, con el cumpleaños de Ryu cerca y los invitados que llegarían en cualquier momento, el tenia, además otras responsabilidades. Una de ellas era un viaje a una de las escuelas de la nación. Se reuniría con el director para poder llegar a un acuerdo en crear una escuela donde convivan niños de las diferentes naciones. Era un proyecto en el estuvo trabajando cuando regreso de su travesía y junto con Mai vieron las ventajas y posibilidades que se llevaran acabo.

Esa misma tarde partió a la isla Soles, donde planeaba crear la escuela y debía reunirse con el director de la misma. Su estadía ahí fue de un día, y cuando todo estuvo solucionado partió a la capital en su dirigible rápido. Era casi el anochecer cuando llegó.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando en la explana de aterrizaje vio una manada de peludos animales muy conocidos por él. Los bisontes voladores estaban siendo llevados a los establos. No tuvo que adivinar que los nómadas aire ya habían llegado. Cuando bajo del dirigible al primero que vio fue a Aang.

- Pensé que llegarían hasta mañana – le dijo después de saludar gustosamente a su amigo – perdón por no recibirlos.

- No te preocupes, nosotros fuimos los que llegamos antes – comenzaron a adentrarse al palacio – Quisiera hablar de algo contigo – Zuko miro al avatar.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Bueno… después de que comenzamos la reconstrucción del templo del sur, Thai me dijo que no era el único templo oculto que existía. En el templo aire del oeste hay otro.

Recordó que estuvieron ahí – ¿Crees que existan maestros aire ahí ocultos?

- Ya lo comprobamos. Hace unos días fuimos hacia allá y encontramos el templo. Había más maestros aire ahí – dijo con una sonrisa – pero también encontramos a otras personas.

Aang se había detenido y Zuko espero a que le dijera algo.

- Creo que es mejor que vallas a verlos.

Zuko no entendía pero aun así camino hasta donde Aang lo llevaba. Se detuvo a mitad del pasillo. Mas adelante había un grupo de personas, entre ellas pudo ver a su tío, incluso a Ryu pero lo que mas llamó su atención fue una persona. El hombre que vestía ropas de monje, su cabello canoso atado en su nuca, un poco encorvado y los años marcados en su rostro y esa sonrisa. A pesar de los años hay cosas que no cambian, y Zuko jamás olvidaría la sonrisa de aquel hombre.

- ¿Abuelo…? – hablo incrédulo.

El hombre con el rostro arrugado le sonrió. No había dudas, era él. Zuko se acerco y lo abrazó. En su pecho se formo un sentimiento muy grande.

- Cómo es posible…? – estaba en un remolino de emociones y dudas por encontrarse con su abuelo materno, era la tercera persona que se podía decir amaba a Zuko tanto como su madre y como su tío.

- Eres todo un hombre – fueron las primeras palabras hacia él con alegría de encontrarse a su nieto.

- ¿Estuviste escondido en el templo todo este tiempo? – al ver sus ropas solo pudo deducir eso, que estuvo viviendo con los maestros aire y pensar que ellos estuvieron ahí.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza – No fui el único Zuko.

Zuko trataba de hallarle sentido a sus palabras. Su mente trataba de encajar las piezas de los recuerdos de su infancia, la última vez que había visto a su abuelo fue ese día, el día en que, por la noche su madre partió. La sorpresa lo invadió.

- ¿Acaso…? – su voz se ahogó por el estremecimiento. Su abuelo asintió con la cabeza.

- Ha estado enferma. Cuando el avatar nos encontró, nos dijo que aquí había alguien que podía ayudarla.

El no lo podía creer, en ese momento Katara salió de la habitación. Zuko aun estaba en la incertidumbre de lo que estaba pasando, las personas afuera esperaron por lo que la curandera les tenia que decir respecto a la salud de la antigua soberana.

- Se encuentra bien – aseguro – No tiene nada de lo que puedan preocuparse – termino de decir calmando un poco los temores de los ahí presentes.

Zuko se acercó a ella. Katara le sonrió, la expresión de su esposo era la que ella se esperaba ver en él cuando se enterara de la noticia.

- Puedes pasar – le dijo, pues sabia que, si fuera por él se quedaría ahí, quieto, expectante. Sin atreverse a mover.

Cuando recibió la aprobación de su esposa. Zuko entro a la habitación.

* * *

... (^-^) ... Ahora si, el que sigue es el último...


	13. Capitulo XIII - Revelaciones

Capitulo XIII

**REVELACIONES**

Una suave mano toco su hombro, perturbando su sueño, al abrir los perezosos ojos se encontró con su madre.

_- Mamá…? _

_- Zuko debo hablarte, por favor hijo amado escúchame…_

Incorporó el cuerpo adormilado de su hijo.

_- Todo lo que hecho ha sido para protegerte… _

Lo abrazó con el gran amor que le tenia, pero el quería dormir.

_- Recuerda muy bien esto Zuko…_

Cada vez era más difícil mantener los ojos abiertos.

_- No importa cuanto cambien las cosas, recuerda siempre quien eres._

Sus cálidos brazos lo abandonaron. La imagen se volvía obscuridad y la figura de su madre desapareciendo en ella.

_Recuerda siempre quien eres…_

Y así lo había hecho.

La trasparente tela que cubría el dosel, solo dejaba ver la silueta de quien estaba ahí. Las ventanas abiertas, los últimos rastros de luz que se convertían en destellos naranjas y rosas, el suave viento moviendo con delicadeza.

El tiempo solo la había dejado su marca pero para sus ojos, ella era tan bella como lo recordaba. Un par de ojos dorados lo mirando de la única manera en que podía verlo, con el amor y cariño que solo una madre puede dar.

No tenia palabras, su pecho dolía por las intensas emociones que sentía. Una sonrisa por parte de ella y fue todo.

- Mama…

Su voz se quebró y como el niño que una vez vio partir a su madre, ahora la abrazaba al tenerla de regreso. Era ella y no el fantasma de sus recuerdos.

- Zuko – lloro al tenerlo en sus brazos. Todos esos años solo pensando en él. Pensando que jamás volvería a verlo, eso era lo que la había estando debilitando, haciendo que se enfermase, aunque se mantuvo fuerte y jamás se arrepintió de su decisión, la añoranza de nunca verlo la agobiaba.

Se incorporo y lo observo mas detenidamente. Su vista se fijó a la marca en su rostro. Lo acaricio.

Zuko sintió su suave mano y tomo con la suya la de ella.

- Te estuve buscando… todos estos años…

Al finalizar la guerra, había ido a visitar a su padre en la prisión exigiéndole que le dijera donde estaba, sin embargo el negó saberlo. Había pedido ayuda a su tío, a la orden del Loto Blanco para que pudieran encontrarla, pero de la misma manera en que se había ido de su vida aquella noche parecía haber desaparecido del mundo de igual forma. Cuando se separo de Katara su empeño en encontrarla se hacia mas grande, pues no podía evitar pensar en su madre ni en Katara, pero aun así no hubo pista que le llegasen a decir donde podía estar.

Ni siquiera había sospechado que su abuelo se encontraba con ella.

Las explicaciones se dieron con calma. Escucho, como su abuelo en su búsqueda del avatar, misión que le fue encomendada por Ozai, fue a dar a una biblioteca en el reino tierra, ahí encontró información de cada nación, el se concentro en los nómadas aire. Supo entonces que existían templos ocultos y partió a la nación del fuego con la noticia pero nunca llego a ser escuchada. Al llegar, su hija le conto lo que planeaba hacer. Sintiéndose traicionado por lo que el Señor del Fuego pensaba hacer, decidió entonces ir con ella. Sabia que el mundo era un lugar hostil. No podían dirigirse a ninguna de las colonias y mucho menos vivir en el reino tierra. Antes de su partida, el ya había decidido el lugar en donde se refugiarían.

Buscaron primero en el templo aire del sur, pero la entrada estaba bloqueada, por lo que tuvieron que partir al oeste. Ahí, pudieron adentrarse al templo oculto del aire. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que efectivamente, según las sospechas de Taeyang aun existían maestros aire.

La llegada de los visitantes causo conmoción en los monjes, pero aunque no desearon revelar sus identidades fueron bien recibidos.

Por ellos, los monjes supieron que la guerra aun continuaba, y la sorpresa de cómo encontraron aquel templo causaba preocupación a los mismos. Pero calmaron sus inquietudes al confirmar que nadie jamás se enteraría, ya que Taeyang, el padre de Ursa quemo los mapas con la ubicación de los templos.

Todos esos años estuvieron viviendo con ellos sin salir al exterior, viviendo en paz. Sin embargo en los últimos años Ursa comenzó a debilitarse. Su lozanía iba decayendo. Su padre lo noto, al ver como su hija poco a poco se marchitaba, el sabia el porque. Tomo entonces la decisión de salir, arriesgo de lo que pudiera pasar, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la entrada estaba bloqueada. Un derrumbe del que nunca tuvieron conocimiento de cuando pudo haber sucedido impidió que pudieran salir, dejándolos ahí para siempre. Aquello no ayudo para la salud de su hija, y aunque los monjes no resintieron mucho el quedarse ahí para siempre, el sí.

La sorpresa fue grande cuando, hace unos días, el mismo avatar en compañía de otros maestros aire fue por ellos. La sorpresa aumento más al darse cuenta que era un maestro aire, lo creían muerto. Aang platico con los monjes, les conto como es que se mantuvo con vida esos cien años de ausencia en su estado de invernación y como puso final a la guerra. Al final fueron presentados ante él. Aang puso una gran cara de sorpresa al encontrarse con la madre y el abuelo de Zuko, el sabia que los estuvo buscando.

Les conto entonces lo que el príncipe, ahora Señor del Fuego había echo. Escucharon con asombro la anécdota del avatar. Desde como había sido exiliado por su propio padre y perseguido por él, así como su cambio y apoyo que les brindó. Se había convertido en su maestro fuego y su gran amigo. También les dijo que estuvo buscándola durante muchos años. Ursa solo podía sentir un mar de emociones, su hijo se había convertido en un gran hombre. Aunque ella jamás sospecho el gran giro que daría su vida, especialmente por lo que Ozai había echo, podía sentir un gran orgullo hacia él y sus acciones.

Otra de las sorpresas para ellos fue saber que estaba casado y que tenia un hijo, pero la antigua soberana ya suponía eso. En su mente, imaginaba como se vería Zuko a la edad que tenia ahora, lo imaginaba con una familia y feliz, saber que era así por boca del avatar le dio una inmensa alegría.

Pero una noticia feliz, por desgracia viene acompañada por otra triste. Taeyang le pregunto al avatar cómo era que habían encontrado el templo. El mismo se había asegurado de quemar los mapas con su ubicación y estando la entrada bloqueada hacia más difícil que fueran encontrados. Entonces escucharon la otra historia que enmarcaba a Zuko y a su familia. Aang no sintió que fuera correcto ser él que les contara todo aquello, pero aun así lo hiso.

Todo fue una enorme sorpresa, su hijo se había separado de su esposa tantos años a causa de las ideas conservadoras del Alto Sabio, lo que hiso no tenia perdón pero al enterarse Ursa de lo que su hija había echo la lleno de dolor, nunca imagino que sus hijos terminarían así, pero algo en su interior también le decía que Azula no era del todo alguien buena, incluso su padre tenia aquel presentimiento hacia su nieta.

Al final Aang se ofreció a llevarlos a la nación del fuego y les dijo de la enorme reunión que se llevaría acabo a causa del cumpleaños del hijo de Zuko. Aceptaron gustosos la invitación y partirían junto con la procesión de los nómadas aire. Pero tuvieron que adelantar sus planes. La salud de Ursa empeoró y viajaron con un día de anticipación. El les informó que en la nación del fuego había alguien que podría ayudarla y curarla.

Fue así como Ursa llegó a conocer a la esposa de su hijo. Le había pedido al avatar, durante su camino a la nación del fuego cómo era aquella maestra agua, Aang solo pudo hablar cosas buenas de ella. Aunque también menciono que a él y a sus amigos les resulto una gran sorpresa que ellos llegaran a amarse.

_- ¿Por qué lo dice? – le pregunto Ursa._

_- Bueno… Zuko nos estuvo persiguiendo durante mucho tiempo y ellos se enfrentaron en varias ocasiones, además de que él la tomo como prisionera mas de una vez. A decir verdad, nunca nos contaron con exactitud como fue que llegaron a enamorarse. Cuando nos enteramos ya estaban casados. _

Tanto padre e hija estaban algo sorprendidos por aquella declaración. Pero cuando llego al palacio logro verla. Con su poder de curación la había aliviado quitándole aquel mal que la agobiaba. Pero Katara dedujo que en parte su condición se debía a su estado de ánimo. Reconoció el collar en su cuello.

Ursa pudo ver algo de ella en su nuera, sin dudar había echo un gran sacrificio por su hijo, al igual que ella en el pasado. Ambas habían demostrado ser mujeres fuertes, una mas que la otra en esos momentos. Sintió calidez y amor hacia quien compartía la vida con su hijo. Y no pudo mas que aceptarla gustosa.

La cena de esa noche, fue la mejor de todas. La felicidad que había en el comedor era insuperable. A pesar de las amarguras y sufrimientos pasados. La recompensa al final fue el mas grande tesoro para ellos. Una familia se unió, nuevos seres resurgieron a la luz. Una historia de Revelaciones y Descubrimientos que dieron lugar a hechos que quedarían gravados en la historia para siempre, y los principales protagonistas estaban ahí.

Al día siguiente como se esperaba llegó la comitiva del reino tierra. La sorpresa del regreso no solo de Katara como la Señora del Fuego, si no también de su predecesora fueron grandes. Pero lo que opacaba aquella noticia era la de conocer a los maestros aire.

El día tan esperado había llegado.

Esa mañana Ryu se disponía a levantarse para entrenar pero sus padres se le adelantaron y lo despertaron.

- ¡Muchas felicidades mi amor! – Katara abrazaba a su hijo con alegría.

- Gracias mamá.

- Este es nuestro regalo – le dijo Zuko entregándole a su hijo un estuche alargado.

Al abrirlo encontró una daga. Tanto la funda blanca, como la empuñadura estaban adornadas con un gravado dorado que formaban la figura de dragones. Quedo maravillado.

– La hoja esta hecha de perlas del polo sur.

- Y fue forjada aquí, en la nación del fuego – termino de decir Zuko.

Miraba su regalo como un gran tesoro. Al sacarla de la hermosa funda había algo escrito en la hoja.

- Nunca te rindas sin dar la pelea – leyó.

- Así es, nunca te rendiste hijo – hablo Zuko – Sin importar lo difícil que se volvieron las cosas, no te diste por vencido – dijo con orgullo.

- Que este sea el símbolo de tu valor y esfuerzo.

No supo que decir. Había pasado por tanto y hubo momentos en los que ni siquiera el estuvo seguro que lo lograría. Sin querer sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

- Gracias… - dijo mientras las saladas gotas salían de sus ojos, el se limpio inmediatamente con su manga.

Los padres abrazaron a su hijo tiernamente conmovidos por su reacción.

Los preparativos para el gran evento daban inicio. Todos los sirvientes se movían de un lado para otro. La familia real fue a recibir a los últimos invitados. Las comitivas de la tribu agua llegaron.

Sokka le regaló un boomerang a su sobrino. El lo acepto gustoso y le dijo que después le enseñaría a usarlo.

Después del tierno abrazo de Sora hacia su primo por su cumpleaños Ryu vio a Ai y a su hermano Kazu que bajaban del barco. Kazu lo saludo cortésmente felicitándolo y Ai simplemente le dijo felicidades con algo de indiferencia. Al parecer aun seguía enojada con él.

Cuando lo vio regresar con sus padres después de haberlo creído muerto, lo abrazó fuertemente llorando de alegría. Ryu no se esperaba aquella reacción de la "fuerte de su amiga" pero en el momento en que corto el abrazo su actitud cambió.

_- Ni creas que te voy a perdonar por haberme hecho sentir así – le grito - ¡Pensé que habías muerto! _

Y después de eso no le dirigió la palabra la pequeña señorita indignada.

Por la noche, los espectáculos, las risas, la comida, la música, todo en conjunto por la celebración del príncipe. La fiesta que no solo festejaba un año mas de vida, si no la unión de las cuatro naciones, al fin juntas.

Ursa observaba todo aquello. No había dudas que la paz que trajeron su hijo y sus amigos era mejor que la guerra que ellos habían creado. Iroh se acercó a ella.

- Es una hermosa fiesta ¿no crees Urza?

- Ya lo creo. Todo es mejor de esta manera.

Observaron a la pareja que se encontraba a la distancia. Zuko y Katara estaban platicando con Toph, Aang y Sokka.

- Aun no deja de sorprenderme – Comento Iroh.

- Es un gran hombre – dijo conmocionada – y ella también. Gracias Iroh – Ursa lo miró con ojos llenos de lagrimas - Muchas gracias.

Ursa sabia por parte de Zuko, que estuvo a cargo de él después que ella se fuera, lo había acompañado en su exilio y lo había amado como un hijo. Lo que era Zuko ahora, se debía en parte a la influencia de Iroh, Ursa lo pudo notar. Y solo podía sentir un profundo agradecimiento hacia él.

Aang se encontraba en el establo donde tenían a Appa y a otros bisontes. Una gran alegría acompañaban al avatar, ver a su amigo acompañado de otros bisontes así como el que estaba ahora en compañía de otros maestros aire solo podían provocarle eso… Alegría y una inmensa paz. Acaricio la cabeza de su fiel amigo, su compañero de aventuras, este le respondió el gesto. Estaba tranquilo cuando escucho que alguien entro.

- ¡Oh Perdón! no quise molestarlo señor… es que me perdí…

Miro a la joven con vestido morado, y aquellas coletas alzadas, se veía igual a como era cuando la conoció.

- ¿Meng?

La chica respondió al escuchar su nombre y ella se dio cuenta de quien le hablaba.

- ¿Aang? – dudo un poco, pero a pesar de la obscuridad del establo ella podía distinguir su figura a la perfección, lo reconocería siempre. Saber que era él, hiso que su corazón latiera con fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo un intenso dolor se situó en su pecho al recordar la noche que estuvo Monte Makapu.

El monje vio como la joven se encorvaba un poco y cierta expresión de dolor en su rostro, comprendió que le debía una disculpa.

Perdón… - hablo Meng sujetándose uno de sus brazos – no quise molestarte, me retiro.

¡Espera! – Se detuvo – Meng… yo… quisiera disculparme por lo que…

No importa – le corto, Aang la miro un poco confundido – No fue tu culpa, yo malinterprete todo – ella no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Su vista estaba fija en el suelo y sujetaba su propio brazo con un poco de fuerza – Me alegro mucho que hayas encontrado a otros maestros aire – por primera vez levanto la cara, pero no lo miro a él. Estaba sonriendo y sus ojos estaban cerrados pero aquella sonrisa no era de felicidad, aunque por dentro si decía la verdad, su rostro no expresaba aquello que decía.

Se hiso un silencio entre los dos, Aang no sabia que decir y Meng solo quería irse de ahí, al notar que el no iba a hablar más, sin decir nada se dio la media vuelta pero Aang le detuvo agarrando su brazo, Meng no se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, se quedo quieta, su cabeza baja. Aang no decía nada, ninguno lo hiso, y se quedaron así por un momento, entonces noto el ligero movimiento de sus hombros y un pequeño sollozo apenas audible.

Su corazón se hiso pequeño y aquella reacción de ella lo hiso sentirse terrible, la hiso darse la vuelta Meng seguía mirando el suelo, las lagrimas ahora perceptibles para el monje, hicieron que por impulso la abrazara.

- Por favor, no llores Meng – le susurraba.

Meng se sentía ese dolor en su pecho que la agobia, cuando Aang la abrazo y ella respiro su aroma no pudo mas y dejo salir su llanto. Era un dolor terrible, incluso mas grande que aquella noche. No solo le dolía su rechazo, si no que ahora, ya nunca jamás tendría una oportunidad con él. La ti Wu la había consolado diciéndole que siendo una candidata podía tener una oportunidad, a pesar de lo que el joven monje le había dicho, que deseaba enamorarse de aquella, ella podía despertar ese sentimiento en él, solo tenia que esperar un poco, y así lo creyó, pero la noticia de que habían encontrado maestros aire dio al traste con cualquier oportunidad que ella pudiera tener. Ahora que sabia que existían mas como él. no había necesidad de un matrimonio forzado, por lo tanto la búsqueda de esposa para el avatar quedaba anulada. Aunque aun no recibían el aviso oficial por parte de la orden del loto blanco, ella sabia que así seria.

Su corazón estaba roto, el no la amaba, y ahora, no tenia la oportunidad de convertirse en su esposa, simplemente solo podía pensar que cosas malas le pasaban a ella. Y en esos momentos estaba dejando salir todo aquel dolor. En los brazos del hombre que amaba.

- Es que tu no entiendes… - hablo entre sollozos – No entiendes el dolor que siento…

Se sintió como el peor canalla cuando escucho esas palabras, en parte porque sabia que el era el culpable. Pero mas que nada, sentía un terrible dolor en su pecho al verla así, llorar. No podía soportarlo, al igual que cuando platicaron y la vio irse llorando, ese dolor y opresión en su pecho seguía presente. No quería verla llorar, no quería verla sufrir.

La abrazo con más fuerza. Quería protegerla… de cualquier dolor, de cualquier sufrimiento, no lo entendía, pero en ese momento, hacerla feliz se convirtió en su prioridad mas grande. Deseaba ver su tímida sonrisa. Deseaba verla contenta. Pero ¿por qué? Y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta, algo en su pecho nació, algo cálido.

Se separo un poco de ella. Puso su mano en su mentón y la hiso levantar la cabeza para que lo mirara, Meng seguía sollozando y sus ojos estaban hinchados por llorar, su mejilla húmeda por las lagrimas que aun descendían. Paso su mano por su cara, limpiando y borrando todo rastro de aquella tristeza.

- No quiero verte triste, me duele mucho verte así.

- Lo siento… - bajo de nuevo la mirada pero el la hiso verlo tomando de nuevo su mentón para que mantuviera su vista con la de el.

No se por que Meng, pero no soporto verte así. No deseo tu sufrimiento, y me mata verte llorar – con ambas manos tomo su rostro, Meng solo en ese momento dejo de llorar. La mirada de plomo de Aang se clavaba en ella dulcemente – Déjame hacerte feliz, por favor…

Meng abrió los ojos con ligero asombro. Quiso decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

- ¿Me dejaras intentarlo? – le pregunto nuevamente con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente los amigos estaban reunidos desayunando. Sun Hee y Toph, llevaban a su hijo, de dos años. Katara estaba emocionada por ver de nuevo al pequeño Jusei. Zuko se entero entonces que Katara había sido quien le ayudo con el parto a su amiga, Sun Hee había mandado por ella para que estuviera presente durante el alumbramiento de Toph, el maestro metal solo podía confiar en ella para su cuidado y bienestar. Katara fue capaz de deducir que aquel pequeño seria un maestro tierra, y siendo hijo de padres con tan grandes talentos tanto en tierra como en metal, no dudan que seria un gran y poderoso maestro.

Sokka y Suki estaban con sus dos hijos, Sora y Kai. Aunque Sora no manifestaba poseer un control, el pequeño Kai de tres años, demostró en ese momento, que seria un maestro agua al mover sus bracitos haciendo palmaditas, el agua en las tazas de té reaccionaba a sus gestos. En un fuerte aplauso, hiso que el agua de una de las teteras se dispersara rompiendo la misma. Todos quedaron impresionados. Especialmente Sokka.

Parece que tenemos otro maestro agua en la familia – hablo Suki, mientras tomaba a su hijo y este le sonría muy feliz, ajeno a lo que acababa de hacer.

Después de ver la demostración de poder de su pequeño hermano, Sora se concentro en su primo, ella y Ryu ahora eran casi inseparables, la pequeña demostró un gran apego y cariño a su primo, y el mismo sentimiento era devuelto, pues Ryu por ocho años no tuvo contacto ni supo de la familia que poseía, y saber que tenia primos, fue motivo de alegría para el príncipe, por lo tango, el apego hacia sora, era muy grande y su cariño hacia ella también.

El comedor estaba muy animado, el equipo avatar, estaba junto nuevamente, Iroh, Ursa y los demás como Hakoda y Pakku estaban también ahí.

Aang solo podía ver la felicidad de sus amigos. Ellos estaban casados y con hijos, y no pudo mas que sentir un poco de envidia por ellos, pero felicidad también. Era extraño, hace unas semanas, se preocupaba por el echo de tener que escoger esposa, y eso le ocasiono incluso estrés, pero cuando encontró a mas maestros aire, ya no tenia aquella obligación. Iroh se lo había dicho, sin embargo aun no se daba el aviso de la suspensión de su búsqueda de esposa. Y ahora, libre de aquella "obligación" por extraño que pareciera, deseaba formar una familia. Ahora mas que nunca en verdad deseaba casarse. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior, lo que paso con Meng, hicieron que su pecho diera un ligero brinco de felicidad. Sonrió por ello y desayuno con alegría.

Ese mismo día Ayu llego con una invitación para un evento de ultimo momento. Antes de que todos los soberanos y demás invitados partieran. Los invitó a todos a una función de teatro con los actores de la isla Ember, eran muy famosos en esos momentos y al parecer estuvieron preparando una obra muy especial. La cita fue en la noche y todos esperaron por el ver la dichosa obra.

- ¿Qué clase de obra crees que sea? – le preguntó Katara a Zuko.

- No lo se, por lo general los actores de la isla Ember interpretan leyendas o historias de la nación del fuego. Pero lo hacen solo en los festivales. No sabia que hacían interpretaciones fuera de esas fechas.

Las luces se apagaron y la función comenzó.

_- Hace mucho tiempo, hubo una guerra entre dos naciones los guerreros del sol y los guerreros de la luna, el príncipe de los guerreros del sol capturo a la princesa de la luna esperando así obtener su victoria, y es ahí donde nuestra historia comienza…_

No tuvieron que deducir que era obvio a quienes se refería. Aquella obra era la interpretación de lo que había pasado entre Katara y Zuko. La pareja y todos sus amigos rápidamente encontraron el parentesco entre ambos, especialmente ellos, pues algunos diálogos eran frases exactas de palabras dichos por ellos. Katara y Zuko inmediatamente supieron que Ayu estaba detrás de todo eso. Lo peor de todo fue ¡QUE SE ATREVIÓ A CONTAR LO QUE PASO EN EL BAÑO! Todos miraron entre el asombro y el sonrojo aquella parte de la obra, y mas de alguno volteo a ver a la pareja, especialmente Iroh que sonreía pícaramente. Katara se sonrojo, y no tuvo cara para mirar a su padre e incluso a Ursa que también se veía ligeramente apenada.

_- Definitivamente voy a matar a Ayu – pensaba Katara. _

La obra continuaba y siguió la escena donde la princesa salvaba una isla de su hundimiento, provocando su muerte y la pena del príncipe, ahí se revelan los sentimientos del príncipe pues según la adaptación de la obra, el cuenta con un espíritu guía al que le cuenta su pena y dolor, el mismo espíritu lo hace tomar el camino correcto y le hace ver que la guerra esta mal y que debe cambiar eso.

Zuko supo inmediatamente que su tío también estuvo detrás de eso. pero como no lo sospecho, el y Ayu eran cómplices en ese tipo de cosas.

Según la historia, el príncipe decide cambiar de bando y se une a los guerrero de la luz, un grupo liderado por un sabio monje que buscaba crear la paz entre ambas naciones, el y sus amigos ayudaron al príncipe a derrotar al tirano rey de los guerreros del sol, al vencer a aquel hombre, el príncipe se da cuenta que la princesa no había muerto y que estaba viva, emprende una búsqueda y cuando la encuentra le declara su amor. Al final cuando el príncipe es coronado como nuevo rey de los guerreros del sol anuncia su casamiento con la princesa unificando así ambas naciones llegando a la paz.

Aunque la historia no era con exactitud lo que había pasado, si fue una hermosa representación.

Ursa quedo complacida pues al fin supo como fue que su hijo se enamoro de aquella joven. Al igual que otros, que al fin supieron mas o menos como fue que la pareja llego a amarse, aunque fuera de esa manera.

Meses después de una invitación llego al palacio. Zuko leyó con detenimiento su contenido y sonrió. Fue a darle la notica a su esposa.

Katara estaba en el kiosco de la salón del té junto con Mai. Zuko se acerco a ellas.

- He venido a contarles una gran noticia.

- ¿Por fin terminaste con todo los documentos que te deje en tu despacho? – pregunto Mai

- Por favor Mai, lo tendré listo para el final de la semana – aseguró.

- ¿De que se trata? – pregunto Katara.

- Acabo de recibir la invitación para la boda de Aang y Meng.

Katara sonrió por la noticia - ¿Cuándo será? – pregunto alegremente.

- En dos semanas, en el templo aire del sur.

- Entonces tienes dos semanas para terminar tu trabajo antes de partir – sentenció Mai.

- Vamos Mai sabes que siempre termino mi trabajo a tiempo. Además tu deberías de tomarte un descanso también. En tu condición no creo que deberías esforzarte tanto.

Mai tenia un embarazo de cuatro meses, al igual que Katara. Varias semanas después de la fiesta de Ryu, Katara se lo había confirmado al ver los síntomas de la consejera después de haberse desmayado en una de las juntas. Katara ya sabia de su propio embarazo, Zuko estaba muy feliz por saber que tendría otro hijo, pero la sorpresa de que Mai estaba embarazada fue algo grande, pues apenas unos días antes, Ayu había descubierto, después de haber interrogado a Zheng que ellos eran pareja.

Los soberanos partieron al templo en el dirigible real. Mai y Zheng los acompañaron en otro de los dirigibles, Issei y Ayu no pudieron ir, pues Ayu acababa de dar a luz a su primer hijo.

Aang los recibió gustoso.

La noche antes de la boda, Aang tuvo una reunión por parte de Sokka que insistió en eso, ya que en la tribu del sur, se tenia la costumbre de una especie de ritual por el fin de soltería a los jóvenes que estaban por casarse, aquel evento era organizado por hombres ya casados que le daban la bienvenida y consejos al que pronto se convertiría en esposo. La misma tradición se aplicaba en la prometida. La diferencia es que para los hombres, aquello, mas que una ceremonia terminaba convirtiéndose en una fiesta con alcohol y todos terminaban ebrios. Y la intención de Sokka era esa.

- Bien Aang – hablo Sokka ya muy pasado de copas – Ahora te unes al grupo de los casados. Aquí te van unos consejos. Primero, siempre dale la razón a ella. Por que de lo contrario te golpearan con su abanico. Segundo, nunca le digas que se ve gorda, o te golpeara con su abanico. Tercero, cuando te pida su opinión, siempre responde, "lo que tu decidas siempre será lo mejor" o de lo contrario te golpeara con su abanico…

Y así siguió enlistando el guerrero de la tribu agua, a todos les quedo mas que claro quien era el que llevaba los pantalones en su matrimonio.

- ¡Ya basta de tus consejos Sokka! – hablo Sun Hee que estaba mas ebrio que Sokka - Tenemos que hablar de cosas mas importantes – el maestro metal se aclaro la garganta, dejo su baso en una mesa y medio tambaleándose fue con Aang, puso sus manos sobre los hombres del monje y seriamente dijo – Hablemos de tu noche de bodas – el tono y la cara que tenia cuando lo dijo era de picardía – Dime - continuo hablando Sun Hee - ¿Hasta donde has llegado con Meng?

- Bueno… solo nos hemos besado…

Aang se puso nervioso y rojo de vergüenza, ese tema era algo que no deseaba tocar, aunque en mas de una ocasión quiso hablarlo con alguien, pues su conocimiento sobre mujeres no era muy amplio, especialmente en esa área, su enseñanza como monje no abarcaba esos temas. Pero lo ultimo que deseaba era recibir consejos de un par de borrachos, por que al parecer Sokka también comenzó a mostrar interés por el tema, y comenzó también a dar sus consejos. Zuko era el único que se mantenía un tanto sereno y cuerdo al igual que Zheng, pero era obvio que el segundo también estaba ebrio pues comenzó a hablar de cómo es que lo había echo con Mai el día del cumpleaños de Ryu. Aquello hiso que Zuko escupiera su bebida, por lo explicito que estaba siendo su amigo. Aang cada vez se sonrojaba mas y más.

Después de escuchar las confesiones de sus amigos de lo que no y de lo que si habían echo con sus esposas, el joven monje sintió que era suficiente y los mando a callar.

Aang salió por un poco de aire fresco dejando a los demás continuar con la fiesta.

- ¿Nervioso? - Zuko se acerco a él.

Aang se sintió un poco calmado de verlo, pues al parecer de todos el era el único que en verdad se estaba comportando de manera cuerda.

- Solo un poco… - dijo con un poco de pena. No estaba nervioso por la boda, en verdad deseaba casarse con Meng, los días después de la fiesta de Ryu, Aang estuvo cortejando a Meng, llego a conocerla y el sentimiento de amor nació intensamente en él. la amaba de eso no había duda. Lo único malo era su falta de experiencia. El joven monje apenas y pudo darle un beso – Si te soy sincero, yo… bueno… por lo que dijeron Sokka y los demás…

Zuko no tuvo que escuchar mas.

- Escucha, las cosas pasaran por si solas, no tienes que preocuparte de nada, cuando llegue ese momento tu sabrás que hacer.

Aquel consejo fue el mejor que escucho aquella noche.

Al final él y Zuko tuvieron que llevar a rastras al grupo de borrachos. Al día siguiente se hicieron los preparativos para la boda del avatar.

Meng se encontraba en su habitación, Katara entro a verla, acompañada de un grupo de muchachas.

- Hola Meng – saludo feliz a la novia – he venido a ayudarte con tu arreglo.

La joven no hiso mas que aceptar la ayuda de la Señora del Fuego. uno de los principales temores de la novia era su indomable cabello. pero Katara encontró la perfecta solución al hacer algo que hace mucho había descubierto, con ayuda de una de las muchachas, alaciaron el cabello de Meng. El resultado final fue asombroso. El vestido de Meng era, un vestido de novia al estilo del reino tierra, según la tradición de los monjes, después de que ella se convierta en la esposa de Aang, cambiara su vestimenta. Pero en esos momentos se veía muy diferente y bella, Katara y las muchachas se sintieron gustosas con el cambio de la joven novia.

Cuando Aang la vio, no pudo apartar los ojos de ella en todo el momento. cuando termino la ceremonia, los monjes no permitían el beso entre ellos, pero cuando Meng fue llevada a cambiar su vestimenta Aang se escabullo discretamente y no pudo evitar besar a su ahora esposa. En la noche cuando la pareja consume su matrimonio, Aang estaba muy nervioso, el estaba esperando en la habitación, cuando Meng entro con su vestimenta para dormir. Ella se había cambiado en una habitación diferente ayudada por unas muchachas que le colocaron el atuendo de dormir. Cuando entro a la habitación Aang se quedo sin hablar, el camisón que traía Meng, era algo revelador, aunque era un bata larga, era muy traslucido y ceñido, sus curvas y otras partes de su cuerpo se notaban a la perfección. Se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando como idiota y sonrojado desvió la mirada.

- Ah… bien… bueno… - no sabia que decir – Si estas nerviosa… lo entiendo… y si no quieres hacer nada esta noche… yo lo entenderé…

Le dijo un tanto avergonzado, pero cuando quiso voltear a verla sus labios fueron tomados inmediatamente por ella, el beso no fue tímido o dulce como había sido en ocasiones anteriores, era apasionado y se apego a él pasando sus brazos sobre su cuello. El beso se alargo y solo cuando necesitaron aire se separaron. El corazón de Aang latía fuertemente, abrió los ojos para ver a Meng y la mirada llena de deseo de la chica lo asombro, inmediatamente después ella lo empujo a la cama, quedando Meng arriba de él.

- He esperado mucho por esto – declaro la chica.

- ¿Meng?... – Aang vio con asombro como ella, comenzaba a quitarse el camisón, dejando a la vista su figura desnuda, después se inclino sobre el, recargo sus pechos sobre el y comenzaba a besar su cuello.

El monje estaba que no se lo creía, no se esperaba que Meng se comportara así, pero su objetivo estaba se estaba logrando, los besos de su esposa comenzaban a "despertarlo", mientras se deleitaba con su cuello, poco a poco le quitaba su ropa, hasta dejar su torso desnudo, el joven avatar dejo que ella hiciera el trabajo de desvestirlo, de cierta manera era incapaz de hacer o decirle algo. Meng comenzó el descenso de sus besos hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón, el cual quito rápidamente, después siguió la ropa interior del avatar, y cuando lo desnudo por completo, Aang se sintió un poco avergonzado, pero lo que hiso su joven esposa después lo dejo sin habla. Ella comenzó a tocarlo en esa parte.

- Meng… - dijo entre cortado por la caricia, no sabia lo sensible y placentero que resultaba ser aquella parte de su anatomía.

Pero cuando sintió la lengua de Meng pasearse por ahí y el interior de su boca, el joven avatar no podía mas que dejar salir gemidos de placer. Aquella noche fue inolvidable para ambos, especialmente para Aang. Definitivamente Zuko había tenido razón. Las cosas simplemente pasaron y solas siguieron su curso. Incluso el se sorprendió de lo que era capaz de hacer en aquellos momentos íntimos.

Zuko se encontraba en su habitación. La vista que poseía era insuperable. Un mar de nubes y un cielo estrellado adornaba la hermosa noche. Katara se encontraba de pie con una bata roja cubriendo su cuerpo de la suave brisa nocturna, Zuko apago las velas que alumbraban tenuemente. La silueta de Katara quedo iluminada por los rayos de la luna, se veía hermosa, especialmente por la hermosa pancita que resaltaba en su figura. Zuko la abrasó por la espalda hundiendo su cara en su cuello, con su mano deslizo un poco la bata dejando al descubierta la piel morena y beso su hombro comenzando una cadena de besos por su cuello.

- Te amo.

Le susurro al llegar a su oído. Katara sonrió, unió sus manos con las de él que estaban sobre su vientre abultado. Zuko acaricio el lugar donde su hijo crecía. Katara sintió un ligero calor en su piel, donde Zuko tenia sus manos, y entonces sintió un ligero movimiento, una patadita.

- ¿Lo sentiste? – pregunto Katara.

- Si – respondió Zuko sonriendo. La felicidad que sentía era igual a como cuando Katara estuvo embarazada de Ryu. Ahora esperaban su segundo hijo y el estaba mas que feliz. Desde el momento en que Katara se embarazo por primera vez y haber experimentado todo su embarazo, hiso que el deseara tener no solo un hijo si no varios mas. La experiencia que vivió con Ryu, cuidándolo de pequeño fue algo inolvidable para él. Pero ahora compartiría todo eso y mas con su esposa, con Katara, así como debía ser. El sabia que Katara estaba igual o mas emocionada y feliz que él. había sido separada de su hijo cuando este había nacido y ahora, podía experimentar plenamente la experiencia de ser una madre y cuidar de su hijo como una vez debió de haberlo echo.

Ambos se miraron felices y se besaron. Un beso tierno, apasionado y lleno del profundo amor que se tenían.

Había sido un viaje largo, un gran camino que ambos recorrieron. Si en el pasado alguien les hubiera dicho que terminarían así. Nunca lo creían. Pensar que terminaría amando aquella maestra agua terca y rebelde que solo deseaba la paz y traer el equilibrio al mundo, acabando con la guerra ayudando al avatar, aquella con la que se enfrento incontables veces. Una guerrera, una princesa fuerte y valerosa y al mismo tiempo la única que fue capaz de entrar en su corazón y en su mente para nunca salir de ahí. Capaz de hacerlo sentirse fuerte y venerable frente a ella. Le enseño la bondad de su corazón, y con su ternura y alegre naturaleza fue capaz sanar sus heridas. Le abrió un nuevo camino y ella fue en parte la responsable de su cambio.

Katara nunca creyó enamorarse del príncipe exiliado, el renegado que luchaba por su honor y trataba de atraparlos. La había capturado y sin querer, había capturado también su corazón. Se enamoro sin haberlo notado, sin darse cuenta del camino que estaba recorriendo era el del amor. Pero una vez que comenzó aquel sendero ya no había vuelta atrás. Su fuego la consumió y ella solo quiso quedarse prendada a la llama y el calor que solo el podía brindarle. Lo amaba siempre lo había amado y ahora que estaban juntos, después de todo por lo que habían pasado, era mas que obvio que nadie podía separar lo que estaba destinado a estar unido.

Eran opuestos, pero aquello que los hacia diferentes los unió.

La historia de los héroes que pusieron fin a la guerra quedo grabada por siempre en el mundo, siendo recordada aun hoy en día, contada siempre cada año para recordar a los valientes guerreros que pelearon por la paz, unificando las cuatro naciones, en donde Tierra, Viento, Agua y Fuego se unieron por primera vez con un solo objetivo.

Y la historia de los dos príncipes de los elementos opuestos que unieron su vida se convirtió en un símbolo de amor entre las jóvenes parejas de las cuatro naciones, donde sin importar de donde provengas si el amor es fuerte, todo es posible.

Un camino que iniciaron sin conocer a ciencia cierta a lo que se enfrentaban, recorrido que cambio para siempre la vida de aquellos jóvenes. Una historia de Revelaciones y Descubrimientos que seria recordada para siempre.

FIN

* * *

Aqui acaba la historia, espero y les haya gustado...(^.^)... por cierto planeo escribir otra... esperenla...

Gracias por haber seguido esta historia. Gracias por sus comentarios. Y es por ustedes que termine esta historia. **Gracias de nuevo. **

Este es mi Facebook por si desean agregarme estaré encantada de aceptarlos ...**DaYriS Red Doll** ... De nuevo muchas gracias...

**...DaYriS...**


End file.
